Never Been So Sure Of Anything
by Kelsiee
Summary: Ginny can't help but feel like her and Sirius have a connection. She decides to goes back in time, to prove that her feelings are real, where they can really be together... or will she end up changing the future, and risking her own life in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Character Or Places They All Belong To JK Rowling.**

Ginny sat down on her bed at number 12 Grimmauld Place, and sighed loudly. She hated it here, she had nothing to do but clean, and even after everyone's expressed negativity towards underage wizards joining The Order of the Phoenix, they seemed more than happy to let Harry in on everything, or at least that's the way it seemed to her. She let out another sigh. Ginny had taken a fancy to Harry since she laid eyes on him at platform 9 ¾. It wasn't until he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets that she realised that she really liked him. However she had more than a few years to get over him. This whole summer was spent forgetting all about him. With him being stuck with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle, and her being stuck at headquarters with nothing to do but clean and no one to talk to but Sirius, you had a lot of time to think. Or at least that's what she thought, that Ron had Hermione, the twins had each other, and she was left with Sirius.

For a good year and a half she spent most of her time cringing away when she laid eyes on one of the posters everywhere in the wizarding world, reporting Lord Voldemort's faithful and most dangerous servant's escape from Azkaban. Once she got to know him however all those feeling disappeared instantly. He felt the same way as her, wishing they could do more to help the Order, and wishing they could at least do something other than making Headquarters fit to live in. Except over time she found herself enjoying his company more and more, he told her tales of his adventures at Hogwarts, and the pranks her and his friends would pull. It was times like this -their moments alone together, that his face was alive with life, when she could really believe that he was 16, and at Hogwarts with his best friends. Soon without a second glance all thought of Harry were pushed aside and completely forgotten.

"Hey Ginny, can I come in" Ginny didn't have to look up to see who it was she instantly recognized thevoice, she did look up though, so that she could meet his eyes.

"Of course Sirius," Ginny could feel all the butterflies fluttering around inside her as she scooted over on the bed to make room for him.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong." Ginny pulled her face into a slight frown and tilted her heard to get a better look at him face.

"Ginny," It was his turn to sigh as he sat down on the bed next to her, and looked into her eyes. "I can tell there's no point in lying to me, and besides you know you can't lie to me." He smiled as he added the last bit.

"I know, and I'm not, I was just thinking that's all," Ginny said as she lay back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Sirius lay back on the bed too, his hand brushing Ginny's, but he didn't pull it away. Sirius turned his head and stared at her, as she moved to meet his gaze her long red hair fell in front of her face. He reached out and pushed it back, a half grin spread out across his face. It was one of those rare moments when Ginny didn't have to imagine him being so much younger, he looked the part this time. It was too easy to remeber all the memories they shared in this house. And it was too easy to let her lips meet his, to feel her heart hammering in her chest, to be truly happy. No sooner than it happened did he pull away, he stood up quickly looking guilt-ridden.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't... I should've known better, I wasn't thinking, clearly I wasn't" Her voice came hastily, her words flooding the room.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. A few years ago it would've been okay, but not now. I could be your father." He took a step back toward the door.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life before." She took a wary step towards him.

"I'm so sorry, you like the idea of me, the younger version of me, when I was 16, but I'm not," His voice cracked, and he turned his back, and started towards the door.

"Please Sirius, I just thi-." It came out as barely a whisper, she hadn't meant to beg, she was better than this.

Sirius started down the stairs without a backward glance.

Ginny knelt on the floor, but she didn't cry, because she knew exactly what she had to do. It was like she said earlier _she had never been so sure of anything in her life before_. She got up brushing the dust off her pants as the butterflies started again, but this time it was the prospect of what she was about to do that made them flutter around as Sirius's words rang in her head. _'when I was 16'_


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't easy making a choice that would turn your life right around and cut you off from almost everything you ever knew.

Ginny would have to leave behind her family, her friends her home. Yet all Ginny would have to do is think of the one thing that sealed her decision the one person who made her heart flutter.

Ginny could picture Sirius as if he were sitting right in front of her. Yet that made the sting of rejection even worse. Sirius had told her that it wasn't fare to her, and he was right walking away without giving them a fair chance wasn't fare-not just to her but to him as well.

Ginny believed in what they had, Ginny knew he loved her like she loved him. So Ginny was going to give them a fair chance.

It didn't take Ginny long to pack, she knew what she needed to bring- the things she wanted to bring however she knew she mustn't. She remembered all too well Hermione's tales of when she used a time turner. Although Ginny's purpose was much different than Hermione's had been Ginny knew the rules still applied to her.

The few things Ginny took with her fit snugly in her small trunk; however it was the weight of the large pouch in her pocket that made Ginny feel guilty.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked as she poked her head around the corner of the room Harry and her brother shared-happy to see he was alone.

"Sure Ginny what's up?" Harry said turning to face her.

"I need your help with something," Ginny said in a small voice.

"Is it more cleaning? I still have blisters from yesterday when-"Harry began as he rose from the bed.

"No-it's a bit more than that. It's a lot to ask really," Ginny said as she tore her gaze from Harry's green orbs to the worn wooden floor.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked taking a step closer and holding out his arm as if to comfort her then seemed to change his mind and let it fall to his side.

"I need to borrow some money-not a lot. And I promise I'll pay you back," Ginny said still not looking at Harry.

"Of course Ginny-I've already offered more than half of what's in my vault to your parents but they never accepted. What's it for?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you-but you can't tell anyone either, do you promise, "Ginny asked as she looked up with tear filled eyes to make sure Harry gave her his word.

_**-1st of September 1976 - In the corridor leading to the great hall-**_

Ginny couldn't help but feel like she made a mistake, maybe she should have stayed at headquarters and used the time turner- it would have been easier than coming to Hogwarts on the train, seeing all her friends, then disappearing without a word. But it was too late to go back now.

Ginny had her eyes tightly closed, as she gripped her small trunk firmly. She stood there awhile waiting for the dizziness to hit her, but it never did. She decided she would just sneak a peek to see what had gone wrong, only to find she was lying on the floor in the corridor leading to the great hall. Exactly where she was standing when she tried to come to the past in the first place.

"Hello?" That sounded like Dumbledore, but different somehow.

Ginny quickly turned around so that she was facing what looked like a much younger Professor Dumbledore, and then she realised that it must have worked at that she really was in the past.

"Headmaster-" Ginny was stuck for an explanation, although she didn't expect to slip by unnoticed. She just thought she'd at least have more time to get used to this idea.

"Hmm, headmaster," Dumbledore chuckled as if Ginny had told an amusing joke.  
"I have always prided myself with being rather good at muggle puzzles-and taking into account that you are wearing a time turner and Gryffindor robes-yet I have never seen you in Hogwarts before I'd suggest we take this conversation to my office. "There was a twinkle in his eye as he said this. He stuck out his arm pointing up the stairs, so Ginny reluctantly lead Professor Dumbledore to his own office.

"Butterscotch bean." Professor Dumbledore said as they reached the entrance, at his words the gargoyle sprung to life.

As Ginny walked into his office she could tell that not much had changed, there weren't as many instruments on his table as there was when Ginny was here in her first year for opening the Chamber of secrets.

"Do you know the date?" Dumbledore said as he gestured for Ginny to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Ginny could only nod; she was already getting second thoughts about this, then she remembered why she came, and those thoughts disappeared.

"September the 1st 1974?" Ginny asked timidly and looked down at her hands.

"And may I begin by asking you name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Weasley, hmm Arthur?"

"Yes! He's my father."

"Ahh I thought I recognized the red hair, he just finished a few years ago. And your mother?"

"Molly Prewett."

"Yes, I remember her." He chuckled to himself. "Well Miss Weasley-"

"Umm could you call me Ginny, everyone always called me Ginny?

"Well Ginny, we will have to change your last name, I'd rather you wouldn't tell me why you're here, we don't want the future to be too predictable now do we." He smiled down at her. "We don't want any confusion about the name, hmm; I knew a lovely witch named Tessa Dunham a few years back, unfortunately her family line died out. So Ginevra Dunham, and I hope miss, -perhaps I should call you Dunham so that you're used to it. - That you will not talk about you past, which is to be our future with anyone. And if you don't mind I'd like to keep your time turner, as to insure that there is no raised suspicion."

"Uh, professor, what am I to do about school, I was- well am in Gryffindor, and It's my fifth year."

"Well as to the fact it is a different time Miss Dunham, I'll have to ask that you be sorted into a new house, you cannot just come into Hogwarts and wander into any house of you're choosing"

"But the sorting hat put me there in my first year," Ginny protested. What if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? How would she get close to Sirius?

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong; Miss Ginevra Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Ginevra Dunham has not been sorted anywhere."

Ginny nodded her head, confused but knew better then to argue with Dumbledore.

"So you're an orphan, if you don't mind, and as a favour to your parents I've invited you to Hogwarts."

"So tonight after the first years are sorted I will be sorted?" Ginny asked she didn't bother to hide the panic in her voice.

"And I suppose you will need the proper books, we have a fund set up for orphans-"

"Ohh don't worry, I brought money, so perhaps I could go buy my books and stuff, and I didn't know what I'd need so I didn't buy anything."

"Understandable, and most wise, what you had then might've not been what we have now, so I I'll get someone to send your things over then you could pay for them, the feast is about to begin, so I'll have your stuff sent to your room later. Perhaps, that is if you don't mind I may tell my staff, or at least your head of house of your situation."

"That's fine," Ginny replied.

"Do you mind Miss Dunham if I ask who sent you here? You must forgive me, times must be different in the future, but here I would not send an underage witch into the future unless it was important." Dumbledore said as he surveyed her through his half moon glasses.

"It is important Professor-it's just I don't think it wise to tell you just yet," Ginny said as she bit her bottom lip. She didn't think it would be smart to tell Dumbledore she came to make Sirius fall in love with her.

"Well then before we head off to the feast I would like to call the head of houses to introduce them to our new student."

**A/N Yes I Know If Ginny Is In Fifth Year Then Sirius Already Died, Buut. For Argument Sake We're Going With He Hasn't Died :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't you wait in the teachers entrance, we'll call you in once Dumbledore announces that we have a new student. That way you won't draw any more attention to yourself." McGonagall said as she led Ginny to the teacher's entrance and closed the door behind her.

Ginny couldn't remember ever being inside here, so she had no clue as to whether or not it looked the same in the future. She paced back and forth in the room when realization hit her. She was at Hogwarts on September 1st 1974, about to be sorted so she could begin her 5th, and "fist" year at Hogwarts, and for the first time she wouldn't be another Weasel, Weaslette, the golden trio tag along or the girl who was in love with Harry Potter. Instead nobody knew she was a Weasley, nobody even knew of Harry Potter, because he wasn't even born yet. She would be her own person, she could start brand new, and this time she was determined to win over the man- err he was still a boy now. - This was Ginny's chance to start fresh and new, she didn't even have second hand stuff this time around, she had Harry to thank for that, and this time she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Ginevra, we're ready for you." Professor McGonagall's voice came from the open door interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny took one last look at herself in the window of a cabinet, and smoothed down her skirt as she turned to Professor McGonagall with a nervous smile on her face.

"Don't worry, the hat doesn't bite," Professor McGonagall said in an attempt to reassure her.

"No, it just talks," Ginny said as she let out a nervous giggle.

"How on earth did you know dear?" Professor McGonagall said as she looked Ginny up and down.

"Oh, err. Professor Dumbledore told me." Ginny smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well once we reach the end of this hall you'll walk straight ahead to the stool, and I'll place the hat upon your head, once it decides what house you're in then you'll proceed to that table."

Ginny didn't know how she happened to be sitting in the stool; she hardly remembered Dumbledore's introduction, or walking across towards the stool at all. Yet here she sat in the stool, with the hat soaking up her every thought. Then she remembered why she came here and looked down the Gryffindor table seeking out the one face she longed to see. The old pictures from his Hogwarts days back at headquarters didn't do him justice; he was more handsome sitting halfway down the Gryffindor table. Sirius turned and locked eyes with her, and Ginny could feel the blush creep across her face. Harry tapped Sirius on the shoulder causing him to break their gaze, as Sirius turned towards Harry.

No sooner then she remembered that the sorting hat was talking did it yell.

"Gryffindor!"

Ginny snuck a glance at Dumbledore to see him smiling down his crooked nose at her. She had no doubt that she would've been placed in Gryffindor, she didn't really belong in any other house. She reached to the top of her head and took off the old tattered hat and placed it on the stool. As she made her way toward the all too familiar Gryffindor table, she was greeted by a polite applause from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. However it was nothing compared to the roaring applause she received from the Gryffindor's. She saw some girls make some space for her further up the table. She thought they must be fifth years, and the fact that they were all sitting close to Sirius and his friends made her quicken her pace. As soon as she sat down the golden plates filled with food, and the feast began.

Ginny stared at all the food in front of her. She wasn't surprised to see that the house elf's ability to cook hadn't changed in the future; it looked just as good then as it did now.

"So, you're a fifth year, this is exciting, we thought they could only sort first years." Ginny looked to the girl on her right that had spoken. She had red hair -not quite as bright as her own, and she had a big smile across her face as she gazed back at Ginny waiting for her to answer.

Ginny however was transfixed on her green almond shaped eyes. They looked exactly like Harry's, this must be Lily. It was weird to realise that you were sitting at a table you've sat at many times before, yet knowing you've never sat there at all because you haven't even been born.

"Well I didn't know that I was even attending Hogwarts until Professor Dumbledore came to visit me after my parent's funeral," Ginny looked down quickly hoping that she wouldn't notice her biting on her bottom lip, a habit she had whenever she told a lie.

Ginny was silently glad that Dumbledore and her went over her cover story before she was sorted. After all it wasn't so hard to pretend like her family was dead, because she probably wouldn't see them again. The thought of that almost brought tears to her eyes, but she knew exactly what she was doing when Sirius muttered those words _"Ginny, I'm sorry. A few years ago it would've been okay, but not now. I could be your father."_

She could see pity reflected in Lily's eyes-which was something Ginny defiantly didn't want. "Anyways I'm Ginevra Dunham."

Ginny smiled in an attempt to get the girls to introduce themselves to change the subject. Lily smiled at Ginny in a way that told her she knew exactly what she was doing. Never the less she went along with it anyways.

"I'm Lily Evans- we'll all be in the same dorm room you know? So we'll have lots of time to get to know each other."

"Yeah, professor Dumbledore said that, I'm glad because I don't know a single student here besides you."

"Well now you know two I'm Alice."

Ginny turned to face the smiling girl who had spoken on her other side, she had shoulder length brown hair, and was thin, with a round face. She reminded Ginny of someone she saw in the future, but she couldn't remember ever meeting an older woman named Alice, so she pushed those thoughts aside to return the girl's smile.

"Thanks, let's just hope everyone else is as nice as you guys, or that you'll at least be in some of my classes." Ginny smiled, meaning exactly what she said, she was here to be with Sirius – but she didn't want to spend her Hogwarts year friendless.

"You won't have to worry at all red, I'll show you around."

Ginny turned to face the voice in front of her to see Sirius wink, which of course was followed by him and his friends laughing. While James thumped Sirius on the back, it wasn't hard to tell that the comment had clearly come from Sirius. Ginny blushed slightly and it was then that Ginny realised it wasn't Harry at all. How could it be when Harry wasn't even born yet? She silently gasped, he looked exactly like Harry, he had the same jet black hair that looked like it had never been combed before, yet it still looked good. He must be James, and beside him she saw Remus Lupin, her old Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. He still looked just as shabby as he did when he started teaching at Hogwarts. Beside Lupin she saw Peter Pettigrew. She had never actually met Peter, but after Harry, Ron and Hermione claimed they saw him, and that he was really Ron's pet Scabbers in disguise and that Sirius was innocent, his picture resurfaced in the paper.

"Oh bug off Sirius." Lily's voice came from Ginny's right, moving Ginny's thoughts away from Harry.

"Awh, don't worry Evans, I'm sure James will show you around to," Sirius replied as he winked at her. His comment was met with James's fist in his arm, this caused Sirius to tilt his head back and let out a bark like laugh.

Ginny turned to see Lily turning scarlet, as she opened her mouth ready to shout a reply, but was interrupted when Professor Dumbledore stood up causing the food on the golden plates disappeared.

"Well, as this is the first day back from the holidays, or your first year here at all, I'm sure you all want to head to your dormitories. I'm sure you all have lots of rule breaking to catch up on." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he said this. "On that note Filch would like to remind you of all about the complete list of rules posted right outside his office, totalling 114. However now it's time for bed."

Ginny stood to leave with the other students and she turned towards Lily, remembering that she had to pretend to not know the way. However Lilly informed Ginny that she along with Remus, as she said this she gestured to Professor Lupin, were both prefects, and that she would join Alice and Ginny in their room after they completed their duties.

Ginny couldn't remember how late the girls stayed up that night before they decided to turn in, or exactly everything they did. All she could remember as she lay her head down on her pillow is that Sirius had actually flirted with her on her first day. Ginny fell asleep dreaming about Sirius with a smile on her face. Needless to say it was one of the best sleep she had every gotten in an unfamiliar bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny woke to the sound of girls arguing.

"Well someone should wake her, or else she's going to be late for class!"

"It's her first day here, the teacher's will understand."

That comment was greeted by obnoxious laughing.

"You're kidding right? That didn't even work in my first year."

"What if she thinks we want her to get in trouble on her first day!"

At these words Ginny realised that the girls were in fact talking about her, so she quickly sat up and opened her eyes. She stared wide eyed at the two girls in front of her. Lily hesitantly took a step forward.

"Are you okay Ginevra?"

It took a minute for Ginny to remember what was happening. She wasn't in her time, she came here for Sirius, how could she be so stupid? How could she not remember? She silently cursed herself before fixing her composure.

"Ohh I'm fine, don't worry, I guess I'm not used to being at Hogwarts yet," she smiled sheepishly, before hoping out of bed and silently cringing at how cold the floor was on her toes.

"We were just about to go down for breakfast. We only have twenty minutes left to get dressed and eat before we have to be in class. Your time table is sitting on your night stand by the way."

"Oh, thanks." Ginny mumbled before picking up her time table and quickly scanning it. Back in her time their heads of house would hand them their time table at breakfast. However apparently they hadn't started that yet. She groaned when she realised that she had potions first class.

"What's wrong?" Alice's worried voice came from the four-poster bed at the far side of the room. Alice's head popped up over her trunk holding to different shoes in her hand.

"I've got potions first class, who's the teacher?"

"Professor Slughorn, it won't be so bad, Lily and I are all in that class, and besides Lily is excellent at potions." She replied before ducking down to rummage in her trunk for matching shoes.

"Excellent because I'm rotten at potions. I guess I'll go change before class starts," Ginny turned towards her trunk to grab her new Gryffindor robes.

"Uh, can someone show me where I can shower?" Ginny asked turning to gaze and Lily and Alice.

"I'll show you." Alice said as she jumped off her bed.

Ginny silently followed the girl into an adjoined hall towards a closed door.

It was the fastest Ginny had ever taken to shower and change in her life. She was out in less than ten minutes, before she slipped on her Gryffindor robes. When she immerged from the washroom expecting to return to an empty room, she was surprised to see both girls were sitting on Alice's bed giggling. Ginny was surprised there were only two fifth year girls in Gryffindor. In her time there were five.

Ginny quickly shoved books, parchment, ink and quills into her bag and followed the girls down the stairs and into the common room and out the portrait whole.

"Great," Lily mumbled under her breath as she took in the group of five boys leaning against the wall.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked turning to face Alice, only to see that she wasn't looking at her. Instead she had her gaze transfixed on one of the five boys. Ginny followed her gaze only to stand there transfixed as well. Amongst the group of five boys Ginny recognized four James, Peter, Remus and Sirius. They were talking to a boy Ginny didn't recognize. Ginny gingerly took in Sirius's appearance. It was no secret that he was gorgeous. He stood out from the other five boys by his handsome features.

"Well the good looking one is Sirius -you met him last night, and the other one with the prefects badge is Remus, the short chubby one is Peter, the one with the messy black hair is James they are all in our year, and the tall one they're talking to is Frank he's a sixth year," Alice finished.

Ginny shook her head slightly to take her thoughts away from Sirius, although she did catch him smirking at the way she was gawking at him. She turned instead to look at Alice and Lily.

"And they are all arrogant gits," Lily added.

"Not Frank," Alice defended.

"No not Frank-but Black and Potter." Lily said with a frown.

Ginny was confused she thought that Harry's parents dated while they were in Hogwarts.

"They aren't that bad Lily, they just like to pull pranks, and besides Frank never hangs out with them anyways." Alice said as if that settled the matter.

"So Frank is your-?" Ginny let the question hang off, she wasn't sure if Alice and Frank were dating but the way she talked about him you could tell she liked him.

"How'd you know, it can't be that obvious." Lily giggled as she referred to Alice and Frank.

"So he's your boyfriend then?" Ginny asked Alice excited for gossip.

"Oh no, I have-he never- no," Alice said as her faced turned a light shade of pink.

"How did you pick up on that so quickly?" Lily asked with a small smile.

"I'm very good at reading people." Ginny replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really, so what am I thinking now?" Ginny's heart sped up recognizing the voice of Sirius Black.

"Well I said I was good at _reading_ people. Not listening to their thoughts." Ginny replied keeping her cool as she turned towards Sirius. Praying he didn't hear the way her heart beat in her chest.

"Hmm, that's a good thing then, because you defiantly don't want to know what was in my head just then," Sirius replied with a lop-sided grin.

Peter and James laughed at his comment however Lupin pursed his lips in a way that reminded Ginny of Hermione. Ginny then remembered Lupin saying that Dumbledore made him a prefect to have some control over her friends. He seemed to try and help Ginny out of an awkward situation as he turned to Lilly.

"So what classes do you have Lily?"

The rest of the walk passed by uneventful. Ginny never got another chance to talk to Sirius. And although they all sat together for breakfast in the great hall Sirius never directly spoke to Ginny. When Lily rose from the table saying it was probably time to head off to potions, Ginny also rose.

"We're in potions to." Remus said indicating to Sirius James and himself.  
"We'll walk with you." James added as he stood up.

"Ginevra and Alice are to, so I'll be fine thanks." Lily said as she turned and took off.

Ginny couldn't understand why Lily would snap at him for something like that, then it dawned on Ginny- Sirius had told her how much Lilly despised James, at first. Perhaps Ginny could give her a push in the right direction

"Okay then," Remus said throwing James a look that was somewhere between apologetic and amusement.

"See ya," Alice replied as she picked herself lightly from the table. "Come on Ginevra," She threw over her shoulder as she quickened her pace to match Lily's.

Ginny turned towards Lupin and shrugged her shoulders as she turned to follow the two girls out of the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

When the three girls reached the potions classroom they all made their way to a table at the front and dropped their bags before taking their seas.

"It surprisingly hasn't changed much." Ginny said giggling as she turned to look at the two girls. Ginny realised what she had said before she saw the quizzical expressions on their faces.

"What hasn't changed?" Alice asked slowly raising an eyebrow as she met Ginny's gaze.

"Uh, the feeling of school." Ginny laughed lamely breaking their gaze. "Like the fact that I'm in a completely other school doesn't register, it still feels the same, like class and stuff, ya know?" Ginny turned to them cocking her head to the side.

"Uh no. I've always went to Hogwarts." Alice giggled.

"Good thing too," Sirius said as he walked into the class room closely followed by James and Remus. Sirius winked at Alice before all three of them headed into the seats directly behind the three girls.

"God, he's so handsome." Alice giggled as she turned to Ginny.

"What happened to Frank?" Lily asked sounding slightly annoyed." Because you can do way better then the likes of Black." She finished.

"Loosen up a bit Lily. He's handsome, that's it, I'd never date him," Alice said defensively looking directly at Lily. She then turned to Ginny and added.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked trying to act casual.

"Don't tell me you fell for his charm and you haven't even been here for a full two days yet," Alice said giggling.

"No, I just meant you and Lily seem to not like them, that's all," Ginny said with a shrug.

"All the girls fancy him and he knows it, he's snoggs, but never dates." Alice said as she shot a glance at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's the problem with him and Potter." Lilly hissed to Alice, keeping her voice low due to the fact the professor walked in.

"Are you kidding me? Potter's never kissed a girl-I've never even seen him look at another girl besides Lily, and she won't even spare him a glace," Alice whispered to Ginny-but loud enough so that Lily could here.

"Good day class, books out." Slughorn said as he walked to the front of the class. He leaned against his desk while the poor buttons on his waistcoat were screaming to be released. "Don't think I'll fall for this again." Slughorn said laughing slightly as he gazed at Ginny.

Ginny fidgeted in her seat. Did he know? How could he know? Dumbledore wouldn't have said anything, would he? What should she do, get up and leave? Admit it? Deny it? A Million questions were going through her head. She pushed them back to focus on Slughorn as he began talking.

"No matter, no matter. Not to worry, I have assigned you all partners." He said as he grinned contently.

"This way I won't have to worry about those Gryffindor boys who like do everything but what they're told. So the partners Are Lilly Evans James Potter, I'm hoping Lilly you might rub off on him, and I might seem some improvement in his work…."

"Oh I'm sure she'll rub off on him," Sirius whispered from behind them letting out a bark like laugh.

Ginny heard the punch he got, knowing it was from James. She let out a sigh of relief he wasn't talking about her at all, he was referring to the fact that Remus, James and Sirius had all taken a table together. Ginny let her mind wander as Slughorn called out partners until she felt his gaze on her- did she give him her full attention.

"Sirius Black and Severus Snape. And I didn't forget you my dear." Slughorn said gazing at Ginny, "In fact, since you make this class have an odd number, and I'm not sure where your abilities lie, I shall leave you in the capable hands of one of my two best students, so today you shall join Severus Snape and Sirius Black." He said smiling down at her like he was giving her a treat. With a wave of his wand the instructions came up on the board.

The students started to slowly get up to go with their assigned partners.

"I can't believe you get to be with Snape, you're getting the easy way out of this class." Alice said as she rose to go meet her partner Narcissa Black.

"Well at least you're not with Potter," Lily whispered as James approached their table.

"Cheer up guys, it isn't so bad," Ginny replied. She was so happy that she was with Sirius she didn't even care that she was also partnered with Snape.

When Ginny arrived at Snape's table he had already started working on the potion, and hardly ever glanced up at the board to check the instructions.

"So err, do you need me to do anything?" Ginny asked hesitantly after ten minutes of just sitting there watching him."

Snape looked up meeting her gaze for about a second before he shook his head.

He seemed shy, and cautious, not at all like the cold malicious professor she was used to in her time. However he still looked the same, his pale almost waxy features were masked by his shoulder length greasy black hair.

"Yeah, don't bother asking old Snivellus if he needs you to do something. He spends all his time with his chemistry set. Sit back and relax red, it's an easy grade," Sirius said interrupting her thoughts.

"Shut up Black," Snape hissed viciously.

Ginny didn't care how much she liked Sirius, but she finally understood that is this is the why Sirius and his friends treated Snape then she could understand why Snape hated Sirius and his friends-and why he transferred that hate onto Harry.

"Well, _I_actually like to receive grades I worked for. So I'd rather not sit back and relax." Ginny said glaring daggers and Sirius. She felt guilty after she said it, like she was somehow betraying Sirius. But maybe she could change him. Not that she didn't like _everything_ about him, just maybe she could teach him to be a little nicer. He had always told her he regretted a lot of his past-maybe she could change that.

"Well you can chop those up, but thin even slices like the instructions say." Snape said not meeting her gaze, probably slightly embarrassed that he caused two Gryffindor's to fight because of him.

"Okay." Ginny answered as she reached down into her bag to pull out her potions blade.

"Here use mine." Sirius said holding out his dagger to her. She looked at him questionably before reaching up to grab it, their hands brushed against each other and Ginny blushed. Sirius smirked before leaning in close and saying. "Consider this, my work towards the grade." He then leaned back in his chair and pulled out a Quidditch magazine.

Ginny was flustered by how close he had been. She could still feel his hot breath on her face. She looked down to make sure she had been cutting the ingredient in thin even slices. She has to focus on her chopping to make sure she wouldn't steal a look up at Sirius.

Ginny was so focused on her chopping that she didn't notice when Snape tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see that he was looking down. She followed his gaze to see that she had continuously chopped the ingredients to the point where they were so thin if you picked them up they would fall apart. She looked up at him sheepishly. He smiled, which she never thought was possible for the Snape she knew and she giggled.

"Well, I've never had the time to chop up those roots that thin myself, _but_ it's supposed to make the potion much better," He said still smiling at her as he reached down to scoop up the roots.

"Awh isn't that cute the only way Snivellus knows how to flirt is by complimenting a girl on the way she chops roots," Sirius rowdily said making sure the whole class heard as he along with more than half the class toppled over in laughter.

"Shut up Black," Lily hissed from her table beside them.

James tried to muffle his laughter, mostly likely for Lily's sake instead of Snape's. But he failed miserable earning him a death glare from Lily.

Snape quickly threw the roots into the pot, and started stirring counter clockwise.

"Time is almost up class, I would like you to finish up. Before I go around and check to see the progress each group has, and Mr. Black?" Slughorns voice filled the classroom resting his gaze on Sirius before continuing. "This is potions class, ten points form Gryffindor, and It will be detention if you don't put that magazine away."

Sirius groaned as he shoved the magazine into his bag. Ginny tried to muffle her laughter but failed miserably. Sirius noticed this and winked at her.

Ginny chopped and measured a few more things before Slughorn stood up an announced that time was up. He checked Lilly and James potion first and awarded Gryffindor ten points, for it 'obviously being outstanding.' He then took away five points because he knew that for the most part it was all Lily's work.

He continued to check all the pairs. Ginny noticed Alice and Narcissa were awarded no points, mostly because their potion was a thick bubbling green, when it was supposed to be a thin pink. He finally made his last stop at their table.

"Ahh, just as I expected perfect, you took the time to care for your roots Severus. Fifteen points to Slytherin."

"Actually sir, it was Ginevra who chopped everything," Snape said in a small voice.

"Really now?, Yes I see placing you with one of my best students was unnecessary, ten points to Gryffindor then."

"Sir, I supplied the dagger," Sirius added with a look of arrogance.

"How helpfully of you Mr. Black, five points from Gryffindor and a detention until you can learn to work in my class." He said before turning towards the front of the class.

"But Sir, Sirius helped me chop up the roots," Ginny added, not wanting Sirius to get in trouble.

Sirius turned to look at her intently before Slughorn spoke.

"Well then never mind the detention and five points to Gryffindor then, and Miss Dunham, perhaps in future classes you can be partnered with Mr Black, you seemed to be able to keep him in line." He said with a smile before telling the class he expected an essay on chopping roots and their effect in potions on his desk for his class on Wednesday. The bell rang at the end of his homework speech, signalling the end out class.

Ginny reached down for her bag, and looked over to Snape who gave her a look of extreme dislike before turning on the spot to flee from the class. Ginny shrugged and turned to look at Sirius only to notice that he was already gone.

Hmm she had stuck up for him so that he wouldn't have the detention he deserved, and he hadn't even said thank you. Not that she should've expected him to. The Sirius of this time seemed very arrogant. She sighed and exited the classroom and walked over to where Alice and Lily were waiting to head to their Transfiguration class.

**Please Leave A Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room working on her last bit of homework, -which happened to be the essay Professor Slughorn had assigned.

Well at least she was trying to, but it was very noisy. She looked around as she closed her book. She might as well go to the library, but she wasn't sure if she should just head there, it might look too suspicious. She'd ask Alice but she didn't see her in the common room, and Ginny hadn't seen Lily since their last class so she didn't know where she was. She sighed as she gathered up her books, parchment, ink and quill and threw them in her bag.

"Well, I knew you were good at potions but you've been sitting at that table for the last two hours and you hardly wrote more than your name, so tell me how you finished your essay that quickly."

Ginny turned to see Sirius leaning against the wall, his curly black hair falling slightly in his face. With his left hand he reached up to brush it out of his eyes before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not, it's just too noisy in here, and I was going to go to the Library, but uh. I'm not sure where it is." Ginny said tilting her head slightly, and pouting her lips.

"Well it's your lucky day, because me, being a dedicated student, was just about to head over there to do my homework." He reached to the table behind him a lifted up his bag, and he took a step closer to her. "And since I'm so dedicated, I might as well share my knowledge and show the newbie around Hogwarts," He stuck his arm out indicating that she should lead the way to the portrait hole and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Ginny didn't even bother to listen to the halls and portraits Sirius showed her to help her remember the way. She already knew, instead she took the time to admire his profile. He was so handsome it took everything Ginny had no not pull him down by the neck and brush her lips against his. His soft black curly hair covered his ears and the nape of his neck. He had to continuously brush it out of his eyes, but she knew he liked it longer, but he would cut it before it got to his shoulders, that's what he had told her back at Grimgald place. Even through his robes Ginny noticed his toned muscles, from all his Quidditch playing. That got Ginny wondering if they needed more Quidditch players, she knew they had a seeker, Harry had told her that his dad played Seeker, but Ginny knew she was a better Chaser then Seeker anyways.

"So what are you thinking red? Because I know you were hardly listening to me." Sirius said as they rounded a corner.

"I was thinking about Quiditch actually," She said as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oh why? You heard that I had amazing skills, and you wanted to see firsthand," He said winking at her.

"No, I was thinking about playing Quiditch, I played before I got here." Ginny sighed.

"Well what position did you play?"

"Well I'm a fare Seeker, but I prefer Chaser."

"Well, James is our Seeker, you should come to the tryouts we need a new chaser."

"Yeah, Maybe."

"You don't look like the Quiditch type, no offence."

"I guess it's growing up with so many guys."

"Really, I thought you said you were an only child" Sirius tore his gaze from the hall in front of them to stare at Ginny.

Ginny froze, did she really say, that? She tried to think to her conversations with anybody. No, she never said that, but she never mentioned brothers either.

"Uh, like I grew up with all my cousins, so to me they were all like brothers. I was the only girl in my family." Ginny said with a slight frown as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Oh, sounds better than my family. Here's the library." Sirius grabbed her arm to stir her into the room. Ginny hadn't even realised they were almost there.

"Oh, okay thanks." Ginny stood near the entrance just staring at him. She was wondering if she should ask him to sit with her, or if he just would.

"Tryouts are on Saturday, theres a sign in the common room you should come out," Sirius said as he started into her brown eyes from a moment before he turned away.

Ginny probably should've asked him because he then waved and headed off to a table near the back occupied by five girls, who all looked ecstatic that Sirius had joined them. Ginny heard a Ravencalw girl cry out

"Oh what took you so long Siri, we've been waiting ages."

Ginny sighed and sat down at a table far away from 'Siri'. How could she be so stupid, obviously he had come here to meet someone, he had said he was coming here, and he'd show her the way. Not he was coming here for her. She should've known Sirius would have about a million girls flaunting over him. He told her himself he had about a million girls flaunting over him when he attended Hogwarts. She really shouldn't be this upset, it's not like she even knew him. She realised that now. He had defiantly changed in the future, maybe it was his time in Azkaban. Nevertheless she was determined to win his heart. Even more so as the jealousy at the fact that he was sitting across the library with five parading beautiful girls took over. She sighed again, before she dipped her quill into the ink and began the essay.

She didn't however notice that the eyes she longed to look into were starring across the library watching her with a smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Ginny knew it the week was over and she woke to a sunny Saturday morning.

Ginny didn't waste time getting dressed she was nervous at the prospect of Quidditch try-outs.

When Ginny got out of the washroom she was surprised to see Alice and Lily both dressed. They were sitting on Alice's bed and talking, when they heard Ginny approaching them they both looked up.  
"Hey Ginevra," Alice said, as a smile played across her lips.

"Hey, what are you guy doing up already?" Ginny asked.

"You honestly thought that we wouldn't go cheer you on at your Quidditch try out?" Lily asked.

"I didn't think it was your type of thing," Ginny said surprised that her new friends were willing to watch-yet happy that they were.

"It isn't but you're our friend," Lily said smiling as she hopped off the bed. "Well, let's go down for breakfast-so Ginevra doesn't faint while flying around the pitch."

"Why Lily, I never thought I'd see the day where you could speak Quidditch," Alice said, as she started laughing.

"That's not speaking Quidditch, that's common knowledge." Lily snapped as they made their way out of the portrait whole.

When the three girls sat down at the Gryffindor table and began loading their plates with eggs and toast.

"So did you play a lot of Qudditch were you used to go?" Lily asked between spoonfuls of egg.

"We had a big back yard where I lived-and my cousins and I were always outside playing," Ginny smiled.

Sirius and James sat down across from them at the table closely followed by Peter as Lily asked another question.

"So what do you play?" Lily asked as she ignored the commotion Sirius and James were making as they held the toast out of Peter's reach.

"Usually chaser-and if we needed one seeker," Ginny answered as she took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Oh Frank is a chaser," Alice whispered with a smile, as Frank and Lupin walked into the great hall absorbed in a conversation.

Sirius opened his mouth to make a comment about Alice and Frank, but was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Ginevra, when you are done, could you meet me in my office?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm done now." She replied as she stood up from the bench- shooting her two friends an apologetic look as she shrugged her shoulders and followed McGonagall out of the great hall.

When they reached her office McGonagall indicated for Ginny to sit. Ginny took the chair opposite her desk.

"Ginevra I heard that you are interested in playing Quidditch?" She asked.

Whatever Ginny was expecting it wasn't this. This had taken her of guard.

"Uh, yeah."

"Biscuit?" She asked as she held out a tin.

"Uh, no that's okay." Ginny returned

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall questioned. Ginny just replied by nodding her head.

"Now, Ginevra, we don't often do this, but I would rather see Gryffindor win instead of Slytherin. We aren't supposed to pick favourites but… well like I said I want to see Gryffindor win."

She rose from her desk and disappeared into a door at the side of the room. Ginny was so confused. Would she not be allowed to try out for the team, because she had been on it in the future? That seemed unfair.

"Well here you go." Ginny was so absorbed in her thoughts, readying an argument on why she should be allowed to try out that she hadn't heard McGonagall return. She placed a wrapped package that looked mysteriously like a broom on the desk between them. Ginny slowly opened it and not surprisingly it was a broom.

"Well, I know that you have money, although I had this purchased with a fund for Gryffindor- I think it's best you not brag to the other students, since this is the top of the line now." McGonagall finished looking down at Ginny.

"Err, thanks." Ginny said slightly taken aback.

"Well just don't sit here child, the Quidditch tryouts are about to start, go try it out."

Ginny got up with the broom under her arm and headed towards the door when McGonagall spoke again.

"Ginny? Perhaps you should tell people that it was your broom and I was just holding it for you."

Ginny nodded and turned back towards the door and slipped out in the hall.

Ginny walked slowly toward the pitch letting everything sink in. She wouldn't have to use one of the school brooms, instead everyone could flaunt over her _new_ broom. Although maybe everyone else on the team had one. Ginny didn't care she was so happy to have this broom and couldn't wait to try it out.

"GINEVRA!"

Ginny looked to her left to see the person who had called her name, and saw both Lily and Alice running towards her.

"What did McGonagall want? Alice asked.

"Uh, she heard I was trying out for the team, and wanted to give me my broom," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Your broom?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows,

"Yeah, well I used to play a lot of Quidditch with my family, and I wasn't sure if we ever got the chance to play here so she was holding onto it for me,"-Ginny stopped remembering all the times her Harry, Ron and Hermione had played two-aside Quidditch, or they times her brothers had let her play with them.

Lilly and Alice gave each other a look and told Ginny not to worry about it as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Quidditch along with almost everything else brought back such good memories, she missed them so much.

"Hey, what did McGonagall want?" Sirius asked as the three girls came closer to where James, Sirius and Frank stood watching a large group of Gryffindor's flying around the pitch.

"She had to go get her broom form McGonagall, since she was holding it for her," Alice answered.

"Oh okay, well everyone is already out there circling the pitch, so let's go." James said sparing a look at them before he turned his gaze back to the group in the air.

Ginny smiled at Lily and Alice before they turned to go sit in the stands, then Ginny quickly hopped on her broom and took off.

It was like nothing Ginny had ever flown before, she was sure it wasn't as fast as Harry's firebolt, but it was defiantly faster than any old second hand broom she had ever flown, she could feel her hair blowing in the wind as she zoomed around and around the pitch. She needed to tryout the broom a bit more and started dodging invisible opponents.

"Ginevra, we get it you can fly. Now stop embarrassing yourself and get down her!" James barked.

When Ginny reluctantly came down she noticed that they were less people standing on the pitch then before, but more people watching in the stands.

"Okay, so you defiantly made the flying cut, but we only need one new chaser, and there are four trying out. So take this quaffle and start trying to score on the keeper.

After all four of them took their shots, only two of them were left. Ginny and a boy named Jesse, each having only missed one shot.

James informed them that they already had two beaters, but they were in detention so Sirius and Frank would act as the beater. The goal was that she and Jesse had to score three goals while Frank and Sirius took shots at them. In the end Ginny won-securing all three goals where James had only gotten one.

"Congratulations Ginevra!" Lily and Alice screeched as they ran across the pitch to hug her.

"I guess I was wrong about you," Sirius said with a small smile. "You're really good."

"Thanks," Ginny said as she felt the blush creep across her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice, Lily and Ginny carried on conversation as the three walked towards the castle.

"When you said you preferred chaser I didn't know you meant you were incredible," Alice said.

"Really I'm not that good-like I said I only ever practised with my cousins in the back yard." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well Alice is right you were really good out there," A deep voice said from behind them. They all stopped walking and turned to face the boy- Alice said was Frank, who was standing behind them wearing his Quidditch robes.

Ginny had only ever seen him from afar but now that he was up close Ginny couldn't help but notice similarities she saw from someone in her future. Frank was just over 6 feet talk with dirty blonde hair and muscles you could see clearly through his robes.

"Thanks," Ginny said blushing from all the attention.

"By the way I'm Frank-one of the other chasers on the team," Frank said as he held out his hand.

Ginny took his large hand in her own and smiled at how friendly he was. "Ginevra," Ginny supplied out of lack of conversation more than anything.

"I think with you on the team we might have a chance," Frank said with a grin.

"I agree," James said as he and Sirius we walking up the hill behind him.

"Anyways I have to go, but I just wanted to see if you all were going to Hogsmead next weekend?" Frank asked as his confident posture faded slightly as he looked at the three girls.

"We hadn't really talked about it yet-"Alice jumped in.

"Oh well I was wondering-if you aren't going with anyone yet- if you'd like to go with me Alice?" Frank asked as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"I'd love to," Alice beamed.

"Great-well uh I'll see you later than," Frank said blushing as he walked past the girls and up towards the castle.

"Wow," Ginny said giggling.

"I can't believe he just asked you," Lily said her face matching Ginny's excitement and disbelief.

"I've never seen Frank blush so much in his life," James said as he reached the three girls.

Alice nodded as her face turned red.

"Excellent-about time," Sirius added with a smirk.

"About time?" Alice asked.

"Well yea-I mean he's only liked you since third year," Sirius offered casually.

"Really?" Alice asked her face turning redder.

"Yup, I think it's good you two are finally getting together," Sirius said with a shrug.

Ginny, Lily and James started at Sirius with disbelief.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Since when do you care about relationships?" James asked with a laugh.

"Since when haven't I?" Sirius challenged.

"Considering you haven't _ever_ had one," James added.

"Neither have you Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"That's different-"

"You've been in love with the same girl since first year," Sirius said as he looked at Lily who blushed.

"What's your excuse?" James challenged ignoring Sirius's comment about his feelings towards Lily.

"Maybe I've been waiting for the right one to come along," Sirius said with a shrug that made Ginny's heart flutter.

"And has she?" Alice cut in.

"Maybe," Sirius said with a wink as he walked past them and into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Urgh" Ginny exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

Ginny sat in double potions with Sirius lazily flipping through another Quidditch magazine.

Most days Sirius and his friends didn't show up for class then Ginny and Severus would be partnered together and sometimes Lilly would join them. Today however Sirius was in class, and just like every other day Sirius showed up for potions he did everything but help Ginny with the task. And today Ginny wished more than anything that Sirius hadn't showed up, she didn't care how much she liked him. Before class Slughorn said that they would be working on a potion that he didn't usually give until seventh year, but that he wanted to see how they progressed.

So Ginny sat in double potions class with her hair tied up in a messy bun and the sleeves on her blouse pulled up to her elbows, as she furiously chopped the ingredients as the instructions stated. Sirius chuckled and as she looked up to meet his gaze she realised that she wasn't the only one struggling, Lilly looked like she was about to chop James head off with her dagger when he stirred the cauldron the wrong way. And Severus Snape himself looked like he was sweating.

"What is it that you find so amusing Sirius?" Ginny said in barley a whisper, for someone with red hair she was actually really good at keeping her temper under control. It might be the fact that she grew up with so many brothers, and being the youngest and only girl she learnt when the right time was to let it all out, usually that came in handy when she crossed paths with Draco Malfoy in the hall.

"You know red, no matter how mad you seemed to get at me. And trust me- you always seem mad at me. You're the only person that hasn't called me by my last name."

Ginny looked away from his gaze, he was right. She had only realised it now though. Maybe if was the fact that she couldn't stay mad at him for that long.

"Well would you prefer me to call you Black?" Ginny said not bothering to conceal her sarcasm.

"Uh no, I was actually thinking a different name entirely." He said with a wink.

This caused Ginny to groan again, before turning back to the instructions for her potion.

"Awh come on Gin, you know I'm kidding, and uh you know I can help with the potion." Sirius said with a smile as he grabbed the dagger out of Ginny's right hand sending warm flows throughout her body. He then began effortlessly chopping and squishing the ingredients.

Ginny just sat there in shock, Sirius Black, Mr I'm-to-cool-for-class-so-im-going-to-fool-around-flip-through-magazines-or-plain-old skip-every-other-stinking-day was helping her in potions! Looking back on it now however Sirius had dropped a lot of his arrogant attitude when he was around Ginny, maybe it was the fact they were now team mates and potion partners- however Ginny wished it was for a different reason entirely.

Ginny realised she had her mouth open so she quickly shut it and replaced it with a frown. Ron had called her Gin, and so had Charlie. Fred and George had always come up with new nicknames for her, and Percy had never even called her Ginny, it had always been Ginevra for him. As for Bill, He always just called her Ginny. Even something so small as Sirius calling her Gin brought tears to her eyes, It's not that she had forgotten her family, it was just that she had been so content to start over, and was enjoying the freedom for the last month that she hadn't really given much thought to her family, until now. How could she be so stupid? She just left, with nothing but a note to Sirius. She could remember sitting at the small desk that sat in the corner of the room Hermione and her shared back at Grimgald place.

**FLASH BACK**

Ginny was finally packed. It had taken awhile to discover what to bring. But it was almost too easy to manipulate Hermione into discussing what Hogwarts was like in Sirius's time. The hardest thing for her to get was the money. Even though she knew Harry would have happily given her more than what she asked for, she felt guilt ridden, and self-conscious asking him for money.

No there was only one thing left to do before she left tomorrow. She had to tell someone not to come looking for her and not to worry, and there was only one person on Ginny's mind as she dipped her quill into the ink and placed it onto the parchment.

Sirius

I'm so sorry, but this is what I have to do. Don't worry I'll be in your glory. I've never been so sure of anything.

Ginny

Ginny sat back and reread her note. She would leave it in Sirius's room before she left for Hogwarts tomorrow. She didn't want to go into too much detail in case he was guilt ridden and showed her family the note. She didn't want them to be able to understand and come looking for her. She made it so that only Sirius would understand if he put his mind to it. He himself had told Ginny that he was at the height of his glory in his fifth year at Hogwarts, but that his seventh was the most relaxing, due to the fact that Lilly had finally agreed to go out with James. She knew that he would understand the note, and only hoped that he wouldn't send anyone after her.

"You okay?"

Ginny was brought back from her memory by Sirius's gentle touch and soft voice. She looked down to see his warm hand resting on her arm in a comforting gesture; she looked up to meet his gaze to see that he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't realise."

Ginny stopped and tried not to think about what her family was going through, losing their only daughter, and sister, she tried not to think about what Sirius was thinking, or Harry and Hermione.

"Didn't realise what? That I'm not as dimwitted as I appear to be, because trust me I'm even more amazing once you get to know me. Which is why I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me," He said grinning before removing his hand from her arm, only to realise she still wasn't looking at him. Sure she was looking right at him, but it was like she could see through him and was lost in what she saw.

"Ginevra, what's up?" He said panicking a little as he waved his hand in front of her eyes.

Ginny looked away from him and down at the cauldron. Sirius had finally shown interest in her, he asked her to go to Hogsmeade and her mind was on the family and future she left behind. She didn't want him to see her cry; she didn't know why she was worried about everything now. Her whole family must have been worried sick since she disappeared on September first, and things with Sirius were starting to fall into place and she couldn't even focus.

"I feel so bad, I really miss them." Ginny mumbled not looking up, she didn't care if he didn't understand her. She didn't understand herself. Why was she doing this here? In the middle of potions with Sirius.

"Who?" Sirius said as he grabbed one of her hands she looked down to see that she had been gripping the side of the cauldron so hard that it had burnt her hand, she flinched when he squeezed it as he encouraged her to continue.

"I need to see Dumbledore?" Ginny jumped up tipping their potion to the floor. Everyone in the class stopped to stare, as Ginny was known to take her studies seriously, and was now part of the Slug Club because she was excelling at them all.

Sirius hesitated slightly before answering. "Sure Ginevra, but right now?" He raised an eye brow while asking.

Ginny knew that everyone was watching them, and that it was extremely out of character for her to just up and leave in the middle of class, but she had an idea, and had to do it now before she changed her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"You didn't have to come with me," Ginny whispered to Sirius, but glad that he did follow her out of the classroom.

"I finally have an excuse to skip class, if anything I should be asking if you're mad that I came along," Sirius said with a small smile.

"Everyone is a bit mad, don't you think?" Ginny said returning Sirius's smile slightly.

"Some more than other," Sirius said with a laugh.

"My brother's were mad," Ginny said with a smile as she thought back to her memories with Fred and George. "In the best possible way."

Sirius nodded encouraging Ginny to continue.

"They wanted to start their own joke shop, mum was madder than a hippogriff, wanted them to work for the ministry like dad. But Fred and George always knew how to make me laugh-even when I didn't want to," Ginny said smiling as she felt the tears she had held back since potions start to fall.

Sirius stared at Ginny for a moment before he went over and gently wiped away her first few tears with his thumb softly before he took her small hand in his large one and pulled her along with him to Dumbledore's office.

They finished the walk in silence-as Sirius was afraid that what he would say would hurt Ginny further. Soon however Sirius came to a stop.

Ginny kept walking until she felt Sirius tug on her hand and bring her back to his side. Ginny stopped and opened her mouth to ask him why they had stopped only to realize that they were in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Thanks Sirius," Ginny said as she wiped her remaining tears and looked down at her skirt, "you don't have to stay."

"Well do you know the password?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"No," Ginny said realizing her mistake in dragging both herself and Sirius out of class to see Dumbledore when neither of them could go up and see him anyways.

"Then I don't see the point in making you sit here by yourself, " Sirius said as he plunked himself down on the stone floor and reached for Ginny's hand and pulled her down with him. "Besides it's not like I can go back to class- you and I both know I can't make the potion without you," Sirius said grinning as he reached up to push his hair out of his face.

"True," Ginny said as she cracked a smile.

They sat in silence for a while before Sirius spoke.

"So I thought you said you lived with all your cousins?" Sirius asked casually as he turned to look at Ginny.

Ginny froze-remembering her discussion with Dumbledore about keeping her family a secret, and telling as little as possible. Ginny had fallen easily into the lie about having a lot of boy cousins.

"I did," Ginny said carefully.

"Earlier you said your brothers," Sirius said as his forehead scrunched up.

"Yea, I had brothers," Ginny said deciding there was no way out of what she had said.

"But you lived with all your boy cousins?" Sirius asked as disbelief dripped into his voice.

"Because my brothers died," Ginny said turning to face Sirius-hating that she had to lie to him, and hating herself for feeling like her words were true.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sirius said as he squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Its okay-it was a long time ago, what about you?" Ginny said changing the subject. "Do you have any brothers?"

"One, although I'm sure my dear mother would say differently," Sirius said as he let out his bark like laugh.

"Why?" Ginny said slipping into the familiarity of her long talks with Sirius.

"Well I come from a family where being a rich pure-blooded Slytherin is everything," Sirius said with a shrug.

"And your brother is everything you're not?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, he's ugly, can't play quidditch, and isn't going to Hogsmeade this weekend with you," Sirius finished as he turned and grinned.

"Really? And you are?" Ginny asked as she felt her face flush.

"Well you'd be putting a taint on your social status if you didn't," Sirius said as he shrugged.

"Hmm so is this you asking?" Ginny giggled at Sirius's laidback attitude.

"This is me asking and trying to sway your decision to a yes," Sirius grinned.

"Then it's a yes," Ginny said as she smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius smiled catching Ginny's eye before he slowly leaned in, Ginny's heart began to race as his lips came closer and closer to hers, slowly on reflex her eyes closed and she felt herself pulling closer to him.

"Mr Black, Miss Dunham, I'm sure you have a delightful tale as to why you are both outside my office rather than in class," Dumbledore's voice said from behind them.

Ginny spun around to see Dumbledore standing in the entrance to his office- where just a few short minutes ago stood a gargoyle. Ginny felt her cheeks heat up with the embarrassment of what Dumbledore was about to witness; however she couldn't deny the disappointment on Dumbledore arrival.

Sirius however sat on the ground beside her looking smug and ill at ease.

Dumbledore smiled as he turned around and began his way up towards with office.

Ginny turn to look at Sirius to see his expression however he was already on his feet and following Dumbledore up the stairs.

When Ginny had finally arrived Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded on his lap. Sirius stood across with room with one hand in his pocket standing beside the small Phoenix.

"So Miss Dunham," Dumbledore started as he motioned to an empty chair in front of his desk, "besides Mr Black's lack of enjoyment for potions what brought you here?"

"I needed to talk to you," Ginny began, not sure how much she could say with Sirius here-and hoping that Dumbledore would get the hint.

"Ahh, well then first off I should ask that Mr Black deliver this," Dumbledore said smiling. He then reached into his drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment, and delicately wrote on it with his quill before he rolled it up and tapped it with his wand. "To Professor Slughorn, my hope is that it does make it their before the end of class," Dumbledore added with a smile and he saw Sirius smirk.

"And since Miss Dunham has a free period next I should say she will see you at dinner Mr Black," Dumbledore added on a light tone, letting Sirius know he was dismissed.

Sirius walked over and took the parchment from Dumbledore's outstretched hand and turned to give Ginny a small smile before he departed.

"I hear there are some congratulations in order Ginny," Dumbledore said pausing for effect as he smiled. "I heard you made chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team."  
"Yeah, I used to love playing quidditch," Ginny smiled as she relaxed.

"Well I suppose one could say you still do love it-as you are the same age now as you were then-without being born now." Dumbledore added with a chuckle.

"Yea," Ginny said taking a moment to think about his words.

"However you came here for a different matter entirely," Dumbledore said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap once more.

"Well I was thinking about my family Professor, and the way things were when I left-well I couldn't explain everything at the time, and I was wondering if I could write them a letter," Ginny mumbled as she fiddled with her hands awkwardly.

Dumbledore watched Ginny for a few moments before he spoke "I don't see why not-however there are things you cannot say that may change the outcome of things," Dumbledore said seriously.

"I understand, I just want them to know that I'm safe," Ginny said meeting Dumbledore gaze.

"Well then," Dumbledore said as he waved his wand placing parchment and ink in front of Ginny, "Write away, I have something I need to attend to-however when you are done seal it with today's date and I'll keep it hidden away until the time comes to open it." Dumbledore stood from his desk and made his way across the room only to stop at the door.

"Unless there is another matter you wish to discuss Miss Dunham?"

"No, that was it, thank you professor," Ginny smiled as she gingerly turned to begin her first letter to her family.

Please Leave A Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny took the remainder of potions as well as her free period to finish her letter to her family.  
When she finally finished her letter she sealed it in the envelope, marked it with today's date and placed it on Dumbledore's desk before she left his office and stepped into the reality of the hallway.

She walked along the hall until she reached the entrance to the great hall where she could already hear the laughter and conversation from her fellow school mates, who were living their lives without the reminder of their pasts-what should be Ginny's future jumping out at them.

Ginny stopped when she reached the entrance and took the time to smooth her skirt and run her fingers through her long ginger hair before she put on a smile and pushed the doors open and walked along the hall to the Gryffindor table until she spotted Lily and Alice- she no longer had to fake the grin that formed on her face as she fell into the empty seat.

"Hey Ginevra," Lilly said as she turned to smile at Ginny who just took the empty seat on her left.

"Hey," Ginny said smiling as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"What happened in potions, one minute you and Sirius were there- then the next thing I know you're both running out of the class, and you look like you're about to cry," Alice added as she reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Being near Black is enough to make anyone cry," Lily said under her breath as she shot a dirty look at Sirius-who was sitting a little further down the table.

"So what happened?" Alice asked again.

"I forgot I had a meeting with Dumbledore," Ginny said- the lie coming naturally to her lips, but feeling guilty as she felt Sirius's eyes on her.

"Oh," Alice said as she shrugged her shoulders seeming satisfied as she turned her attention back to her meal.

"Why'd Sirius and you take all class then?" Lily asked.

"I didn't remember the way to his office- and Sirius went back after he brought me there," Ginny added nervously.

"No he didn't, and why did you look so upset if you were just late for a meeting?" Lily questioned.

"Dumbledore sent him back with a note for Slug-"

"No Sirius defiantly never came back," Lily firmly said cutting Ginny off.

Ginny' bit her bottom lip and her hands began to sweat as Lily began grilling her with questions.

"Keeping tabs on me now Evans?" Sirius cut in.

"Hardly Black," Lily said grimacing as she flicked her gaze to Sirius before she grudgingly picked up her fork and resumed her dinner.

Ginny let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and turned her gaze to Sirius who half smiled at her before re resumed his conversation with James.

Ginny ate the rest of her meal in silence, running through the conversation in her head knowing that Sirius was listening the whole time, and knowing that Sirius must have sensed she was lying-and cut in to save her the trouble of thinking up an excuse.

Now Ginny had to deal with lying to both Lily and Alice-and now finding half-truths to cover her tracks from Sirius.

**Thank you to **_Just a Random Hufflepuff_**, **_Rictusempra Tickles_** and **_Violet Saphira Darling_** for their reviews :) !**


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of days passed in a blur and Ginny was the happiest she felt in a long time.

For the first time Ginny was completely caught up in her classes and had no homework on Friday. Now as she sat on the couch starring into the fire the only thing she had to worry about was the fact that tomorrow she would be going to Hogsmeade with Sirius.

Ginny still hadn't told Lily she was going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Sirius- not because she was ashamed but instead afraid of how Lily would react. She knew that Sirius and James weren't very high on Lily's list of favourite people- in fact they didn't even make the bottom cut. Ginny was just nervous that if she admitted to Lily that she liked Sirius Lily would think less of her.

"Hey Ginevra," Lily said as she gracefully sat down beside Ginny on the couch.

"Hi Lily," Ginny replied smiling at her friend.

"Excited to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lily asked innocently with a small smile.

Ginny froze for a moment- before she put on a smile and nodded her head.

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked smirking.

"Nervous?" Ginny answered confused.

"Well, there aren't many wizarding villages in Britan,and-"

"Urgh, don't even start on the history lesson Lily." Ginny giggled relieved that the conversation wasn't directed on who she was going with.

"Or maybe you're nervous because you have a date," Lily said slicing through Ginny's thoughts with a smirk fit for James.

"Date?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Ginevra, did you really think I didn't know?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"Yes- I mean no- I was going to tell you," Ginny blurted confused and defensive.

"I'm not mad- I just wish _you _would have told me," Lily said with a sad smile.

"How do you know?" Ginny replied.

"Ginevra you're going to Hogsmeade with Hogwarts "sexiest bachelor" so naturally everyone knows," Lily said with a laugh.

"I don't recall asking Ginevra to Hogsmeade," James voice came from behind the two.

Ginny and Lily both turned to see James standing with Lupin, Sirius and Peter starring at the pair.

"I wasn't-" Lily began blushing.

"But of course we can change that," James said with a wink.

Lily sat their shocked for a moment before she turned away from the four boys and back to Ginny.

"I was going to tell you," Ginny said pulling Lily back to their previous conversation.

"You were just afraid of what I'd think?" Lily offered with a smile.

Ginny smiled back thinking of how much Lily reminded Ginny of Hermione " And what do you think?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I think you need to make your own mistakes," Lily answered with a sad smile before she rose from the couch and went up the stairs to her room. Leaving Ginny to wonder why it was she was so set on hating the Marauders.

**Thanks to **_Just a__Random Hufflepuff_** , **_Ashyia Francis Belladonna_**, **_ginrius_** and **_Duskfire1954_** for your reviews !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to **_Ashyia Francis Belladonna_** and**_ Ezriella_** for leaving reviews !**  
** I'm writting the next chapter now, so hopefully it gets up soon ! :)**

* * *

With being nervous for her first date with Sirius and the parting words Lily left her with- Ginny didn't get much sleep that night.

Despite that Ginny was full of energy the next morning as she sat in bed listening to the sounds of her roommates waking up.

"Morning Ginevra," Alice smiled as she slowly shuffled out of bed and noticed that Ginny was awake.

"Morning, excited for your date?" Ginny teased with a wink.

"I could say the same about you," Alice replied with a sly smile as she walked across the room towards the bathroom.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't go today," Lily's small voice came from the bed beside Ginny's.

"What-why?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well everyone I know is going with a date-including you and Alice-"Lily let her sentence hang out.

"Well you can come with me," Ginny offered.

"Yes, that's perfect you me-and Black," Lily replied as her features pulled into a grimace.

"Or you could always go with Potter!" Alice called from the bathroom with a chuckle.

"Now I'm defiantly not going," Lily mumbled as she pulled the blackest over her face.

"Why don't you go with Prof- Why don't you go with Lupin?" Ginny said panicky hoping Lily-or Alice didn't notice her fumble.

"Why I don't like Remus," Lily's muffled voice came from under the blackest.

"I didn't mean like a date, I just meant- well you know you're both prefects – and Lupin isn't like the rest of them," Ginny said trying to explain her logic.

"What if he thinks it's a date?" Lily asked as she stuck her head out from under the blackest slightly.

"Tell him you'd like to discuss prefect stuff," Alice suggested from the bathroom where she was running a comb through her hair.

"Yes, you're right Alice! Thank you Ginevra," Lily squealed as she hoped out of bed and ran to the washroom where a few minutes later Ginny heard the rush of shower.

"Prefect stuff?" Ginny said with a smile as she turned to Alice who had just returned.

"For someone who is going to score 'O's' on all her owls sometimes she just isn't that smart," Alice said giggling.

_

* * *

_

Leave A Review (:


	15. Chapter 15

"You know the way that Frank is looking at Alice it's as if she could have warn a garbage bag and still looked pretty," Sirius commented as he and Ginny walked hand in hand towards Hogsmeade as he gestured to Alice and Frank in front of him.

"I think it's sweet," Ginny replied looking over at the pair.

"Well the way that Prongs is looking at Moony and Evans isn't sweet," Sirius commented with a laugh as he gestured to Lily chatting away to a very nervous looking Lupin, being tailed by and angry James and a wobbling smug Peter.

"Well I'd be angry to if my friend was hanging out with a mudblood," came a calm cold voice that Ginny recognized instantly- but didn't understand why it would be here.

Ginny and Sirius both turned around to see a cluster of boys in Slytherin colours.

It didn't take Ginny long to pick out the one the voice belonged to as her gaze locked onto the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well Malfoy, I don't recall anyone inviting you into this conversation." Sirius snapped as he whipped out his wand.

The few people that were passing by stopped. Their eyes mixed with fear and interest, they could sense that there was a fight coming and they were all eagerly waiting for it.

"Even with a family like yours Potter. You'd think you'd know that even a friend who associated with mudbloods is no longer a friend," A voice called from behind Lucius- who was trying to ignore Sirius even though you could see how nervous his wand was making him.

Ginny recognized a hint of that cold malicious voice of the Snape she knew from the future. Here however the voice seemed out of place with that of the Snape she knew here.

While Ginny was lost in her thoughts she saw James walk over to the group with his wand pulled out as Peter, Lupin and Lily followed.

"You'll pay for that one Snivellus, but don't worry. I won't do a thing." There was taunting in his voice and an evil smirk she didn't recognized.

He also looked like he was having a silent battle with himself. He then did the thing Ginny and everyone else least expected- he stepped away from the group of Slytherin's and turned to stand beside a shocked and scared Lily. He pocketed his wand and grabbed her hand. Everyone was frozen in their place. They all knew there was nothing more that James loved then to pick fights with Slytherin's and pull pranks. However what he was doing now didn't fit him at all. Even his best friend Sirius stared at him with confusion.

"You're not worth it, Snivellus. Not even close. So instead I'm going to do the thing you'll hate more than any curse I could throw at you." At that he turned towards Lily and lowed his lips onto hers and kissed her.

Ginny still stood there in shock as she watched James kissing Lily. Lily didn't even have time to protest the fact that his lips were on hers, because she was so shocked.

Sirius however had different ideas.

"Just because James needed to impress Lily doesn't mean I do."

And with Sirius's words he flicked his wand with a smile on his lips as the group of five Slytherin's flew backwards into a tree frozen in place. Ginny stared with a slight frown on her lips. She didn't recognize that spell. She knew he hadn't said anything, but she still didn't recognize what it did. It wasn't one she ever saw her brothers or anyone else at Hogwarts do.

"Gin?"

Ginny was brought back to the present by a warm hand entwined in hers. She looked up and smiled at Sirius.

"You're not mad are you? I mean he called your friend a mudblood."

"No, I'm not mad. Just curious."

"About what?"

"I don't recognize that spell. Where did you learn it?" She asked tilting her face up to look him straight in the eye.

"I just cursed a group of Slytherin's in front of me-and you ask me what spell I used?" Sirius barked with a laugh "You can't expect me to give away all my secrets can you?" He said, as a smile played across his lips.

"What do you mean? You haven't given me any secrets." Ginny stated playfully, as a small frown crossed her lips.

"Really?" Sirius said his breath hot on her face. "I guess I can give you one now." He said still moving closer to her. Leaving her no room-as he was already standing very close to her.

"And what's that?" Ginny asked as her heart beat furiously in her chest. It was so loud she knew he could hear it.

"I think you're beautiful." He said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I think you're smart." Sirius said as he leaned his face even closer. "And I think I really like you."

Ginny was about to open her mouth and protest that it was more than one secret but she never had the chance as his lips came crashing down on hers. They weren't rough, they were caring and affectionate. And Ginny quickly got lost in the kiss.

_**Thanks **__Ezriella__** for your review !(:**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny and Sirius walked into the three broom sticks hand in hand. They were oblivious to all the eyes that followed them. They quickly swept over the tables with their eyes and spotted there two friends sitting near the back. They were close enough to start a school scandal. If someone would have ever said that Lily Evans would allow herself to sit that close to James Potter _willingly, _well they would have been shipped off to St Mungo's.

"Should we really interrupt them?" Ginny asked hesitantly as she glanced at Sirius.

"Of course," Sirius replied laughing.

As they approached the table Lily and James occupied Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she watched James leaned down to kiss Lilly. Instantly Lily's hands shot up around his neck in what appeared to be a heated snog fest.

"Maybe we should come back?" Ginny said as she tried to pill Sirius back towards the door.

"No, way Ginevra, I can finally embarrass Lily. There's no way I'm passing this up," He smirked deviously down at Ginny. "Oi Evans, Potter! Get a room!" Sirius's loud voice stopped the chatter in the pub as everyone turned to follow his gaze to Lily practically sitting in James's lap to her arms threatening to strangle his neck, but it was obvious to what they were doing as both their lips were pink and swollen from kissing.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James laughed.

Ginny however noticed that Lilly didn't take it lightly, she turned darker then Ginny could've imagined, and pulled away from James instantly and scooted to the other side of the booth. Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with Sirius as the two of them slid into the seat on the other side.

James reached over and pulled Lily closer to him, although she wasn't as close as before her face still turned red. He reached down and held her hand as a smile played across his lips.

"So where have you two been?" James asked trying to direct conversation away from him.

"Doing the same thing you were," Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders as he lazily slung his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

It was now Ginny's turn to turn red. She wasn't used to guys being so open about snogging. In the future most of them had to keep it quiet for fear of her brothers hunting them down. She wasn't sure which she liked better, the fact that he could be so open about it? Or the fact that it was their secret? However she was glad she didn't have to worry about her brothers threatening Sirius.

"Hmm, not surprised," James laughed as he winked at Ginny. "I'm getting more butter beer, want some Lily?" James asked as he picked up their empty bottles as Lily nodded her head slowly.

"I'll come with you Prongs, you like butter beer don't you Ginevra?" Sirius asked as he leapt up from the table. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and Sirius took that as a sign to get her some.

This left the two girls alone to gaze at one another before Ginny broke the silence.

"With all the snogging going on you'd think you'd have no time to stop and have some butter beer," Ginny started giggling.

Lily blushed slightly, not as much as she did before. "Well we were here for a while, we were actually waiting for you, and we talked. We didn't stand out in the cold and snog for a whole hour." Lilly returned smugly.

"I didn't, we didn't do that. We talked, and he took me to Zonko's joke shop," Ginny said defensively.

The two girls laughed before giving each other a play by play on what had happened.

"So why didn't James curse Snape?"

"He said it was for me," Lily replied shyly.

"What do you mean, for you?"

"Well, he told me he really liked me, and that he had for a long time. And that he knew he needed to change, not just for me, but for himself. He said he realised I was worth it more than cursing Snape." Lily was still red when she finished, but now she wore a satisfying smile on her face.

"So you really like him huh?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Lily's smile fell as she looked down at her hands. "Yeah, I mean, I can't believe how daft I was being, I judged him without even getting to know him. And well- just from talking to him I know there's more to him then parties, getting in trouble and Quidditch."

"Whoa, slow down there Lily, don't go twisting my words to young Ginevra. Quidditch is still a big part of my life," He said jokingly as he sat down beside Lily and handed her a butter beer.

"Yeah, so are girls, or at least one girl. I'm so glad you decided to give him a chance Lily, you have no idea how horrible it is to hear him go on and on about you," Sirius said as he slipped in the seat beside Ginny dodging James fist.

Lily's face once again flushed with embarrassment, of having James and Sirius over hear her talking about James, and about what Sirius said. In an attempt to take the focus off her she turned to James and changed the subject.

"Does this mean you'll be taking me to the party Fabian and Gideon are hosting tonight then?" Lily asked innocently.

"Are you asking or telling?" Sirius laughed as he took a swig of his butter beer.

"I can always find someone else to go with," Lily smirked- in a very un-Lily like way.

James eyes widened slightly as Sirius and Ginny both laughed.

"Well then I'm most definitely taking you," James said as he pulled Lily close.

Ginny smiled at the two glad that they were finally getting together. Lily was throwing a few glances at her and Sirius, at first Ginny didn't understand why, only to realise that Lily gave Sirius the perfect opening for him to ask her to the party- only to have him say nothing.

thanks_ Ezriella_, _Ashyia Francis Belladonna_, _Violet Saphira Darling_, _Smiles012_ and _ginrius_ for your reviews :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Ginevra," Lily greeted as she entered their room with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Lily," Ginny answered putting on a smile to match Lily's.

"Is Alice back yet?" Lily questioned as she crossed the room and started rummaging through her trunk.

"No, still out with Frank I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, Franks a really sweet guy, I'm happy for Alice," Lily replied.

"Well I'm happy for you and James," Ginny smirked.

"James and I, whatever for? James and I are just friends," Lily commented as she blushed.

"Really, so all friends snog like that?" Ginny smirked as she hopped off her bed and onto Lily's.

Lily flushed scarlet at Ginny's comment and stopped her rummaging and joined her on the bed.

"I real like James, is that bad?" Lily asked in a small voice as she looked up at Ginny.

"Oh Lily, of course not! I was just having a bit of fun," Ginny answered.

"Oh I know, I just meant, I spent all this time hating James -and Sirius too. Is it wrong to suddenly change my mind like that?"

"Of course not Lily, you just realised that what you thought- or wanted to think of James wasn't exactly true," Ginny answered smiling.

"Well between you and me, I always did think he was rather good looking, but I despised him too much to let on," Lily whispered giggling.

Ginny laughed with her friend before she remembered the reason she came up to her bed to sulk in the first place and stopped laughing.

"Anyways I came up here because I wanted to pick out what to wear tonight," Lily smiled as she slipped off the bed and went back to searching through her trunk.

"Oh to Fabian and Gideon's party, right?" Ginny commented quietly.

"Yes, now normally I'd make sure everyone was in their bed and would prohibit a party- as a prefect I'm supposed to you know." Lily paused glancing up at Ginny with a sheepish smile. "But then I've never really been asked to a party before," Lily added as she quickly looked down.

"Oh," Ginny replied lamely. Ginny couldn't help notice once again just how much Lily and Hermione were alike; this thought just seemed to pull Ginny even more into a bad mood.

"But of course Fabian and Gideon are known for throwing wild parties-people say that the Prewett twins are as crazy as their red hair," Lily laughed.

"Wait, Prewett?" Ginny asked taken aback.

"Prewet, not surprised you've heard of them, everyone around Hogwarts knows about the trouble and crazy parties the Prewett boys throw," Lily laughed.

Ginny let Lily chatter on, but was lost in her own thoughts. Fabian and Gideon _Prewett_. No wonder she recognized the names, they were her mom's brothers-her uncle's. Although she never got a chance to meet them, because they were killed in the first Wizarding war.  
Still the fact that Ginny was at Hogwarts during their time meant she could meet the uncles her mother barely spoke about-but when her mother did indulge them in stories of her brothers, she always spoke proudly and fondly of them.

"So are you uh, going tonight?" Lily asked taking Ginny away from thoughts of her mysterious uncles.

"To meet the crazy Prewett twins? How can I not the way you've chattered on about them," Ginny smiled, not letting on that Sirius hadn't asked her.

"Yes, well I'm sure you would have gotten to know them well soon anyways," Lily returned smiling.

"Oh why's that?" Ginny asked.

"Well they're the beaters for the Quidditch team," Lily answered with a shrug.

"Really?" Ginny said beaming. She never recalled her mother mentioning they were beaters during their time at Hogwarts-just like Fred and George.

"Yes, people were a bit surprised one of them wasn't named captain, instead of James- since it's their last year and all," Lily commented as if she were suddenly an expert on the Quidditch gossip.  
"However, I don't think the twins minded one bit- said that they were too busy to worry about the rest of the team. Turns out their sister Molly- I never knew her, she left Hogwarts before I arrived- got married to Arthur Weasley after she left Hogwarts and has been having kids ever since," Lily giggled.

Ginny's stomach tightened her mom and dad were already having kids. Ginny quickly calculated the math, Bill would have been born, and Charlie was soon to be on the way. Ginny nearly laughed at the irony of it all.

"Since when did you become such a gossip?" Alice's voice giggled from the door.

Lily flushed red and stuck out her tongue.

"Could it have something to do with all the rumours of you and Potter snogging in the three broom sticks?" Alice said as she placed a hand on her hip as she smirked.

"I was simply giving Ginevra a background story on Fabian and Gideon," Lily shrugged.

"So you're going with James tonight then?" Alice asked as she walked over to the two and sat down on the bed beside Ginny.

Lily nodded

"And are you going with Sirius?" Alice asked turning to Ginny.

"Well he never asked me," Ginny mumbled.

The smile vanished from Lily's face quickly.

"Well I was sure he would have asked you on the walk over," Lily muttered confused.

"It's fine, I just don't think he likes me as much as I like him," Ginny said, which was the most honest thing she'd said since arriving here.

"That seems to be the case with most of the girls Black plays with," Lily said brushing off Ginny's comment before realising what she'd done. "Oh Ginevra! I didn't mean it like that, of course Sirius likes you," She added as she hopped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"How can he not like you Ginevra you're smart, you funny, your fantastic at Quidditch and you're gorgeous," Alice chimed in.

"It's like you guys told me the first day in potions class 'he snogs girls, but never dates them,'" Ginny sighed, willing herself not to cry at her frustration.

"Well then we'll just have to change that then won't we," Lily beamed shooting a look at Alice.

"Exactly," Alice added sounding confused.

"If Sirius just wants to just snog you, then we're going to have to show him what he's missing," Lily smirked.

"Exactly," Alice added.

"And how do you suppose we do that," Ginny interrupted.

"Two can play at his game Ginevra, if he expects you to sulk in your room tonight he was mistaken, we're going to have to get you ready to snag some hearts, two people can play at the snog and leave 'em game." Lily said proudly as she hoped off the bed.

"Lily Evans I think James Potter has rubbed off on you," Alice giggled,

"You wouldn't have to say that if you saw how close they were sitting at the three broom sticks," Ginny giggled feeling more optimistic about tonight.

"So how was it?" Alice asked her face turning serious.

"How was what?" Lily asked.

"Snogging the famous James Potter," Alice answered giggling.

"Well I can see why he's famous," Lily winked.

"Lily" Alice screeched.

"James defiantly rubbed off on her," Ginny giggled along with Alice, finally feeling optimistic about tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

"You know I'm not so sure about this," Ginny sighed as she bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"Nonsense Ginevra," Alice beamed cutting Ginny's protests off.  
"You like Black don't you?" Lily called from behind Ginny where she was curling Ginny's hair using a spell that Lily referred to as 'first year magic.'

"Yes, I mean but honestly I don't think it's worth all the effort," Ginny sighed her optimism shrinking with every mascara stroke Alice globed on her eyelashes.

"You don't think Sirius is worth it?" Alice questioned raising a perfectly done up eyebrow. "I know we haven't known you for that long Ginevra, but I thought I had gotten to know you pretty well, and I never took you as one to give up."  
"I-I am not giving up," Ginny replied lamely.

"You'd just rather stay in tonight," Lily offered from behind her.

"Exactly, there is nothing wrong with that, I'm just tired," Ginny said confidently thankful for Lily's aid.

"Of course," Lily cooed. "I mean to Sirius and everyone else at the party you'll be sulking in your room- but we'll be sure to tell them you're tired." Lily chimed holding in her laugh.

"Hmm I think I preferred you before you snogged James," Ginny said reaching behind her back to swat Lily.

"Then I guess none of us will like her after tonight," Alice giggled  
"That is unfair James is the first boy I ever snogged- you're making me seem like a scarlet woman!" Lily defended.

"Well at any rate I'm done with Ginny," Alice said as she stepped back to admire Ginny.

"We never asked Alice. How did your date with Frank go?" Lily asked as she curled the last strain of Ginny's hair with a wave of her wand.

"Really well, he's really sweet," Alice said blushing.

"Were you all over him like Lily and James?" Ginny asked smirking.

"No actually we didn't kiss at all," Alice said blushing.

"I told you Frank was sweet," Lily said grinning.

"He sounds really nice," Ginny added.

"He is, he's a real gentleman," Alice said as she turned to put on her shoes.

"Well Ginevra what do you think?" Lily asked as she hopped off the bed and handed Ginny a mirror.

As Lily turned away to get dressed Ginny brought the mirror up to her face to see what Lily and Alice had done to her for the past hour.  
Ginny was startled to see that her eyelashes seemed much darker, longer than Ginny had ever seen them making her brown eyes look wider and more inviting and her long red hair was filled with ringlets across her head she looked pretty. Ginny was glad the girls listened to her protests about her no-make up policy and had kept it as simple as mascara and curling her hair. Ginny smiled thinking that even with these small changes she couldn't help feeling like she looked pretty.

Ginny put down the mirror and looked over at Lily wearing tight black pants and a white tank top, and Alice in a flowing skirt and a blouse.

"Ginevra I know that you didn't bring that much stuff- considering well the circumstances that brought you hear and that you didn't have much left to bring and well-" Lily began mumbling.

"Oh Lily, Ginevra she is saying you can borrow some of her cloths," Alice said shaking her hair.

Ten minutes later Ginny had a pair or tight fitting blue jeans, flowing black tank top and a pair of her own black ballet flats.

"I'd say we look pretty good and that if we don't keep-or in Ginny's case land our guys tonight then someone defiantly slipped something into their pumpkin juice.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't the party that surprised Ginny. The explosion of drinks and snacks- clearly provided by the twins were amongst the same as what Fred and George would get from the kitchens, and the music was just as loud as the stuff that would be blasted in her common room.

Instead it was the mixture of people packed into the common room that surprised Ginny.

At first Ginny didn't understand there was no way there was this many Gryffindor student- the more Ginny thought on it, the more it became clear that there wasn't that many Gryffindor students and then Ginny started to recognize student she had classes with and student she had passed in the halls – students that clearly were not in Gryffindor.

"Extension charm," A familiar voice whispered in Ginny's ear.  
Ginny's heart raced at the sound of the voice and she whipped around with images of her brothers flashing in her head.  
Instead she was greeted by a tall ginger that looked so much like Fred and George, but with a more rounded face like her mother's, it was everything Ginny had not to rush in his arms and bury her face there.

"Of course with the size of some of those Slytherin's we need it," came a chuckling second voice that could only belong to her other uncle.

"Fabian," The first one said sticking out his hand without warning and warmly shaking Ginny's.  
"Gideon," The second offered shoving his brother out of the way and taking his turn shaking her hand.

"Heard you were the new chaser," Fabian offered as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Don't worry we won't let any bludgers mess you up," He leaned in and laughed.

"Of course not! Not when you look so much like our dear sister Molly," Gideon added as he secured Ginny under his arm as well.

"Your sister?" Ginny asked as she tensed up.

"She graduated before you would have even given Hogwarts a thought," Gideon added nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Dunham is your last name right? Sure it's not Prewett? With that red hair of yours and you look so much like our sister..." Fabian cut in before he saw someone he knew in the crowd.

"Excellent talking to you," Gideon cut in as he started off across the room.

"See you on the quidditch pitch little Molly," Fabian added as he followed his brother into the crowd.

Ginny was awestruck, frozen in place as she watched her uncle's shove their way through the crowded common room. They acted so much like Fred and George that it brought tears to Ginny's eyes. Without coming to this time Ginny would have grown up not knowing her uncles and in a way even if she knew they were going to die in a few short years she was glad they were here they seemed to fill a small part of the ache at not seeing her family left.

'You look so much like our dear sister Molly' they had said, the thought alone made Ginny's head spin and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Whoa, careful," A soft gently voice- Sirius whispered in her ear as she felt him move his hand to the crook of her elbow and lead her to one of the couches over near the side of the room.

Ginny sat down her head still spinning and felt Sirius sit down beside her, her vision was still blurry so she took a few deep calming breaths before she turned to thank him. To her dismay however she realised that the boy who helped her wasn't Sirius at all.

He had black hair that fell across his face nicely that went slightly passed his ears but it was short enough that Ginny could see his grey eyes. He was grinning at her with an amused and concerned expression that reminded Ginny so much of Sirius.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a raspy voice that Ginny now realised sounded nothing like Sirius's at all- Sirius's voice sounded younger and carefree.

"Yea, I think so. I'm sorry that doesn't normally happen, I don't know what came over me," Ginny apologized as a blush crept across her face as she realised this boy was good looking and she had just embarrassed herself in front of him.

"It's fine, I guess I was just concerned I don't see many pretty girls fainting over the Prewett twins," he brushed off her apology laughing.

Despite the fact this stranger was making a joke at her uncle's to lessen her embarrassment, Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Ginevra by the way," Ginny said smiling.

"Regulus," He replied returning her smile.

"So what happened back there?" Regulus asked still smiling, but Ginny could see the concern on his face and she got butterflies.

"I don't know I guess the past," Ginny said honestly.

Regulus looked at her curiously for a few seconds-it seemed as if he was contemplating his reply before he smiled slightly and spoke.

"The past does have a funny way of catching up with us, and unfortunately we often let it define us."

"Yea," Ginny replied as she thought about how much she missed her family and willed herself not to cry.  
"It will get easier," Regulus whispered as he moved closer to Ginny on the couch.

"What will?" Ginny asked taken aback.

"Missing them," Regulus replied as he gently put his hand on her arm.

"How do you-" Ginny began confused.

"Hogwarts is filled with students Ginevra, word gets around," Regulus smiled with a small shrug.

"I just wished I wasn't the girl with the dead family," Ginny sighed.

"Then show them," Regulus replied grinning as he stood up and held out his hand.

Ginny looked up at his and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Come and dance?" Regulus asked as he nodded his head towards the center of the room filled with students dancing and pressed together.

Ginny looked at his outstretched hand and was instantly reminded of Sirius, Ginny looked around to see if he was nearby watching and was disappointed to see that he wasn't.

Ginny realised that she much have looked disappointed because the smile slipped off of Regulus's face and Ginny mentally slapped herself as she remembered Lily's words  
'two people can play at the snog and leave 'em game'

It was just a dance, Ginny reminded herself. It didn't make her less in love with Sirius, and it didn't mean anything even if the thought of dancing with Regulus brought butterflies to Ginny's stomach.

'Hogwarts is filled with students Ginevra, word gets around' Regulus had said.

"Let's show them," Ginny said as she grabbed Regulus's hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I am really, really sorry for the huuuuge gap between my last update, I was travelling in the summer, and then I went away to University and it was hard to find a moment to sit down and write. I'm on vacation now and have gone through all the chapters for this story and revised them, and now will hopefully have a steady steam of updates for this story.**

Despite all the people brushing against her and the music beating loud in her ear Ginny had never felt so free and energized. Her arms were around Regulus's neck, and his warm hands were pressed securely around her waist and every move they made was in sync. Their bodies swayed together with the music and with the high she got from their dancing and the people around her; Ginny really did forget about Sirius.  
After nearly an hour of dancing Regulus leaned in close and asked if she wanted a drink. As much as Ginny had loved dancing the thought of resting her sore feet and getting a drink was enough to let Regulus take her by the hand and lead her off the dance floor.  
"Wait here? I'll be right back," Regulus turned to Ginny before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Ginevra!" Lily squealed as she came rushing over to her and through her arms around her.  
"Hello Lily," Ginny giggled.

James smiled sheepishly as he walked towards them, throwing Ginny an apologetic look for Lily.  
"Who was that boy you were dancing with Ginevra?" Lily asked as she reached for James's hand.  
"What boy?" James asked.  
"Oh, I met him earlier, and he asked me to dance his name is-"  
"Regulus," Regulus answered cutting Ginny off as he placed his free hand on the small of her back and passed her a butter beer.  
"Oh, I'm Lily Evans," Lily said smiling encouragingly at Regulus and Ginny, she elbowed James in the side prompting him to introduce himself.  
"Hello Lily, and James, always a pleasure," Regulus said forcing a smile in James's direction.  
"Oh you two know each other?" Ginny asked smiling up at Regulus.  
"Of course I know him-" James began angrily.  
"He's my brother," Sirius answered as he appeared beside James's.  
"Your brother?" Lily and Ginny replied at the same time.  
Ginny's heart began beating frantically. The one person that made her feel as alive as Sirius did, the one person who took her mind off of Sirius and made her happy was Sirius's brother.  
"Didn't realize you still considered me family," Regulus replied his face a blank.  
"Hardly," was Sirius reply.  
"You didn't tell me Sirius was your brother," Ginny cut in.  
"You never asked, and I didn't see how it was relevant," Regulus shrugged as he turned to look down at Ginny.  
"How its relevant? You have a twisted family Black, did you and your Slytherin pals come by to-" James began pulling out his wand.  
"No don't," Sirius said holding out his hand.  
"You're in Slytherin?" Lily inquired confused.  
"I think it's time you left Regulus," Sirius said his face a blank as he pulled out his own wand.  
"I didn't realized I had done anything wrong," Regulus stated, not seeming the least bit fazed by James, and Sirius's wands pointed directly at him.  
"The only thing wrong was you coming here and purposely trying to steal Ginevra away from me," Sirius said not even throwing a look at Ginny.  
"I didn't realize you two were an item," Regulus said removing his hand from Ginny's back and turning to face her.  
"Neither did I," Ginny replied as she turned to look at Sirius who wouldn't even meet her gaze- which only made Ginny more hurt then she already was.  
"Well I for one don't believe you Black, I think you knew exactly what you were doing," James said as both he and Sirius flicked his wand and sent Regulus flying backwards.

Ginny stood there shocked, and realized the music was no longer playing, and that their little five some had gathered the attention of the whole room.  
"James!" Lily squealed shocked.  
"Come on Lil, He's just here to mess with his brother a little more."  
Ginny turned from Regulus to Sirius, but still he wouldn't meet her gaze.  
"Come on Ginny," Sirius said as he turned to look at her and held out his hand.  
But for the first time in Ginny's life it was easy not to choose Sirius, why should she? He ignored her throughout the whole party, and then when she was with a nice boy who just happened to be his brother he made a big scene and expected her to go running to him.  
She may be in love with him, but it was going to take a lot more than arrogance for him to win her over in this time.  
Ginny turned away from Sirius's outstretched hand and walked over to help Regulus up, the two of them then turned and walked out of the portrait hole together.

* * *

_**AN:**_ **So i know in JK's books Regulus is Sirius's younger brother, in my ff he's older than Regulus, it fits the story better, so sorry for any confusion!**


	21. Chapter 21

"So how long have you been in love with my brother?" Regulus asked turning to face Ginny.  
They both sat on the windowsill of the astronomy tower with their feet dangling out of the window.  
Ginny could feel Regulus's gaze on her and she starred straight out the window taking in the view of the grounds.

"What makes you think I'm in love with him?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Well you were defiantly doing more than showing everyone that you weren't the new girl with the dead family. Which leads me to Sirius," Regulus answered with a small smile.

"So because I was proving a point to Sirius you think I'm in love with him?" Ginny asked turning to meet his gaze.

"No because I saw the way you were looking at him, and I felt the way your posture changed as soon as he arrived," Regulus smirked as he bumped his shoulerd against hers.

"Maybe I'm just confused," Ginny said honestly.

"I think everyone is confused when it comes to someone they care about," Regulus replied.

"It's times like this when I wonder if I should have come at all."

"Well you had nowhere else to go right? That's why Dumbledore invited you to Hogwarts?" Regulus replied giving her an odd look.

Ginny froze realizing how easy it was to talk to Regulus that she hadn't guarded her words and what she almost let slip.

"Yea, I suppose that's true," Ginny sighed.

"You know, as grim as your situation is, Hogwarts is going to be the safest place," Regulus said as he tore his gaze away from Ginny's and looked out at the grounds.

"The safest place?"

"The world outside of Hogwarts is a lot of things, but if you don't guard your actions and words, what's going on out there will pick your side for you," Regulus stated.

Ginny turned and regarded Regulus as he looked out at the grounds. She remembered Sirius saying that Regulus officially became a death eater as soon as he finished Hogwarts. However sitting here with him, taking him in since the moment she met him it was so hard for her to believe that Regulus would ever become a death eater even if he is in Slytherin. Looks can be deceiving, no one suspected Tom Riddle, and no one understood that better than Ginny.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know that in the books Regulus is much younger then Sirius, but in my story he's actually older**

** thank you to** : Ezriella, Paulaa90, The male hermione and ShadowVargr for your reviews

* * *

By the time Ginny had returned to her common room – escorted by Regulus it was early in the morning, and all that remained of the party were a few stragglers passed out on the couches and a few bottles left on the floor. Ginny crept quietly up to her dormitory to find both Lily and Alice fast asleep and eagerly slipped into the covers of her warm and comfy four-poster bed.

"Ginevra, wake up."  
Ginny swatted the hand away that was gently shaking her awake and dismissed the voice that came along with it.  
"Ginevra if you don't wake up this instant you're going to be late for quidditch."  
That was enough to get Ginny's attention and she sat upright in her bed.  
"Quidditch?"  
"You have practise today, and you're supposed to be on the pitch at twelve," Lily said opening up the curtains around Ginny's bed all the way.  
"Since when was there practise today?" Ginny asked rubbing her eyes confused.  
"Since James decided their needed to be one to prepare for the match against Slytherin on Saturday," Lily said with a shrug as she walked over to her trunk and pulled out her cloak and scarf.  
"If I have to be on the pitch for twelve what time is it now?"  
"Ten."  
"That means I still have two hours left to sleep, g'night," Ginny said as she pulled the blankets over her head to block out the blinding sunlight.  
"Oh no you don't," Lily remarked as she walked over and pulled off the blankets.  
"You know Lily if she wants to miss quidditch, then maybe we should let her," Alice cut in from where she sat on her bed.  
"No she can't, she loves quidditch. She just wants to stay in bed to avoid Sirius," Lily said with her arms crossed.  
"Well can you blame her? We all saw what happened; Sirius and James had no right. Sure Regulus is a Slytherin, but he didn't do anything to Ginny, and besides she didn't know he was a Slytherin," Alice said throwing Ginny an apologetic smile.  
"Regardless I'm sure the boys had their reasons," Lily argued.  
"Are you saying Regulus deserved what he got?" Ginny sat up outranged.  
"All I'm saying is that you not showing up to practise is only going to add fuel to the fire- and it's no way to mend things with Sirius," Lily stated.  
"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not getting out of bed until twelve," Ginny pouted as she reached over and grabbed the blankets back from Lily.  
"Uh Ginevra, don't take this the wrong way, but if you're set on winning Sirius you might want to get up now and err- take a shower," Alice said stifling a laugh.  
"Fine!" Ginny sighed throwing off her blankets dramatically. "But not because I want to win Sirius over, a hot shower will wake me up."  
"So you don't like Sirius?" Lily inquired with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
"I never said that, I just don't want to fall asleep on my broom during practise," Ginny said as she flung her hair over her shoulders and proceeded to the bathroom.

"So what's the deal with Sirius's brother anyways?" Alice asked as they all sat at the great hall eating breakfast before they headed out to the pitch.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she spread butter over her toast.  
"Well I mean you left with him last night didn't you?"  
"Yea, I mean wouldn't you after the way James and Sirius treated him?"  
"Sure, but I mean what did you two do?" Alice asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice as her cheeks slowly turned pink.  
"We went up to the astronomy tower and we just talked."  
"Nobody goes up to the astronomy tower and 'just talks'." Lily said as she shoved a spoonful of egg into her mouth.  
"My-my does Lily have a secret?" Alice said giggling.  
"No- I just meant - well everyone knows that is all, nobody just talks when they go up there" Lily said blushing.  
"Well we did," Ginny defended as she took a bite of her toast.  
"So you're saying that a Slytherin sixth year just wanted to talk? Come on Ginevra he's a Slytherin," Lily cut in sighing.  
"It prejudice like that, that started the war," Ginny said pushing her plate away from her and reaching over to grab her broom as she backed away from the table.  
"What war?" Alice and Lily asked confused.  
Ginny froze as she turned to leave, she couldn't believe that she slipped up like that.  
"I meant, uh the house rivalry. I just meant there wouldn't be so much rivalry if we didn't judge everyone by their house," Ginny said turning to face the two girls as she felt her cheeks grow warm.  
"I think the rivalry was there long before we got to Hogwarts," Alice giggled.  
"It's true, the four founders were once the closest of mates until they began forming this school, then they-"  
"Alright, I get it, let's go before your history lesson makes me late Lily," Ginny smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

"You know, we've known Sirius since first year and I never knew he had a brother," Alice said as they walked across the grounds together on their way to the pitch.

Neither girls replied, and Ginny took that as a sign that Lily hadn't known that Sirius had a brother either. And it's not like Ginny could say that she had in fact knew that Sirius had a brother, when she hadn't even recognized him from the picture that hung in the walls of number 12 Grimald place, or even the name. Ginny had to focus more – on getting Sirius and guarding her words before she let anything else slip.

"You know considering Fabian and Gideon were probably the last to get to bed last night they sure seem to be full of energy," Lily said, breaking Ginny away from her thoughts.

"I don't see Frank," Alice said as they walked onto the pitch.

"I see James, but it looks like he's lecturing the team, come on Alice lets go get a seat," Lily said as she grabbed Alice's arm and began to lead her towards the stands.

"Go on Ginny, I don't even think Sirius is there yet," Alice said in the hopes of giving Ginny some encouragement.  
Ginny just nodded as she made her way over to where James was talking to Gideon and Fabian, and as she got closer she noticed that Sirius was in fact here, he just wasn't standing with those of the team who had already arrived. Instead he stood near the bench with his arm around a skinny blonde girl who kept tossing her hair back and laughing obnoxiously at everything Sirius said.

"Ahh little Molly, glad you could make it," Fabian beamed and ruffled Ginny's hair.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night? Looked like you had a cosy little group going," Gideon added with a sly smile.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that Ginevra, how could you just leave with that snake?" James cut in, his tone lacking the playful teasing that the twins held.

"How could I leave with him?" Ginny fumed, her temper slowly rising at the memory of James cursing Regulus.

"You know I think we should start off with some warm up laps," Franks voice boomed as James opened his mouth to snap back at Ginny.

"Excellent idea Longbottom," Gideon cut in.

"I agree, I haven't been on a broom since last practise, I'm due for-"

"What did you say?" Ginny said starring at the twins.

"That I haven't been on a broom since last practise?" Fabian questioned.

"Nono, not that," Ginny replied as she turned her gave to Frank.

"That Longbottom had an excellent idea?" Gideon offered shooting Fabian a look that said Ginny had gone mad.

"Your last name is Longbottom?" Ginny asked, turning to look at Frank.

"Frank Longbottom," Frank said nodding his head confused.

"What does his last name have to do with you and-"James started.

Ginny didn't say anything she just starred at Frank, finally remembering that she realized why he looked so familiar- he was Neville's father. Frank and Alice Longbottom, which meant that Alice was Neville's mother, no wonder her happy round face seemed so familiar and comforting. She was with Neville's parents. It was so over whelming, and Ginny was disappointed that it had taken her this long to put the ever so obvious pieces together.

"Ginevra?" the twins asked in sync as they waved their hands in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Ginevra are you ok?" James asked shaking Ginny's shoulder.

"No I- I mean yes, yes I'm fine." Ginny said still lost in thought.

"Maybe being a broom isn't the best idea for her." Fabian commented.

"No I'm fine, sorry. I err- just didn't get much sleep last night," Ginny said pulling herself out of her trance and smiling up at the boys.

"Would that have anything to do with the steamy Black Senior you left with last night?" Gideon jibbed brushing his shoulder against Ginny's with a wink.

"Senior? Really brother you make it sound like she's frolicking around with Orion Black," Fabian commented disgusted.

"Might as well work your way through the-" James began.

"How about those laps," Frank said clapping both James and Ginny on the shoulder as he picked up his broom and mounted it.

"Again excellent idea Longbottom!" The twins agreed as they mounted their brooms.

Ginny nodded and tightened the grip on her broom while casually looking over to where Sirius stood with the blonde, to notice that although she was completely focused on him, he was staring at her.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me soo long to update, school has just been really hectic lately, but once these midterms have passed I'll be able to update sooner!

Thanks **_SaphireFlame1_** for your lovely review!  
_**paulaa90**_ you have just as many questions as I do, i'm still unsure of the direction to send Ginny in  
_**icebabesfir**_e i'm sorry you had to wait so long before this chapter  
**_Stephy199_** thank you, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter

and _**Ezriella**_ its so good to see your name on the reviews, you've always been a faithful reader


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but now that exams are over and it's reading week I have more time to write, the down side is that I'm at my Aunts house, who barely has internet, So I'll keep writing and when I can I'll post a new chapter, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Sadness isn't a good look on you,"  
Ginny looked up from the mountain of books she had piled up on the table in the library where she had been working on her homework all afternoon.

"Regulus," Ginny beamed widely as she put down her quill.

"Do you mind?" Regulus asked as he gestured to the empty chair across from Ginny.

"Not at all," Ginny smiled as she moved over a stack of books and some parchment to make room for him.

"So what is it that has you looking so gloom?" Regulus inquired as he took a seat.  
"This potions essay for Slughorn, not to mention the one I have for charms that I haven't even started on yet," Ginny answered as she ruffled through her text book.

"Homework doesn't make you_ that_ sad," Regulus smirked as he peered at Ginny over his own book.

"I sometimes forget that you're in Slytherin," Ginny smiled changing the subject.

Regulus raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue.

"You seem so normal, then I see you wearing that trade mark Slytherin smirk and then I remember you belong to Slytherin."

"Trade mark Slytherin smirk?" Regulus questioned as he began laughing, causing those nearby to stare.  
Ginny blushed as she nodded her head.  
"I would think you haven't been at Hogwarts long enough to decipher that there was a trade mark Slytherin smirk," Regulus said still chuckling as he shook his head in amusement.

"I guess you could say I'm very observant," Ginny added shrugging her shoulders.

"As am I," Regulus commenting as his seemingly dark chocolate eyes starred straight into her.

Ginny wasn't aware how three words could suddenly turn to conversation into such a serious direction, and she wasn't sure how to handle this change, so instead she picked up her quill and began to work on her assignment. They continued to work in silence for quite some time before Regulus spoke.

"I thought that you were partnered up with Severus?"

"What?" Ginny replied startled both by the question and the shift from silence.

"Severus, is he not your partner in potions class?" Regulus asked again, putting down his quill.

"Oh Snape? Sure, well on the odd day Sirius doesn't show up." Ginny answered.

"He's quite good at potions you know, you should ask him for help," He said as he pointed to her essay – or lack of, as she had scratched of nearly everything she had written across 3 parchment pages, over the last half hour.

"Oh, well I thought I knew what I was doing,"

"You're a horrible liar Ginevra," Regulus smirked.

"Nono I really did… before I actually started that is," Ginny laughed.

"Well I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help, In fact he's probably working on his now," Regulus added.

"Well I'm not about to head off to the dungeons and ask," Ginny said crumbling up another piece of parchment.

"Well he's right over there," Regulus stated as he indicated to a table across the library where Snape was huddled over his parchment his head so low the ink was in danger of rubbing off the page and onto his nose. "I'll be right back," Regulus added as he stood up and made his way across the library and took the empty seat beside Snape.

Ginny turned away from the pair suddenly feeling self-conscious and stacked some books on top of each other for something to do.

"Ginevra look who I found working on the same assignment as you," Regulus said beaming as he puts down Snape's books at their table.

"Hello Severus," Ginny greets smiling.

Snape just nodded as he took a seat where moments before Regulus sat.

"Well I must be off, I have Quidditch practise and you two have homework to do," Regulus said as he scoped his books into his bag.

"You're leaving?" Ginny asked panicking that Regulus was leaving her alone with Snape.

"I have Quidditch, but I'll see you both later," Regulus answers as he winked at Ginny before making his way out of the library.

Ginny looked over at Snape who was staring at Regulus with confusion, then looks down at his work stacked neatly on the corner of the table.

"So you're working on Slughorn's essay?" Ginny asked in an attempt to wash away the awkwardness hanging in the air.

"3 parchments so far," Snape says with a shrug as he pulls his work closer.

"I see," Ginny comments biting her lip.

"Have you started?" Snape asked without looking up.

"I tried to, but I really haven't been able to decode the first set of ingredients to even get anywhere," Ginny replied feeling her face grow hot.

"Did you say decode?" Snape asked putting down his quill and looking at Ginny without fully meeting her gaze.

"Err yes, I mean that has to be it doesn't it? These ingredients can't possibly be for the sleeping draught nor are they for the mind altering potion as that is a potion for seventh year, and even then you wouldn't use florgmented roots, so I've been trying to figure out what the potion really is. I mean Slughorn never admitted that it was sleeping draught or mind altering he just mentioned them, probably to make it seem like it was one of the two." Ginny finished taking a breath and noticed that Snape was just staring at her.

"Besides it wouldn't be worth 45% if it was that simple, Slughorn may ask daft, but he really is a brilliant potions master." Ginny added, now feeling self-conscious from her outburst.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" Snape asked finally breaking the silence.

"Not long, it crossed my mind when I first looked the assignment over in the common room, but I hadn't been sure until I read up on Mind altering, and florgmented root." Ginny shrugged.

"Do you know what the potion is?" Snape asked.

"No I think the only way to figure that out is to start brewing it, that or he expects us to create a potion, and then figure out its uses," Ginny shrugged feeling stupid.

"I suppose that's why he recommended working in partners," Snape added seeming excited.

"I suppose," Ginny commented.

"And have you started brewing?" Snape asked.

"No, I've been-"

"I knew there was no florgmented root, I just assumed Slughorn make a mistake, but your conclusion is much more logical." Snape said smiling as he pulled out a new piece of parchment and dipped his quill into ink. "Perhaps, we could work together?" Snape asked without looking up as a blush slowly creped across his face.

"Sure, I'd love to," Ginny replied as she moved her chair closer and began to work on formulas with him.

* * *

**Thanks paulaa90 for the review!**


	25. Chapter 25

"So Where were you all day?" Alice asked as the three friends sat in the great hall eating dinner.

"In the library," Ginny answered as she reached over to grab a roll.

"The library, all day?" Lily asked dropping her fork.

"I heard she was with Snivilus all day," James said as he Remus, Sirius and Peter plunked themselves down on the bench across from them.

"Ick," Alice commented as she shook her head and started on the beans on her plate.

"We were working on potions together," Ginny shrugged as she began tearing her roll into small pieces.

"All day?" James smirked.

"At least she started on her assignment." Lupin said elbowing James.

"So what's with you two anyways? Are you partnering up with the greasy bat so that you can get top mark?" James asked laughing.

"No actually," Ginny replied coldly.

"Caption O' Captain, do we have practise tomorrow?" Fabian asked as he and Gideon came and stood behind Ginny, while addressing James.

"No it's a Monday," James answered.

"Right you are captain, so no practise before the match Saturday," Gideon added.

"Why do you ask?" Sirius questioned.

"Heard that Slytherin had a practise today, and that the good 'ol Captain decided to change up their strategy for the match this weekend," Fabian commented and he and Gideon started to walk away.

"Where'd you hear that?" James asked, turning to follow the twins leave.

"Followed Ginevra's friend!" Gideon called.

"My friend?" Ginny questioned looking up confused.

"When he told you he had Qudditch, we followed him to the pitch," Fabian smiled.

"What friend?" Sirius asked his eyes landing on Ginny.

"Well what plays are they planning on running?" James called panicked as the twins walked down the table.

"You followed him?" Ginny asked confused.

"Of course," the twins cried in unison as they each grabbed a chicken leg off of an unsuspecting first year's plate before exiting the hall.

"They're quite a pair," Alice commented laughing.

"I'll say," Lily agreed starting on her chicken.

"I can't believe the Slytherin's are running through new plays, we're going to have to up our game on Saturday, I'm going to have to find Frank later and talk to him about running through so-"

"What friend?" Sirius asked once more still starring at Ginny.  
The conversation amongst the friends ended, even James stopped ranting. The only sound that was heard was the scrapping of Peter's fork across his plate and his loud chewing.

"What?" Ginny asked, noting that this had been the first time Sirius spoke to her since his outburst at the party.

"What friend could you possibly have from the Slytherin Quidditch team that the Prewett's would have followed? Were you not studying with Snape all day?" Sirius questioned, when the answer was quiet obvious.

"I was in the library all day," Ginny replied.

"Well Snape couldn't fly on a broom even if top marks in potion depended on it, so who were you with?"

"I really don't see how it is any of your business," Ginny said tearing her gaze away and focusing on moving her food around her plate.

"Dammit Ginevra! I asked you to stay away from Regulus!" Sirius yelled banging his fist on the table making Peter squeal.

By now they had the attention of nearly the whole hall, and Ginny's eyes were still focused on her plate, but most of her effort went into making sure she didn't cry.

"Actually Sirius you never asked me to stay away from him," Ginny commented quietly.

"I did too! That night where you were all ov-"

"You never asked me to stay away from him Sirius, all you did was curse him, you haven't said one word to me. You've been too busy shagging that blonde bimbo, so don't you dare tell me what to do!" Ginny argued, before she stood up from the bench and made her way out of the hall before the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

**Thanks Ezriella and icebabesfire for your reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

Ginny didn't return to the common room until late that night, by that time both Lily and Alice were asleep. By the next morning Ginny hid under her covers waiting for both girls to leave for breakfast before she got ready and headed down to the dungeons for potions.

It's not that Ginny was mad at Alice and Lily, in fact she had no reason to be, it was the fact that she was so in love with Sirius, and everything was falling apart. The Sirius she knew was never as cruel as this one, she hadn't expected that being together now would be easy, but she didn't expect it to be this hard.

Since Ginny skipped breakfast she arrived to class early, checking the door she noticed it was unlocked when she entered the classroom there were only a few eager Ravenclaw students sitting near the back. Ginny made her way to the far corner at the front where she and Severus usually sat, as she approached she noticed that Snape was already there and instantly her sour mood got a little better.

It was strange to know that she spent all her years at Hogwarts hating Snape- and even before that as she listened to her brothers tell stories of the cruel greasy potions professor. Now however she couldn't help but feel drawn to him, he reminded her of her two friends at Hogwarts Neville and Luna.

"Hello Severus," Ginny greeted as she took the empty seat beside him.

"Ginevra," he greeted without looking up from his text.

"Do you want to go to the library today after charms? We can finish the assignment," Ginny asked as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her books.

"I can't," Severus replied, still without looking up.

"Well I have a free period after lunch?" Ginny offered.

"I can't," Severus replied once again.

"Alright, well when _can_ you?" Ginny asked, getting the feeling that he was upset.

"I think I'll just finish it on my own."

"Severus are you mad at me?" Ginny asked.

"Why would I be?" he asked finally tearing his eyes away from his book as he turned to face her.

"I'm not sure, that's why I asked."

"I just didn't realize that us working together was such a problem for you," Severus commented with a straight face.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ginny shocked.

"Don't be daft, everyone in the great hall heard your little row with Black last night at dinner."

"What Severus! I won't deny we had a spat, but it was just Sirius being pigheaded," Ginny answered, growing more upset that Sirius seemed to be the underlying cause for all her problems lately.

"So you won't get upset that your boyfriend doesn't seem to enjoy us being potions partners?" Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius is not my boyfriend, he's just a stuck up spoiled boy who needs to grow up," Ginny ranted frustrated.

"Well don't hold back red," Sirius said from where he sat with James and Lily at the table across from them. Ginny was so frustrated and upset that she hadn't noticed the rest of the class pile in while she and Severus talked.

Ginny just sat there starring at Sirius with her mouth hanging open, unable to think of a reply. Instead Ginny turned to regard Severus who ducked his head back down to his text and Ginny could have sworn she saw a smile on his face.

* * *

Thank you Stephy199, paulaa90, Ezriella and icebabesfire for your reviews! (:


	27. Chapter 27

Ginny sat in the common room, trying to work on her charms homework, but finally all the starring and whispering had gotten to her and she slammed her textbook closed. She rose from her chair and made her way across the common room to where Sirius sat with Lupin and Peter.

"Sirius we need to talk." Ginny said as she reached the three boys.

"Why don't you talk to Snape, or better yet my brother," Sirius replied without really looking at her.

"Because I need to talk to you," Ginny replied.

"Well like you said Dunham I don't talk to you anyways," Sirius said looking up to meet her gaze.

"I never said that!" Ginny protested.

"You did," Sirius replied calmly.

"You're twisting my words!" Ginny replied.

"Well maybe if you-"Sirius started as he stood up from the couch.

"Enough! Both of you enough! I'm so sick of all the bickering, Ginevra you like Sirius, and Sirius we all know you like Ginevra, so all of this needs to stop!" Lupin cut in, causing all the conversation in the common room to die down. Ginny and Sirius both opened their mouths in shock, and were both at a loss for words. "So both of you need to stop being so bloody proud and go outside and talk this out," Lupin added as he gestured to the portrait hole.

"Jeez Moony you don't hold back do you," Sirius commented as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm just tired of watching one of my best friends fall apart," Lupin said quietly as he slapped Sirius on the back and nodded his head towards the door, indicating that Sirius should follow his advice.

"Let's go," Sirius said nodded as he reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her out of the portrait hole behind him.

Sirius dropped Ginny's hand as soon as they exited the common room and the Fat Lady tisked and shook her head as she threw Ginny a sympathetic look.

"Sirius I'm sorry for what I said in potions class," Ginny said breaking the silence, as the pair walked down the hall.

"Why do I care what you said to that dingy greasy bat?" Sirius laughed.

"Stop it!" Ginny cried as she threw her hands up in outrage. "Why do you always do that?" Ginny said as she stopped walking and turned to face Sirius.

"Why do I always do what?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Why do you act like you don't care? Why did you kiss me if you don't care!" Ginny finally said as her eyes began to water.

"Gin-" Sirius said as he reached out to her.

"No Sirius, don't argue with me, don't lie to me! Just tell me why you-" Ginny began as the tears started to spill down her face.

"Ginny listen to me!" Sirius shouted as he cut her off. "Ginevra, I do like you, I really like you," Sirius said as he pulled her close.

"Then why do you do this? Why do you act like I don't mean anything?" Ginny questioned trying to stop the steady stream of tears.

"Because I'm jealous Gin," Sirius stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're what?"

"Jealous," Sirius repeated as he let go of Ginny and began to pace back and forth. "I told you about my brother that day in front of Dumbledore's office. He's everything my family ever wanted, and then I saw him with you, just something else he'd try and take from me." Sirius said taking a breath as his hands were clenched at his sides.

Ginny was speechless, it had never crossed her mind that Sirius was jealous.

"Then why didn't you ask me to the twin's party?" Ginny asked confused.

"I was afraid you would say no, and I wasn't ready for rejection," Sirius said quietly as he stopped pacing.

"You were afraid of rejection?" Ginny laughed. After all of this time Sirius didn't ask her because he was afraid that she would say no?

"How's that funny?" Sirius asked as he started to blush.

"I spent all of this time thinking that you were just like everyone said you were, thinking that I fell for a guy who-."

"Ginevra I've never done this before," Sirius cut her off, as he started to walk towards her, his face all serious.

"Never done what?" Ginny asked as she whipped away her tears.

"This, us. " Sirius said as he took a step closer.

"Us?" Ginny asked as her heart sped up and her breathing slowed.

"Ginevra, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Ginny's heart sped up, and she could feel her hands getting sweaty, and her stomach was in knots, finally she was getting what she came for, she didn't have to think twice before answering, she barley remembered her lips forming her answer before Sirius closed the space between them in three strides and suddenly his lips were on hers.

* * *

**Thanks Ezriella,Today4YouTomorow4Me, paulaa90 and icebabesfire for your lovely reviews (:**


	28. Chapter 28

"James relax, we've got this," Frank said as James followed Frank around the common room harassing him about the upcoming match against Slytherin tomorrow.

Ginny, Sirius and Lily all sat on the couch and laughed as James ran in pursuit of Frank. When games were just around the corner James lived and breathed Quidditch, he reminded Ginny of Hogwarts old captain Oliver Wood, who lived and breathed Qudditch all the time.

"Better get used to this Lily, James goes crazy near game day," Sirius laughed at the panicked look on Lily's face. "Aren't you glad now that you have a normal boyfriend?" Sirius laughed as he threw his arm around Ginny on the couch.

"I wouldn't use the word normal," Ginny laughed.

Ginny could hardly believe that it was almost a week that her and Sirius had been together, all their fights seemed to be in the past, Sirius didn't even seem to have a problem with Ginny hanging out with Severus in the library- he along with James still constantly made fun of him, but he no longer got upset when Ginny told him she had to go to the library to meet him. The obstacle she wasn't ready to face though was Regulus. Since news spread that play boy Sirius Black was dating new girl Ginevra Dunham she had yet to run into Regulus, she even scanned the Slytherin tables during meals occasionally, but she had yet to see him.

That night at dinner was no different; James and Sirius had detention so Ginny went down to dinner with Lily as Alice went off with Frank.

"Ginevra what are looking for?" Lily asked Ginny waving her fork in front of her face.

"What?" Ginny questioned in reply as Lily pulled her out of her trance.

"It looked like you were scanning the Slytherin table," Lily laughed as she scoped some peas in her mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny laughed nervously as she reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

Lily laughed as she reached across the table for a roll, and stopped midway when she saw Ginny sneak a peek over the rim of her goblet.

"You are looking at the Slytherin table!" Lily squealed, causing some people to stare.

"Lily, shh," Ginny whispered.

"So you are, what on earth are you looking for? Is it Sev, did something happen?" Lily questioned frantically as she reached for Ginny's hand.

"Sev? Who on earth is Sev?" Ginny asked confused as she watched the worried expression on Lily's face soften.

"Severus, I-we, we met before Hogwarts," Lily replied as she let go of Ginny's hand.

"Met before Hogwarts? Like you met him on the train?" Ginny asked confused. Why on earth would Lily have known Severus, let alone call him 'Sev.'

"No, he, well his family and him, well they live nearby. Well near me," Lily said as she nervously fiddled with the peas on her plate.

"Oh so you two are friends then," Ginny beamed, finally glad she could have an ally when it came to James and Sirius's pranks against him.

"Well we were, sort of I suppose. The best of friends, besides my sister," Lily said smiling as she looked up at Ginny.

"Your sister? You and Petunia were friends?" Ginny asked shocked that someone as nice as Lily could be friends with someone as cruel as Petunia. Of course Ginny had never met her, it was just stories she had heard from Harry about his aunt and uncle.

"Well we were, until third year, we had a bit of a falling out, Petunia hated that she couldn't come to Hogwarts, she even wrote to Dumbledore begging to come, I talked to him to in my first year. But of course she's not a witch so she can't, but she always thought I just didn't want her to come," Lily sighed looking down at her plate.

"Oh, but you and Severus?" Ginny asked, surprised that Petunia wanted to come to Hogwarts, when from what Harry says she hated her sister and Harry for being magical.

"Were friends- are friends," Lily sighed as he eyes finally landed on Severus. "I'm not sure for how long though, he doesn't approve of James," Lily said as she tore her gaze away from Severus and back to Ginny.

"Well you can't really blame him, James is horrible to him," Ginny said sympathetically.

"So is Sirius!" Lily defended.

"And I won't deny it, but I stand up for him," Ginny added.

"I do to, or rather I did," Lily said looking devastated.

"Maybe if you just talk to him you could sort it all out," Ginny offered.

"I suppose your right," Lily said sadly as she looked back at the Slytherin table, scanning it for Severus to see that he was staring at her.

Ginny nodded her head as she began on her dinner, she wasn't really aware of what she was eating, she was lost in thought. Maybe if she got Lily and Severus to be friends, maybe she could change him in the future and make him less vile. The Snape she knew now was nothing like the one she knew in the future. She couldn't help wondering what changed.

"Ginevra?" Lily asked, pulling Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Ginny replied looking up from her plate.

"Who was it you were looking for?" Lily asked as she nodded her head towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh, nothing just a friend," Ginny replied turning her attention back to her plate.

"Ginevra I've been at Hogwarts a lot longer then you, and can say Severus is the only one over there who doesn't belong in Slytherin, so who else could you possibly be looking for?" Lily questioned.

Ginny ignored her as she twirled her food around her plate, tomorrow was their match against Slytherin, if Regulus didn't show up to that then she'd know something was wrong.

* * *

** This would have been up sooner rather then this time of night, but I didn't get internet until now**

** Thank you The Erumpent Horn, Ezriella, icebabesfire, Happy and paulaa90 for your reviews! They're what make me want to post another chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**I would've updated sooner, but like i said I'm spending my break taking care of my sick aunt who has literally no internet, and it didn't come in until now**

* * *

When Saturday arrived Ginny was dressed and out of bed long before Lily and Alice even stirred. She had hardly slept the night with the information that Lily and Severus were friends and with her worry over Regulus, and even she couldn't deny that he was nervous for her first Qudditch match.

"Ginevra did you even sleep at all?" Alice questioned as she rolled in bed to see Ginny sitting upright in hers.

"Eventually," Ginny replied grinning sheepishly.

"You're going to end up falling off your broom," Lily mumbled from across the room.

"Then Sirius will have to swoop in and save you," Alice winked as she began the process of waking up.

"I think even Sirius is too involved in Qudditch to bother with that," Ginny laughed.

Once Alice and Lily got dressed the three of them went down to the great hall. Just like in her time many of the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were supporting Gryffindor colours and many of the Slytherin's booed Ginny as she sat down at the table.

"Am I the only one from the team here?" Ginny asked nervously looking down the table as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Well James usually goes to the pitch early, so he's probably dragged Sirius off with him," Lily said nonchalantly.

"Right," commented Ginny.

"And Fabian and Gideon don't roll out of bed until the last possible moment," Lily continued.

"Since when did you keep tabs on all the Qudditch players?" Alice joked,

Lily blushed as she picked up her spoon and starting eating her porridge.

"There's Michaela and Frank," Alice nodded towards the entrance hall to where their keeper and chaser walked in laughing.

"Most of the Slytherin team isn't at the table yet," Lily commented as the three girl turned to regard the few player sitting together at the end of the table.

"Probably trying to figure out a way they can find new players so their team is actually good," Frank said, noticing the girls staring at the Slytherin table, as he took a seat beside Ginny.

"Are they not good?" Ginny asked still scanning the table for Regulus.

"Oh their good enough, they just like to play dirty, and often get away with it," Michaela said sitting on Ginny's other side.

"Slytherin's good?" Frank questioned with a laugh.

"Just because they're in Slytherin doesn't mean I won't give credit where credit is due, besides they've had the same team for 3 years, they've had plenty of time to find their strengths," Michaela said all serious as she reached for a piece of toast off the stack in front of them.

"The one thing I don't miss about you being captain is your long speeches and lectures," Frank joked, flicking some of his egg at Michaela.

"You were captain?" Ginny asked.  
Michaela was in her seventh year, it was strange that she wasn't made captain again if James was only in his fifth year.

"For 3 years," Michaela answered.

"Michaela's been on the team since second year, and made captain the year the twins and I joined the team," Frank said proudly.

"Why didn't you get it this year?" Alice questioned a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It's my last year, so I need to focus on my grades if I want to play professionally, it was going to be too much work to do both," Michaela shrugged as she bit into her toast. "Besides James has wanted it since I let him on the team in his second year," Michaela added smiling at Lily.

"And Merlin knows he needs you to keep him in line," The twins recited as they squished their way on either side of Michaela forcing Ginny and Frank over.

"You know Miss McMillian if you ever want to keep me in line I'm just on the other side of the dorm," Fabian said with a wink as he nudged her.

"To bad she's dating good ol' Todd Wood from Ravenclaw," Gideon said sadly as he grabbed the toast out of her hand and began munching on it, not bother finishing it before he continued speaking. "Speaking of, I haven't seen him around lately if you ever need someone to console you, I'm your guy," Gideon winked as toast crumbs flew out of his mouth.

The three girls and Frank started laughing but the twins didn't understand why as they continued to munch on toast.

"You know," Michaela said bushing some of Gideon's crumbs off her lap, "I think we should head over to the pitch."

"Excellent idea!" Gideon and Fabian cried standing up so suddenly that Michaela fell backwards off the bench.

Ginny and Frank scrambled to help her up as they all tried to conceal their laughter.

* * *

** Thank you a bunch to Happy, plumemoth, Ezriella, BlabingRoxy and icebabesfire for your wonderful reviews! (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**Volia, two in one day! I just finished writing this and surprisingly there was internet!  
i've never written a Quidditch match before, so hopefully I didn't butcher it.**

* * *

By the time everyone had finally dressed in their Quidditch robes and gathered in the middle separating the girls change room from the boys James was a nervous wreck, going over drills and mumbling about how they just had to defeat the Slytherin's.

"Who's all on the team anyways?" asked Ginny in an attempt to distract him.

"Oh well all sixth years with the exception of the captain and beaters there in seventh year, now that's the thing to look for, they've been a team a lot longer than us so they've had more time-" James began ranting.

"Ok James, we should probably head out onto the pitch." Sirius said as he stood up from the bench before his friend went crazy.

"You know," James said suddenly becoming nervous and serious as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. "I'm not good at speeches, that was always Michaela's thing," James added.

"And we love you already!" The twins cried in unison.

"But I think I speak for all of us when I say we have a pretty amazing team, and that we're going to crush the Slytherin's today," James said grinning.

"Here, here!" The twins cried raising their broom sticks.

Everyone grabbed their brooms and began to leave the change rooms, Ginny could no longer deny that she was nervous, back in her time she had watched the Quidditch matches since her first year, so she had at least known what she was getting herself into. Now however Ginny was being thrust into a match against Slytherin and from what Michaela had said at breakfast the team was good, but they also played dirty.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked as he walked beside her.

"A little," Ginny grinned.

"Don't worry Gin, I won't let the Slytherin's touch you," Sirius winked.

"You are to score goals Padfoot, Forget about Ginevra she's a big girl," James said as he turned around from where he was walking with Frank to snap at Sirius.

"Relax Sirius, we'll keep our eyes on little Molly," the twins said as they ruffled her hair.

"I can take care of myself," Ginny protested laughing.

"Well we'll just have to see about that," The Slytherin captain said laughing from where he stood ahead of the rest of the team waiting to shake hands with James.

"Don't worry," Michaela said with a wink as she mounted her broom and flew to her goal posts.

"Watch yourself," Sirius said as he walked up to the captain, James close behind him.

"Whoa Sirius, let's not get kicked out before I'm even on my broom," James said shoving Sirius playfully.

Ginny tore her gaze away from the captain to where the other chasers and beaters stood behind him, Ginny's eyes finally locked on a pair of light brown ones and she instantly smiled.

"Now I want the house rivalry to stay off the field, this is Quidditch not the halls of Ho-"The professor began but Ginny blocked her out, as she took in Regulus's appearance.

His Quidditch robes hugged his muscular body nicely and the green looked nice against his dark curls. But it was the dark bags under his eyes that Ginny couldn't help but notice. When He noticed her staring at him he instantly smiled back and winked before they were told to mount their brooms.

It all seemed to happen so quick the snitch was released and the Quaffles thrown in the air and suddenly all thoughts of Regulus were pushed to the back of Ginny's mind as she focused on the game.

Michaela was right the Slytherin's were dirty, within seconds Frank had secured the quaffle and was speeding towards their goal post, nearly dodging the blundger sent his way only to be nearly knocked off his broom by Slytherin's captain. Frank tossed Ginny the ball and she carried it the short distance towards the hoops and tossed it in just as she was hit with a blundger and nearly lost her balance.

"You ok Ginevra?" James called from just behind her.

"Perfectly fine," Ginny said grinning, as Sirius took off in pursuit of the beaters.

It was fantastic to fly again, and Michaela truly was an amazing seeker, fifteen minutes in Slytherin had taken eight shots on her, to have her successfully safe all of them. Gryffindor was leading by two goals.

'Ginevra," A voice said from behind Ginny and she spun around on her broom to see Regulus grinning.

Ginny looked down to see that the Slytherin beaters were getting scolded for sending blundgers at James, when clearly he didn't have the quaffle.

"Where've you been?" Ginny grinned happy to finally have a chance to talk to him.

"There's a lot of things going on out there." Regulus replied half smiling.

Ginny assumed he was talking about his teammates and James arguing. "Yea, well if your team didn't play so dirty," Ginny said shoving Regulus with her broom playfully.

"That's a matter of opinion," Regulus said ginning as the game resumed and Regulus took off winking at Ginny.

Ginny was soon so absorbed in the game that she soon lost the score but hoped that James caught the snitch soon because she was getting sore from sitting on her broom for so long. Ginny was surprised at how well her Frank and Sirius played together; they tossed the ball back and forth effortless and managed to avoid being knocked off their brooms.

"And would you look at that, Black scores another one for Slytherin, making it fifty , thirty for Slytherin, if you ask me I'd say half of those shouldn't count, I mean those dirty Slytherin's are tossing blundgers at Michaela at the same time as their tossing the quaffles," The voice of a fourth year Hufflepuff floated over the crowed.

Ginny grinned at Regulus as he flew by, although they were on opposite teams she couldn't help but marvel at Regulus's Quidditch skills, he had scored four out of the five goals for Slytherin, and he seemed to be the only player on their team getting by on pure talent and not dirty tricks.

"Ginevra if you'd stop drooling over the Slytherin team we might actually be winning!" James spat as he flew in front of Ginny.

"Whoa Potter, maybe if you could actually catch the snitch you wouldn't have to take your anger out on your only good player," Regulus shouted from where he hovered just above them.

"You know Black, I really don't think this is any of your business, maybe if you-"James began turning his attention towards Regulus.

"Are you ladies done?" Frank said flying over towards the threesome, "because some of us are actually trying to play Quidditch," Frank finished glaring at the two boys.

Ginny said nothing as she flew between the two and followed Frank to where Sirius was carrying the quaffle.

"Stay away from her Black," James warned as he turned on his broom in pursuit of the other seeker.

Sirius managed to score, bringing the score to fifty – forty.

From the corner of her eye Ginny could see James zoom across the pitch the other seeker in pursuit. She was focused on their chase after the snitch that she didn't see the blundger coming her way and she was instantly knocked over; she managed to hold onto her handle with one hand having her broom sway with the uneven weight. Ginny could hear the crowd gasp and she looked around frantically to see that Frank and Sirius both flanked the Slytherin player carrying the quaffle, and that Fabian and Gideon were focused on hitting a blundger in the direction of the beaters who hit one in Ginny's direction

Ginny swung herself and managed to swing her leg back up over the broom trying to secure herself onto the broom she nearly toppled over as another blundger was sent in her direction, suddenly there was a warm hand steading her and Ginny turned to see Regulus hovering beside her.

"You ok?" Regulus asked.

"Yea, thanks," Ginny grinned.

"They're only trying to knock you off because you're a good player, " Regulus added grinning.

"Black what the bloody hell are you doing?" The captain of the Slytherin team cried as he took his shoot on Michaela and missed.

"Don't you know it's bad manners to knock a lady off her broom?" Regulus grinned.

Ginny laughed at Regulus's comment and swooped down and knocked the quaffle out of the arms of the Slytherin player, Fabian sent a blundger straight at the one on Ginny tale and made it effortless for Ginny to zoom across the pitch, throw it in the far hoop and score . Just seconds after the whistle was blown and she could just barley hear the commentary from the stands though all the screaming spectators.

"Superb timing Ginevra Dunham scores making it fifty-fifty, and just seconds later James Potter catches the snitch fifty- two hundred, Gryffindor wins!"

Ginny couldn't help the smiled that crossed her face as she zoomed towards the ground. As soon as he feet touched the ground she was enveloped in a hug by Fabian and Gideon then passed off to Frank and Michaela, James patted her on the back proudly and finally Ginny's eyes landed on Sirius and her heart leapt he smiled at her and she jumped into his arms just as his lips came crushing down on hers.

* * *

** Thank you to RachTyler for your many reiviews and Ezriella and Paulaa90 for your lovely reviews (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so soo sorry that it's been so long since my last update! After reading week University got demanding, and then I just had an overload of projects, essays and exams. But the good news is I am officially done with first year whoot!**  
**So I go home this weekend, and hopefully once I get settled I can update regularly again.**  
**So the chapter is really short, sorta as the intro to the next one I just started,**  
**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (:**

* * *

Everyone was overjoyed with Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin that it wasn't until fifteen minutes after the game had finished that Ginny was able to make her way through the crowd and start up to the castle with Alice and Lily.

"I guess it's a good thing the twins have their connections," Alice laughed as the three approached the castle.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no offence but everyone sort of thought that Slytherin was going to win," Alice mumbled.

"What traitors!" Ginny laughed as she shoved Alice in mock hurt and began to run towards the castle.

"I never doubted you for a second!" Lily yelled as she started after Ginny with Alice close behind.

By the time the three girls reached their dorm they were red in the face and in a fit of giggles.

"I expect no one in Gryffindor will be sleeping tonight," Alice said as she flung herself on Ginny's bed.

"Really? I was thinking I'd head off to bed early, I had a long day," Ginny replied stretching her arms and faking a yawn.

"Same, besides I am a prefect, if there is something going on tonight, it's in my best interest not to participate," Lily added as she curled up in a ball on Ginny's bed beside Alice

"Oh really now?" Alice questioned sitting up.

"Mhm," Lily mumbled as she stretched and closed her eyes.

"I suppose that works out well seeing as both of your boyfriends won the match today, so I suppose I can add myself to the throng of girls hanging all over them tonight," Alice smirked as she moved to get off of Ginny's bed.

Ginny and Lily both sprang into upright and yanked Alice back onto the bed.

"Whoa now Alice let's not get carried away!" Lily protested.

"I helped win the match to!" Ginny chimed in.

At their outburst the three girls burst into laughter again and lay back onto the bed.

"It really will be a big celebration tonight," Alice said once the three of them had stopped giggling.

"I wouldn't doubt it, we beat Slytherin, if that isn't something to celebrate then I don't know what is," Lily added.

* * *

Thanks to Ezriella , paulaa90,icebabesfire and FRubberDuck thank you for your lovely reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

After the girls changed and entered the common room the party was in full swing. There were gold and red streamers strung from the ceiling, and a banner supporting the phrase 'Slytherin sucks' hanging by the portrait hole. Ginny couldn't help but be reminded of the parties in her past, but even then it was pushed back to a buzzing in the back of her brain. In those parties she admired Harry from afar, just wishing she had to courage to approach him and say congratulations. This party was for her, her and Sirius, her and the rest of the team for defeating Slytherin in their match this afternoon. This had nothing to do with four years spent at Hogwarts shadowing Harry her brother and Hermione.

It was times like this when Ginny felt like she truly belonged here, like she really was Ginevra Dunham, the orphan who was sent to Hogwarts.

"There's my girl," Sirius shouted when he was less than a metre away as he clumsily swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a one armed hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I think Sirius started the party a bit early," Lily said regarding Sirius as she wrinkled her nose.

"Then my dear, I believe you should go and find your boyfriend," Sirius says in an attempted to steer Lily's scrutiny away from him.

"If he's in the same state you're in I better, and then I'll tell him how irresponsible and –"Lily began as she turned away from Sirius and into the crowd in search of James.

"Well perhaps I should go congratulate Frank, he did after all keep the team in line," Alice said smirking as she too departed into the crowd.

"She's right you know," Sirius said looking at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Right about what?"

"That Longbottom kept the team in line today," Sirius shrugged as he finished off the butterbeer in his hand.

"Butterbeer wouldn't get you in this state," Ginny stated regarding the now empty bottle in Sirius's hand.

"The boys and I had some fire whisky," Sirius whispered as he leaned in close.

"That would do it," Ginny laughed as she scanned the room for the other marauders.

When Ginny spotted a sour looking Lily standing by James as he did a play by play of him going in for the snitch to an overly eager bunch of sixth year girls.

"I'm going to go help out Lily," Ginny told Sirius tilting her head in Lily's direction, Sirius just nodded and perked up suddenly when he spotted a group of seventh year boys who were calling him over. "Are you going to be ok?" Ginny asked unsure.

"Ginevra, honestly we beat Slytherin today, don't hold back like Lily, you deserve to celebrate, you were magnificent out there," Sirius said grinning as he kissed her before crossing the room to talk to the boys.

Ginny had planned on going over to talk to Lily but everyone kept stopping her and soon their compliments were floating around her and lifting her off the ground.

'Your flying was unbelievable!' 'A hot girl who's good at Quidditch, are you sure you're into Black?' 'Seriously your goals were fantastic' 'By far the best player on the team' 'With you on the team Gryffindor's got the cup for sure!'

"Mini Molly, Little Molly" the twins chimed in as they linked arms with hers as Ginny talked her way around the room.

"Hello boys," Ginny beamed.

"Well aren't you looking chipper," Fabian said.

"My dear you are absolutely glowing," Gideon added.

"Excellent flying today," Fabian added as he patted Ginny on the back.

"Really excellent, not like Molly at all," Gideon continued.

"No, not at all like Molly," Fabian agreed as the two walked away.

Ginny laughed as she watched the twins retreat and scanned the room for a familiar face and spotted Lupin sitting on a couch in the corner.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ginny asked as she approached him.

"Not at all," he replied as he gestured to the cushion beside him.

"So what are you doing all alone Remus? Not enjoying the party?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside him.

"Just not in the mood to celebrate," he replied as he continued to gaze out of the window.

"I didn't realize you were rooting for Slytherin," Ginny joked.

"I did in fact, lost nearly all of my savings betting that Slytherin would catch the snitch," Remus joked back smiling.

"I suppose I'll have to have a talk with our captain next time, and make sure he throws the match so you can have a chance to win your money back," Ginny said with a wink.

"Your flying was outstanding today Ginevra, although I'm sure all your admirers have already told you that," Remus said turning to face Ginny with a small smile.

"It means more coming from a friend though," Ginny smiled back.

"Oh finally, friends!" shrieked Lily as she plopped herself down on the couch beside Ginny.

"If I have to hear about the brilliant moment James caught the snitch one more time I believe I'll lose it," Lily sighed.

"Sounds like James, hopefully he'll get it all out of his system and I'll be spared from it for the next few weeks," Remus joked.

"I was coming to find save you earlier, but I got distracted," Ginny blushed remembering how she got caught up in her goals the same way James did about catching the snitch.

"It's quite alright, I'm just worried that this party is getting too loud, apparently the seventh years got both the fifth and sixth years boy to take fire whisky before the party and its nearly three in the morning. I'd hate to see McGonagall's face if she came to break us up." Lily stammered.

"It's three in the morning?" Ginny responded surprised.

"I think Alice already went off to bed or on a walk with Frank," Lily continued as if she hadn't heard Ginny.

"I don't understand how it got this late," Ginny said aloud once again, trying to figure out where the time had gone.

"Well I think I'm going to head off," Remus said standing up.

"Oh so soon?" Lily pouted, "It isn't even three in the morning yet," she said grinning.

"Well by the time I make it to the stairs, through all these people I'm sure it will be," Remus said smiling.

"I suppose that's true," Lily added.

"Well goodnight Ginevra, Lily, I'll see you both at breakfast," he said smiling as he made his way across the room towards the stairs for the boys dormitory.

"This party doesn't look like it's going to die down anytime soon," Lily commented as she looked over at both James and Sirius and where they stood with a throng of people repeating highlights from the match.

"Boys," Ginny said laughing as she shook her head.

"I sometimes question why I ever agreed to go out with him," Lily laughed.

"I think the only thing James loves more than himself and Quidditch is you," Ginny said nudging her friend.

"I love myself to, that's why I think I'm going to call it a night," Lily said yawning as she rose up from the couch.

"I'll join you, I think I've told enough Ginevra glory Quidditch stories for the night," Ginny added following her friend.

"Oh no, not you too!" Lily giggled.

"What can I say it's contagious," Ginny laughed.

* * *

** Thank you to the ever so dedicated Paulaa90 and Ezriella for your lovely reviews (:**


	33. Chapter 33

Ginny and Lily were up before Alice so the two decided to let her enjoy her leisure Sunday and sleep in, and the two of them went down to breakfast together. When they entered the great hall they were surprised to see James, Sirius, Peter and Remus already there laughing and conversing loudly.

"Hello Ginevra," Sirius said standing when he spotted Ginny and moved over so that she could sit beside him.

"Hey Sirius," Ginny smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm rather surprised to see you boys up," Lily said as she took the empty seat beside Remus instead of the one beside James at the end.

"I thought you'd been hanging out with us enough to know that we're full of surprises Evan," Sirius said leaning over his eggs to wink at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes and began a conversation with Remus about homework as she spread jam on her toast.

"So Ginevra, what are you plans for the day?" Sirius asked as he turned his attention to Ginny.

"Well, I figured I'd go to the library to finish up my transfiguration homework, and if Snape is there maybe the three of us can work on our essay?" Ginny answered as she scooped some eggs on her plate.

"Or," Sirius said, as he grabbed the ladle out of Ginny's hand to scoop more scrambled eggs onto his own plate. "I was thinking we could take a walk on the wild side, skip homework and spend the day together," Sirius said with a slight blush as he turned to regard Ginny with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You see each other every day," mumbled Peter from the other side of Sirius.

"Well Wormtail, if you'd stop eating and at least try to look appealing maybe you could land yourself a girl," Sirius said clapping Peter on the back causing him to choke on his porridge, which in turn caused those sitting around them to burst into laughter.

Peter squeaked and dropped his spoon with a clatter and sat there as if he wished he was invisible.

"You know you shouldn't treat your friend that way," Ginny said quietly to Sirius.

"Peters a big boy," Sirius said brushing it off with a laugh.

Ginny said nothing as she began spooning eggs into her mouth. As much as Ginny hated Peter for being the reason that Voldemort killed Harry's parents, people she now considered her closest friends, Ginny couldn't help but think if only James and Sirius were nicer to him then maybe he wouldn't have betrayed him.

Ginny finished the rest of her breakfast in silence, as James and Sirius bickered and occasionally made a snide comment about Peter. When Lily and Remus rose from the table saying there were going to get their books and head to the library Ginny left with them, Sirius was so busy entertaining the crowd with James that he barely noticed her leaving.

Since Lily and Remus were both working on their muggle studies homework, Ginny sat alone near the back of the library where she was finishing up on her transfiguration homework.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Ginny looked up surprised to see Sirius standing across the table from her, with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Of course," Ginny beamed as she watched Sirius release the breath she wasn't aware he was holding and pull out the chair and take a seat.

"So, um what are you working on?" Sirius asked after the silence dragged on.

"Transfiguration," Ginny said without looking up from her parchment.

"Oh, ok," Sirius replied quickly.

Ginny continued working for a few more minutes before Sirius interrupted her again.

"I'm not that good at this," Sirius said as he ran his hand through his curly black hair.

"At doing your homework, it's rather easy Sirius, how have you been doing it for the past few years?" Ginny asked laughing, causing the librarian to give her the evil eye and a few other to stare.

"No I mean at apologizing," Sirius replied as he locked eyes with her.

"Apologizing? For what?" Ginny asked as she put down her quill.

"For this morning at breakfast, and last night, I should pay more attention to you, you're my girlfriend," Sirius said as he pulled his gaze away from hers and once again nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Sirius you don't have to apologize for enjoying yourself at a party," Ginny said honestly.

"Well Lily sure is giving James the impression that he has to," Sirius said.

"So you're apologizing because Lily is giving James a hard time?"

"Sure, I figured you two are a package deal, if she's mad you probably were," Sirius said shrugging with a grin.

"A package deal?" Ginny questioned trying to keep her temper in control.

"Sure, I mean we both got our dream girls, it was ever better that the two of you are practically best friends," Sirius replied smiling.

"Your dream girl?" Ginny asked blushing.

"Of course, it's not like anyone else here is even close to being as hot as you, and you know I like the best," Sirius joked as he leaned across the table and kissed her. "So are you done your homework now?" Sirius joked.

"I suppose so," Ginny answered shaking her head with a laugh.

"Good, because this bag was all props, like I even know how to study! Let alone in a library," Sirius said relieved as he helped Ginny pack up her stuff.

"So you ready to spend the rest of the evening with your boyfriend Miss Dunham?" Sirius asked as he picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder along with his own.

"Hmm, I don't know I was thinking of maybe going to-"Ginny was cut off when Sirius spun her around and kissed her full on the lips, she could feel him grinning as he pulled away and then he raised an eyebrow, challenging her to say no. "What did you have in mind?" Ginny said grinning back as she slipped her hand in his.

* * *

** Thanks Ezriella for your review! And paulaa90 thanks for your lovely review and the next chapter you'll get to see your romance between Sirius and Ginny ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked when she descended down the stairs to where Sirius was waiting, after having deposited her books on her bed.

"Well, you Ginevra," Sirius said as he reached out his hand and helped her down the last step. "Will be spending the evening with your amazing boyfriend," Sirius finished as he pulled her close.

"I don't remember saying you were amazing," Ginny smirked.

A few fist years lounging around the fire laughed quietly at Ginny's comment and a few sixth year girls were giving her dirty looks.

"I guess today, will be my day to prove it," Sirius said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the portrait hole.

The two walked through the halls hand in hand chatting aimlessly about Quidditch and homework until they came to a classroom near the astronomy tower, and then Sirius stopped walking.

"So I've never had a girlfriend before," Sirius said nervously as he ran his free hand through his long black hair. "And well, after breakfast I came here, and fixed this classroom and it's probably stupid," Sirius mumbled without looking at Ginny.

Ginny's heart fluttered in her chest and she was aware of how sweaty her small hand in Sirius's large one was getting. The fact that Sirius came here to do whatever was waiting behind that door was the most amazing thing ever. That he liked her enough to prepare a whole classroom for her, and that he was adorably nervous that she wouldn't like it. Did he not realize that she was in love with him? That he could give her a rock and she would treasure it forever.

"Sirius, anything that you do I'll love," Ginny said squeezing Sirius's hand.

Sirius turned to her and smiled as he nodded and reached out and opened the door.

Ginny followed him into the classroom and when he shut the door they were engulfed in complete darkness, and suddenly Ginny began to panic. She wasn't always afraid of the dark, in fact she used to love it, it had always been Ron and Percy who were scared. But after her first year when Tom took her into the chamber and she sat on the floor slowly dying in the dark, betrayed by the one person who was her best friend – ever since then Ginny has been afraid of the dark.

But just as soon as those memories and feelings emerged they were pushed back down when Sirius took her hand in his, and suddenly the classroom became dimly light with twinkling lights. Ginny looked down to see that the classroom floor was transfigured into soft grass, and in the middle of the classroom sat a blanket and Sirius pulled her over to it and the two of them sat down, lying on their backs looking up at the lights.

They didn't say anything for a while, just sat on the blanket holding hands.

"In the drawing room of my mother's house, there's a huge family tree, it takes up over nearly the whole room, and starts from the middle ages. The noble and most ancient house of black," Sirius laughed spitefully. "Being a Black is practically royalty, toujours pur," Sirius added quietly.

"Always pure," Ginny echoed.

"Didn't realize you spoke French," Sirius said turning to face Ginny.

"Just a bit," Ginny replied blushing. There was no way she could tell Sirius that the two of them sat on his bed into the early hours of the morning talking about his family, and their pureblood ways.

"We're named after constellations you know," Sirius continued turning back to the ceiling and pointing to a cluster of lights to the left of Ginny.

Ginny didn't realize that the lights above them were actually stars, that Sirius bewitched the room perfectly.

"Canis Major," Sirius said drawing in a breath. "It means the dog," Sirius laughed and shook his head. "They got the name Sirius from that constellation, my father was named after the constellation Orion, and my dear cousin Bella in seventh year is a star in that one. Now my favourite cousin Andromeda she's got her own constellation and galaxy," Sirius said smiling.

"I don't think I've met her," Ginny said.

"You wouldn't have, she graduated last year, she's Bella and Narcissa's older sister," Sirius said pulling out some grass absentmindedly with his free hand. "Although you won't find her on the tapestry," Sirius added dryly.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, although she already knew the answer.

"She's engaged," Sirius laughed.

"Are you not allowed to be engaged?" Ginny laughed.

"We are, to a pureblood," Sirius shrugged.

"And Andromeda?"

"She's engaged to Ted Tonks, they plan to start a family together and get married in the summer," Sirius said with a smile. "He's also a muggle-born," he finished as his smile disappeared.

Ginny didn't reply, this is the second time her and Sirius had, had this conversation and she knew that he didn't tell her because he wanted sympathy, he told her because he wanted to let her in.

"Growing up we weren't that well off, but my family had a huge heart, the boys always had friends over for the holiday and the summer. I was the youngest but Ron he was only a year older so we'd often stick together and his two best friends were like family to us," Ginny said as she starred at Sirius's star. "The hardest thing I ever did was leave them all behind, but I knew it was for the best," Ginny said not looking at Sirius, even though she could feel his gaze on her.

"But you had nowhere else to go when they died," Sirius added.

Ginny said nothing and just nodded, they sat there in silence before Sirius spoke again.

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day," Ginny replied.

Sirius squeezed her hand and Ginny carried on, "Everything reminds me of them, I don't want to forget them, I don't ever want to forget where I came from, I just want it to get easier," Ginny said.

Sirius leaned over and wiped the tears that Ginny hadn't realized were rolling down her face.

"What helps?" Sirius asked quietly "what makes it better?"

"You," Ginny whispered back.

And suddenly his lips were on her, slowly and tenderly at first as he ran his hand through her hair, and then all at once.

Once again, her family, her friends, the life she left behind was pushed back with the love she had for Sirius.

* * *

**Thank you once again for your lovely review paulaa90, and I'm not that good at writing romance, so I'm hoping this was good enough :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**Soo Sorry for such a long wait! My days of completed University freedom ended quickly as I work like everyday, and I don't usually get home until 11, and by then I'm always so tired. But I have a few days off later in the week so hopefully I can start updating regularly :_3_**

* * *

Ginny sat wide awake in potions class after having one of the best sleeps in a while, after spending the best night in all her years at Hogwarts with Sirius.  
Ginny and Snape sat making their potion together at the front of the class as Sirius got partnered with Remus because his Slytherin partner was absent.

"You have a free period after transfiguration. Do you want to work on our essay then?" Snape asked as he pulled out a slug from their jar.

"I can't I actually have a meeting," Ginny said looking up from their cauldron.  
Snape said nothing he just continued counting out slugs.  
"How about after dinner?" Ginny replied eagerly as their potion turned as slow shade of blue.

"I can't I have a meeting," Snape relied as he scooped up the slugs and dropped them into the cauldron and began stirring it clockwise.

"I see," Ginny said reaching for the roots as she pursed her lips.  
Ginny and Snape continued to cut and count their ingredients in silence for a few minutes before Snape spoke.

"I really do have a meeting after dinner," Snape said glancing at Ginny from the corner of his eye.

"I believed you," Ginny said turning to face Snape.

"You didn't, but that's ok I didn't believe you either," Snape replied looking at Ginny through his greasy black hair.

Ginny laughed and dropped her roots into the cauldron.

"How about tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"The library around seven?" Snape asked as he handed the ladle over to Ginny.

"Perfect" Ginny smiled as she grabbed the ladle and continued stirring their potion.

***  
Double potions seemed to go by quickly and both Ginny and Snape were awarded fifteen house points each for having the best completed potion, and Lily and James earned themselves five for coming in second.  
Now Ginny sat in the middle of Transfiguration class at a table by herself as Lily and Alice went back to the common room to collect their essays in the fifteen minutes between potions and transfiguration, and Ginny already having packed hers headed straight to transfiguration to save them a seat.

"Hello Miss Dunham," Sirius said sliding into the seat next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," Ginny replied smiling as she turned to face him.

"So what'dya say to going for a walk after this class," Sirius said nudging her.

"You have astronomy after this class," Ginny laughed.

"Yes, but you have a free period," Sirius said grinning.

"Sirius Orion Black, are you saying you plan on skipping a class that will benefit your education?" Ginny gasped.

"Now you're starting to sound like Lily," James called from the back of the class where he Remus and Peter sat waiting for Sirius.

"How'd you know my middle name?" Sirius said still laughing at James's comment.

Ginny froze for a moment, of course she knew it from the past, but surely Sirius had mentioned it, here in the future.

"You told me, yesterday," Ginny lied biting her lip.

"I suppose so eh?" Sirius shrugged as the class began to fill up.

"So a walk, after this class?" Sirius asked as he began to rise from the chair as Lily and Alice walked in.

"I can't, I have a meeting after this class," Ginny replied regretfully.

"Really? I thought you were just saying that so you wouldn't have to hang out with Snivellus," Sirius replied frowning.

"Oh no, I actually want to work on my essay with him. But I really do have a meeting," Ginny said.

"With who?" Sirius replied scooping up his bag from the floor and pulling out the chair for Alice with a bow.

"Dumbledore," Ginny replied, hoping he wouldn't push the subject.

"I see, alright, guess I have to go to Astronomy then," Sirius answered with a fake pout.

"You should attend all your classes Mr. Black, including that one, and as soon as you take your seat I can get this one started," Professor McGonagall said from the front of the class.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius said turning to wink at Ginny before he headed to his seat in the back with the rest of the marauders.

* * *

** paulaa90 I'm glad you liked the romantic scene, I feel so awkward when writing them, and Ezriella i'm glad you liked it ! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

When Transfiguration was done, Alice and Sirius went off to Astronomy, while Lily and Remus went off to muggle studies, and James and Peter went back to the common room to do merlin knows before lunch and Ginny headed in the opposite direction from all of them to Dumbledore's office.

Ginny said the password when she arrived at the gargoyles, and her heart pounded faster in her chest as they sprang to life showing her the way to Dumbledore's office. When Ginny reached the door she knocked softly twice waiting for Dumbledore's greeting.

"No need to wait behind my door, come in Miss Weasley" Dumbledore chuckled softly from the other side of the door.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the safe and comforting familiarity of her beloved headmaster as she pushed open the door and headed inside.

"So Miss Weasley I trust you're enjoying all your classes?" Dumbledore asked from where he stood by Fawkes in the corner of the room.

"I am," Ginny smiled at the comforting sound of her real name.

"Yes Horace, that is to say Professor Slughorn said you have quite the knack for potions, and your defence against the dark arts Professor has said that you have some of the best curses he's seen throughout his career. Although that doesn't stand for much since I hired him just this year, but I'm sure you are exceptional none the less." Dumbledore smiled as he approached his desk and took a seat behind it, indicating that Ginny should do the same.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, without fully knowing what to say.

"Alas. You didn't come here to discuss your school work- although it is always wise to complete it. Instead I believe we had an appointment," Dumbledore said as he opened his drawer and pulled out parchment along with a quill and ink bottle, sliding it across the desk.

Ginny beamed as she reached across for it, bursting with excitement, yet saddened that the only time she could really show emotion like this for her family was through letters, and knowing that the cause of her heartbreak and theirs was her fault.

Dumbledore watched Ginny with his hands folded in his lap as she happily scratched away on the parchment with the quill writing comforting words and apologizing to her mother and father, sending love to her brothers and thanking Harry for the borrowed money and Hermione for her tutoring in potions. She insured her family that she was doing well, that she was happy and told them not to worry. Then at the very end she told her parents to tell Sirius she was sorry that she was no longer there to keep him company while cleaning, but to look up at the stars if he gets lonely. She signed and dated the letter hoping that Sirius would pick up on her hint. When she was done she rolled up the parchment and handed it to Dumbledore who sealed it with his wand and placed it in his drawer with her first letter.

"Thank you professor, this really does mean a lot to me," Ginny said wiping the tears she didn't know had fallen down her cheeks.

"Of course Miss Weasley," Dumbledore answered

Ginny rose from her chair, she hadn't realized she had been there that long, but if she left soon she would be able to eat lunch before she had to go to charms.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore called when Ginny's hand was on the door knob.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny answered turning to face him.

"I can't help but notice you spend a lot of time with Mr. Black," Dumbledore stated as he observed her over his half-moon spectacles.

Ginny blushed at his gaze, but said nothing.

"I think it is admirable, yet a trail you should tread lightly on." Dumbledore said, still observing her.

Ginny nodded and tuned back towards the door, before she really registered what he said.

"Sir, which Black are you talking about?" Ginny said turning back around to face him.

"Both," Dumbledore answered, before pulling his gaze away.

* * *

**Thank you Ezriella, for your review, I'm thinking of adding in a in the future/ present type chapter where it shows her family reading the letters, but I'm not to sure yet. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint!**

_Also, does anyone on here have Pottermore? if so add me StrikeLumos13336 :3_


	37. Chapter 37

Ginny couldn't shake Dumbledore's parting words out of her head, so she skipped lunch and headed straight to her dorm to get the books she needed for her classes and went through her last three classes in a daze trying to decoded what Dumbledore meant.

When it was time for dinner, Ginny sat in the great hall with Lily Remus and Peter, since both Sirius and James had detention for a stunt they pulled in charms and Alice was eating further down with Frank.

Ginny was dragging her spoon through her mashed potatoes barely listening to Remus and Lily's chatter, Ginny scanned the room when the dull color of her potatoes became too much for her and her eyes landed on the blonde head rising from the Slytherin table with perfect posture. At first Ginny froze thinking that it was Draco, and that somehow she had traveled back to her own time, but instead she noticed how tall this blonde was, and how he walked with a more superior posture than Draco ever did, making her realize it was his father Lucius. Ginny noticed that as he rose a few other seventh year Slytherin's rose with him, it wouldn't have seemed odd if she hadn't noticed Lucius's quick barely there glances to a few others down the table to have them also rise leaving their dinner unfinished. Ginny quickly scanned the Slytherin table to see Regulus and Severus also pushing their plates forward with their untouched food still lining the plate as they left great hall just shortly after Lucius.

"I don't think Sirius would like you starring at his brother," Peter's whiny voice cut through Ginny's thoughts.

"Shut up Peter," Ginny replied without looking at Peter. Sometimes it was easy to blame James's and Sirius's taunts as an excuse for Peter's actions in the future, which prodded Ginny to be nice to Peter. However it was times when Peter acted like a nosey know-it-all child that caused Ginny to forget her thoughts of being nice to him.

Peter mumbled about how Sirius and James were much more fun before Ginny got here. Ginny however blocked out Peter's mumbling and let her gaze follow the backs of her two Slytherin friends out of the great hall.

"I'm starving" Sirius's voice came drifting further down the table where he and James began approaching their small group. Ginny blushed knowing that they must have just walked through the doors while Severus and Regulus were leaving, yet she was too busy watching the two of them to have noticed James and Sirius.

Lily took one look at the pair and shook her head disapproving, but she couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on her face when she thought no one was watching.

"Here are my two favourite gingers," Sirius said as he stuffed his way between Lily and Ginny on the bench.

"If I didn't know you were crazy for Dunham, I'd tell you to watch your back," James joked sitting beside Peter on the other side of the table and clapping him on the back.

"But which one is Ginevra crazy for," Peter mumbled loud enough that Ginny could hear.

"I said shut up Peter," Ginny yelled louder than she had meant to.

The joking disappeared off of James face as he looked at Ginny confused.

"Oi, what'd you mean by that Wormtail?" Sirius asked leaning towards the table to look Peter in the eye.

"Peter is finally realizing that he can't hide behind the two of you, that once he's out of Hogwarts he'll be exposed as the coward he really-"Ginny snapped cutting Peter and James off.

"Ginevra," Lily and James gasped.

"What happened?" Sirius barked.

"I saw her lo-"Peter began puffing out his chest.

"You saw nothing, I'm tired off all this," Ginny said standing up from the bench.  
Ginny realized that their group had the attention of half the hall, and she didn't seem to care, all that she knew was that she was angry, angry at Sirius for not making it easy, for not loving her the way she loved him in the future, angry at her parents for not being here, angry at Dumbledore for his riddles, but most of all Ginny was angry at herself, because she knew all this anger and frustration was her own fault, and she was taking it out on the easiest target.

"Tired of what?" Remus and Lily asked together.

"I'm lost, did we miss something," James laughed, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"This was supposed to be easy," Ginny answered fighting back her tears.

"What was?" Sirius asked.

Ginny looked at his sad and confused eyes before she shook her head, fighting back the tears and tuned and ran out of the great hall.

* * *

**Ezriella, I accepted! and I think i'll try writing a future chapter to see if I can make it work, hopefully you enjoy this one (:! **

**paulaa90 I'm glad you like Snape, I always thought the same thing, since we know he was good deep down, i'm trying to show the side the marauder's never saw**


	38. Chapter 38

Ginny knew that the source of her anger and frustration was not Peter, or even Sirius. Yet it was easy for Ginny to lash out at Peter and to pretend- if only for a shot while that all her problems were his fault. But now that Ginny was walking the halls of Hogwarts alone, not registering where she was or where she was heading, the blame and anger she had for the Peter of the future she regretted passing it onto Peter now.

Now that Ginny was alone the tears fell freely, and she slumped against the wall when she got tired of walking away from her problems.

Did she regret traveling back to 1976?  
Of course not, she loved Sirius, and her friendship with Lily and Alice fell into place so effortlessly as if they had known each other for years.

Did she miss her family?  
Of course she did, but she knew that when she left. She had missed Bill when he went off to Hogwarts like she missed Charlie, Fred, George and Ron when they to finally went off to Hogwarts as well. She missed her mom and dad when she finally went for her first year. The difference between that and now is that she always knew she'd get letters from them, that she'd always see them come the holidays. But now- this year she wouldn't get to see them at all.

But Ginny had to stop being upset over it, she had to stop lashing out, she had to pull herself together because she got everything she came for. The only thing Ginny should work on is opening up to Sirius without revealing where she came from.

Ginny was realizing that it was ok to miss them, but it was no use crying and isolating herself from the only ones who were there for her.

By the time Ginny walked through the portrait whole there was no one left in the common room, and by the time she entered her dorm Alice and Lily were both fast asleep. Ginny was so tired from her crying and wandering that she slipped under the covers with her uniform still on and fell asleep instantly.

Despite the fact that Ginny was the last of her two roommates to go to bed she was the first to wake up. When she walked back into her room after having showered and changed into her school robes Alice and Lily were awake and both rummaging through their trunks for books.

"Morning," Ginny said standing in the threshold, unsure of how Lily and Alice would react after her outburst in the great hall last night.

Both girls stopped their rummaging and turned their gaze to Ginny, all three were silent for a few seconds before Alice and Lily dropped what they were holding to run across the room and hug Ginny.

"Are you ok?"  
"When you didn't come back last night we were so worried?"  
"But then we thought you were with Sirius."  
"Yea- since he went to find you and then never came back,"  
Alice and Lily's conversation was muffled through Ginny's robes as their still had their arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," Ginny replied as she wiggled her way out of their embrace.

"No don't apologize Peter always tries to get under everyone's skin," Alice said with a wave of her hand as she skipped back to her bed.

"Besides he's just jealous of how much time his beloved Sirius is spending with you," Lily smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Not to mention the fact that James finally snagged Lily," Alice winked from where she was packing up her bag for class.

"Oh shush, why don't you tell Ginny where you were while she, uh, left after dinner," Lily mumbled the last part.

"I was with Frank," Alice said quietly as her face turned red.

"With Frank?" Ginny smirked.

"Yes, we uh went for a walk on the grounds," Alice said she fidgeted with her hair.

"And?" Ginny inquired as she two packed her bag for class.

"And nothing, that's it," Alice fibbed as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"What! Alice?" Lily shrieked.

"You're vile! You can't leave us hanging!" Ginny joined with Lily's protest.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," Alice replied raising her chin as she walked towards the door.

"Ha! So you did kiss!" Lily beamed smugly.

"Well obviously Lily, he's in sixth year," Alice replied.

At Alice's comment the three girls burst into laughter that continued all the way down to the common room.

Ginny was so happy that Alice and Lily forgave her outburst without prodding her with questions. They really were true friends.

When the three of them sat down for breakfast James, Sirius, Remus and Peter arrived just a few minutes after them, however Sirius looked right at her and sat further down the table. James and Remus shot the girls an apologetic look, but neither made a move to come and sit with them.

"I'm sorry Lily," Ginny mumbled stabbing her eggs with her fork.

"Don't apologize, besides I miss us all having breakfast together," Lily said in a falsely happy note.

Ginny decided not to push the subject. Because she was unable to get a hold of herself, she had pushed a wedge between James and Lily, the couple she worked so hard to get together before they were meant to.

When the owls arrived with the mail shortly after, it was the first time that Ginny didn't look up with the hidden desire and need to see Errol's topsy-turvy flying amongst the sea of owls.

Alice received the paper and Lily received the thick letter from her parents and sister that she normally received.

"Oi Little Molly!" Fabian called from where he sat on the other side the Marauders.

Ginny didn't register right away that he was calling her and instead turned to ask Alice if there was anything interesting in the paper.

"Good morning little Molly," Gideon said as he plunked himself onto the right side of Ginny.

"Sleep well?" Fabian asked as he filled up the spot on her left.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Gideon.

"We just got a letter from our dear sister Molly," Gideon beamed.

"Turns out her son William loved the birthday present we sent him," Fabian said proudly waving the letter in front of Ginny's face.

"Turned 6 just yesterday," Gideon added.

Suddenly Ginny's heart felt like it stopped and the room grew quiet. She saw Fabian and Gideon chatting away. But she couldn't register what they were saying; she didn't register any of her surroundings.

_'William loved the birthday present we sent him/ turned 6 just yesterday.'_

Ginny was speechless. Bill's birthday is November 29. He was born November 29th 1970. Ginny didn't realize that it was nearly December, she had lost track of the time since she'd been here. She also didn't fully realize that since she arrived in 1976 that it would mean that Bill would be 6, making Charlie 4- or 3 since his birthday was December 12, and Percy her annoying pigheaded brother Percy wouldn't even be a year old since he was born on August 22, 1976.

Ginny could see them! She had to see them, she could talk to Dumbledore who would find and excuse-arrange it somehow.

"Hello Ginevra, did we lose you," Fabian and Gideon said together as they waved their hands in front of her face.

"Sorry what?" Ginny asked as she was pulled back to reality.

"We were saying, that we wrote to our sister,"  
"-Molly."  
"And told her how much alike you two are."  
"Not to mention your very unfortunate circumstances."  
"Yes- and being the charitable woman she is."  
"So kind-"  
"And with the holiday's coming up."  
"Hope you celebrate Christmas!"  
"Of course she celebrates Christmas, don't be daft."  
"Of course you celebrate Christmas,"  
"And the whole family always gets together!"  
"At her place-"  
"It's called the Burrow, you'll love it!"  
"-Since she got married to Arthur Weasley-"  
"She's has three boys, who naturally will inherent our good looks."  
"We've always spent the holidays there."  
"Yes and since you have nowhere to go,"  
"I mean you could always spend the holiday's here,"  
"But you'll be bored out of your mind,"  
"Naturally. "  
"Naturally, hardly anyone stays."

"Would you two just get to the point?" Alice interrupted giggling.

"She's invited you to spend the holidays at the burrow with us!" The two said together beaming.

"Here take a look," Gideon said snatching the letter out of Fabians hand and thrusting it under Ginny's nose.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Have you not been paying attention," Fabian said.

"We were perfectly clear," Gideon stated.

At that both Alice and Lily burst into laughter.

"I would love to spend the holidays at the burrow," Ginny answered as her eyes began to water.

"It's settled then!" The two sang.

Ginny was overwhelmed by it all, by how much the twins- her uncles resembled Fred and George, by the fact that her three oldest brothers were already alive, and the kindness and love that her mother had to reach out to a stranger and open her home to her over the holidays that Ginny squealed and flung her arms around the twins.

"Well now, it was Molly's idea," Fabian said blushing.

"We merely hinted at it," Gideon added, turning equally as red.

"Really you'll love her," they chimed together.

"I can't wait," Ginny beamed.

* * *

**Ezriella: Glad you liked it! Made this one extra long to make up for not posting for a few days!**

**paulaa90: I actually am working on that part right now! so hopefully I can write it in a way I like it, and then work it into the story. And I'm having way to much fun writing Dumbledore's character and filling him up with riddles :P and I tried to keep some characters the same, so I figured Lucius would be just as arrogant at Hogwarts as he was when he was older.**


	39. Future,

**Well here it is, when they read her letter in the future, I hope you all like it, I had so much fun writing it I might make it a regular occurrence. ! :D**

* * *

"Someone should go and tell Molly that Snape will be arriving soon," Mad-Eye said as he limped through the door throwing his heavy cloak onto the chair.

"I think she's in the kitchen," Tonk's answered, rising from her chair to go and fetch Molly, knocking the chair with Mad-eyes cloak over in the process.

"Blasted death eaters are getting a bit craftier than last time," Mad-eye said as he pulled out a chair to sit across from Remus. "Followed me all around London while I tried to shake them, if I had it my way I would have cursed him to-"

"But Dumbledore wants us to stay low," Lupin cut him off nodding.

"And he's right, their getting suspicious at the Ministry," Kingsley's voiced boomed from the door as he walked in joining the pair.

"Of course Dumbledore's right," Sirius added walking in behind Kingsley.

"And I'm not denying it, he's a brilliant man," Mad-eye said waving away their chatter with his hand.

They sat chatting about rumours and work for a few minutes before Tonks arrived closely trailed by Molly who was wiping her hand on her apron.

"Dinner will be ready soon, and if you lot want some I expect you all to set the table," Molly said as she entered the room catching the chair that Tonks knocked over.

There was a course of 'yes Molly' that filled the room as she took a seat at the table.

Snape walked in shortly making his presence known from the clack of his boots that could be heard from the door all the way to their room at the end of the hall.

As soon as he was in sight Molly jumped up anxiously awaiting his arrival.

"Molly," Snape drawled as he addressed her.

"Severus, I hope the journey here wasn't too much," Molly replied, fidgeting with the end of her apron nervously.

"Not at all," Snape said scanning the room.

"Supper will be ready soon, that is if you'd like to stay before you go back to Hogwarts," Molly blabbered.

"I'm afraid I have a lot of papers to grade, I just came to deliver this," Snape said reaching into his ropes and pulling out a sealed envelope.

Molly gasped and held her hand to her chest in excitement at the letter.

Snape's hand shook as he handed her the letter, but if anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

Molly ripped the letter open in a hurry and read it quickly and greedily, with all her emotions plainly on her face. When she sat down at the end with tears in her eye's Arthur walked through the door. They shared a few quiet words and everyone politely carried on a quiet conversation to give them privacy. Molly then stood up and said she needed to finish dinner and left. As soon as she was in the kitchen and out of earshot Arthur picked up the letter and read it aloud to everyone in the room.

Everyone was mesmerized by Arthur voice- by Ginny's words. Ginny Weasley who was always overlooked in the Weasley household for being the youngest, who was always overlooked at Hogwarts for following the Golden trio and worshiping Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley who was overlooked in the Order for being too young. Everyone had overlooked her, until they found out she had disappeared, traveled into the future, and every week the order gathered together to listen to Arthur read out her letter.

Mad-eye grunted when Ginny mentioned him in her letter, although everyone ignored the fact that his eyes began to tear up, even Kingsley, Lupin and Tonks beamed when Ginny said she missed their dinner time conversations. Mundungus even beamed when his named popped up. Then when Arthur reached the end no one said a word when Sirius rose from the table at Ginny's greeting for him and left the room, to have Snape- cloak blowing behind him and he turned on the spot and started after him.

"Black!" Snape called as he followed Sirius down the hall.

Sirius stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him.

"I told you, I told you as soon as you dragged yourself out of Azkaban and Dumbledore brought me to his office to face you," Snape accused, as he breathed heavily trying to stop his voice from rising. "I told you that Ginny Weasley looked an awful like Ginevra Dunham who appeared in the corridor in September 1st 1976," Snape added.

"Way to go Snape, you found out her secret before me once again, did you come here to gloat?" Sirius answered, with his back still facing Snape.

"Gloat? Gloat? You're the reason she disappeared, both times Black, it appears your selfishness didn't disappear with age," Snape laughed bitterly.

"Selfishness?" Sirius added as he spun around glaring at Snape as his hand twitched over his pocket where his wand rested. "How dare you Snape, I spent twelve years in Azkaban, reliving that day over and over again," Sirius replied.

"How kind, of you to do the time you so rightfully deserved," Snape shot back.

"I could have escaped! I could have escaped at any time, but that day in the paper I saw her, I saw her and I knew I had to fix what I had done!" Sirius barked.

"But you didn't Black! You set the events in motion, you could have spared her, and you could have spared your best friends life, Lily's, your own bothers!" Snape shouted no longer controlling his voice. "How long do you think until Ginny lets slip what year she traveled back to? Dumbledore said nothing at our request, but how long do you think until her parents realize that the Ginevra Dunham they knew was their own daughter? How long until they question us?" Snape asked.

Sirius said nothing, just started to turn back around until Snape spoke again.

"Why?" Snape asked as his voice softened, as his shoulders slumped, looking defeated.

"Because I love her, I'll always love her," Sirius answered.

"You weren't the only one," Snape answered back as he pushed his way past Sirius and walked out the door.

Sirius said nothing, when Kingsley, Arthur and Remus came out to see what all the shouting was about, he climbed up the stairs, and ignored Molly when she called up to say dinner was ready. He went up to his room shut the door and slumped on the floor in his room.

After half an hour there was a quiet knock on the door, and Lupin walked in carrying a plate of food for Sirius, he left it on his dresser and silently slide down the wall to sit next to Sirius. The two friends sat their without a word before Lupin spoke.

"Look up at the stars?" Lupin questioned, quoting Ginny's message for him from her letter.

"The day after our first match against Slytherin, I took her to see the stars," Sirius whispered.

"Ah yes, I remember you dragging me up there to help you with all the spells and charms to make it perfect," Lupin laughed.

"I told her things I never told anyone- or so I thought," Sirius laughed sadly.

"So you thought?" Remus questioned.

"I told her again, in the future," Sirius replied.

"It's not your fault Sirius," Lupin said turning to face his old friend.

"Everyone can blame Peter for killing our best friends all they want, but I know- and I know you know I'm the one that destroyed her, I'm the one that started all this," Sirius said facing Lupin with dead tear filled eyes.

"Love destroys everyone," Remus said as he got up to leave.

After he closed the door softly behind him, all Sirius replayed in his mind was the fact that Lupin didn't contradict him, didn't cut him off. Because Lupin knew, just like Snape, that all of this was Sirius's fault.

* * *

**FRubberDuck**: i'm glad you're all caught up! And i'm glad you enjoy it so far! There's so many twist and turns with the Slytherin's coming up!

**Ezriella:** Glad you liked it! i feel a bit weird writing about Christmas when it's going to be summer soon, but i'm just glad the story is finally being updated regularly.


	40. Chapter 40

Ginny's first class went by in a blur and before she knew it she was sitting at the front of potions with Severus, as they waited on Sirius.

"Ginevra did you want to work on transfiguration with Remus and I tonight?" Lily asked from where she sat at her table across from Ginny.

"I'm meeting Severus tonight, to work on Slughorn's essay," Ginny replied, looking over at him to see if they were in fact still meeting at the library tonight.

"Oh, well then that's fine. Well if you need help later with transfiguration you can always come and find Remus and me." Lily added smiling.

"What about Alice?"

"Oh apparently she meets Frank every other night in the library and they do homework together," Lily said sarcastically loud enough so that Alice could hear her at the back from where she sat with Narcissa Black.

"Oh stuff it, we do work on our homework," Alice called back, causing Lily and Ginny to giggle.

Slughorn walked through the door just then followed by some last minute students all of whom were Slytherin, except for Remus who shot Ginny and Lily a smile as he walked to his seat at the back.

"Well now, with just a few more weeks until the holidays, I always have an annual holiday quiz before you go off," Slughorn said beaming, like he was giving them a treat.

The class groaned, and suddenly Ginny's heart sunk, it was easy to make a potion with Severus, he was easy to work with, and stopped her from making any mistakes, but when it came to root properties, and potion uses Ginny was completely at a loss.

"Sir, my partner isn't here," Lily said, bringing Ginny's attention back.

"Ah yes, I see Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have resumed their old patterns," Slughorn laughed, while the other students pattered around collecting ingredients from the cupboard.

"Well no matter, Mr. Macmillan back there has found himself without a partner, and without your assistance, most likely without a descent grade," Slughorn laughed causing the buttons on his overcoat to tread dangerously around their seal. "You can partner with him today."

Severus came back with some ingredients and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill, Ginny did the same.

Today, in preparation for the quiz in a few weeks they were labelling ingredients and listing their properties, Ginny was once again glad that Slughorn had partnered her with Severus on the first day, because this was the reason Ginny never finished the year with a fantastic mark in potions.

"So what time did you want to meet up tonight?" Severus asked as Ginny held up a root in confusion. "Beth root, used in love potions, too much of it and one can die of heartache, it's one of the key ingredient in causing 'love' it reaches out the drinker and tapes into their mind, often known for turning the potion a clear liquid colour, before other ingredients are added." Severus added, answering Ginny's unasked question.

"After dinner, maybe around 7?" Ginny asked smiling as she wrote Severus's words down on her parchment.

"Err, ok, I know that Regulus and Barty wanted some help with their potions and we're skipping dinner, so I should already be there," Severus mumbled as he held up a twig looking root.

"Perfect, I'll come find you," Ginny beamed. "Black Snake root," Ginny added nodding to the twig Severus held in his hand.

"Most common for?" Severus questioned smirking.

"Uh, love potion?" Ginny guessed.

"You guessed, you weren't even sure," Severus chuckled writing it down.

"Wait! I was right?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yes, but don't gloat you didn't even really know the answer," Severus said with a smile.

The rest of the class went by quickly, with Severus answering more than half the questions Slughorn wrote on the black board. Before she knew it Slughorn was telling them to pack up before the bell went.

Alice, Lily, Remus and Ginny all walked together through the halls on their way to the great hall for lunch.

"So where was he?" Lily asked Remus as soon as they left the classroom.

"I'm not sure actually, when they told me to skip potions with them, I told them I was falling behind and needed to go, I'm not sure where the three of them went off to," Remus said apologetically as he shrugged.

"Well he owes me, not only will he pay when he fails potions, but he also owes me because I had Eric MacMillan talking my ear off the whole time," Lily answered.

"I felt bad for you, and that's saying something since I have Narcissa as a partner," Alice groaned.

"I felt bad for myself, I'm going to fail that quiz," Ginny added.

"Oh it's quite easy, all you need to know are their properties really, and at least one or two more common potions," Lily said with a laugh.

Alice, Remus and Ginny shared a look and bit their tongue to stop themselves from laughing.

Lunch went by quickly with still no sign of James and Sirius. All seven of them had transfiguration after lunch, yet just as the bell rang Peter came hobbling in, but there was still no sign of Sirius or James. The pattern continued for the rest of their classes, even in Ginny's free period there was no sign of the boys in the common room. When dinner rolled around Ginny didn't even bother looking around for them knowing that they wouldn't be there.

She felt guilt throughout the day and even more so when she headed to the library loaded with her potions books to meet Severus, knowing that Regulus would be there. And even more guilty when she spent the whole day looking forward to going to the library knowing that she'd get to see Regulus.

* * *

_Dear anon_**: I'm actually so excited to play the story out through future flashes, and even through the present- well Ginny's past. And I'm so glad you liked it :D**

_Ezriella_**: I;m really glad you liked it!**  
_  
paulaa90:_** I love the Prewett twins, their so quirky! and I'm so excited to write about them and the Weasley's over the holiday. Ouu, that was such a nice review for chapter 29, i'm so glad you liked it! and I actually almost teared up writing that line :$ So I'm so glad you pointed it out.**


	41. Chapter 41

When Ginny walked into the library she clung to her bag nervously, as she scanned the tables in the library for Severus. She really had no reason to be nervous; she was just meeting Severus to work on their potions essay. After all not only was he her potions partner, but also undeniably the best student at Hogwarts in potions. Ginny walked through the selves scanning book tittles not really looking for anything, when she spotting three boys sitting at a table near the back, Ginny instantly recognized Severus's greasy black hair, as well as the black curly hair of Regulus.

Smiling Ginny crossed the room to their table, when she got there Regulus turned smiling at her, as he spoke.

"Ah, and here she is," Regulus beamed pushing some books over to clear a spot at the table for Ginny.

"Hi," Ginny said smiling at Regulus as she lowered herself into the seat next to him.

"We just finished here," Severus said as he indicated to Regulus and the boy who sat on the other side of him.

"I don't think we've been introduced," The boy said as he turned to face Ginny grinning with a smile that sent chills down Ginny's spine.

Ginny took the boy in, he had a pale- nearly milky complexion, and straw blonde hair, and brown eyes that felt as if they were sizing her up with one glance. Ginny couldn't help but feel she recognized him, like she had seen his face before. That however couldn't be, Ginny barely recognized most of the people here, some looked like their children yes, but this boy a sixth year Slytherin, Ginny doubted she knew him in the future.

"I'm Bartemius Crouch, Jr." He added smiling smugly as he reached his hand across the table for Ginny's.

Ginny's skin froze as the name brought back memories of the Triwizard tournament, of Bartemius Crouch- a man who worked with her father at the Ministry as the head of the department of International Magical Cooperation, of his son who helped torture Neville's parents – Alice who was now one of her best friends, and Frank a teammate. Barty Crouch Jr. who acted as Professor Moody and helped bring Voldemort back to life and nearly killed Harry when Voldemort failed to.

"Ginevra Dunham," Ginny replied reaching out with a shaky hand to grasp his. Ginny worked to keep her expression neutral, but doubted she could hide the fear and shock off of her face when he revealed his name.

"Good ol' Severus here helped Barty and me with our potions," Regulus cut in clapping Bartemius on the back, shooting Ginny a worried look. "Slughorn makes his holiday quiz harder and harder each year," Regulus said laughing, steering the conversation away.

"I've heard so much about you," Bartemius cut into Regulus chatter, his eyes still remaining on Ginny. "A pity we are only meeting now," he added smiling coyly.

"Pity," Ginny replied, without a smile.

"Dunham, can't say I recall hearing that name around here before you," Bartemius said leaning closer to Ginny.

Ginny's heart raced, but she remained calm, he was a Slytherin, a Slytherin whose father was climbing his way up in the Ministry, he was most likely merely curious as to her blood status.

"Well Barty," Ginny said straining herself to not reveal her dislike for him. "I can say that I've heard Crouch before, is your father not in the Ministry?" Ginny asked sweetly forcing a smile.

"Bartemius Crouch Sr. actually," he smirked leaning back in his chair "Head of the department of magical law enforcement."

"Barty and I are actually related," Regulus cut in. "His mother is my father's cousin, his grandmother was my grandfather's cousin," Regulus added.

"Understandably, more pureblood families are related," Ginny nodded looking at Barty, who sat back grinning.

"And your family?" Barty said, encouraging Ginny.

"Is a topic I would prefer not to discuss," Ginny snapped, shutting him down.

"Right, well Barty don't you have to meet Lucius in fifteen minutes, you don't want to be late," Regulus spoke when Bartemius opened his mouth to reply to Ginny.

"Your right Regulus, I shouldn't keep him waiting," he replied as he stood up and scooped his work into his bag. "Ginevra, it was a pleasure to finally meet you," he said as he addressed Ginny-his stare making her uncomfortable. "Severus thanks, and Regulus see you back in the dorm," he added nodding as he turned and walked away.

"Well that was awkward," Severus finally spoke when Bartemius was out of ear shot.

"Barty sometimes forgets that he doesn't always need to live up to the Slytherin reputation," Regulus said looking at Ginny apologetically.

"Or he's power hungry just like his father," Ginny commented.

"How do you know his father?" Severus asked.

"He knew my father," Ginny replied carefully.

"How did your father know him? Through the Ministry?" Severus asked leaning closer.

"So what exactly are you two working on?" Regulus intervened, and Ginny let out a silent sigh of relief.

If Regulus was picking up on Ginny's moods then he wasn't letting on, but he did seem to save her every time she backed herself into a corner since she sat down.

"Our potions essays," Severus replied giving Regulus an odd look.

"And I was hoping you'd help me get ready for that quiz," Ginny added looking over at Severus and batting her eyelashes.

"I think Severus is the only person who isn't doomed to fail Slughorn's quiz," Regulus laughed leaning back in his chair.

"Yea, well I'll probably be the one with the lowest grade unless you say yes," Ginny added giving Severus her best puppy dog look.

"I'll help you, only because I know you'll fail otherwise," Severus smiled nervously at Ginny.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you fell for the puppy dog eyes," Regulus joked.

"They did help," Severus replied honestly.

"Oh thank you Sev!" Ginny squealed with glee, causing those in the library to turn and stare.

"Well I should get going and let you two get started," Regulus said reaching across the table to grab his books.

"No, stay," Severus said suddenly, the same time as Ginny uttered "Please stay."

"I don't want to interrupt," Regulus added looking at Severus.

"You wouldn't," Ginny replied breathlessly as Regulus turned his gaze towards her.

"Then I guess I'll stay," Regulus said smiling as his eyes locked with Ginny's.

* * *

_paulaa90_** i'm glad you liked that chapter, I had actually written this a few days ago, and thought I posted it and it turns out I didn't. But in a few chapters you'll find out what Sirius and James were up to,**


	42. Chapter 42

Ginny and Severus spent nearly two hours working on their potions essay, and when they were finished Severus began grilling Ginny for their quiz, all while Regulus sat quietly working on his homework, and sometimes chuckling at the pairs banter.

"Severus, do you not have to meet Lucius at nine o'clock?" Regulus asked as he put down his quill.

"Yes," Severus replied with his eyes glued to Ginny's work.

"Sev?" Regulus asked trying to get his full attention.

"Yes?" he replied tearing his gaze away from the page.

"Nine o'clock," Regulus answered nodding his head towards the clock.

Ginny and Severus both turned to look at the clock, and Severus froze when he noticed that it was ten to.

Severus stood up and frantically began collecting his belongings and hastily throwing them into his bag.

"Merlin, slow down," Ginny laughed watching Severus panic.

"I'm going to be late, this is the second time, he's going to kill me," Severus began mumbling under his breath.

"I'm sure Malfoy won't kill you, what are you doing helping him with his homework?" Ginny asked.

"Do you need me to come along?" Regulus asked as he helped Severus pack his stuff.

"No, I don't need you to defend me," Severus snapped snatching his book from Regulus's hand.

"Severus," Ginny scolded, shocked and confused.

"I can do this myself, I don't need you to do everything for me," Severus added to Regulus.

"I'm just trying to make it easier for you," Regulus replied calmly.

"I knew what I was getting into," Severus replied as he swung his bag over his shoulder and stared at Regulus.

"Did you? I don't think any of us did," Regulus replied quietly, in barely a whisper.

"Careful what you say Black," Severus replied bitterly as he turned on the spot and nearly ran out of the room.

Ginny said nothing just sat there in shock, how had the three of them working quietly together turn into this.

"I should go," Ginny said, with lack of nothing else to say as she began to stand.

"No, no you don't have to," Regulus said reaching out his arm as if to stop her but then pulling it back to his side.

"Ok, care to explain what that was about?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's complicated," Regulus answered.

"Trust me, I know all about complicated," Ginny laughed bitterly.

"I hope not, at least not like this," Regulus said sympathetically.

"I wouldn't know unless you told me," Ginny said slowly smirking.

Regulus looked at Ginny for a few minutes without reply. His blue eyes so much like Sirius's, watched her in a way that was comforting yet electrifying- a way that left her feeling different then when Sirius gazed at her.

"It's a good thing you and Severus are friends," Regulus said as his eyes searched Ginny's.

"Well Severus isn't how I thought he'd be," Ginny replied honestly.

"Because he's not how Potter painted him?" Regulus smirked.

"No, I knew James was just jealous of Severus and Lily's friendship," Ginny answered shrugging.

"Well then how did you think he would be?" Regulus asked leaning in closer.

"He's just different than how I knew him," Ginny answered quickly.

"Then how you knew him?" Regulus questioned leaning back laughing.

"How long have you known him?" Ginny asked changing the subject blushing.

"Since his first year, Severus- well he didn't get off to a good start," Regulus answered slowly. "His choice of friends, were not acceptable for a Slytherin," Regulus added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Lily," Ginny supplied nodding.

"That among other things,"

"Other things?" Ginny questioned, wondering what else Severus had done to gain such low standards.

"Well Severus had something that most- nearly all look down upon," Regulus supplied, frowning slightly.

Ginny sat there looking confused, unsure of what Regulus was hinting at.

"Status, Severus is only a half blood. His father was a muggle, but his mother Eileen Prince, she was a witch who attended Hogwarts," Regulus said shrugging as if stating a fact for an upcoming quiz.

"Then why would he tell people- especially if he was in Slytherin?" Ginny questioned confused.

"He didn't Lily did," Regulus said watching Ginny for her reaction.

Ginny was sure the shock showed on her face, but more than anything this Severus she knew here- and everything she learnt about him couldn't help but make her wonder what turned him into a bitter old bat in her time. Even Lily, one of her best friends, who grew up with Severus, why would she spread gossip she knew would make him an outcast in his own house.

"What changed?" Ginny asked focusing on Regulus again.

"Well he and Lily patched up whatever feud they had, honestly I don't stay in the loop with gossip," Regulus said.

"No I meant what changed to make the other Slytherin's not deem him an outcast?" Ginny asked.

"Someone to stand up for him," Regulus shrugged. "There aren't many pureblood family's left, a lot disown family members, shut them away and prune them off their family trees," Regulus said casually without emotion. "Those few families who have remained rich and pure they hold a lot of power all I had to do was step up. Severus is smart, and a lot of Slytherin's aren't, that worked to an advantage. I introduced him to the right people, and squashed the rumours." Regulus said shrugging as if it were nothing.

"Regulus-"

"It took a while to bring Lucius around, but I know that most of the brilliance that appeared to be Malfoy is really Severus," Regulus added with a laugh.

"Forget about me, Severus is really lucky to have a friend like you," Ginny said honestly. Overwhelmed by how kind Regulus was, how unlike the other Slytherin's he was. Unlike ever Sirius- who wouldn't put his neck out for anyone other than the maurenders, especially someone who was so disliked.

"I think it's good for Severus to have you around," Regulus said with a small smile.

"So you said," Ginny cut him off blushing.

"He has a lot going on in his life- more than he expected, and he won't be able to get out of it, and more than anything he's going to need you to keep him grounded, so he doesn't lose himself." Regulus said as he leaned in close to Ginny making her heart flutter.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Just that some of us took on more than we expected," Regulus said stacking his papers together, and pulling his textbooks towards him.

"How so?" Ginny questioned as her hands began to sweat. Could Regulus be talking about what she thought he was talking about?

"We all want the world to change, some of us just joined the wrong cause," Regulus said sadly as he pushed away from the table and pushed his books into his bag, before he got up and left the library with a sad smile on his face.

* * *

**icebabesfire** no worries! I'm actually working two jobs right now, one's a day job and the other is nights, so its hard for me to find the time to write since I only get one day a week off. But i'm so glad you liked the chapter!

**paulaa90** aha, you also seem to piece so much together! I'm loving writing both Sirius and Regulus in the story, and the creepy madness of Barty Crouch jr. So glad you liked it!


	43. Chapter 43

**AHHH! So so so so so so sorryy! I finally got a second job, ontop of my already full time job, and literally I havent got to hang out with friends or go on the computer, I come home sleep for a few hours than go back to work, so my updates have been lacking :( but here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

"So how did your essay go with Severus?" Lily asked Ginny as the three roommates walked sleepily towards the great hall for breakfast.

"All done, he even helped me study for Slughorn's quiz," Ginny replied happily.

"Do you think he'd help me study?" Alice joked.

"Don't you have Frank for that?" Ginny winked.

"I don't know what I have with Frank," Alice sighed.

"Well at least he shows his face unlike James," Lily added frowning.

"And Sirius," Ginny added.

By the time the three girls were done breakfast and heading to their first class there was still no sign of James or Sirius. Ginny wasn't that worried yet, it was normal for the marauders to skip out on classes for a few days, Ginny wasn't going to panic until tonight if the two of them didn't show up to the mandatory Quidditch meeting James had scheduled last week. Although even Ginny couldn't deny that she wasn't missing Sirius, and wondering what was so important that he and James would cut Lily and her out.

And as if Ginny didn't have enough stress with Slughorn's quiz looming and her missing boyfriend, she couldn't brush off her conversation with Regulus from the night before.

With the information that Lily caused Snape his unpopularity throughout Hogwarts as well as the ridicule he faced within his own house. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason that made Severus so bitter in the future. Not to mention Regulus's parting words that repeated over and over again in her head. 'We all want the world to change; some of us just joined the wrong cause,'

Ginny could only come to one conclusion that Voldemort was rounding up young wizards for the cause, and that Severus and Regulus had already signed up.

This was another of those times that Ginny wished Hermione was here. She missed the bushy haired girl -who was like a sister to her, was here. Not just to help her with her school work but with her outstanding knowledge of the school and the wizarding world. Ginny didn't remember Voldemort's uprising happening this early. Although admittedly she didn't know as much as she should about Voldemort- considering she was living in the house of the Order, but even Ginny knew that the first wizarding war didn't start until Harry's parents were out of Hogwarts. Ginny wished she could run to the library and read up on Voldemort, but that would just make her seem crazy he wouldn't be in any books- at least not yet.

The one advantage Ginny had though was the one thing that still occasionally woke her up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night.

Tom Riddle.

She knew Tom like he was her best friend- at one point she believed that he was, he had certainly treated her like he was, and maybe the knowledge and secrets they shared could help her here. If Tom Riddle was gathering followers already, then something must have changed, because she knew for a fact that Tom didn't start his uprising this soon; and Ginny knew that once you got the mark there was no way out, she just hoped she wasn't too late to help her friends. But she hoped even more that she was wrong about Regulus's parting words.

When Ginny, Lily and Alice sat down at their table in Transfiguration she had all but given up on the prospect of seeing Sirius in class, but at the last minute when Professor McGonagall, came in, with her hair in a tight bun beneath her pointed and was about to close the door behind her did Sirius, James Regulus and Peter come barrelling in behind her.

"Sorry Professor," Remus apologized when he was pushed into her by James.

"Oi, I think points are in order for making it to class on time," Sirius cut in as he swung his bag over his shoulder confidently, as the class erupted in giggles.

"I think a round of detentions are in order for your absence from my last class Mr. Black," McGonagall replied raising an eyebrow, challenging Sirius.

There was muffled laughter as The Marauder's approached their seats at the back and Sirius and James exchanging smirks, as Sirius shot them a wink before he passed their table.

"The nerve," Lily huffed under her voice, but she couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face when James walked through the door.

Ginny didn't pay attention at all though Transfiguration, although she tried to appear unaffected by Sirius's appearance, but she knew she was failing. She couldn't do the work assigned to her and when McGonagall came over to investigate Ginny accidently transfigured her hat into a pile of leaves, which wasn't even close to their assigned task.

Although Alice and Lily politely stifled their laughter knowing that Sirius was to blame for her horrid attempts. When finally the end of class arrived Ginny packed up her books turning to face Sirius's spot at the back to notice that he was already done. Ginny sighed, as she stood up to push in her chair in, to see James carrying Lily's books and his hand around her waist as he led her out the door. Ginny shoved her chair in a little too hard against the table in frustration and Alice and Remus shot her a sad look before the pair exited the class.

"Ms. Dunham?" McGonagall called from the front of the class where she was watching Ginny's tiny tantrum with pursed lips.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny replied as she approached her desk.

"I hope that today's performance won't be a regular occurrence," she said as she gazed at Ginny seriously.

"It won't be professor," Ginny replied solemnly.

"Good, you have much to talent to let it slide because of a trifle with a boy," McGonagall said with a nod of her head, as she pulled out a stack of papers to be graded signifying the end of the conversation.

Ginny tuned to leave swinging her bag over her shoulder. 'Trifle with a boy' Ginny thought to herself, if only McGonagall really knew what Sirius meant to her. Just as Ginny had thought that she turned right when she exited the classroom and nearly walked straight into Sirius who was leaning lazily against the wall outside.

"I suppose I should explain my little trifle, shouldn't I?" Sirius said turning to face Ginny.

* * *

_percyjackson13georgeweasley27_:** Would you really? I would love that, although I have to admit like I said before I've been lacking for new chapters lately :( taking on two full time jobs is proving to much for me, buuut I could defiantly use the help!**

_paulaa9_0 **: awh, as much as I hate to make you sad, I'm glad my writing is being effective :$ and I'm glad that you're catching onto how Ginny fits into the story and can still fit into the originals. And as luxurious as time is, I just got off nights then got called into my other job and came home and wrote this before I went to bed and tomorrow is my first day off in forever! So I'm hoping I can get more done (:**

_Ezriella_ :** I'm glad you liked it! And have stuck with it so far**

_Sliverwing and Shiver_ :**I agree :3 as much as I'm rooting for Sirius and Ginny, I want to show how hard love is and that she can't just expect him to be there same in the past as he was in the future. And I'm glad you liked it**

_Slytherin's Strumpet_ :** Aha, no worries! just an unfortunate 18 year old with two demanding summer jobs (n) I won't abandon this story!**


	44. Chapter 44

Ginny and Sirius were sitting by a tree on the grounds just overlooking the lake, Ginny had her Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her and was hugging her cloak close to her body.

"Are you cold?" Sirius asked, as he glanced at her noticing her shivering.

"No," Ginny replied, noting Sirius's open cloak and lack of scarf enviously.

"It's usually colder on the grounds when it's this close to Christmas," Sirius said casually as he turned to stare back up at Hogwarts. Ginny noticed the way that he stared up at the castle was the same way she had watched Harry do, hundreds of times. Like it had changed his life, like it was all he had, like it was home.

Ginny felt the ache under her heart for how close she felt to Sirius in that moment, as he revealed a part of himself in that gaze, and how much it reminded her of a time when she thought she was in love with Harry, a time when she stood in that spot and watched him gazing towards the castle with that same look.

The two didn't say much for a while, Ginny because she was afraid to break whatever thoughts danced through Sirius's head as he stared up at their big school, and Sirius because everything he thought he was going to say to her changed as soon as he was face to face with her outside of that classroom.

"I wasn't avoiding you, or-or mad at you, you know some dumb girl reason like that," Sirius mumbled awkwardly as he ran his hand through his curls.

Despite the situation Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't throw yourself at me, yet I fell for you, I fell for and it scared me," Sirius said as he whipped around to stare at her.

Ginny felt butterflies in her chest, yet she was still uncertain as to what his feelings for her had to do with his absence.

"And I owe you an explanation, I can't just take off with James and Peter anymore, because now I have a girlfriend," Sirius added smirking.

Ginny tried to imagine Lily's reaction if James had said that to her and stifled her laugh at the thought.

"But you have to realize how hard it is, to have left Remus alone, and to leave you, when you're all that I think about," Sirius continued.

"Then explain it to me," Ginny said gently.

"You know I wish you'd yell at me, say how furious you were that I disappeared for a few days, that you were lonely without me," Sirius grinned.

"I'm sure James is getting that from Lily," Ginny smirked.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "Poor Prongs," Sirius agreed shaking his head.

"That's one of the things I love about you, you seem to get me."  
Ginny froze, he didn't say he loved her, but he mentioned the word so casually like it was common knowledge, like she should have been aware of the fact that he loved simple attributes about her.

"Well I wasn't worried that you had flown off and left me," Ginny shrugged controlling her voice. "After all we have a Qudditch meeting tonight I knew James wouldn't miss," Ginny smirked.

"I guess we're alittle to predictable," Sirius agreed smiling. "The only thing is, I can't tell you why we were gone," Sirius added biting his lip as his eyes searched Ginny's face.

Ginny was taken aback by his response, Sirius had always told her everything, he was so open and it was one of the reasons that she fell for him. They had never kept secrets from each other before, but then here Ginny was in the future, pretending to be someone she wasn't under a false name. Everyone was entitled to their secrets. And she knew Sirius, she knew that he wouldn't just keep anything from her.

"Ok," Ginny replied after she was silent for a while.

"Ok? You're not upset?" Sirius asked confused.

"Everyone's entitled to their secrets," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"So I was worried for nothing," Sirius laughed.

"I suppose so, although you could have told me you were going to disappear for a while before you actually did," Ginny added narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry," Sirius grinning sheepishly, already seeming happier now that he had gotten it off his chest.

"It's fine, I had homework to keep me occupied," Ginny shrugged honestly, recalling the time she spent with Severus and Regulus in the library.

"You mean Snevillius," Sirius said his smile disappearing.

"I want to actually pass potions," Ginny replied ignoring his comment.

"Well at least one of us will pass," Sirius laughed/].

Ginny smiled as they walked hand in hand back up the castle for lunch, just happy that Sirius was here, even if he wasn't ready to tell her whatever secret he James and Peter were sharing.

"Are you excited for the holidays?" Sirius asked as Ginny and Sirius regarded a group of first years having a snowball fight near the lake.

"I can't wait to see my family," Ginny beamed excitedly.

"I thought you were going to spend the holidays with the Prewett twins?" Sirius asked turning to look at her confused.

"I-I am," Ginny responded quickly.

"But you just said-"  
"I meant, to see their family, like Fabian and Gideon's," Ginny replied hoping her face didn't betray her.

"That's right you must miss your family, especially with the holidays coming," Sirius said gently giving her hand a squeeze.

"The holidays were some of our family's happiest moments," Ginny said smiling at the memories of he and her brothers.

"You must really miss all your brothers," Sirius added.

"I do," Ginny replied sadly as they walked up the castle steps.

It wasn't until Ginny was taking of her cloak and scarf in her dorm room that she realized Sirius had said that she missed her _brothers_, and she hadn't corrected him. She had agreed.

* * *

**Sliverwing and Shiver:** Thanks :$

**paulaa90:** I think i'm as excited as you are, I'm starting the next chapter right now, I don't work until tonight so i'm hoping I can get a lot done :D aaaaand their's going to be some exciting Regulus/ Ginny happening over Christmas break that I cannot wait to write :P and i'm sure I'll throw in a letter to her parents in there !

**swimmingintears:** I'm glad you like it! I think i'm having way more fun with this story than I should be :P


	45. Chapter 45

Ginny and Sirius walked to the great hall hand in hand on their way to lunch. Ginny was on edge throughout the meal, as she watched James and Sirius throw glances and exchange looks with each othe,r when they thought no one was looking. If Sirius had caught on that she said she had brothers, he didn't let on. Ginny was instead hoping that he too slipped up and didn't even register it himself.

Ginny noticed that despite the fact she knew Lily would have torn a strip out of James she already glowed just having him sit beside her, even Lupin who still eyed his three friends wearily seemed happier just having them to joke around with during lunch.

When lunch was over and Sirius kissed Ginny on the cheek before heading to the astronomy tower for his class with the promise of seeing her in history of magic after, Ginny told Alice and Lily she would meet them in history of magic as well, and she took off down the hall after Remus.

"Remus wait up!" Ginny called as she rushed down the hall after him.

"Ginevra, what's wrong?" Remus asked once Ginny had caught up with him.

"I thought we could sit together in class," Ginny answered smiling as she matched her stride with his.

"Oh don't you usually sit with Snape?" he asked as his brow wrinkled.

"Normally, but I- wait what?" Ginny asked taken aback.

"Severus Snape? Don't the two of you usually-"

"No I heard you," Ginny said slowly.

"Then what?" Remus asked this time wearing Ginny's confused expression.

"You called him Snape," Ginny replied.

"Sorry, should I have referred to him as Severus?" Lupin asked genuinely sorry.

"No- I mean they're both his name, I just meant you actually used his name," Ginny said shrugging as she blushed at how stupid she sounded.

"Well yes," Remus asked still looking as confused.

"Nothing, never mind," Ginny said quickly waving his words away with her hand.

"Ok, then..." Remus shrugged looking lost.

"So do you? Want to sit together?" Ginny asked.

"It beats sitting behind Lily and James, listening to her scold him on copying her work and not doing his own," Remus grinned.

They chatted amiably as they walked to class but Ginny was still stuck on the fact that out of all the Marauders Remus was the only one to call Severus by his name, to not hate him because he was a Slytherin. Ginny's mind suddenly wandered elsewhere, to a hot summer night at number 12 Grimmauld place, when her thrashing and crying had caused her to pick another room in the house as to not to disturb Hermione as she slept.

She had wandered around the house until she found a room on the top floor- where she knew no one was staying; she spent the day dusting it out and laying out new sheets and that night she went to bed in the hopes of having a peaceful sleep, and wasn't surprised when that didn't happen.

He came to her again that night, whispering sweet things, twisting her heart and her mind around his finger, trusting her, needing her, he was there for her, and she was there for him. But then he was in her head twisting right from wrong, binding her to him, then she found she couldn't say no. Torture your friends, kill your brothers, and enjoy it. And boy did Ginny enjoy it, she loved the power, she loved his praise and the way it all flew threw her body like electricity

But part of her, a small part at the back of her mind remained pure, innocent, herself. And that part was trapped, forced to watch as again and again she returned to the chamber to hurt the ones she loved. And eventually she'd wake screaming and thrashing into the night.

"Ginevra calm down," Professor Lupin whispered as he held down her thrashing arms.

"Professor?" Ginny mumbled from wide frantic eyes that searched the room.

"It's me, calm down, take a deep breath," he whispered as he loosened his grip slightly.

"Is he here?" Ginny asked frantically trying to sit up still looking around wildly.

"Is who here Ginevra?" He asked patiently, meeting her gaze, lulling her back to the present.

"Tom, where is he, I know he's here," Ginny accused trying to pry her arms away from his grasp.

"Ginevra, listen to me. You were having a nightmare, Tom isn't here, he no longer exists, just take a breath," Lupin said calmly, not even questioning the estranged girl at 2am.

Ginny took a breath and closed her eyes, it was a nightmare, Tom wasn't real, and he hadn't been real for years. What happened in the Chamber was years ago and even then that wasn't Tom.

"He does exist," Ginny whispered opening her eyes that were now glistened with tears.

"I know it feels that way." Lupin replied immediately, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, as if he didn't think she was crazy. "He got into your head once, he betrayed your trust, and that's made you into the person you are today, but that doesn't define you," He said as he let go of her now still arms.

"I hear him all the time, I know he's inside me, I know I'm evil," Ginny whispered sadly as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"You were a victim of Tom, you weren't the only one, but that doesn't mean that your problems don't matter," Lupin said gently. "You're always going to remember him, and that's good you shouldn't forget it's just made you into a stronger and better person, it's shaped you to do amazing things, and when you face him again I know that you won't be afraid, that you'll do everything in you power to save the ones you love."

They sat up the rest of the night until the sun broke through the window laminating the room in a soft orange. Lupin told her all about the monster within him, and Ginny opened up about Tom in a way she never had before.

It was one night, they never spoke about it again, and Ginny's nightmares had lessened since that day, she had nearly forgotten that night since arriving here, what Remus did for her, until now when she saw the kindness radiating off of Remus as she was pulled back into the presence to where he stood holding open the classroom door for her.

Ginny realized that, that night he had called her Ginevra, when no one else had, not even her parents. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if old habits where the cause of that.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder if he knew her from his past.

* * *

**_Ezriella: _**thank you ! and oh no! I hope you're feeling better, and that it wasn't to serious!

**potterplotter22:**Oh my! thank you soo much! that really does mean a lot :$ i'm so glad you like it, i just got home from working 14h and wrote this right away, so hopefully the wait wasn't that long!

**Sliverwing and Shiver:** Not at all! I adore reviews more than anything, they're what makes me want to write another chapter, i'm so glad you like it, and that you like Ginny !


	46. Chapter 46

The rest of classes passed by uneventful, Ginny and Remus sat behind James and Lily and had a good laugh over their bickering, and Sirius true to his promise showed up for history of magic, but earn himself a detention for tomorrow for making fun of the Ravenclaw boy who sat behind them.

After dinner Ginny, James and Sirius departed from the great hall together on their way to the classroom down the hall that was often used for meetings and clubs.

"You know we already know the Quidditch schedule for after the holidays," Ginny said to James and they approached the class.

"There's more to it than just a schedule," James replied sounded offended.

"If you say so," Ginny mumbled to Sirius who smirked at her comment.

When Ginny, Regulus and James walked into the class Frank and Michaela were already seated around the table laughing.

"Well I suppose we should get started," James said clapping his hands as he and Sirius both ran for the plush chair at the end of the table.

"Shouldn't we wait for Fabian and Gideon?" Ginny asked as she joined in with the others laughing at the boys fight for the comfiest chair.

"They always show up right at the end of any meeting," Michaela answered laughing.

"Then swear that they were on time and that everyone else was just early," Frank added shaking his head.

"Are we really that predictable?" Fabian said as he strutted through the doorway dramatically, closely followed by Gideon who pushed him out of the threshold so that he could make his entrance.

"Good to see you all actually got the right time this year," Gideon stated as walked over to James- who lost the fight for the comfy chair and tipped him out of his seat beside Ginny.

"Ouch! What was that for?" James cried as he rubbed his bottom from where it hit the floor.

"Just wanted to sit beside young Ginevra," He said innocently as he took a seat in James's now empty chair.

James mumbled about the Prewett's being crazy as he went to take the chair on the other side of Ginny only to have Fabian slip into the seat at the last second with a wide grin.

"Fine!" James roared throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "I'll stand!" He added dramatically.

"Good choice captain," Gideon agreed nodding his head eagerly.

Ginny and Michaela could no longer keep in their laughter and the two burst out into giggles, even Frank couldn't hide his smirk.

"Christmas break is almost here," James said loudly cutting off the giggles as his face turned red.

"Which reminds me Ginevra, are you a small?" Fabian asked.

"A small?" Ginny asked confused.

"Look at her, she's so tiny, of course she's a small," Gideon answered waving his hand.

"What does this have to do with Quidditch?" James cut them off.

"Actually, we don't have Quidditch until after the break anyways," Frank cut in.

"Exactly, and we're tied for second with Ravenclaw right now," James said appalled

"Well if Hufflepuff plays Ravenclaw the second week we're back- and if they beat-"Frank began.

"Let's get real Hufflepuff won't beat Ravenclaw," Michaela said cutting Frank off.

"If Hufflepuff beats Slytherin-"Frank began

"Hufflepuff will come in last no matter what," Gideon cut in laughing.

"Actually I think Hufflepuff may beat Slytherin, I doubt they'd beat Ravenclaw," Sirius supplied.

"Slytherin is in first place!" Gideon said shocked.

"Well, all we have to do is beat Ravenclaw," Frank stated.

"Then as long as Slytherin loses to Hufflepuff,"

"But beats Ravenclaw!"

"Whoa, whoa our first match after the break is with Hufflepuff let's focus on that," James said quieting everyone down.

"It's not for months," Frank said.

"Yes well we could all use some practise," James replied not missing a beat.

"We've been lucky that our last game was cancelled, so none of us have played with a bit of snow yet," James began.

"Here we go," Fabian whispered to Ginny as he rolled his eyes.

"So I've made out a practise schedule for everyone to follow over the break," James continued not hearing Fabian.

"Some of us will be too busy eating over the break to bother will climbing onto of a broom," Gideon whispered on the other side of Ginny.

Ginny zoned out for the rest of the meeting, James was handing out drills and tricks he wanted them all to practise, saying he would schedule a practise for them right after the break to make sure they had practiced. Yet Ginny's mind was at home- at the Weasley house wondering what it would be like to spend Christmas with her family, a family that didn't even know she existed yet.

* * *

**Ezriella**: thank you, glad you liked it! And ohh that's good, i hope you're much better now! (:

**Sliverwing and Shiver**: Awh, why thank you! :)

**potterplotter22**: Oh my, thank you! I'm glad you like it (:


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Yea, sorry the last chapter was a bit lame, I've been working nights for the last few days and I was worried I wouldn't be able to update for a while so I wrote that filler chapter really quick.**

* * *

Annnnd, I had so much fun writing this, it's like 3:20am here right now :3 and tomorrow is my first day off in FOREVER so I'm really hoping (fingers crossed) that I can get some more done.

That night when Ginny went to bed she didn't have to worry about where Sirius and James were, she knew they'd be in the great hall stuffing their faces with eggs and toast when she woke up. She didn't have to figure out Dumbledore's and Regulus's cryptic messages, she had all break to mull over it.

For the first time in a while Ginny didn't have anything to obsess over as she lay her head down on her pillow, instead sleep danced around her heavy eye lids as they dropped closed and she suddenly fell asleep.

When Ginny woke up the next morning Alice and Lily were both still asleep, figuring that they both deserved the extra half hour before they went down to breakfast Ginny changed into her uniform and headed down to breakfast alone. Ginny couldn't help but marvel at how empty the common room was as she passed through the portrait hole and into the hall. Even then the only sound was her tiny feet hitting the tiled floors as she walked through the castle, even the usual chatter and clatter from breakfast couldn't be heard as Ginny approached the great hall.

Ginny was starting to wonder if perhaps she read the time wrong and that in fact she was too early for breakfast-but no she knew that she wasn't early, still the silence and lack of students was eerie. Ginny slowed her pace and her heart began to race with anticipation and a hint of uncertainty. She wasn't use to feeling like this, not when everything seemed to be on the road to perfection. When Ginny crossed the threshold into the Great Hall it was empty, Ginny walked further into the room, and that's when she spotted it a solitary person sitting alone in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ginny realised the breath she was unaware of holding, and her heart rate and stride went back to normal as she walked down the table to sit with the boy.

As Ginny approached him she noticed the table was set for two-although the boy sat alone, and the closer Ginny got the familiar the boy looked. His hair was dark, and the way it fell was effortlessly perfect, even the boy's posture was perfect and Ginny felt a bang in her heart, as though the boy was a dear friend. If the boy heard her coming he showed no signs of it, instead when she was close enough she could tell he was staring down at the contents of his bowl with his lips tilting upwards in almost a smile. Ginny stopped walking as she stood in front of him, and suddenly she felt awkward as if she needed to please the boy, and she suddenly wished she had done something with her hair instead of wearing it in a simple ponytail.

"Ginny," the boy spoke.

Even the way the boy said her name, the way his lips formed each letter made Ginny's heart flutter- and at the same time she sensed something familiar about the boy, something dangerous, exciting.

"I've been waiting for you," he added as he lifted his head up to face her.

And that's when Ginny was sure her heart stopped, as she looked into the dark stormy eye's of Tom Riddle.

* * *

**muhaha, not going to lie I had way to much fun writing that, aaand then leaving it hanging ;p**

Ezriella:

thank you :$ i'm excited and nervous to write it, i want it to be perfect !

**Sliverwing and Shiver:**thanks! and yea, i was worried it was going to be a while before I updated so I stuck it in really quick :P

**mixandmingle:** Ouu congratulations! you've got vacation now :p and thank you so much, that's very sweet of you to say :$ (:


	48. Chapter 48

Ginny stood there frozen in place, unable to comprehend how Tom Riddle could be here, and what really sent tingles down her spine was the fact that he knew who she was- when technically they shouldn't have met yet.

"Ginny, take a seat, we're having your favourite," Tom smiled up at Ginny as he indicated to the empty seat with his right hand.

Ginny turned her gaze away from him, he was beautiful there was no denying that, and his beauty and compassion were what drew her to him in the first place, and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

Ginny lowered herself cautiously onto the seat and snuck at peek at Tom, who was staring at her politely with his hands folding on his lap. Ginny look down to the bowl in front of her and her cheeks warmed slightly at the sight of the oatmeal in front of her- oatmeal that looked just like her mother made.

"It is still your favourite, is it not?" Tom asked, as a hint of panic flashed across his face.

Ginny thought for a moment about lying to him, saying that it wasn't her favourite, but she looked at him and the way he was watching her was as if his whole world revolved around her, and she just couldn't bare to disappoint him, not again.

"It is," Ginny smiled back at him.

Tom's shoulders relaxed a little and he smirked, his Slytherin as he picked up his spoon and ran it along the edge of the bowl.

"So tell me Ginny, when do you want to begin?" Tom asked without looking at her as he continued to run the spoon along the bowl.

"Begin?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well you came here, came to this time to help me out," Tom said catching Ginny's eye and smiling.

"Help you out?" Ginny questioned putting down her spoon.

The room was suddenly becoming hot, Ginny could feel the back of her shirt sticking to her back with sweat, and she wanted to rub the back of her hand across her forehead and wipe away the perspiration residing there.

"Although at first I did wonder why Gryffindor, but then I realized you were putting yourself in the perfect position to spy, so of course we need to send a message, Sirius Black can go first, after all we must prune our hedges and he brings such shame to a family with roots with such potential," Tom spoke casually, without noticing Ginny's discomfort.

Ginny shifted in her seat uneasily, this wasn't right, what he was asking her wasn't right. She couldn't- would never kill Sirius. But the students would be arriving shortly, it was nearly class time now, the other students would be out of bed and down at the great hall any minute, her friends would see she's out of bed and come looking for her. Ginny's eye's casually flicked towards the doors just begging for someone to walk through.

"No one's coming Ginny," Tom said in a dark whisper, repeating the words he had said to her over and over again in the Chamber. "Little Ginny Weasley made the mistake of trusting Tom Riddle again," Tom added as he rose from his seat, sending his spoon clanking to the floor.

"Stop," Ginny whispered as she watched Tom's eyes turn darker.

"You're pathetic," he spat as suddenly his wand was in his hands where just moments before it was empty.

"Tom, I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want," Ginny squeaked as she started to stand up from the table.

"Don't lie to me," Tom said darkly.

He never yelled, and Ginny wished that sometimes he did, his dark menacing calm just proved to her how much hate he kept building up inside, just how much rage he was saving.

"No one is coming Ginny, we're here all alone. I doubt anyone will even come to find your body," He whispered from behind her, all of this was too familiar, to overwhelming that Ginny began to feel dizzy.

Ginny whipped around expecting to see him yet he wasn't there, he was standing across from her where he always was above his oatmeal laughing.

"Tom stop, please," Ginny whispered so quietly she wasn't sure that he had even heard her.

"No one's coming Ginny," Tom whispered as he stood over her in the chamber, her life, her energy dripping out of her as she lay on the wet, cold stone floor.

"No one's coming Ginny," he whispered a finally time as he raised his wand just as Ginny mustered up her energy and let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**paulaa90:**aha, i think everyone is expecting such a huge explanation as to why the boys were gone, and now I feel like everyone's going to be so disappointed when Ginny finds out after the break. And i'm glad you liked the past chapter with Lupin, Lupin's going to have a big part in the story after the break so I wanted him and Ginny to have a good relationship in the future. Aha, you always catch on so quick with every chapter, and really I should have saved Tom Riddle for later in the story, but let's just say he's going to make an appearance over break ;) Thank you so much for all your reviews! :)

**Sliverwing and Shiver**: Yea, just a little twist, but don't worry it goes with the story!

**iwantmore123:** I'm glad you like the story now, I hope you stick with it until the end!


	49. Chapter 49

Ahh! I've been so busy with work i haven't had much time to write... so much for enjoying summer vacation -_-  
buuut it's 3am here and I wrote ya'll this 'uuuuuper long chapter to make up for my absence, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ginny sat upright, her scream jolting her out of her dream, her clothes were soaked to her body and her hair was sticky with sweat. Quickly looking around the room, she saw the sheets on her bed scatter half on the mattress half on the floor and that there was someone sitting on the end of her bed. Ginny let out a yelp as thoughts of Tom ran through her head as she frantically searched the top of her night table for her wand. He heart skipped a beat as panic sunk in when she couldn't find it she reached over to search further when she fell off her bed. Ginny's head was still a mess from her nightmare and how real it felt that she scanned the room to make sure she was alone to her horror she saw that there were lots of people standing around her bed, and even more lingering and whispering in the hall.

"Get away!" Ginny screamed hoping that someone would hear her, and that someone would come.

"Ginevra," Lily's voice came from the end of the bed- the silhouette that she saw sitting on her bed.

"Lily," Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she skeptically shot a glance at all the other bodies.

"Ginevra it was just a nightmare," Lily said soothingly as she approached Ginny.

"Where's Alice?" Ginny asked scanning the room again as she searched the floor for her wand.

"She went to go get Professor McGonagall," Lily answered as she kneeled down in from of Ginny.

"Ginevra you need to calm down ok? It was just a nightmare," Lily stated worriedly.

"Who are all these people?" Ginny demanded ignoring Lily.

"Ginevra, you were screaming really loudly," Lily said shooting a glance towards the door. "And you sort of woke up a lot of girls."

Ginny could see Lily's lips moving, she could see some of the girls leaving and new one's coming in, but they all stated to blur together, their faces, their voices, and soon they were all whispering the same thing  
Tom  
And then suddenly the room began to clear out, a lamp was lit and Professor McGonagall, closely trailed by an out of breath Alice were in front of her. Dressed in a green tartan nightdress with matching cap, Professor McGonagall wrapped a blanket around her and led her out of the dorm and into the hospital wing, where both Dumbledore and the Madame Pomfrey were waiting.

Ginny's walk to the hospital wing was quiet; Professor McGonagall seemed to realize that Ginny wasn't registering anything that was being said so instead walked quietly beside her. Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny some dreamless sleeping draught and told her she's prefer if she stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the night- she was even excused from classes.

Ginny took the goblet without looking at the contents; all she could stare at were the piercing light blue of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes through the dimly lit hospital wing. Ginny closed her eyes as she tipped the goblet back. It tasted bitter and salty and smelled like lavender. The three adults went into Madame Pomfrey's office as Ginny lay her head down on the pillow. It was just a dream and she knew that, Tom Riddle couldn't hurt her, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that it didn't feel like a dream.

"How do you think she's going to feel when she wakes up and see's your ugly face," James whispered to Sirius who was sitting in the chair beside Ginny's bed.

"Well we don't want to scare her by seeing yours," Sirius replied with a grin.

"I don't think either of you are taking this seriously," Remus whispered from where he sat on top of the bed besides Ginny's.

"She had a nightmare, she didn't fall off her broom," Sirius laughed dismissing Remus.

"From what Lily said she woke up the whole girl's dorm," Remus added.

"Exactly, so if anything she should be embarrassed," James laughed.

"Embarrassed?" Sirius questioned.

"Well yea, obviously she was dreaming about you, and got scared," James laughed as Sirius threw a textbook at James's head.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, don't you have somewhere to be?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she walked out of her office looking from the textbook lying open on the floor and back to the two boys.

"Yes but, I mean how much will we really use care of magical creatures in the outside world?" Sirius joked.

"Well you will never know unless you attended your classes," She replied as she pointed to the door.

"But Ginevra-"

"Is sleeping, and your presence here is only a nuisance," She added with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, let's go," James said marching over to pick up Sirius's textbook.

"Mooney?" Sirius asked after he plated a kiss on Ginny's cheek before hopping out of the chair.

"I have a free period now," he shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but we're already late," James added gesturing to Sirius and himself.

"I'll see you both later," Remus nodded as he watched his two friends leave.

Ginny who wasn't entirely awake throughout their ordeal, was also not entirely asleep. Although she was no longer tired, in fact it was some of the most calming sleep she had, had in a long time. She just wanted to sit in the warm hospital bed for a while and not have to worry about classes, homework or exams.

"Your breathing gives you away," Remus said casually, scaring Ginny. "I can leave if you want," he added as he hopped off the bed across from her.

Ginny opened her eyes and peeked over at Lupin "No I-"she began, not sure that asking him to stay because he once made the nightmares go away was going to go over well as her excuse.

"It's ok, I don't mind," he said, smiling genuinely.

"No, it's ok Remus, you can stay," Ginny continued as she slide into a sitting position.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat back down on the bed opposite her.

"I'm sure you could all hear me," Ginny said as he cheeks grew red.

"We couldn't actually," Remus assured her.

"Really?" Ginny asked, perking right up.

"But it didn't take long for the girls to gossip," Remus added apologetically.

"You don't hold back do you," Ginny laughed.

"Well I figured there is no point in safe guarding you, you're going to find out whether I tell you or not, I just figured you'd rather hear it from a friend," Remus answered.

"I know, thanks," Ginny replied sheepishly.

Remus just nodded still staring at her, but not in a prying annoying way. It was one of the things Ginny like best about him in the future both when he was her teacher and when he was at headquarters. He never pried, but he was always there to talk.

"My first year at school didn't go well. Where I'm from there was an - well let's just say I trusted the wrong person," Ginny choked.

Remus said nothing, just nodded encouraging Ginny to continue.

"I did, well I did some horrible things, things I didn't know I was doing. And the worst part is sometimes they come in flashes and I can remember how I felt while doing it," Ginny added as her eyes swelled with tears.

"And this person is Tom?" Remus asked gentry as he slid off the bed and walked over to the empty chair that Sirius had occupied earlier.

"How did-" Ginny begain but stopped when seeing the look on his face.

"Girls like to gossip," Remus repeated apologetically, as he lowered himself onto the seat.

"It just- he possessed me, he took me over and made me do things and that's scary, and I can still feel him sometimes- inside of me, and that's more frightening, knowing I have this darkness inside of me that I can't change, that haunts me," Ginny whispered no longer stopping the tears.

Remus stood up and wrapped his arms around her, and Ginny saw his eyes were all filled with tears that threated to fall.

"I know how you feel Ginevra, and what happened to you does not define you," he whispered as Ginny's tears soaked his robes. "My father worked for the ministry, and when I was eight years old, my father offended a man, his name was Fenrir Greyback…"

Although Ginny already knew what Remus was, he himself had never personally told her, she had found out in her second year from the Parvati twins, who heard it first hand from Snape in class. Yet this moment meant just as much to her that night in that dusty bedroom at number 12, because Remus trusted her enough here- in his time to open up to her, to make her feel less alone.

Only what Ginny didn't know was there was a Slytherin boy laying just three beds down with the curtains drawn that heard every word.

* * *

**Ezriella:**thanks, glad you're still enjoying my stories!

**icebabesfire:**awh, well i'm glad you take the time to read it !

**Slytherin's Strumpet**: aha, it's a twist with a point! don't worry :P

**Sliverwing and Shiver**: haha, there is a point trust me :P and I do love writing about bad boys, and Tom is the perfect one :3


	50. Chapter 50

**I got off my night shift at 6am, and it's 6:45am, i plotted the whole way home, and came home and wrote it asap.**  
** :D**

also Happy 50th chapter :D  
i'm excited, that the story has gone this far and there is still so many dedicated reviewers, it really does mean a lot :3

* * *

When Ginny woke up she rolled over in bed to see that Lily and Alice were already gone, cursing Ginny hopped out of bed and got ready to head down for breakfast.

When Ginny was about to enter the great hall she heard someone calling her name, turning around she spotted Severus with his backpack swinging at his side wildly.

"Hi Severus," Ginny greeted her friend smiling.

"Hi Ginevra, how're you feeling?" Severus asked awkwardly as the students walking into the great hall threw the pair odd looks.

"It was just a bad dream, I was only in the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could make sure I got a good night sleep. She said the dream was probably brought on by stress and not enough sleep," Ginny shrugged, giving off her well-rehearsed excuse she dished to her friends last night.

"Well that's good then- I mean that you got sleep," Severus added awkwardly.

"Yea," Ginny nodded smiling as she started to walk through the double doors.

"If you want less stress I'm in the library tonight," Severus added taking a step forward.

Ginny turned to look at her friend confused.

"Well Slughorn's quiz is tomorrow," Severus mumbled looking chest falling.

"Oh gosh that's right I completely forgot!" Ginny exclaimed as her hands shot to her face in shock.

"Well I'll be running over notes with Regulus, if- well if you wanted to join us," Severus continued as he awkwardly fixed the strap on his bag.

"Oh I would, you would be helping so much!" Ginny exclaimed smiling at Severus.

"Not a problem," Severus said with a small smile.

"See you in potions?" Ginny added as they walked through the doors as she started towards the Gryffindor table.

"Yea, see you," Severus nodded as he ducked his head and started towards the Slytherin table.

"Nice of you to wake me up," Ginny commented, addressing Alice and Lily as she swung into the open seat beside Sirius.

"You were asleep," Lily replied, stating the obvious.

"We didn't want to wake you," Alice nodded as she reached for her goblet.

"You know if you would have stayed in my room, we would have still be awake come breakfast," Sirius winked as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Ew, some of us are trying to eat," Alice shrieked as she dropped her toast.

"The only thing keeping her up would be Peter's snoring," James laughed.

Peter aimed a sausage at James, but it flew past his shoulder and hit Gideon in the face.

"Oi!" Gideon called, who was just walking behind James to meet his friends further down the table.

"Nice one Pete," Sirius barked as he laughed.

"You're lucky I'm not a vegetarian," Gideon added, as Peter turned bright red and mumbled an apology.

"And we hope you aren't either little Molly," Fabian added poking around Gideon from where he caught the sausage that bounced off his twin.

"I'm not," Ginny answered laughing as Fabian took a bite.

"Good, because we're not, and we love our sister's cooking too much to have to suffer through vegetarian dishes throughout the break," Gideon laughed, knocking the sausage out of his brother's hand and onto the floor.

"Well you don't have to worry," Ginny laughed along with the others at the look of horror on Fabians face as he watched the sausage fall to the ground.

"We were worried though," Gideon added the laughter disappearing from his face.

"We heard you were in the hospital wing," Fabian continued shooting his brother a death glare for his fallen snack.

"It was just to catch up on some rest," Ginny cut them off.

"Even so," Gideon said with a shake of his head.

"You'll get all break to catch up on sleep," Fabian nodded reaching over and plucking a new sausage off of Lily's plate.

"Although you will have to join in on the traditional Prewett Christmas Quidditch match," Gideon laughed as Lily smacked Fabian's hand.

"Excellent!" James cut in perking up. "The three of you can practise the drills I handed out at our last meeting."

"What's that more sausage down there?" Gideon called cupping his ear, as if straining to hear something.

"Right behind you brother," replied Fabian his mouth already full of his stolen sausage.

"I doubt you'll be getting any sleep staying with them," Alice laughed as the twins headed further down the table.

"Why'd you want to stay with them anyways?" Peter asked as he not so stealthily reached for Lily's last sausage.

Lily pulled her plate out of his reach and shot him a death glare as she answered "Don't even think about it."

"He's right you probably would have gotten more sleep staying at the school anyways," Alice stated as she spread jam onto her toast.

"They just remind me of some people I used to know," Ginny answered as she glanced down at her uncles as they flirted with some sixth year girls.

"Besides, no one wants to stay by themselves for the holidays," Remus added coming to her defence.

Ginny smiled across the table at Remus, as James and Sirius launched into tales about their plans for over the break.

* * *

**icebabesfire:** thanks! and don't worry you're going to find out which Slytherin soon!

**potterplotter22:** Well i'm glad you get where i'm going with it! and even more glad a brought a great start to your morning! (: and you're going to find out soon don't worry ;)

**Sliverwing and Shiver:** Ginny and Remus are going to have a strong connection, and part of it will tie in with Sirius, Peter and James's secret.

**iwantmore123:** It's not that I'm going to be absent, it's just that since I finished school at the end of March i'm working two jobs, and basically have zero days off - what a great summer *groan* so it's basically all I do in my free time is sleep because i'll have to be back at work when I wake up, so in my free time I try and write when I can, and I always feel bad when there's a gap between updates :( But I'm sop glad you like the story!


	51. Chapter 51

**I've been working so much, so I was so excited that I worked a morning shift, so I came home and wrote this all for you, and I made it extra long, enjoy! (:**

* * *

Classes went by quickly, the students were both stressed over finally papers and tests due before holidays and excited to finally have some time off school. Even the teachers were caught singing carols in the hallways.

By the time dinner rolled around James and Sirius had earned themselves detention, Lily went off with some friends from muggle studies to work on a paper and Alice went off to "study" with Frank.

"I don't understand why they just don't admit they're mad for each other," Ginny said referring to Alice and Frank.

"Some people want to know each other before they commit to something disastrous," Peter mumbled from across the table glaring at Ginny.

"Like you've ever even had a girlfriend," Remus said coming to Ginny's defence.

Ginny couldn't help but feel her face grow hot, she hadn't rushed into anything with Sirius. She had a whole summer to get to know him before coming here. Peter didn't know what he was talking about, he was just jealous that Sirius and James had girlfriends, and spent less time with him.

After dinner Ginny stopped by the common room to grab her stuff before she headed to the library to meet Severus and Regulus. Although Ginny needed to focus on potions knowing that her grade wasn't up to her usual standards, she was excited to see Regulus, she hadn't spoken with him since their last study session, and she hadn't spotted him at meals or in the halls. Not that she was looking… just when she happened to glance over at the Slytherin table she never saw him.

Ginny walked into the library not surprised to see how crowded it was compared to the usual Percy-Hermione like people that occupied the tables. Despite the fact that it was crowded it didn't take Ginny long to spot Regulus and Severus with their books spread out across a round table near the far left.

"If it isn't my two favourite Slytherin's," Ginny grinned as she stood behind the two boys.

"How many Slytherin's do you even know?" Snape questioned with a small smile.

"More than I wished," Ginny mumbled as she dropped her bag and took the seat across from the two, noticing Regulus's gaze following her.

"Have you been studying?" Severus asked Ginny as she pulled out her potions notes.

"Errr," Ginny replied her face going warm. "Truthfully I've been busy," Ginny answered.

"With Black," Severus coughed under his breath as he grabbed Regulus's parchment to check over his work.

"Actually, I haven't seen Ginevra in a while," Regulus smirked winking at Ginny.

Ginny's heart fluttered and she couldn't help but grin along with Regulus.

"Well I don't see why you're smirking, these are all wrong," Severus said tossing the page back to Regulus. "I think you hit your head to hard the-"

"You're right, do you want to lay out the basics for Ginevra so I can follow along," Regulus said cutting Severus off as he crumpled up his paper.

"Hit your head?" Ginny asked concerned that the reason she hadn't seen Regulus lately was because he got hurt and she didn't know about it.

"It was a joke," Regulus answered as he pulled a paper out of Severus's pile, indicating that he should start teaching.

And hour later Ginny was finally confident that she could take on Slughorn's quiz tomorrow as the three friends packed up their stuff.

"You know you should become a professor Sev," Ginny said smirking as she leaned under the table to put her books in her bag.

"A professor?" He replied, as if it were the most absurd idea.

"She's got a point, you're good," Regulus said with a shrug.

"I think it's a little too late for that," he replied as he shoved his parchment into his bag without looking at either of them.

"What?" Ginny laughed dismissing his retort. "We take our OWL's this year, and you're sure to ace them, and you'll get into NEWT classes next year for sure. I mean really Severus, you're so smart you'd succeed for sure," Ginny praised her friend with a smile.

"Not everything is that simple Dunham," Severus said as he shoved the remaining papers into his bag hastily, "See you in the common room," he added to Regulus as he turned on his heels and left.

"Err, I didn't mean to make him upset," Ginny frowned as she watched her friend leave.

"It's not your fault, he's just been under a lot of pressure lately," Regulus assured her as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Severus is the last person who should be worried about tests, he's the smartest person in fifth year," Ginny replied honestly.

"Let's face it, the way the hat is sorting Slytherin's, he's the smartest in our house," Regulus laughed.

"Talking about our dear Severus Snape," came a drawling cool voice from behind the stack that concealed their table in the corner.

Ginny didn't have to look behind the book to figure out the owner of the voice, the voice sounded the same as if it were the first time she was meeting him in the bookstore when she was about to start her first year, the same day he slipped Tom's diary in her cauldron.

"Well we definitely weren't talking about you Malfoy," Ginny replied as her eyes followed him as he stepped out from behind the shelf closely followed by Bartemius Crouch, and a short and chubby boy whose arms were crossed over his chest.

"Dunham, always a pleasure," Bartemius smiled, as he looked Ginny up and down, sending chills down her spine.

"This looks rather cozy," Lucius continued as he walked towards the pair.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Lucius?" Regulus replied coolly.

"I'd rather be here," Bartemius answered for Lucius as he started to close the space between the shelf and the table, his eyes on Ginny.

"Actually, we were just leaving," Regulus said as he leaned his body over, as if shielding Ginny from Bartemius.

"What's the rush Black, have something to hide?" Lucius smirked, raising his eyebrows, in a way that reminded Ginny of Draco.

"We all have a lot to hide Malfoy," Regulus said, as he glanced at the three boys, as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind hiding with Ginevra," Bartemius winked as he closed the space between them in two strides as he reached his hand out to brush Ginny's hair.

"Like I said we were just leaving," Regulus cut Bartemius off.

Ginny swatted Bartemius's hand away with her free hand, and while it was in the air Regulus grabbed it and hauled her to her feet as he pulled her behind him and out of the library.

As soon as they were out of the library and around the corner, Regulus slowed his pace, although his face remained blank, and Ginny's hand still rested in his.

Ginny was disgusted by Barty Crouch, and his lack of respect for woman, and he was the case and point for Slytherin's reputation. And Ginny knew that Regulus pulled her away for her own good, and it didn't mean anything else, yet his hand in hers felt so reassuring, so natural. And Ginny didn't want to pull her hand away; she wanted it to stay entwined in his fingers.

"Sorry about Bartemius, he tried so hard to rebel his father, that he lost himself along the way," Regulus said sadly.

"Why do you always defend everyone?" Ginny questioned.

Ever since she met Regulus, everything about him was different then anyone she ever knew, and yet at the same time everything about him reminded her of someone that she loved.

"I don't defend everyone," Regulus smiled, as he looked over at her, his eyes crinkling.

"You do," Ginny laughed.

"Sometimes, there are people who make all the wrong choices," Regulus stated, his face neutral.

"Well they're their choices," Ginny laughed "it's not up to you to make excuses for them."

"I'm not," Regulus replied, as he ran his free hand through his hair in a way that reminded Ginny of Sirius. "Sometimes being there for someone is the difference between them making the right choice, and the wrong choice," Regulus said honestly.

As they continued down the hall Ginny watched him from the corner of her eye. He had dark brown- almost black curly hair that resembled Sirius's, only Regulus's was a few inches shorter. Despite being the older brother, Regulus was shorter than Sirius, however what he was missing in height he made up in muscle, as he appeared to be in better shape than Sirius.

"Why are you staring at me," Regulus grinned as he looked over at Ginny, causing her to blush.

"I wasn't staring," Ginny replied looking away.

"Of course," Regulus laughed.

"I was thinking about how you and Sirius look alike yet different," Ginny smiled.

"Speaking of my brother he's probably out of detention now," Regulus said as he dropped her hand and readjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"I-"

"I have to go," Regulus cut her off as he turned around and went the other way down the hall.

Ginny stood in the middle of the hall, watching Regulus disappear with a sinking feeling in her heart, and her hand feeling empty.

* * *

**Sliverwing and Shiver:** awh thank you! :$

**BlabingRoxy:** Awh thank you, that really makes me want to keep writing, and don't worry the next chapter holds fluff, ;D

**paulaa90:** i'm glad you felt it work, and there is more Tom-esque drama to come. aaand, Remus is working his way in to have a bigger role in the story. And I really love writing Severus, and I already feel so bad about making him in love with Ginny when she doesn't notice it.

**Slytherin's Strumpet:** I agree I feel so bad for Severus, and I'm the one writing about him! :P

**iwantmore123:** Awh, thank you so much, that's so sweet!

**potterplotter22:** Awh, well i'm glad you still like the story after 50 chapters!

**Harrypotterfan16:** I'm glad you like it (:


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry this one is so short, i'm sleep deprived, and felt bad about the absence between this and my last chapter, so here you go! enjoy (:**

* * *

Ginny walked back to her common room with knots in her chest, and sweaty palms. Why was she acting like a crushing school girl? She had Sirius, who she was in love with, who she had given up everything for, yet here she was walking down the corridor her head in a tangle of thoughts over a boy she barely knew.

"If you weren't just studying with Snivellus, I might've been worried that you were out this late with a boy," Sirius's said from where he stood leaning against the wall in by the entrance to the common room.

Ginny felt the guilt roll through her and she watched Sirius push himself away from the wall, to stand straight up to greet her as she approached.

"Sorry, Severus was just trying to make-"

"This talk of Slytherin is making me bored," Sirius said cutting her off as he through his arm around her and pulled her close. "Besides it's nearly Christmas break, and I've hardly spent time with you," Sirius added, grinning down at her.

"I see you every day," Ginny joked.

"Yes, well soon you won't, because it'll be holidays, and you're going to stay with the Prewett's," Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius, it's two weeks," Ginny laughed as she nudged him playfully.

"Exactly," Sirius replied as he turned to look at her, as he laced his fingers through hers, sending heat and butterflies through her body. "Two weeks, and I don't know how to survive without you," Sirius said softly as he looked into her eyes. He smiled delicately as he leaned down towards her and pressed his lips gently against hers sending her heart fluttering.

"Ehem, it's nearly curfew," the fat Lady scolded from where she sat surrounded by the pink silky ruffles of her dress.

"Can't you make an exception," Sirius grinned, whether from the kiss or to charm the fat lady Ginny wasn't sure. "Besides, it's the holidays," Sirius grinned as he winked at her, causing the fat lady to blush – something Ginny was unaware that portraits could do.

"Now don't go making this a habit," She replied, in a sly voice she had heard her use with Harry once. "I don't want to see Ginevra making a habit out of this," she added smiling down at Sirius.

Ginny made a noise under her breath, as if Ginny would be the one making a habit out of this.

Sirius leaned closer to the portrait trying to charm her into letting them stay out past curfew, but Ginny wasn't really listening, the fat lady's words seamed to tug on the edge of a memory.

*****  
"Honestly Michael I can walk myself back to the common room," Ginny whispered as she pulled Michael by the hand around the corner of the hall, he pumped into her in the dark, causing Ginny to giggle, which Michael silenced by a sloppy kiss.

"I'm not going to let my girlfriend walk back in the dark," he replied, trying to sound more chivalrous, than the act actually was.

"Well I don't want you to get caught by Filch sneaking back to your tower, then I won't get to see you at all, because you'll have landed yourself in detention," Ginny whispered back.

"It's worth the risk," he mumbled as he descended his lips on hers.

Ginny wondered if he realized he had just said it was worth landing himself in detention, so he wouldn't have to spend time with her, but decided to let it slide. He was her first real boyfriend, and the thought of being caught snogging past curfew was sort of exciting.

"Ehem, I see you made this a habit after all Ginevra," the cranky voice of the fat lady noted, causing Michael to jump away from Ginny in surprise.

"A habit of what?" Ginny asked, turning to address the portrait, her nose scrunched up in annoyance of having been addressed as Ginevra.

"I see even after all these years, you still don't listen to reason," She tisk, shaking her sleep flattened curls as she did.

"Boy I would be heading back to Ravenclaw tower, unless you both want to be caught roaming the halls past curfew," she spoke a little louder causing Michael to glance around anxiously, as he mumbled a goodbye and set off down the hall.

"Knotgrass," Ginny said dully standing in front of the portrait.

"You're lucky I didn't change the password on you dear, you didn't even have you dark haired beau to charm me out of it," she declared as she swung open.

*****  
Ginny had thought that she had meant Michael, and had just confused Ginny, with some other student who made regular escapades out past curfew, now however Ginny wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Sliverwing and Shiver:**aha, Ginny and her complicated feelings between brothers ;)

**paulaa90:** I love throwing Regulus, Severus, and Ginny together, they just seem to click! And Ginny sure seems to be tangling herself into a web with Regulus, but don't worry she'll come to terms with her feelings soon ;) and i'm glad you like the story ! (:


	53. Chapter 53

**I've had this whole week off, and even then I wrote this chapter last week, but fanfiction was telling me there was a problem with my E-Mail and they weren't letting me update, but it's all fixed now, so here you go :D**

* * *

Lily and Alice woke Ginny up, causing her to sit up in bed with a fright.

"It's just us," Alice apologized, noticing the panicked look on Ginny's face.

"I know, but the way you two were freaking out you'd think the dorm was on fire," Ginny mumbled lying back down.

"You were out late last night," Alice smirked in a sing song voice.

"I'm sure her study date with Snape was real hot," Lily joked, before she glared at Ginny.

"Actually I was out with Sirius," Ginny blushed, remembering their snogging session in the astronomy classroom.

"And the Fat Lady didn't make you sleep in the hall?" Lily questioned shocked.

"Wow, Sirius must have really charmed her," Alice giggled.

"Well maybe it wasn't such a good idea, I'm so tired," Ginny groaned as she threw the blankets over her head.

"And Slughorn's quiz is first thing," Alice said sympathetically.

"Urgh, don't remind me," Ginny whined.

Fifteen minutes later the three friends were dressed and ready for class as they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they approached the table they saw Peter sitting beside Sirius with crumbled up parchment spread out around him.

"Honestly Wormtail, you're going to fail anyways, why bother panicking," Sirius laughed as he dug into his eggs.

Ginny couldn't help noticing that he looked fully rested, where she was sure she still had bags under her eyes.

"Morning Ginevra," Sirius said as he shoved Peter over making room on the bench beside him for Ginny.

"Hardly," Ginny grumbled as she sat next to him.

"Late night?" James winked from across the table where he and Lupin laughed, and with one look from Ginny the boys stifled their laughter.

"Maybe they were studying," Alice tried coming to Ginny's defence.

"That would have worked, except we know Sirius isn't dating Ginevra for potions help," James laughed, jumping slightly as Lily kicked him under the table.

"Have you even studied?" Lily asked turning to James as she stole the sausage off his plate with her fork.

"Sure, I did," James smiled.

"Well you weren't with Remus and I last night, and you said you were going to come and study with us," Lily questioned.

"Even Peter showed up," Remus added, smirking at his friend's discomfort.

"Lot of good that did him," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"I like to study where it's quiet," James added casually.

"Yea Evans, he only went to the library for the last five years so that he could watch you," Sirius laughed as James turned red and flung his toast at him.

"It didn't improve his grade any," Lily smirked; trying to act like Sirius's comment didn't make her blush.

"I hope Mr. Potter that throwing that slice of toast was an accident and that you didn't want to spend your break helping the house elves clean," Professor McGonagall said suddenly behind James.

"Just put on too much butter Professor," James grinned at her, as he readjusting his glasses in a very Harry like way.

"See that you use less next time," she nodded as she scanned their group. "The seven of you best be off to potions, Slughorn's got a lovely quiz waiting for you lot," She said as she walked back up the aisle to scold the twins who were passing out enchanted quills to first years.

"I don't know anything," Peter panicked as he started gathering up his papers trying to absorb the scribbled writing.

"I could have told you that this morning and saved you the trouble of brining those down," Sirius said clapping Peter on the back.

"Actually you did, twice" Remus said as he stood up from the bench.

"That's right I did," Sirius laughed shaking his head.

The seven friends were heading down towards the dungeons when Frank found them, wishing Alice luck with a kiss on the cheek before he headed off towards his own class.

"You two are so cute," Lily said nudging Alice as they waiting in front of the class with their other classmates.

"When are you and Longbottom going to make it official?" Sirius asked as he pulled Ginny close.

"We're just friends," Alice mumbled awkwardly.

"Trust me Alice, we've all seen the way that boy looks at you," Sirius said.

"It's definitely not the way someone looks at a friend, not even close," James added.

"It's almost like the way Prongs used to look at Eva-"Sirius began smirking as James's textbook came flying at his head.

"Good morning class," Slughorn boomed as he threw open the door to his class room.

Suddenly the students began filing into the classroom, Ginny was disappointed when she noticed the seats were spread out across the class and some were even labelled. Ginny couldn't help that James and Sirius were stuck across the room from each other at the very front and smirked.

"Good luck," Ginny grinned to Sirius who was eyeing his seat wearily.

"I'd wish you luck but you won't need it," Sirius said kissing her on the cheek as he made his way to the front.

Ginny spotted an empty seat beside Severus and instantly made a beeline for it.

"Hey Sev," Ginny said as she slid into the seat across from his.

Severus made a show of slowly reaching into his bag to get his quill and ink bottle as he ignored Ginny.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to make you upset, I just meant- well you're a really great study partner, and I mean I'm sure you'd make a fantastic teacher- if err that's what you wanted to do," Ginny mumbled as Severus didn't react as if he had heard her. "Well good luck," Ginny added lamely as she turned to face the front.

"It's easy to study with you," Severus mumbled.

"Sorry?" Ginny said turning to face him again.

"I like you, it's easy to study with you," Severus said still not looking at Ginny.

"I like you to Severus," Ginny beamed, glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"Things are changing Ginevra, Hogwarts is the safest place to be now, but once we're done it doesn't matter what I want to do after NEWTS or who I like," Severus said as he moved his curtain of greasy hair away from his face to look at Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Slughon's voice boomed from the front of the class, "Time to begin no talking."  
The test appeared on Ginny's desk and she looked back over at Severus to see his head dipped low over his booklet and his quill scratching furiously away.

Ginny sighed as she wrote her name on her paper and flipped the booklet over ready to begin, and wishing everyone would stop talking in codes.

* * *

**Sliverwing and Shiver** : thank you, glad you liked it (:

**iwantmore12**3: thank you that's really sweet! i'm actually working on my own stuff, so if I ever do get published i'll let you know :P

**potterplotter22**: aha, you catch on to things ;) but i'm not say who just yet :P

**paulaa90** : I can't wait to write the holiday chapters, there's going to be an event that really opens up Ginny's eyes.


	54. Chapter 54

The rest of the day seemed to go by with a breeze after sitting in potions for over two hours to complete a test Ginny was sure she scored a mediocre mark at best. Lily was confident on her score, yet completely torn that her answer on question 96 'just didn't fully answer the question to the best of her abilities.' Alice and Remus seemed content that they passed and were happy that the weight was lifted off their shoulders, while both James and Sirius admitted they failed but didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. It was Peter though who seemed the most torn and ashamed that he had failed and kept mumbling about what his mother would say.

At dinner that night Lily kept chatting amiably about going back to start packing since the train was leaving around noon tomorrow, and she just couldn't wait to go home and see her sister Petunia.

"You know from everything you've said she doesn't seem all that forthcoming," James said as he helped himself to another large strip of turkey.

Alice caught his gaze from across the table and shook her head slightly at James, urging him not to continue.

"I mean, for someone who has so many awful things to say about you, I couldn't possibly imagine her being all the pleasant," James added.

"You don't know her!" Lily exclaimed her voice rising slightly as her cheeks reddened. "She was just upset that she couldn't come with me, we've always done everything together," Lily defended.

"Five years is an awfully long time to be upset," Ginny added coming to James's defence, remembering Harry's stories about his Aunt Petunia, despite what Lily believed Ginny knew there was nothing forthcoming about her sister.

"She-she just doesn't understand, she doesn't mean what she says at all," Lily added lamely.

"She doesn't mean it?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know we're all leaving for holidays soon, let's not spoil it," Alice chimed in, shooting Ginny a pleading look.

"We were always the same, and then suddenly we were forced to be different, but I love her, she loves me," Lily said defiantly.

James moved his potatoes around on his plate with his fork not wanting to argue with Lily, but she saw his face and knew he didn't approve.

"Sirius, you get it right?" Lily pleased slightly as she tuned to face Sirius across from her.

"I've never had a sister," Sirius laughed, trying to lighten the mood, although Ginny sensed that he sided with his best friend and girlfriend.

"No but Regulus- you were forced to be different-"Lily began.

Everyone around the table instantly knew that Lily had said the wrong thing, the smirk that was on his face instantly fell and his face became blank, Ginny was almost sure that when he opened his mouth he would have shouted, but his voice was calm and collected.

"My brother and I weren't forced to be different, he chose to follow in my family footsteps, and I spare him no love just because of our shared lineage."

Lily's eyes brimmed with tears as she starred at her friends, "You don't know my sister, and just because Regulus was sorted into Slytherin doesn't mean he has a choice! The hat puts you –"

"You have a choice," Ginny whispered cutting Lily off.

"No you don't understand Ginevra the hat sorts you and-"Peter said, suddenly jumping in the conversation for a chance to prove Ginny wrong.

"No I understand the hat sorts you where he think you belong, but you can choose, you always have a choice," Ginny said remembering a time when Harry told her that the hat thought he would be better placed in Slytherin, but he chose Gryffindor. And although Ginny had never said anything both times she had been sorted, she had the distant call of Slytherin in the back of her mind. "If Regulus was sorted into Slytherin it was because he wanted that path, we always have a choice" Ginny added.

Sirius looked shocked at her words, but then he smiled at Ginny, whether it was because she came to his defence or because she had dismissed Regulus she wasn't sure. But Ginny felt the impact of her words more than the others; Regulus chose to be in Slytherin, but why?

Lily was staring at Ginny close to tears and Remus seemed to be contemplating Ginny's words while James was looking smug and guilty as he looked from Ginny to Lily.

"But you're right, Lily," Ginny added, the guilt at hurting her friend began to surface, we don't know Petunia," Ginny shrugged as she went back to her dinner as if her outburst hadn't done exactly what Alice had tried to prevent and spoiled their last dinner before the holidays.

* * *

**paulaa90**: aha, Alice and Frank are shy as it seems. And don't worry Ginny will find out soon about Severus ;)

**Guest:** lol, i'm glad you like it (:


	55. Chapter 55

Lily was the first to leave the table with a mumbled 'I have to pack', closely followed by Alice who shot them a slightly sympathetic look that told them she would handle it.

"Is it true that you can choose where you're sorted?" Remus asked reaching across the table to grab a roll as he addressed Ginny.

"You can't hide anything from the hat," Sirius said as he glared over at the Slytherin table.

"Everyone has the qualities that the founders wanted," Ginny shrugged as she stabbed her potato with her fork. "But if you don't see them in yourself than the hat makes the choice that you believe is right for you."

"So you're saying Peter could have landed himself over there?" James asked as he indicated to the Slytherin table behind him.

"Of course not," Ginny laughed, causing the four boys to look at her in confusion. "Peter has all the qualities of a Hufflepuff," Ginny answered as she bit into her potato.

James, Remus and Sirius laughed at her comment, but Peter just gave her the death stare as he glanced over at the Slytherin table in longing.

After dinner the five friends went back to the common room to pack and meet back down later, before Sirius headed up the stairs with his friends he asked Ginny if she's meet him on the pitch in an hour, when she nodded yes he kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs after his friends.

Ginny entered her dorm surprised to see Alice sitting on her bed by herself and Lily nowhere in sight.

"Lily went to the library," Alice stated as if sensing Ginny's unasked question.

The guilt tugging at the edge of Ginny conscious forced her back down the stairs and out of the portrait whole in search of Lily at the library. Ginny always had a hard time being mean to people, especially her friends, she suspected that's why what Tom did took such a big toll on her. Not only that but what she knew about Petunia she had only heard from Harry and Ron- not that she didn't trust them completely, but this was years into the future, maybe Lily was right and Petunia really was different.

Ginny was close to the library when she saw a flash of red from the corner of her eye and turned to see Lily sitting in a window sill half concealed by a tapestry.

"Listen Lily I'm sorry for what I said about your sister," Ginny said, as she crossed the hall stand beside Lily.

When Lily didn't respond Ginny closed the space between them and lowered herself on the edge of the sill beside Lily, and took a deep breath.

"I know what it's like, having someone in your family who doesn't approve of you," Ginny said softly.

Lily opened her mouth to protest but Ginny continued.

"I grew up in a large family; I was the youngest and only girl in a family of all boys. Where I came from ones beliefs were very two sided in the shadows of one's standard that sparked values," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Didn't you grow up here in England?" Lily questioned.

"My older brother Percy," Ginny continued as if she couldn't hear Lily, and maybe she couldn't, it was so long since she recalled the way things turned with her brother. "He was by far the most ambitious, top of his class, head boy, a prefect and joined the Ministry just shortly after graduating," Ginny wasn't sure if Lily was looking at her, or if she was even listening, the words just came flooding out. "We, often picked on him, he was too uptight, to driven to eager to please, he was brilliant, but we put him down so much I'm sure he lost sight of it, so when the time came where your beliefs chose your standing he chose wrong. And I hated him for it, coming from a family with little money we always had each other, and he threw it away for power and opportunity, and while I watched my mother cry in his bedroom at night I hated him for being so selfish. But I was the one who was selfish, he needed encouragement and a friend, he was a stubborn pigheaded toad, but he was my brother. If you think Petunia loves you, then you have every right to return the love even if she acts like it's unrequited. No one should turn their back on family, because soon you'll lose them completely" Ginny fished as she watched the snowflakes dance outside the window as they floated softly towards the ground.

Lily turned to look at Ginny then, with tear filled eyes and she wrapped her arms around her.

"I was never mad," Lily said as she whipped her tears away hastily.

"It's ok," Ginny smiled returning her hug.

"Whatever happened to him?" Lily asked, her question taking Ginny by surprise.

"What happened to who?"

"Percy, whatever happened to your brother?"

"He died," Ginny said as she untangled herself from Lily and headed back to the common room to get her jacket so that she could go and meet Sirius.

Ginny reached the pitch a little breathless from trekking through the freshly fallen snow, when she got to the pitch she spotted Sirius flying lazily around the pitch. As she approached him he noticed her conflicted face, and assumed it was over her outburst to Lily at dinner, he lowered himself so that he stood right beside her.

"The thing about flying," he whispered, his lips hovering to the left by her ear. "Is when you're up there, nothing has to be the same, nothing matters" and with his lips so close she could feel the grin on his face as he kicked off hard and went up into the air.

Ginny sat back and watched as Sirius flew through the air, effortlessly, it was as if the fact that it was mid-December didn't faze him, as if the cold air didn't sting his face, and the fast falling snow flakes didn't kiss his cheeks. And amongst the love she felt for him, the happiness of distant memories of Sirius telling her his love for flying, his longing to be out on a broom instead of stuck in his mother's old house rendered useless to the Order, she felt a bag of jealously. Jealous that he could be joyous and carefree as he circled the pitch, jealous of his friends and life that would never truly be hers as long as she still clung to her past, to a plan she didn't fully think through. But as soon as the monster swirled in her stomach it was gone.

Sirius landed on the ground, his chest rising and falling softly, his dark curls surrounding his head in a messy pile. He walked towards her grinning wickedly as he dropped his broom softly on the snow and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in close, and all of a sudden his lips were on hers. Softly at first, and then suddenly all at once, Ginny lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, Sirius lifted his free arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist to pull her in closer and cupped it around the back of her head as his fingers ran through her long red hair. He deepened the kiss, and Ginny could feel the low growl deep within his chest.

When Ginny first met Sirius she could only dream of a kiss like this, a kiss he would never grant her, a kiss that was forbidden. The age difference, the fact that Sirius seemed compelled to torture himself with the notion that Ginny was too good for him, that her future, her light, would only be tainted by himself and the mistake of the past. But here and now none of that mattered because they were finally together.

* * *

**iwantmore123**: awh thank you so much, that's honestly so sweet! I'm glad you not only like this story but my other ones too.

**Guest:** aha, I'm glad Severus is coming off as appealing, i was hoping if I wrote him well enough no one would hold future Severus against him.

**Guest:** thank you!(:


	56. Chapter 56

Ginny and Sirius walked through the portrait whole hand in hand with matching flushed cheeks and pink noses from the cold, it was late and the only ones up were a few seventh years who were seated in front of the fire. Sirius grinned at Ginny as he pulled her close and kissed her one last time with the promise of seeing her tomorrow before he headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory and she headed up to the girls. She opened the door quietly not wanting to disturb her sleeping roommates but to her surprise they were still up, the two of them huddled together on Alice's bed.

"Hi," Ginny said as she walked in and closed the door behind her, peeling off her jacket, mittens and scarf as she went.

When the two girls said nothing Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked walking across the room to Alice's bed, where both girls were partly dressed for bed.

As she approached Ginny could see that Alice was clutching something black and rectangular in her hand, panic started to swell in Ginny's stomach as she instantly thought of Tom Riddle's diary. Once she was standing above them Ginny saw that it wasn't a book at all not even close, it was a velvet box, with a gold and silver lining.

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the bed on the other side of Alice.

"Frank gave it to me," Alice answered still looking down at the box.

"Really? That's adorable," Ginny squealed in excitement.

"That's what I said," Lily added.

"I don't get it what's the problem?" Ginny asked, noting Alice's glum look.

"Nothing it's perfect," Lily answered.

"Well what is it?" Ginny asked, feeling like she was missing something.

Alice bit her bottom lip and slowly opened the box, revealing a gold chain with a delicate raindrop ruby hanging from the end.

"Oh wow," Ginny exclaimed, noticing the red and gold stood out against the black silk casing that lined the inside.

"Exactly," Lily replied.

"I don't get it, Frank gave you a beautiful gold necklace and you're upset?" Ginny questioned confused.

"Do you not like Ruby's?" Lily asked.

"I love it," Alice whispered softly.

"Well I'm completely lost," Ginny exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air.

"He gave me this, and I gave him a scarf," Alice said raising her eyes up to look at her two friends.

Ginny and Lily's gaze met over top of Alice's head and the two burst out laughing.

"See even you think it's horrible," Alice complained as she threw her hands over her face.

"Alice, he's totally smitten with you," Lily laughed.

"You cannot honestly be in denial about it, especially after he got you this," Ginny said stifling her laugh.

"Well I mean, he's never said anything," Alice replied lamely.

"Alice, you heard James and Sirius when he first asked you out, he's crazy about you," Lily dismissed Alice's reply.

"And we both know you like him," Ginny grinned.

"So what do I do?" Alice asked.

"You tell him how you feel," the two girls grinned.

"You're right," Alice said softly, her eyes fixed on the necklace. "You're right," she added again with more confidence as she leaped out of the bed, knocking Ginny and Lily off the bed in the process.

"Wait, you're going now?" Lily asked opened mouth from the floor.

Alice nodded as she scooped up the box from the bed and ran out of the room.

"Should we have told her she wasn't wearing pants?" Ginny asked smirking as she looked over at Lily.

"I think she'll figure it out," Lily smirked.

Lily and Ginny packed up their things, to take home for the holidays, Lily filled the room with a quiet chatter on her plans for the holidays, while Ginny let her mind wander with excitement and the realization that tomorrow she would finally see her family.

* * *

**Paulaa90:** James's isn't the swiftest sometimes lol, and Ginny's going to find herself in a very tangled web over the holidays, and there'll be some future chapters too! Thanks for your review ! (:

**Harrypotterfan15:** thanks! (:

**Arms99:** I'm really glad you like it! J 


	57. Chapter 57

**Urgh! I'm so so sorry it's been forever since the last update! Truth be told I had such a bad block! I actually had days off where I was sitting here and had no idea what to write. But I've figured out the plot for the next few chapters, soo hopefully it can go smoothly. Normally I dont think, I just write and it comes to me, so it was a bit strange to have to sit here and think of something. It's my birthday on Friday, and I really hope to get the next chapter up before than, as a little Birthday gift to myself and all of you,**  
** Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny woke before Alice and Lily, rolling over to note that the sun had barely begun to rise, climbing out of bed silently, she quietly began getting dressed. Once Ginny left the common room and entered the hall she no longer walked silently and let the noise of her shoes echo in the hall as she made her way to Dumbledore's office, once she apologized to the gargoyles for waking them up and mumbled the password.

"Sorry for coming here so early," Ginny said as she sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Not at all Miss Dunham, as you can see I was wide awake, so no harm done," Dumbledore smiled as he looked down at her with his hands folded politely on top of his desk. "I take it you didn't come to deliver me a Christmas present," Dumbledore chuckled as he reached into his desk for some fresh parchment.

"Er, sorry," Ginny replied.

"Alas, when one gets to be my age Miss Dunham one finds you receive gifts from many people you know, yet hardly any you'd find useful," Dumbledore said as he pushed the parchment across his desk and in front of Ginny. "Although I did receive a lovely hand knitted rainbow scarf the other day by owl, which I'm sure would go with everything." he mumbled to himself as he left the room, giving Ginny privacy to write her letter.

Ginny eagerly dipped the quill in ink as she began to write.

In a few hours Ginny would be back home at the burrow spending Christmas with her family, so she was sure that by now her parents knew exactly where she was, although knowing her mother Ginny had decided it was best if she keep writing letters, and although Ginny used that as an excuse for these visits, she relished the time she got to write to her family, it was a time she didn't have to hide who she really was.

Fifteen minutes and 3 pages later Ginny had finished her letter and sealed it, as she stood up to leave she noted that by now the students would be heading off to their last breakfast before some students headed on the train home, Ginny recapped the ink and set off to the great hall to eat with her friends.

At breakfast Ginny barely touched her toast, with the anticipation of her mother's home cooking. While the boys ate so much, and so quickly, it was as if they were returning home to parents who never fed them.

"Did you not sleep well?" Sirius whispered to Ginny kicking her foot lightly with his from under the table.

"No I did," Ginny replied, blushing slightly as her eyes met his and the memory of their shared kisses on the Quidditch pitch resurfaced.

"Well you've hardly touched your toast," Sirius smirked, as if he could read her thoughts.

"I'm just not hungry," Ginny answered.

And it was true, in part. She was much too nervous and excited to be home, _really_ home, in a matter of hours.

"Are you all packed?" Sirius asked changing the subject as he reached for her nibbled toast.

"Lily and I finished packing last night," Ginny replied looking over at Lily and James- who seemed to be much happier today.

"Good, so maybe we can get a compartment by ourselves," Sirius jokingly whispered as he face was just inches from hers and he leaned in closer his lips just brushing hers when the twins shoved him out of the way, tossing Peter who was on the other side onto the floor.

"Slow down their Black," Gideon said as he shimmed on the seat, making himself comfortable.

"We don't want you compromising Little Molly's virtue," Fabian said as he swung his arm around Ginny.

"Too late for that, "James mumbled loud enough for Sirius to overhear.

Sirius aimed a kick under the table at James, but missed and his foot collided with Remus's shin, causing him to spray his pumpkin juice across the table at Peter who had just hauled himself off of the floor.

"You just have the worst timing Wormtail," Sirius grinned over at Peter.

"Now Molly is so excited to meet you," Gideon went on as if he hadn't watched Peter get soaked with pumpkin juice.

"We wrote her and told her all about you," Fabian added as he reached across the table and helped himself to Remus's last swig of juice. "Of course she's upset that we didn't immediately invite you to stay with us over Christmas as soon as we learnt you had nowhere to go," Fabian mumbled as an afterthought.

"Now her and Arthur will both be meeting us at the station," Gideon instructed.

"With our charming nephews," Fabian added.

"You can't miss them," Gideon ensured her.

"They've all got ginger hair," Fabian cut in proudly.

"So if you don't spot us on the train, just look for the pack of gingers," The boys called together as they stood up suddenly tossing Sirius over who once again knocked Peter to the floor.

Breakfast passed quickly and before she knew it Ginny was wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck as Sirius trailed behind her dragging both of their trunks down the castles front steps to where a group of students were waiting for the carriages.

"Considering that you're a girl, I expected your trunk to be a lot heavier," Sirius said as he caught up to Ginny wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I take offence to that," Lily called from the top of the step to where James was struggling with her overly packed trunk.

"Are you sure you didn't want help mate?" Frank called from ahead of Ginny where he was waiting with his now official girlfriend Alice, with both of her trunks and his.

"I take offence to that offer," James replied as he stopped to catch his breath.

"I didn't bring much," Ginny laughed as she replied to Sirius's earlier comment.

"I'll say did you leave more than half of your stuff in your room?" Sirius laughed as he nudged her trunk with his boot.

"She actually brought everything," Alice said from where she stood with Frank waiting for James and Lily.

"I doubt it, unless she owns fewer clothes than Peter," Sirius said pointing to where Peter stood just outside the throng of students with a small nap sack draped over his shoulder.

"I probably do," Ginny said honestly, "When I travelled here I didn't bring much," Ginny said her face going red slightly.

"Oi, I got us a carriage," Remus called from where he stood in front of an empty one.

"Let's go," Sirius said avoiding Ginny's eyes as he reached down lifting up both their trunks as he made his way over to Remus.

"Maybe I should go help James," Frank laughed as he lifted the three trunks and walked towards Remus, with Alice trailing behind him.

"Actually, let James struggle, it'll be good for his ego," Alice giggled, looking back to see an exasperated Lily trying to carry her trunk and an overly confident James who insisted that as a boyfriend it was mandatory that he carried it.

"The word good doesn't belong in the same sentence as James's ego," Remus said from the carriage as the five friends climbed into the carriage as they watched Peter hobble over to help James drag Lily's suitcase.

* * *

Guest: I'm glad you liked it!

iwantmore123: same! I think it was one of the reasons I had such block, because I wanted it to be perfect, i'm starting it now, but it's 1am here, and the weather's been terrible so I keep loosing my internet connection, buut hopefully it'll be up in the next couple of days! And thank you so much for your sweet compliment, I'm currently trying, the key word being trying, to work on my own stuff and hopefully it'll one day be published

Arms99: aha, awh. :$

Sliverwing and Shiver: I agree, I was just trying to find a way to finally give Alice and Frank that little push, so I sort of rushed it.

paulaa90: aha, well i'm glad you could relate to it! i'm really excited for he to meet her parents to! and to write the future chapter where they finally realize it! i don't think that as the writer of the story I should be excited, but I really am :D And dont worry, soon a lot will blow up in Ginny's face and you'll find out exactly who that Slytherin boy is. And thank you so much! that's very sweet of you.


	58. Chapter 58

**As promised, on my birthday: the new chapter,**  
** I guess this is my birthday present to myself and all of you, enjoy!**

* * *

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius Peter and Ginny all shared a compartment on the train, while Alice and Frank went off on their own.

Ginny couldn't remember if the ride to the station seemed longer or shorter than it did in the future.

She was unbelievably excited to see her family again, yet she was nervous and weary over the fact that they wouldn't and couldn't know who she really was. Pretending to her friends was one thing, but to look into the eyes of her parents and lie was a completely different thing, and Ginny wasn't sure if she was really ready for it.

As strong as the longing to see her family and be home at the Burrow was, the prospect of going two weeks without seeing Sirius was tragic. In the chaos and pressure of traveling to the future the one constant and heartening tribute from her past was Sirius. And the thought of not being with him was what brought Ginny to the future in the first place. But as Lily kept reminding a pouting James: 'it's two weeks, we'll see each other before you know it.'

The trolley lady came and went, and once all the chocolate frogs were eaten it was time for the five friends to say goodbye.

Lily and Remus hugged Ginny with the promise to write, Peter mumbled a goodbye and James engulfed Ginny in a hug saying she'll be the reason for all of Sirius's sulking over the break. And even Alice and Frank found them all on the platform and said goodbye before Frank dragged Alice off to meet his mother. Finally Ginny turned to get her trunk from Sirius and found that they were alone, as James had went off to have a moment alone with Lily.

"I'm really going to miss you," Ginny confessed as she slipped her hand into Sirius's free one.

"Of course you will," Sirius said confidently, as he tilted his head to the side cockily. "Because I'm going to miss you to," he said softly as he dropped her trunk and pulled her in close as he tilted his head down to kiss her.

And the anxiety and butterflies she was feeling over returning home and spending one of her favourite holidays with her family disappear as she got lost in his kiss and the familiar feel of Sirius running his hand through her hair. Then suddenly it was over, and Ginny longed to pull him closer and kiss him again.

"We should go," Sirius grinned as his eyes met Ginny's.

"I know," Ginny replied softly without moving.

"The Prewett's are probably waiting," Sirius added.

"I know," she answered, still not making a move to move out of his embrace.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Potter are looking at James and I with bigger grins than James wore the first time he saw Lily," Sirius added as his eyes flicked to a couple standing near the wall grinning at the two boys.

"I'm going to miss you," Ginny said again as she pulled him closer.

"I'll write to you," Sirius said from where his mouth reached just above her ear.

"Maybe I'll write back," Ginny grinned.

"Let's hope you do for James's sake," Sirius grinned as he pulled away from Ginny.

"Let's hope you do for our sake," Fabian and Gideon chimed as the two walked off the train, knocking some first years over as they swung their trunks around wildly.

"Your sake?" Ginny giggled as she gripped Sirius's hand, not yet willing to let him leave.

"We don't want an angry Sirius, and an equally annoyed James showing up on our doorstep demanding to know what we did with you," Gideon answered seriously.

"Besides, Molly would invite them in for tea, serve them dinner and then they'd never leave," Fabian chimed.

Ginny laughed, silently agreeing that sounded exactly like her mother. And with one last kiss and the reminder that she really would miss him, Ginny turned away with her uncles flanking either side of her as they set off to meet her family.

The platform was crowded with students and family embracing that it was hard for Ginny and the twins to walk side by side, let alone for her to spot a pack of gingers. And then finally a family of familiar looking blondes moved, and Ginny spotted them. And it took everything in her to not drop her trunk and run hurtling at them.

Her mother looked nearly the same, she was thinner than she was in the future, and wore her mess of ginger curls clipped to the top of her head, as she cradled a small baby in her arms as she looked around in search of their party, while her father's glasses were pushed to the end of his nose as he leaned over to talk to the two young boys who clung to his hands.

Then suddenly Molly's eyes landed on her, and her face broke out into a smile, a smile that was so familiar that it nearly broke Ginny's heart in two, and suddenly she was standing before them all, she was barely aware of Fabian and Gideon making the introduction through Molly's enormous hug, because suddenly her arms were around her, and the familiar scent of her perfume reached her and Ginny couldn't stop the tears that fell as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Oh dear I hope I haven't upset you," Molly noted, upon noticing her tears.

"Not at all," Ginny said as she rushed to wipe them away, "It just means so much that you would let me stay with your family over the break," Ginny choked.

"No one should spend Christmas alone," she said blushing at Ginny's words "Isn't that right Arthur?" Molly asked as she turned to face her dad who was struggling with a cranky Percy in his arms. Ginny didn't remember her mother handing her brother off to her father, but then Ginny could barely remember anything before this moment.

"Of course dear, we're so glad to have you stay with us," he answered as he handed Percy off to her mother and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"That's the spirit Arthur!" The twins chimed as the slapped him on the back grinning.

* * *

**potterplotter22**: Ohh I know exactly how you feel, once I start reading ff I cant stop! :3 I'm so glad you like this sotry and thank you for your review!

**BlackRose851**: Thanks, glad you liked it!


	59. Chapter 59

The Weasley's, the Prewetts and Ginny all piled into two muggle taxis and before she knew it they were pulling up in front of the Burrow. Ginny was the first out the car door and found herself staring up in awe at the house she grew up in.

It was shorter than it was in her time, and more put together. The broom shed that stood in the yard during her time was absent, as was the small coop that once held the chickens her and Ron always chased around the yard. And the usually crowded porch was clear of clutter. Even the snow seemed to have settled in a different way, as if to say that this really wasn't Ginny's house, not yet.

"Come on little Molly," Fabian grinned as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the house.

The hustle and bustle of their arrival was just as her mother did in the future, telling them to unpack, asking the twins to show Ginny to her room while she went off to the kitchen to fix them dinner, as they were all too thin.

"Honestly, it's like their cutting back on the meals." Molly sighed under her breath as she headed to the kitchen, Arthur and the boys on her heals.

"So what do you think?" Gideon asked, as he watched Ginny for her reaction.

"I think it's wonderful," Ginny said as she took in the familiar sights of her childhood home.

"I know it may not look like much, actually we grew up in a much larger house," Fabian said smiling.

"What happened?" Ginny questioned. Her mother had rarely spoken about her parents- Ginny's grandparents while growing up. Ginny knew they had died, most of Molly's family had, only leaving a handful of distant cousins, and a few great aunts.

"Our parents died when we entered our second year," Gideon said sadly as he pointed Ginny in the direction of the staircase.

"They worked for the Ministry, a shipment they received, some of the magic wasn't safe and there was an accident," Fabian said softly, the laughter and spark disappearing from his face.

"Nearly wiped out the whole department," Gideon added.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew," Ginny said as her eyes watered as she pictured grandparents she never got the chance to know.

"We don't like to advertise our misfortune," Fabian replied, waving away her sympathies.

"Besides our Aunt took us in, and Molly, well she practically raised us," Gideon smiled.

"Let's just say there was a big fuss over mum and dad's fortune, of course taking us in met taking hold of the money, so our aunt got herself three kids she never wanted," Fabian supplied dryly.

"What happened to her? Your aunt I mean," Ginny asked.

"She travelled a lot, my dad's family was well off, had good connections, she didn't have time to raise kids," Gideon shrugged as if he had already come to terms with it.

"It was a blessing for us when Molly married Arthur just shortly after graduating," Fabian grinned over at his twin.

"The Weasley's aren't a family from money, nor high standings," Gideon said grinning back at his brother.

"Which naturally meant our family wanted nothing to do with him, or us," they said together.

"Your whole family turned their backs on you?" Ginny asked, recalling that her mother had an aunt that visited sometimes during the future.

"Since Molly got married, and besides Arthur and her built the Burrow, and we were more than happy to except the invitation to come live with them."

"And you're happy?" Ginny questioned, fascinated by the knowledge of a family she never got to know.

"Immensely, Arthur may not have a lot of money, but he sure does have a lot of relatives, and all we ever wanted was to be a family," Fabian said grinning at his brother.

"Speaking of family, we spotted your little goodbye snog with Black at the station," Gideon grinned over at Ginny coyly.

"Little? You call that snog little? I've seen less from first years!" Fabian exclaimed outraged.

"You know we're related to him?" Gideon questioned eyeing Ginny.

"You are?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Sure, his great, great uncle was our aunt's cousins, cousin's cousin!" Gideon chimed.

"No-no that's not it, it's our great-great aunt's second cousin twice removed was a Black!" Fabian shot back.

"No I think you're mistaken, I distinctly remember Aunt-"

"You have no idea do you?" Ginny laughed, when a small part of her was wondering why Sirius had never mentioned it in the future.

"Pure blood families are always related to each other somehow," Gideon said trying to prove his point.

"So he's probably like a sixteenth cousin twenty times removed," Fabian added, realizing his argument was pointless.

"So in other words it's so far back it practically doesn't exist?" Ginny asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Doesn't mean that if he compromises your virtue that we won't have to step in," Gideon stated.

"So maybe we're not related to him, but you're practically a Prewett now, so that's grounds for big brother duties," Fabian finalized as they stopped at the landing in front of a door.

"Here you are Ginevra," Gideon gestured as he reached across her and turned the nob.

"This shall be your room for the duration of the stay," Fabian grinned as he bowed gesturing that she go in.  
"Molly and Arthur were the second door, while Bill and Charlie shared the one right beside them," Gideon pointed to the doors as he spoke.

"The bathroom is across from you, while we're right there," Fabian finished as he clapped his hands together bending over to pick up his truck.

"I suggest you unpack and we'll get you on our way down, no one wants to miss Molly's dinners," Gideon said seriously.

"Makes the house elves grub look like muggle mashed turnips," Fabian said making a face.

"When did you have muggle mashed turnips?" Gideon asked his brother as they retreated to their room.

"Remember when you and Longbottom dared me to go into muggle London?" Fabian replied.

But Ginny had already pushed open her door, and the voices of her uncles were lost as she dragged her trunk behind her.

Ginny would have preferred her room, but judging by the size of the Burrow and that there were only four bedrooms on this landing it hadn't been built yet. The walls were painted a dark shade of amber that Ginny instantly realized as the color of Charlie's bedroom in the future. There was little in the room but a bed pushed against the corner and a beat up dark stained dresser that Ginny also recognized as Charlie's. As Ginny moved to sit down on the bed she was glad that she had gotten Charlie's room. She had spent a great deal of time in here with Charlie when her other brothers found she was much too young to play with them.

Ginny walked over to the window and smiled at the view of the backyard, the way the sun rested just above the hill made the snow dance, and Ginny could hardly contain her excitement over the prospect of a whole winter break with her family.

* * *

**CoralFlower**: I agree, they don't remind her of Fred and George for nothing ;) don't worry they'll have some pranks soon!

**BlackRose851**: I'm glad you liked it !

**paulaa90**: aha, I'm glad you liked them! I was laughing while I was writing that scene for James.. and my little sister probably thought I was crazy sitting here on my laptop laughing to myself :P And don't worry questions about Regulus will be revealed soon! I've had this idea in my head about a chapter with Regulus since I first wrote him into the story and I'm unbelievably excited to finally have it play out. As for the future chapter I'm so glad you liked it, and there'll be another one soon! And don't worry I'm the same way with fanfiction, I get so addicted and I hardly have time to read my favorites lately. Oh and thanks for the birthday wish! (:

**iwantmore123**: Awh thank you so much! That's so sweet and I'm really glad you like the story so far


	60. Chapter 60

**So this is really short.. sorry! But i've been working so much, hence the delay! And it's 5am here and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write you all a chapter**

* * *

Ginny put her clothes in the small dresser, she was only here for Christmas beak, yet this small act of putting away her clothes made her feel more at home. She was just tucking in the last sweater when there was a knock on the door and the twins burst in.

"We're heading down for dinner!" Fabian exclaimed with a wide grin.

Ginny couldn't help but feel her mouth slide into a grin that matched his as she stood up and went to join them.

"Now Molly will try to convince you that you're too skinny," Gideon said seriously as the three made their way down the stairs.

"Don't believe her!" Fabian chimed from behind her.

"We wouldn't want James to tear our head off because you gained so much weight over the holiday that you can't sit on your broom," Gideon laughed.

"Do say yes to seconds though!" Fabian called.

"Molly really is a fantastic cook. She's just looking out for you," Gideon began.

"Turn down thirds!" Fabian laughed.

"I hope you aren't filling Ginevra's head with lies," Molly said from where she stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands resting on her hips.

Ginny couldn't help but be reminded of the way she scolded her brothers and instantly grinned.

"Never," the twins beamed together as they approached their sister.

"Now into the kitchen the lot of you, before dinner gets cold," she said sternly.

"Yes Molly!" The chimed as they headed off to the kitchen.

"Now Ginevra dear," she said as she wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulder and guided her to the kitchen. "You're looking thin; I bet it's all the Quidditch you're playing. I do hope you're hungry…"

"Starved," Ginny managed to mumble as she searched her mother's face.

To finally be this close to her mother- to her family to be in her home, was just as over whelming as traveling to the future in the first place. Just when Ginny had thought she had come to terms with letting go off her past, she took two giant steps back.

Ginny hadn't realized that her mother was already standing in front of the stove pouring soup into a dish, while Ginny hovered in the doorway awkwardly.

"Take a seat Ginevra," her dad said from where he sat across from the twins with Charlie and Bill flanked on either side of him.

"I hope you like French Onion soup," her mom said as she sat the bowl in front of the empty spot beside Fabian. "If you don't I can make you something else," She said upon seeing the blank look on Ginny's face.

"No, I love it," Ginny smiled as she settled herself into the chair and started on the soup.

Halfway through everyone's first bowl her mother brought out fresh rolls and butter. Being in a different time, where her parents didn't know they were her parents didn't change anything, they were still exactly who she remembered, even the soup was the same.

And when Ginny tucked herself into bed that night, she had- for the first time since arriving, found a reason other than Sirius that made her excited to wake up in the morning.

* * *

**BlackRose851**: glad you liked it!**ineedmore123**: thanks so much! Sorry I've been so busy! if it helps i'm actually writing a one-shot right now to add to my long collection of stories on my profile, so I have tons of more stuff if you're ever bored!

**ChocolateSkittles**: omg, that makes me soo happy. I'm so glad you like it! and to be honest I have no idea where I got the idea to write a Ginny/Sirius story, I have a completely unrelated one-shot on them, but I was a bit iffy writing it to. aha, as for your predictions some of them may come true ;) I also feel so bad that you spent all that time reading and liking my story only to have this be the next chapter I put out since it kinda sucks lol

**paulaa90**: I'm glad you liked it! I was worried people wouldn't like their background story since that's obviously not how it went in the book, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	61. Chapter 61

**Sorry for the delay,**  
**but just to answer a lot of questions I've been getting inboxed,  
**  
**-_yes_ I have another Ginny/Sirius story.  
**  
**- I wrote it before this one as 'one-shot dedication to fans' I had done in the past.  
**  
**- so _no_ it didn't actually go with this one, but as people have pointed out it fits with this one, so you can tie it in if you want, but Any Escape is Welcome was originally written without this story in mind,**

**(: anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

With all the excitement and emotions brewing up instead of her Ginny was afraid that she was going to have trouble sleeping that night, but after she changed and crawled into bed she was nearly asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She dreamed about what she normally dreamed about, Sirius, a future that was possible for the two of them now that she travelled to the past, but near the climax of her dream Ginny heard a small cough that was definitely not from her dream and suddenly she was sitting up in bed, eyes wide open.

Ginny looked around frantically in search of the source and saw that little Charlie was standing within the threshold staring wide eyed at her.

"Hello Charlie," Ginny smiled as she gazed over at her _now_ little brother.

"Are you awake now?" he asked timidly, as he took a step closer and glanced around her room.

"I am," Ginny grinned, realizing that she didn't long to crawl back under the covers and sleep for a few more hours like she did when Lily and Alice would wake her up.

"Good, I've been waiting foreeeever," Charlie said dramatically throwing his arms in the air, as children often did.

"You were?" Ginny brightened as she regarded her little brother dressed in brown corduroy pants and an orange t-shirt that rivaled his hair.

"Of course we all are," Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"Well I better get dressed then," Ginny smiled as she stood up and walked over to the dresser.

"Can I stay? I won't peek I promise," Charlie beamed, as he walked over to bed and laid down face first.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of her brother and she pulled on a clean pair of slacks and a fresh sweater, as she gathered her hair to pull up into a pony tail she turned to face her brother.

"All done Charlie, let's go."

Charlie instantly jumped up from the bed and grabbed Ginny's hand, "I should show you the way, you're pretty new you might get lost," he said proudly as he lead her out the door and down the stairs.

When the two entered the kitchen she saw her father sitting at the table reading the prophet while Bill sat across from him munching on some toast.

"Good morning Ginevra," he greeted as he looked over his paper.

"Is that Ginevra?" her mother's voice called from the other room.

"Morning," Ginny smiled as she grinned at her brother and her father.

"Ginevra dear, I hope you slept well," Molly greeted a she rushed into the room. When she spotted Charlie holding onto Ginny's hand she gave him a suspicious look, "I hope he didn't wake you up, I told him to let you sleep."

"But mommy you said when Ginny was up that we could go to Diagon Alley," Charlie whined.

Ginny was momentarily distracted by Charlie calling her Ginny that she had nearly blocked out Molly's scolding him before she came back to her senses.

"Oh no, really I was already awake, by the time he peeked inside," Ginny defended Charlie who had looked so small and defeated at his mother's lecture.

"I told him we weren't going anywhere until you woke up, that you needed your rest," Molly started ranting.

"Molly dear," her father said reassuring, seeming to sooth her mother's rant.

"If I was making you guys wait I'm sorry," Ginny cut in, as she shot a look at Bill who was starting at his parents opened mouth, his toast momentarily forgotten.

"Oh not at all dear, besides Fabian and Gideon are still asleep," Molly shrugged no longer angry that Charlie woke them up.

"I'll wake Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon!" Bill hoped up from his seat with glee as he starred wide-eyed waiting for his mother's approval.

"Well, alright they can't spend all day in bed, and see how Ginevra's already up" Molly's voice trailed off, smiling as she watched her son run up the stairs.

Ginny laughed as she watched him retreat, as she made her way over to the table.

"I'll make you some breakfast, you must be starving," her mother said as she moved to the stove, pointing her wand at the pots as she went.

"Hope she doesn't make oatmeal it's yucky," Charlie whispered as he climbed into the spot next to her.

Ginny couldn't help but smile, at a memory far into the future when she and Charlie had a conversation much like this.

Ginny was six years old, and had barely slept at all with all of the banging and noises coming from Fred and George's room that night, as a result she was up early. She had only expected her parents to be up-her mother always got up to make her father breakfast before he headed off to work, but to her surprise Charlie was sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Charlie had always had a soft spot for her, never treating her like a child the way her other brothers did, and always found time to sit down and play with her.

"Hey Gin," he beamed when he heard her walk into the kitchen. "You're up early," he added as he took in her PJ's and her sleep tousled hair.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny said sadly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

Ginny nodded as Charlie rose to fetch her a bowl of whatever her mother had made and Ginny climbed gingerly into the chair next to his.

When Charlie put the bowl in front of her Ginny made a face, scrunching her nose up at the bland oatmeal in the bowl.

"Oatmeal is yucky," she said as she pushed the bowl away.

"What?" Charlie said in mock shock as he hand flew to his chest in horror, causing Ginny to giggle. "I'll have you know it's one of the healthiest things you can have in the morning," he said as he picked a spoonful of his own and plopped it in his mouth.

"When mommy says it's healthy it usually tastes yucky," Ginny replied determined.

"I'll let you in on a secret, the best days always happen when you eat oatmeal," Charlie said lowering his voice as he starred at Ginny.

"Nuh, uh that's not true, last time we had oatmeal I got bitten by a gnome," Ginny said lifting her chin in defiance.

"That's because you didn't put the magic powder on it," Charlie said seriously.

"Magic powder?" Ginny asked curiously, the talk of magic powder was enough too drawn any six year old in and Charlie knew it.

It had taken Charlie less than five minutes to convince to eat her oatmeal, and ever since then it was her favourite, she had even taken to waking up early just like her brother on days she knew her mom was making it. Although as she got older she learned that the magic powder was really brown sugar he sprinkled on top the effect was just the same. To this day Ginny still sprinkled it on. Now however she had wondered if perhaps it was her who had taught Charlie this secret, since no one else in her family had done it. She remembered asking him once where he had thought of doing such a thing and he had just smiled sadly and said 'a friend.' True a number of people could have showed him at school yet some small part of Ginny now didn't believe it.

"The best day's always start with oatmeal," Ginny's voice spoke back in a whisper to her brother who looked up earnestly at her, there was a small tug in her heart as she remembered that day with Charlie and a small grin crossed her face as she watched his face light up at the mention on magic powder.

* * *

**BlackRose851**: thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**ineedmore123**: Thanks, I'm glad you take the time to read them (:

**xXallegedangelXx** : haha, I suppose you can live.. for now. But I'm glad you like it :P and don't worry theirs a future chapter coming, a big one actually I'm really excited about it :3

**ChocolateSkittles** : Awh thank you, I'm glad you liked it, I was actually so excited to write because I had a few days off but of course I got sick -_-

**LuvSiriusBlack** : Thank you, I'm glad you liked it, btw I like your username :P

**paulaa90**: I'm glad you liked it, I've had Ginny's holiday planned out in my head since I got to chapter 12 so I'm so excited that I'm here and that people have actually liked my story for this long:P


	62. Chapter 62

**_Sorry it took me so long to update! I actually had this chapter much longer but am way to tired to finish so i cut this in half and will hopefully have the next chapter posted in the next few days! _**  
**_enjoy (:_**

* * *

It took nearly an hour for the twins to drag themselves out of bed fully dressed and then another fifteen minutes of her mother hassling them to scarf down some oatmeal before all eight of them stood in front of the fire, dressed in their cloaks and scarfs.

"Mommy can I go with Ginny?" Charlie asked excited as his mother held the jar of floo powder.

"It's Ginevra dear, and only if she wants to," Molly replied.

"Oh no he can call me Ginny," Ginny smiled down at Charlie, "And I don't mind at all," she added as Charlie ran over to stand beside Ginny as he gripped her hand.

"Told you, you were part of the family," Fabian winked at Ginny as he walked over to Molly and grabbed a hand full of a floo powder.

"Now remember speak clearly boys," Molly said as she held the jar out to Gideon.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the memory of her mother telling the same thing to them growing up.

"And wait for us there, don't go wandering off until we all arrive!" she called as the flames surrounded the twins and they disappeared.

"Ginevra dear why don't you and Charlie go next," her mother said as she held out the jar for them.

Charlie ran ahead excited and grabbed a tiny fistful of powder, Ginny followed close behind him and did the same.

"Now hold hands and speak clearly, both of you," Molly warned.

Ginny and Charlie both smiled at Molly before they threw the powder into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley" and the flames surrounded them and suddenly they were standing in front of Fabian and Gideon.

"Uncle Fabian, Uncle Gideon did you see that!" Charlie squealed excited as he ran to greet his uncles.

Ginny couldn't help laughing as she walked over to them, just in time for her dad and Bill to step out of the fireplace, followed shortly by her mother carrying Percy in her arms.

According to what a very talkative Charlie told her they came to Diagon Alley every year before Christmas, so that they could all finish their Christmas shopping.

It didn't take long for them to organize themselves, her mother and father followed by Bill and a baby Percy took off one way, while the twins, Ginny and an overly excited Charlie went the other.

"Gambol and Japes Wizarding joke shop is over there," Fabian pointed further down the alley, where a small group of excited children were gathered.

"Obviously it's the best shop here," Gideon added.

"Last year, Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian bought me a whoopie cushion," Charlie exclaimed excited as he pulled on Ginny's hand for attention.

Ginny laughed and ruffled Charlie's hair.

"Speaking of Charlie," Fabian said as the four of them stopped to let a group of elderly ladies pass by them. "He tends to have a big mouth," Fabian said with a smirk as he looked down at his nephew.

"Do not!" Charlie protested as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm afraid so buddy," Gideon smiled ruffling his hair.

"Do not!" Charlie pouted again.

"Last year you spilled to everyone what we bought them before we even stepped through the fire at the Burrow," Gideon said sheepishly.

Charlie's face grew red, but his bottom lip stayed in a pout, and his arms continued to stay folded over his chest.

"I'll take him," Ginny offered, seeing her older brother pout, who was currently her little brother was strange, but seeing any little kid pout made Ginny's heart melt every time.

"Great!" Fabian exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Here you go," Gideon said as he held out his hand in front of Charlie's and dropped a few snickles in his now outstretched hand.

"Let's meet at the ice-cream parlour in two hours?" Fabian suggested, as he pointed out Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour sitting on the North side of Diagon Alley just as it did in the future, Ginny couldn't help but grin as she took in the familiar building.

"Isn't it a bit cold for ice-cream?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Not for Charlie apparently, he makes us stop every year," Gideon answered smiling down at his nephew.

"Besides it's probably one of the only places Charlie can locate like the back of his hand, so it's the best place for a rendezvous," Fabian grinned.

Ten minutes later Ginny and Charlie's mitten clad clasped hands walked into Flourish and Blott's in search of Lily's Christmas present.

"What about this?" Charlie said excited as he held up a colourful children's book entitled 'Mary's first broom ride' complete with moving pictures.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, but it suddenly gave her an idea.

Walking up to the counter she asked the man if he had and books for beginners on Quidditch.

The man said he did and he went into the backroom leaving Ginny and Charlie standing in front of the desk.

"Finally realized your skills aren't as good as you think Dunham," a cold and amused voice said from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned to see Lucius Malfoy leaning against a shelf smirking in a way that reminded Ginny very much us his son Draco.

"I was actually buying the book for you Malfoy," Ginny replied without missing a beat.

Lucius raised one perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow at her comment and opened his mouth to reply when Bartemius crouch stepped from behind the shelf and suddenly spoke before Lucius could.

"Now, now Lucius let's play nice," he said as he walked towards them.

Charlie looked from the two boys to Ginny and back and then slipped his small hand into hers.

"And who is this?" Bartemius asked, Charlie's action not going unnoticed.

Ginny opened her mouth to tell him it was none of his business, but to her surprise Charlie answered without fear in his voice.

"I'm Charlie, and I don't like the way you look at Ginny," he said as his raised his own eyebrow matching Lucius.

Lucius laughed at Charlie's comment and opened his mouth only to be silenced by Bartemius once again.

"Now Charlie," Bartemius said as he came to stand alongside Lucius. "Is that anyway to treat friends of _Ginny's_?" He asked, using Charlie's named for him and in way that made her skin crawl.

"You're not her friends," he answered proudly without wavering.

"What makes you say that?" Bartemius asked intrigued.

"Because Ginny wouldn't have friends like you," he replied as his eye's flicked back and forth from Lucius and Bartemius.

"Miss I found some books that might interest you," the shopkeeper said, drawing the attention of the foursome.

Ginny shot the boys a mocking look as she turned her attention towards the shop keeper and with the help of Charlie picked out a book. By the time she had paid for it and the two had tuned to leave Lucius and Bartemius were nowhere to be seen, and she hoped this was a good thing.

"If you already play Quidditch then why did you need this book?" Charlie asked as they exited the shop.

"It's not for me it's for a friend," Ginny replied smiling.

"Why wouldn't someone know how to play Quidditch?" Charlie asked shocked.

Ginny looked down and smiled affectionately at him as she explained to him that Lily was muggleborn so she didn't grow up knowing what magic was like he did, she then briefly explained to him that Lily was trying to learn the basics of Quidditch to impress her boyfriend- their team captain and that this book would help her.

"I still think it's silly she doesn't know about Quidditch," Charlie shrugged.

"So do I," Ginny replied as she laughed.

They made stops at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment where she picked up some magical instruments she knew would interest Remus, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary as well as Potage's Cauldron Shop where she picked up a few things for Severus and Whizz Hard Books that drew Ginny in with their display of Quidditch through the ages but instead she ended up buying James a book of Quidditch game plans and strategies- the shop keeper had only received one copy saying they weren't due out until next March, but with some persuasion from Ginny and Charlie he eventually sold it to her.

They stopped at a few shops after that where Ginny managed to pick out something for everyone in her family while Charlie was distracted before they made their way into Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions where Ginny went in search of a perfume for Alice. Ginny didn't wear much makeup herself, growing up with six brothers made her feel self-conscious about girly things since she tried so hard to be one of the boys. But once walking into the store she got caught up in all the different kinds of the perfumes long after she picked out a vanilla scented one she knew Alice would like.

Ginny found herself drawn to a cinnamon one, with just a touch of apple and nutmeg. Even the jar was pretty, it was a sphere shaped bottle that seemed to be made of red stained glass, and the topper was gold, adorned with small rubies. Ginny longed to buy the perfume as a Christmas gift to herself, but knew she'd never be able to afford it, and even then she hadn't even been interested in perfume until she saw this. Sighing she placed it back on the shelf and made her way to the counter. She looked down at her watch as the shop keeper rang up her purchase and was shocked to see she had been in the store for nearly half an hour, she turned to apologize to Charlie and that's when she realized he wasn't standing beside her. She scanned the shop and couldn't find him, and it would have been easy to spot his flaming red hair in such a tiny store. Frantically Ginny threw some coins onto the counter and grabbed her bag not bothering to wait for her change as she hurried out of the shop in search of Charlie.

Once outside of the shop Ginny searched the street frantically for a small boy with ginger hair, and her heart started to race when she didn't see one, and then suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted him across the street at Sugarplum's Sweet Shop where he was delightedly excepting a large lollipop from a stranger. Panic began to set in as Ginny rushed across the street bumping into people as she went rushing into the stop.

"Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed as she was within earshot, she was about to tell him to get away from the strange man, when they both turned as she got a good look at the strange and froze.

He wasn't a stranger at all..

* * *

**ineedmore**: awh, thank you! :3

**LilaVanilla**: Awh, well i'm really glad you like it and that you stuck with it this far! (:

**BlackRose851**: thank you so much! glad you liked it !:)

**GloomDusk**: You're welcome! so do I! and don't worry he'll be making a half appearance soon

**paulaa90**: awh aha. i'm so glad you liked it! and i'm so sorry for the delay in updates, i've just been so busy now and i've been working all day and I'm so tired I almost passed out when uploading this it's 3am here, and I haven't slept in two days so i'm soo tired, buuut I just wrote this chapter for you all :D


	63. Chapter 63

**So i wasn't even done this chapter, and it's 5am, so I should probably sleep :| buuy I go back to school on Sunday, and i'll be busy packing and trying to find everything this week and it'll take me a while to get settled so I figured that meant it may be a while until I update it, so I wanted to post this now,**

* * *

Ginny's heart began to race as she came face to face with Regulus.

"Regulus?" Ginny questioned astonished and out of breath as she stood in front of the two.

"Ginny!" Charlie beamed as he ran up to her, "Look what Regulus gave me!" Charlie said excitedly as he held up his lollipop.

"Hullo Ginny," Regulus grinned as he used Charlie's name for her. And just like when Bartemius used it, it sent chills down her spin, but these were chills of a very different kind.

"What're you doing here?" Ginny asked as she took in his grey pea coat and green scarf.

"Same thing you are," Regulus answered a hint of amusement lighting up his face. "Shopping," he added when Ginny just stood there dumbfounded. He indicated to the bags in his hands as he smiled once more.

"Oh," Ginny replied feeling her face grown warm, she glanced over at Charlie to avoid Regulus's laughing gaze.

Charlie however was too transfixed to notice anything that was happening between the two as he gazed at all the candy and sweets with longing.

"So Charlie is Fabian and Gideon's nephew?" Regulus asked as he too turned to watch Charlie.

At the mention of his uncles Charlie turned around to face Regulus excited.

"You know Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon?" Charlie asked as he eyes went wide.

Ginny made to cut Charlie off, sensing this may be an awkward topic since she seemed to be the only Gryffindor who didn't loath Slytherin's, however Regulus smiled as he answered all of Charlie's questions without the usual manner of a pure blood Slytherin.

"I do, we go to Hogwarts together," Regulus nodded, smiling at his excitement.

"Are you friends then?" Charlie asked smiling wider as he enthusiastically took another lick of his lollipop.

"Your uncles are a year older than me, so we don't hang out that much," Regulus said smoothly.

"But Ginny is much, much younger than them, and she is staying at my house," Charlie stated.

Regulus laughed at Charlie's ability to assess the situation.  
"That's because Ginny and your uncles are in the same house, and they both play Quidditch together," Regulus smiled, his face never betraying how awkward the conversation was growing.

"You're not in Gryffindor?" Charlie asked now very confused.

"Not everyone's in Gryffindor," Ginny answered trying to end the conversation as she grabbed Charlie's hand. "We should really go," she added giving Charlie a look that said he needed to be quiet.

Whether Charlie caught the whole meaning of her look she didn't know, he did however drop the subject of houses, but still seemed to pry Regulus with questions.

"Do you play Quidditch?" he asked excited as he looked Regulus up and down.

"I do, I'm a chaser," Regulus smiled.

"Ginny is a chaser to," Charlie said excited "So is her boyfriend we're going to buy him his present next and we get to go to the Quidditch store!" Charlie beamed excitedly.

Ginny saw something in Regulus's features change, and his smile faltered a little, but suddenly it was back in place as he asked Charlie if he played Qudditch.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at Regulus he was perfect with Charlie, anyone else would have gown bored and annoyed as he rattled off his questions, but Regulus stayed engaged and really listened to Charlie. Ginny wasn't really listening as she gazed along the shop until she heard Charlie asked Regulus if he wanted to come with them.

Ginny froze opening her mouth to tell Charlie that Regulus was busy and surly he had better things to do, but part of her wanted him to come with them, she was happy to see him and her heart raced as his eyes met hers as he read her face trying to see her reaction.

"Only if Ginny wants," Regulus said to Charlie his eyes still on Ginny.

"Please Ginny can he come?" Charlie asked.

Ginny barely heard him though, her attention was fixed on Regulus, his eyes- although different from Sirius's had nearly the same effect on her as her palms grew sweaty and she felt butterflies in her chest.

"Of course," Ginny smiled, her eyes still locked with his as Charlie squealed excitedly and grabbed Regulus's free hand and the three walked out of the shop and down the alley towards their destination.

Regulus and an excited Charlie chatted about Quidditch on their walk over, leaving Ginny alone to her thoughts. She loved Sirius, there was no question about it, yet sometimes in some fleeting moments when she was with Regulus something inside her would stir and it was a sliver of the same tangled emotion she felt towards Sirius, which would just leave her confused and full of questions.

When Ginny pulled herself from her thoughts she noticed a lot of people on the street where starring. Not openly wide-eyed, but discreet whispers and casual looks through the corner of her eyes. Ginny looked around in confusion, but she knew they were the ones attracting attention. At first panic sunk in with the realization that she was discovered, she was an imposter a time traveler from the future. But the rational part of Ginny told her that couldn't be true; as she let her panic settle the rational part of her mind told her that the looks the trio were gathering were because of who they were. Regulus was a Black; obviously he would be well known and easily recognized. Whereas Charlie and she both had the trade mark Weasley/Prewett hair, it was easy to spot who they were affiliated with. The blood traitors with a very active pure blood family, wasn't something onlookers could easily ignore.

Once they rounded the corner and went into the shop they were free from the prying eyes of those on the streets. If anyone thought the trio was odd no one gave any indication they were all to absorbed in the new shipments of brooms that had arrived.

Charlie squealed with excitement and tugged Regulus along with him as he hurried off to the left of the store where a crowd of children had gathered.

Realizing Charlie was safe with Regulus and they were both occupied she set about looking around the store. She wasn't actually sure what she wanted to get him, she was just hoping that she would find something that he liked.

After fifteen minutes, Ginny was completely at a loss as to what to get Sirius. But their conversation on the Quidditch pitch late at night in the fallen snow replayed in her mind.

"_The thing about flying, is when you're up there, nothing has to be the same, nothing matters" _

Remembering the look on his face as he flew, and the feelings it stirred up inside her brought Ginny's legs unknowingly towards the new shipment of brooms.

There was a small group of people gathered around the newest model, its sleek shiny handle glistening against the twinkling Christmas lights strung around the window frame.

"It came directly from the other side of Europe!" One boy said excitedly to his friend.

"No I heard it was from Canada, those wizards there are crazy, and this broom bends the laws of broom mechanic's!" The second boy replied.

"The new clean sweep is supposed to be better, it's safer" a girl said turning towards the two boys.

"It's true," her friend added coming to her defence "This one" he added pointed to the one on display "has only made fifty copies that they shipped across Europe, it's called the broom of the future, it's not supposed to be manufactured and released until the 21st century," he said raising his chin.

"How do you know that?" the first boy replied skeptical.

"It says write on that sign," a second girl squealed as she pointed to the broom.

The group leaned in taking in the broom and reading the sign, sure enough it said exactly what the boy did in greater detail.

"For that price I can see why there's only fifty," the first girl called as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and began to part through the winding down crowd.

"I head even the European teams couldn't afford to buy one for all their players," someone whispered as more and more people left the display.

Ginny walked up to it and took in the sight of the broom, and slowly a smile spread across her face as she held back her laugh. She had seen this broom before, and although the sign did indeed say it was the broom of the future and wouldn't be realised until the twenty-fist century, Ginny had it on good authority that it would be realised before that. It was made of mahogany, and the tail end was a little less slick than she remembered it and the handle set a little wider other than that the Nimbus 2000 was nearly identical to the one Nimbus Racingwould realise in the future.

Ginny looked down at the price and realized the others were right to walk away, it was expensive, even with the large amount of money Harry gave her she knew that it was expensive. Sure she knew she could buy it, she did have enough. But the second-hand Weasley part of her was hesitant to spend that much money, so she began looking at the other brooms, but always found herself coming back to the Nimbus. It was built for speed, but noting the way the tail end was shaped Ginny could tell the remodel released during the future was remade for control, she wasn't sure how much you would get with a broom like this, making her one again skeptical to buy it.

"Trying to decide which broom to get him?" Regulus asked from right beside her causing Ginny to jump up in surprise.

"Well I have an idea, but it's hard to choose," Ginny replied blushing.

"You love him right?" Regulus asked, reminding Ginny of the conversation they had up in the astronomy tower the first time they met, only then he hadn't asked, he had stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course," Ginny replied without hesitation.

"Then get him that one," Regulus added as he pointed to the Nimbus.

"How do you know he'll like it?" Ginny asked voicing her biggest concern.

"Because it's what I'd want," Regulus answered as his eyes met hers.

* * *

**ineedmore123**: I tried not to leave you hanging! well I guess the ending of this chapter does because it just ends abruptly... but still :P

**BlackRose851**: Thanks i'm glad you liked it !

**paulaa90**: Awh, thank you :3 i love writing little Charlie, he isn't in the books that much, but i just find him so adorable,

**ChocolateSkittles**: awh, thanks I'm glad you liked it, i loved writing him in,

**guest**: sure you can follow me on twitter, shoot me a tweet so I know you're someone who reads my fanfic! Kelsiemesman


	64. Chapter 64

**First off let me say I'm soo sorry that it's been 3 months since I updated. I switched to a new College this year, and it's been hard to find the time to write since coming here, so I threw this chapter together quickly, and hopefully can get into a more regular updating, but thank you all so much for staying dedicated!**

* * *

After the trip to Diagon Alley, Ginny found herself emerged in the traditions that she herself had grown up with, and often forgot that she was in a different time. The Owl service she ordered to deliver the presents arrived just a few days before Christmas and by then she had already received letters from Lily, Alice, Remus, Severus and James and several from Sirius on the on goings of their holidays.

Just two days before Christmas, and Ginny was tossing around the quaffle with the twins while she was waiting for the cookies her and Molly had made to finish baking.

"So are you spending New Years with Black?" Gideon asked Ginny as he caught the quaffle and turned to throw it to his brother.

"He hasn't mentioned anything," Ginny shrugged.

"Well Gideon and I are heading to Todd Wood's, you know the Ravenclaw captain," Fabian chimed in, tossing the quaffle back to Ginny.

"The one dating Michaela?" Ginny smirked, catching the quaffle and throwing it once again in Gideons direction.

"Yup, with any luck their kid will inherit their competitive Qudditch skills," Gideon joked.

Ginny couldn't help but smile thinking that from what she heard and saw from her time at Hogwart that was exactly how Oliver Wood turned out.

"I pity the team that has their kid as a captain," Fabian joked.

Long after Ginny helped Molly take the cookies out of the oven , the twins and Ginny stayed outside flying and tossing the quaffle around.

"Potter should be proud, actually all our professors should! We're doing homework during our holiday!" Gideon exclaimed proudly.

"This isn't even close to the drills that James assigned for us," Ginny laughed, as the three of them headed inside for supper, all rosy cheeked and out of breath.

****  
Before Ginny knew it she was tucked into bed on Christmas eve, where she tossed and turned, before the pull of sleep took over her spinning mind.  
There was one question that kept her thoughts running since she left the shop with a considerably lighter coin purse.

Did she buy the broom because she thought Sirius would like it, or because she knew Regulus would? She knew she couldn't buy a broom for Regulus, Sirius was her boyfriend, and she loved him. But Regulus was a lot like Sirius than either of them liked to admit. Although the two were brothers, related by blood, the expression _blood is thicker than water_ didn't apply where Sirius was concerned. He believed that family was more than blood, that it was feelings and actions, and to Sirius that meant no one that shared his surname.

Ginny of all people knew exactly how Sirius's family was, and how they treated him. Yet at the same time, being here and meeting Regulus she couldn't help but see the picture that Sirius painted of him back in her time wasn't anything like the kind hearted friend she had.

"Ginny?" a small voice spoke pulling Ginny out of he trance.

Ginny sat up in bed and looked across her room to where a small figure stood in the threshold.

"Charlie? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked as she watched her brother take a small step closer into the room.

"No, well yes, err," Charlie mumbled as he looked down at his snowman pajamas.

"Can you not sleep?" Ginny asked scotching over and patting a free spot beside her in bed.

Charlie grinned as he padded quickly across the room and hopped into bed beside her pulling up the covers.

"I was just thinking I could use some company while waiting for Father Christmas," Ginny grinned as she reached over and turned off the lamp on her side table.

"He only comes once a year you know, he's rather important," Charlie nodded as he snuggled under the covers.

"Good night Charlie," Ginny smiled as she rested her head on her pillow.

"G'night Ginny," Charlie replied as he scotched closer to her and closed his eyes.

* * *

**BlackRose851** : I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I'm so sorry you had to wait this long for another one and that it's so rushed through.

**GloomDusk**: well I guess I'm doing something right if I make you conflicted between the two, and I never thought of Ben playing one of them, but I can totally see it now.

**ineedmore123**: Sorry you didn't really get to spend your holiday reading it, as it took me so long to update!

**potterplotter22**: I'm so glad you like it, and I hope you didn't think I had given up on it!

**paulaa90**: thanks for the well wishes for school, I like this College a lot better than mine last year. And don't worry there'll be a lot of questions answered about the Regulus/Ginny/Sirius triangle soon!

**KikiLala**: Awh thank you so much! And don't worry there'll be some Ginny/Regulus romance coming soon!

**ChocolateSkittles**: thank you, I'm glad you liked it, but I cant tell you she'll be seeing some Lucius this holiday

**icebabesfire** : ahh no worries there's more,! And hopefully more regularly!


	65. Chapter 65

**Ta da! hopefully the start of a much more regular updating schedule, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ginny! Ginnny!"

Ginny sat upright in bed as her left hand reached automatically for her wand that lay next to the lamp on her dresser.

"What, what is it?" Ginny asked looking around the room frantically for Charlie.

Charlie stood at the end of the bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Father Christmas was here!" he squealed as he jumped up and down.

Ginny laughed as she set her wand back and leaned back down on the matress.

"Come on Ginny lets go wake up Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon!" Charlie squealed excitedly.

This could be fun; Ginny thought as she threw off her covers and slipped her feet into her slippers as she followed Charlie out of the room and down the hall.

Within less time than it took to drag her whole family downstairs in the future, the whole Weasley-Prewett clan was sitting around the tree, being warmed by the fire her father had conjured.

Ginny was swept up in the spirit and excitement of opening gifts that she really did forget that she was in a different time. The love her parents had for each other and for their family was reflected around the whole room. And suddenly all the handmade scarfs, mittens and sweaters Ginny received this year seemed to hold much more meaning then they had before.

Considering the twins hadn't written home to tell their sister that Ginny was coming home with them for Christmas until December, she received just as much as everyone else. And having grown up in this family herself, she knew that they didn't have much to give in the first place.

She received a matching hand-knitted scarf and mittens set, along with a sweater with an embroidered G on it from her mother, a container of what her father called 'pepper spray' that he referred to as 'a fascinating little elixir conjured up by Muggles that may one day come in handy', a huge box of chocolates from the twins, and a small glass horse figurine from Charlie.

She even found a few books under the tree from Remus and Lily, some leather flying gloves from James, a diamond necklace from Sirius and a sweater from Alice.

Ginny couldn't think of a better Christmas, seeing her family eased any pain she would have felt had she stayed at Hogwarts over the break and reminisced over her family she left behind in the future. And the gifts from her friends gave her a new ease of where she was now, and part of her wondered if she could ever return to the future now that the people here was such a big part of her life now.

Ginny was in the kitchen with the twins peeling potatoes when her father walked in.

"Ginevra, you got a letter," he said as he placed a gold embroidered envelop on the table.

"I thought owl services didn't run over the holidays," Gideon asked seizing the excuse to step away from the potatoes.

"It doesn't, this arrived by messenger- who was dawned in very nice clothes just to deliver it," Arthur shrugged as he crossed the kitchen and walked into the living room to play with his two sons.

"So Ginevra who do you know that's loaded?" Fabian asked, tossing his knife on the counter and following his brothers lead by abandoning his post at the potatoes.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she continued to peel potatoes.

"We love our dear brother in-law, but sometimes he can be daft," Gideon answered rolling his eyes.

"Everyone knows the snobby rich are above owl service, and that dear Ginevra looks like an invitation to me," Fabian said as he pointed to the envelope on the table.

"An invitation to what, pray tell, Little Molly?" Gideon added.

"How am I supposed to know it just arrived," Ginny shrugged as she put down her knife and potato.

The twin's excitement added to her own, and suddenly Ginny was overly excited as she approached the table where the envelope lay.

The envelope was white, with swirls of gold, and written on the outside in perfect cursive was Ginevra Dunham.

"Great, you've made sure that they spelt your name right, now open it!" the twins chimed excitedly.

Ginny turned it over and opened it, and out slid a delicate sheer cardstock, unlike anything Ginny had ever seen before. The same gold cursive that lined the envelope covered the cardstock inviting her to the four hundred and eleventh annual Malfoy ball, as the guest of Mr. Black. The card went on to say the date and time and there was a smaller cardstock she was to send off with her rsvp.

"See there you go Ginevra, I knew you'd be spending New Years with Sirius," Gideon grinned.

"No you didn't, you said just yesterday you should invite her to come with us," Fabian argued turning to his brother.

"I did not, I think-"Gideon began.

"I think that if the three of you don't finish those potatoes that there'll be none for your Christmas dinner," Molly said as she walked into the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

The three of them went back to their pealing, and when Molly left the room, Gideon turned to her once again.

"I don't like the idea of you going to the git Lucius's mansion for New Years, but I suppose that if Sirius will be there you should be alright," he nodded.

"I agree, if there's one person who can hold himself against all those nasty Slytherin's it's Black," Fabian nodded.

Ginny smiled in return as she focused her attention on her potato pealing.

She didn't know why, but her heart was racing, and she didn't correct either uncle when they assumed she was invited to the ball by Sirius. Of course, they would think that, after all the families were closely related, as most pure blood ones were. But she knew that Sirius would never be caught dead at a ball thrown by the Malfoy's.

This invitation came from a Black, but it wasn't the brother they thought it was from.

And this made Ginny's heart race as much as the diamond necklace she wore around her neck that she had unwrapped from Sirius this morning.

* * *

**nifflove22**: Thank you, i'm so glad you like it!

**BlackRose851**: thank you! i'm glad you didn't give up on it! 


	66. Chapter 66

**Sorry this one took a while!**  
**I actually had it written last Friday, I just havent had time to put it on**

* * *

Long after the dishes had been cleared Arthur took a sleeping Percy upstairs and was shortly followed by the twins who went up hand in hand with Bill and Charlie. Leaving Ginny with Molly, to help her finish with the dishes.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were invited to the New year's ball at the Malfoy's," Molly said as she looked at Ginny from the corner of her eye as she handed her a plate.

"I suppose so, the invitation just arrived today," Ginny said, her heart racing at the memory of the delicate invitation.

"You're in for a treat, they always decorate the mansion to perfection," Molly smiled.

"You mean I can go?" Ginny asked surprised by her mother's words.

"Good heavens, of course you can Ginevra, I'm not your mother, you're a guest in this home and can do as you please," she replied taken aback.

Ginny nearly dropped the plate she was drying in response to her mother's words.

_I'm not your mother_

But of course, she would say that, her mother didn't know who she was, she didn't even know that she existed.

"I would have asked your permission regardless, you're the closet thing I have to one here," Ginny replied blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh," Molly cried as she her hands flew up to her chest, before her arms flew around her.

"Come with me," she said, when they broke apart.

"What about the dishes?"

"Dear, we're witches after all," Molly smiled as she waved her wand, and the dishes began cleaning themselves.

Ginny followed her mother out of the kitchen and to a small door just behind the staircase, a door that wasn't there in the future.

She waved her wand, and the door flew open, it was as small as a broom closet with a few trunks cluttered around and some large portraits leaning against the wall.

"I don't know how much my brothers have told you about our past," Molly spoke as she ducked into the room, Ginny following behind her. "But there was a time when I couldn't have imagined myself living this life I was Molly Prewett, I was born and raised into wealth," she began in a monotone voice, she walked over to a black and gold lined trunk and brushed the dust off the top in thought.  
"I don't know if even Fabian and Gideon know this, but I was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy as soon as the boy was born."

Ginny couldn't help the gasp that came out of her mouth, her mother and Lucius? Could this be the reason why her father hated him?

"So I know firsthand how beautiful the Malfoy's New Year's ball is," Molly continued as she threw open the trunk, "So I know that you'll need something nice to fit in."

Ginny heard some ruffling and then her mother held up a black ball gown trimmed with gold glitter.

Ginny's jaw dropped, it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, she would never have been able to imagine herself in something so beautiful, for it was something she would never have been able to afford, let alone picture her mother wearing it.

"I love my life now with Arthur, we have three sons, I can raise my brothers the way we all should have been raised. But it's always good to remember where you came from, I loved my parents, not everyone lets their amount in Gringotts affect them, but most people do. I learnt that the hard way when they died. Not having money has taught me so much more than having money ever could, and that's how I want my children to grow up," Molly said as she ran her hand through the layers of silk on the dress.

"They will," Ginny smiled as she held back tears, "I know you'll raise them right," she added.

"Well, come let's get out of this dark place dear and you can tell me all about this Black boy you're so smitten about," Molly replied waving away Ginny's compliment as she lead he back to the kitchen to talk.

* * *

**paulaa90**: I'm glad you like it! I know I was going into withdrawl not writing any D:but i've been looking forward to writing this Malfoy ball since I started the story! So hopefully the updates will come faster :P

**BlackRose851**: awh, glad you liked it, i'm so excited to write the chapter!

**trivia101**: aha, i'm glad you're getting into it!

**potterplotter22**: Dont worry I didnt give up!


	67. Future

Ginny had the quill dipped into the ink before Molly had even climbed the first step, to get to bed. She was already writing a letter back home, by now she knew her parents had to have figured it out, she had spent the holiday with them, there was no way they wouldn't have put the pieces together. The letter was sent off with the owl, along with her rsvp to the Malfoy ball.

Ginny went to bed that night with a bigger smile on her face then when she woke up realizing she could spend Christmas with her family.

And she fell asleep instantly, her head filled with dreams of her spinning round and round in the swirls of taffeta and silk.

"Are you coming?" Remus asked, one hand on the railing as he turned back to look at Sirius.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea Moony?" Sirius groaned as his hand absentmindedly grasped the chain hidden beneath his shirt.

"We don't know that Ginevra even wrote a letter today," Remus replied.

"I know Ginevra, I know she would have," Sirius replied with a sad smile.

"You're going to make it worse if you're not down there with the rest of them, Arthur and Molly will jump to conclusions," Remus commented.

"And they're right to, it's my fault she left, there's no point in denying it," Sirius replied without looking up.

"Oh Tonks dear, won't you set another place, in case Severus decides to stop in," Molly said casually as she oversaw the stove.

"Right," Tonks replied as she looked up to see Remus walk into the room.

"Mum, is dinner almost ready?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen, closely trailed by Harry and Hermione.

"It will be as soon as you help Tonks set the table," Molly replied as she stirred the pot on the stove.

"Right, well you heard her," Ron said excitedly as he rushed to help Tonks.

"Of course, the most Ron does all holiday- and it's only because he's thinking of his stomach," Hermione whispers to Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley is a good cook," Harry replied sheepishly as he hurried after his friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed her two friends to help Tonks.

Sirius knew that his friend was right, he was only going to make the situation worse if he didn't come down for Christmas dinner, Harry was already getting suspicious of his sulking.

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind," Kingsley whispered to Moody from where they stood at the bottom of the stairs as they took off their cloaks.

"Of course it has," Moody grunted back.

"Then we should tell Dumbledore," Kingsley stated.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that Shacklebolt. The letters are coming from Dumbledore, do you not think he's known all along?" Moody replied shaking his head as he hung up his cloak.

"But Arthur-"

"Arthur and Molly need to figure it out on their own, this is hard enough on them," Moody said ending the conversation as he walked towards the kitchen.

Sirius slid down the wall from the step he had just been standing on. If Mad-eye and Kingsley knew, who else had made the connection, and how long before they realized the role he played in her life, both then and now?

"Oi you al'ight there Sirius?" Mundungus asked as he came to a halt on the step just behind him.

"Yea, just lost my footing," Sirius mumbled as he watched Mundungus disappear into the kitchen.

"Sirius!" Harry beamed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his God father, "I saved you a spot," Harry added pulling out the chair next to him just as Mundungus was about to sit down on it.

"Oi now!" Mundungus protested as his bottom hit the ground hard. "Not 'o bit of respect in 'dis house I tell ya," he mumbled as he moved further down the table only to have the twins do the same thing.

"Oi, I tell you the lot o' you-"

"Dinner is ready, why don't you help me bring it out Mundungus?" Molly said as she walked into the room to see Munfungus sitting on the floor ranting.

Dinner went by quickly, with light conversation about Hogwarts, and the Order and a few more gifts were exchanged. But no one's heart was really in it, not when they were all anxiously hoping for Snape's arrival.

Just shortly after dessert was dished out, could the clanking of Snapes boots be heard from down the hall.

Molly jumped out of her chair as soon as she heard him approaching.

"Severus, would you like something to eat? I can have a plate fixed up for you?" Molly asked as soon as he entered the room.

"No thank you," he replied in his usual drawl.

He scanned the room, his eyes lingering for a few seconds on Sirius before he continued.

"I just stopped in to deliver this," he added as he reached into his cloak and pulled out an envelope.

Molly's hand flew to her heart as she sat back down in her chair as her eyes filled with tears.

Arthur stood up from where he sat at the head of the table and reached out to take the letter from Severus.

"Much appreciated Severus," Arthur nodded, his hand shaking slightly as he tore through the seal.

As soon as he began to read Severus turned on his heels and left, Sirius looked across the table his eyes meeting Remus's before he stood up and followed him out.

Severus stopped in the hall as soon as he heard the footsteps behind him; he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Run along Black, don't you want to hear what she says."

"I already know what it'll say," Sirius replied as he too came to a stop.

"You didn't know her as well as you thought you did," Severus replied.

"And what you did? She was only your friend because she pitied you," Sirius spat. "You were a project she worked on to amuse herself," Sirius added, taking his anger out on the man who stood in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" Severus replied as he whipped around, his cloak swirling around him. "Don't you dare act like you knew her, you ruined her, you didn't deserve her!" Severus spat his voice raising with his anger.

"And you did?" Sirius barked laughing.

"Do you think that just because she stayed with you, it meant that you were the one she was in love with?" Severus asked a smirk crossing his face.

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted.

"That because you begged her to stay with you that she wasn't running around behind your back?" Severus added in a low whisper.

"You don't know anything, you didn't then, and you don't now," Sirius replied, but even as he said the words the thoughts that danced in the back of his mind crawled forward.

"You destroyed her, because you were too selfish to see that she didn't want you, she was going to leave you and you got her killed!" Severus yelled.

By now their argument had gotten the attention of most of the people at the table and many of them were shoving their way over trying to stop the argument.

"Is that what you think?" Sirius asked quietly.

"It's what I know," he replied.

"You're wrong," Remus said from where he stood just a few steps behind Sirius. "You're both wrong, and fighting over her, even now is going to do as much good now as it did then," Remus stated.

There was a struggle and Arthur broke through the throng of people and without warning reeled back his arm and punched Sirius square in the face, causing him to lose his balance for a split second.

"I think," Arthur's voice cut over all the whispering, "I think it's time the four of us sat down and had a chat."

* * *

**superpig909:** Awh thank you so much, that means a lot, i'm glad you like her.

**BlackRose851:**I'm glad you're still sticking with the story!

**paulaa90:**Yea, i've been trying to keep up with it, its exam week and I just needed a break from all the studying, so i figured i'd right a new chapter, I start my Christmas break next week, so hopefully i've have more time to update. I hope you enjoyed your future chapter! And don't worry the Black bothers and Ginny triangle will really hit it off once the ball starts ;)

**Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL:** Don't worry you'll find out soon!

**potterplotter22:** Awh thank you that means a lot! Its always one of the thing that holds me back from writing big fics, that the more I write the worse it will get, but i'm glad you still enjoy it!

**trivia101:** Thank you, Moll yplays a key part in the story, so I want to make sure I show their mother/daughter connected even when Ginny is in the


	68. Chapter 68

Ginny sat in front of the mirror in her tiny room, starring back at her reflection. Her hair was pinned up in soft curls, and her eyes were done up in a way that made them pop against the silk of her dress. She barely recognized herself, the way the silk clung to her body- it was as if she was discovering her body for the first time.

Suddenly the curves of her hips were there, and the way the taffeta whisked out at the bottom showed how tall she was. Growing up with six brothers meant Ginny never gave a second thought to makeup or fancy clothes- especially not when everything she owned was second hand. Chancing after all her brothers she barely had time to stare at her reflection in the mirror, now however Ginny couldn't pull her eyes away from it.

"You look really pretty Ginny," a small voice said from the doorway.

Ginny turned away from her reflection to face Charlie.

"You really think so?" She asked earnestly, eager for her brother's reassurance.

"I think you're going to be the prettiest girl at the ball," he said with a smile as he came over and ran his hand through the taffeta.

"Thanks Charlie," Ginny smiled as she ruffled her bothers hair.

"He's right you know Ginevra," Fabian said casually stepping from the hallway and into the room.

"You do look lovely," Gideon added shoving his brother further into the room to make way for himself.

"Black better watch out if he knows what good for him," the two chimed in accord.

"I like him," Charlie piped in, as he turned to face his uncles.

"Ginny will paint a convincing picture for you," Fabian said patting Charlie on the head.

"But all boys have ulterior motives when it comes to pretty girls in dresses," Gideon added.

"I thought he was nice," Charlie shrugged, not understanding.

"You'll understand when you're older," Gideon replied.

"But as your adopted brothers we're more concerned about the way he looks at you," Fabian addressed Ginny.

"And what he's thinking when he looks," Gideon added.

"I thought he looked at Ginny the way Daddy looks at Mommy," Charlie shrugged.

"You couldn't have possibly gotten all that from where you were standing on the platform," Fabian said dismissing Charlie's words.

"Besides," Gideon started grinning, "they were too busy snogging for you to see what he was feeling."

"Eww, they didn't snog when I was with them, or else I would've left," Charlie said as he crossed his arms and made a face.

"One day you're going to have a completely different outlook on women," the twins laughed as they picked Charlie up and exited, leaving Ginny to finish getting ready.

Ginny could help but smile as her sweaty palms tucked the invitation into the pocket of the jacket Molly lent her to go with the dress, and by the time she was slipping on her heels her heart was still racing.

Fabian and Gideon may have thought that Charlie was too far away to see the way Sirius looked at her, but she knew he wasn't talking about Sirius, after all it was Regulus who spent the afternoon with them in Diagon Alley.

* * *

**_Sorry this one is short, but I've been busy and just didn't want to leave you all hanging,_**

**BlackRose851**: I'm glad you liked it!

**Snorlaxing**: aha, well i'm not sure how to properly address your review, i'm glad you like it, and that it did indeed in the end get you hooked. I do however know what you mean when you say my writing skills aren't the best. fanfiction is something I do in my spare time, that being said i usually write these chapters at 2 or 3 in the morning and don't proof read, so it's never my best writing. I'm glad that the plot got you hooked, as its probably the only thing that's actually planned out, I know how the story is going to fan out, but I don't know what the next chapter will be about- which is probably odd for a writing. I'm glad you stuck through all 67 chapters!


	69. Chapter 69

Arthur apparated Ginny to the entrance just outside the Malfoy mansion. From there she hiked up her skirts and walked towards the small cluster of witches and wizards just outside the entrance.

Part of her could just imagine the look on both Ron and Harry's face if they knew she was going to Draco's house of her own free will. Another part of her was nervous when she remembered that it was in fact Lucius Malfoy's house- the same Lucius who had given her Tom Riddles Diary, and proved to be just as slimy as her schoolmate now at Hogwarts.

"Name and invitation Miss?" the wizard standing past the threshold asked once Ginny stepped inside.

"Ginevra Dunham," Ginny said, her heart skipping a beat as it normally did when she effortless told the lie.

He held out his hand for the invitation, Ginny reached into her robe pocket and handed it to him. He waved his wand above the invitation, and then nodded once indicating that Ginny could pass.

Ginny smiled as she hiked up her skirts once more, to descended the few steps leading to the coat check.

"May I take your coat Miss Dunham?" the young witched asked as Ginny approached.

"Yes," Ginny replied nervously as she let the witch help her out of her coat.

The hall was deserted as Ginny walked down it, and when she reached the end her breath was taking away by the scene in front of her- her mother was right, the Malfoy mansion was beautiful. The grey bricks walls were alive with gold decorations and holly, there was fresh berry garland surrounding the railings of the descending stairs before her. The ballroom floors were made of red and gold stone, and the colourful sea of dancers that covered it made the scene that much more magical. Ginny had never seen a room more beautiful, she suddenly became self-conscious as she descended the stairs, as she attracted the eyes of many witches and wizards socializing around the room.

Ginny suddenly became nervous; she had no place here, amongst all the Slytherin's. Suddenly panic began to sink in, what if she was discovered, maybe she wasn't dressed appropriately.

"I was worried you wouldn't show."  
Then just as suddenly as the panic came over her, it just as quickly washed away once she looked into the familiar face of Regulus Black.

Ginny used the time it took for her to walk down the last few steps to take in his appearance. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit with gold cufflink, and a black tie, and his normally shoulder brushing black hair seemed almost longer than the last time she saw him, but he had it slicked back so that she could properly see his gray eyes.

"I rsvp'd didn't I?" Ginny said grinning as she now stood before him.

"I was worried you had changed your mind," he said as he extended his arm for her.

"I've always wanted to ring in 1977 amongst some of the most prestigious families in Britain," Ginny said, in mock seriousness.

"Well than Miss Dunham you've come to the right place," Regulus replied winking. "Would you care to dance?" he asked as he gestured to the sea of colours on the ballroom floor.

"I'm afraid I may be horrible at it," Ginny grimaced.

"Well luckily for you I'm not," Regulus whispered as he led her onto the floor.

"Bella, Narcissa, who is that young redheaded witch on my sons arm?" Walburga Black asked from where she stood by the punch bowl with her two nieces.

"I believe that's Ginevra Dunham Auntie," Narcissa replied throwing a glace in the dancing couple's direction.

"Dunham, a tree that doesn't need pruning," Walburga stated, nodding in approval.

"I don't remember Regulus mentioning a girlfriend,"Druella, Narcissa and Bellatrix's mother commented.

"That's because she's not his girlfriend," Bellatrix smirked, as she threw back a glass of champagne, leaving the empty glass on the table behind her as she stalked off to the other side of the room where a group of her classmates stood.

"Than just exactly who is she?" Walburga asked confused, as she turned to Narcissa.

"I-er-"

"Narcissa, you should be over there with your sister, is that not Lucius Malfoy I see?" Cygnus Black III, cut in.

"Yes father but I don't-"

"Narcissa, if you want to be married off properly you will go over there and make an impression on Lucius and his father. It wasn't easy convincing Abraxas of your worth, after the way Adormeda shamed this family with that half-breed," Cygnus said, finalizing the matter.

"Mother, I told you-" Narcissa began, turning to her mother for help.

"Narcissa do as your father says," Druella replied giving her daughter a stern look.

Narcissa stormed away none too gracefully as she crossed the room to where Lucius stood.

"Now what is this I heard about a Dunham heir amongst us?" Cygnus said turning to his wife and sister.

"The ginger over there with my son, it would appear," Orion Black said, as he walked over to the small throng of people with Abraxas Malfoy and his wife in tow.

"Impossible, I swear their family line was wiped out in Ireland in the 1930's." Cygnus replied shaking her head.

"She goes to Hogwarts with the children," Walburga replied.

"She is indeed a Dunham, and she must have quite a large fortune sitting in Gringotts," Abraxas stated.

"I heard her whole family is dead," one woman standing nearby cut in.

"I heard she's the heiress off half of Ireland, not to mention her castles in Scotland," another woman added, eager to join the gossiping throng.

"Strange that she would come here to England than," Walburga voiced.

"Obviously the girl wants a proper upbringing," Druella said.

"Well at least we know our son is heading in the right direction," Orion beamed as his eyes met his wife's proudly.

"Oh I would say all your children are," a calm and confident voice said, joining the group of people.

"Tom, glad you could make it," Abraxas beamed as he rushed over to shake hands with the handsome young man.

"Have you heard of Miss Ginevra Dunham?" One woman asked.

"She has come to my attention lately," Tom said licking his lips as he drained what was left of his drink, "maybe I should get further acquainted with this witch who has created such a stir."

* * *

**Sorry my update was a bit slow, I am on my break now, but I've taken the past few days to get caught up on all my fanfiction stories I had been reading, but it's 3:30 am, so I do apologize for any spelling errors,**

_**paulaa90**_: I'm glad you liked the future chapter, and don't worry there'll be another one coming soon, and it'll have a twist you didnt see coming. and thanks for the note on the transition, there was a break line put in, but I guess it didnt show up once it was added to the story, i'll have to go back and see how to fix it. And hopefully this chapter helped your excitement to find out what happens at the ball.

_**icebabesfire**_: Well I;m glad you didn't give up on the story, it's a lot longer than I expected it to be!

_**Guest**_: aha, well hopefully this tides you over

_**That Elusive Reader**_: Oh my, thank you that means a lot, I always get scared people will lose interest when my fanfictions turn out to be this long. But i'm glad you enjoy it! (:


	70. Chapter 70

"It wasn't that bad," Regulus laughed as he led Ginny over to the punch.

"I could literally feel everyone in the room staring at me," Ginny grimaced.

"It's probably the dress," Regulus commented, as he looked Ginny up and down.

"I knew it, I figured I wouldn't have anything as fancy as the-" Ginny began feeling foolish for thinking she could pull off the beautiful gown.

"Ginevra relax, I was joking you look," he paused almost as if he were struggling to find the right words. "You look great, they're obviously just jealous," he said smiling at her as he turned to sample a square laid out on the table.

Ginny couldn't help but feel disappointed at his reaction, but the feelings were gone as quickly as they came when her eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Severus!" Ginny beamed as she saw her dark haired friend standing by an old woman who stood hunched over on her cane.

"Ginevra," Severus replied in acknowledgment, trying to hide the grin that was crossing his face.

"How was your Christmas?" Ginny asked as she quickly embraced Severus taking them both by surprise.

"It was alright," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Did you get my present?" Ginny beamed excitedly.

"I did, I meant to send you an owl," Severus replied.

"Oh it's alright," Ginny said, waving away his excuse. "I'm just happy to see someone else at this ball that I know!" Ginny smiled.

"You go to school with half of the students here," Severus remarked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to hang out with them," Ginny replied, as she shot a look over her shoulder where Lucius Malfoy stood with a group of admirers.

"You probably shouldn't say that here," Severus gasped as he looked around nervously.

"Relax Sev, you were invited, you belong here as much as anyone," Regulus reassured his friend as he slapped him on the back.

"More so than some," Severus mumbled as he suddenly stood up straight and nervously moved his greasy curtain of hair out of his face.

"What's that suppose to-"Ginny began to ask, but stopped when she noticed the change in Severus's posture.

"Severus, Regulus, I almost didn't see the two of you lurking over on this side of the room."

And suddenly Ginny understood.

Regulus pushing for Ginny to be there for Severus, all of Regulus's cryptic and frustrating messages, the dreams that seemed like reality that made her question if she made the right decision.

The boy who had haunted her dreams and still lurked in the dark crevasses of her mind.

Ginny didn't have to turn around, she knew exactly who was standing there, but of course he didn't know that she knew him. And suddenly all the panic that swam through her mind, the sweat that crawled between the hairs on her skin that were surly standing up, all the emotions were laid out on her face, the face that she had worked so hard to remain a closed book, she pushed it down. She drew her face into a blank mask and only let the curiosity leak through, the curiosity over the attractive boy who won her heart and her trust, show through. Could he be as intriguing and charismatic as he was in his diary and in her mind?

"I'm sorry, if I had known you were here," Severus spoke as he took a step forward almost as if to shake his hand, but then decided not to.

"No need Severus, I found you, and Regulus your mother insisted I say hello," Tom smiled radiantly as his eyes met Regulus's.

Suddenly Ginny found the dress much too tight as she struggled to control her breathing, as she reminded herself what was at stake.

"My mother always seems to be on top of things," Regulus smiled as he gave his full attention to Tom.

"Yes she has been quite, useful, as of late," Tom smiled.

"I'm sure, you know that my father and I will help in any way we can," Regulus said seriously.

"Oh I know, and I do admire the qualities that seem to run so deep within your family," Tom grinned in a way that made Ginny's skin crawl.

"We've worked hard to keep it that way," Regulus nodded proudly.

"We can always discuss those matters at a different time, I must confess I had other intensions for seeking you out tonight my friend," Tom smiled pulling Regulus under his spell.

Ginny held back her snort at his use of the word friend, if there was one thing she both admired and hated about Tom was the way he could spin people so tightly around his finger.

"I've heard quite a bit about this mysterious Miss Dunham, and just had to come introduce myself," Tom said as he finally turned his gaze to Ginny's.

"Hello, I've heard so much about you, but I haven't had the pleasure, my name's Tom Riddle,"

Ginny took in everything as he held his hand out for him. His effortlessly perfect dark hair, his perfect jaw, his dark stormy eyes, and she got pulled in once again.

"Strange, that you've heard of me, yet I haven't heard so much of a whisper of you," Ginny smiled as she placed her hand in his, if he noticed how slippery it was he made no comment as he lowered his lips to it for the briefest of moments.

Yet she noticed the flare in his eyes at her words as he lowered his head to press his lips to her hand.

When he let go of her hand his charming smile that she loved so much was back in place, as he turned his attention to Regulus.

"Could I be so bold as to borrow dear Ginevra here for a dance?" Tom asked Regulus.

"Of course," Regulus answered immediately, smiling at Ginny, as if to encourage her.

Tom turned back to Ginny, as he held out his hand to lead her onto the floor, it was then that Ginny noticed how handsome he was in his tailored suit, that seemed to set off his good looks even more.

"You've gotten ahead of yourself Mr. Riddle, I may have been invited to the Malfoy ball as Regulus's guest, but I did arrive quite independently," Ginny smirked.

Ginny could see Severus and Regulus throwing each other panicked glances, yet Ginny could swear that she saw a hint of a smile on Regulu's face.

Tom's hand remained outstretched, but he let out a laugh that seemed to dance across her skin, lighting up his face in a way that Ginny didn't remember ever seeing before. And judging by the looks their small party was getting she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Forgive me Miss Dunham, but would you care to dance?" Tom asked, laying on all his charm.

"I'd be delighted," Ginny replied as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her onto the floor.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you, you might as well call me Tom," he smiled as he looked her up and down.

Unlike last time she met Tom in her dream, she wasn't worried about how she was dressed. For the first time she saw the approval and intrigue on his face, that he had never shown her before. She felt like she was enough in her black and gold swirls, and the way her hair was pinned up elegantly. She fell effortlessly into the role of Ginevra Dunham, she let herself believe that she was meeting this handsome stranger for the first time.

She had fallen into his trap enough times, that the confident and witty comments that came out of her mouth didn't mean anything. The way the dance was effortless, and easy didn't mean anything. He may have been fascinated by her, but she knew exactly who he was, and she had an advantage that he didn't.

She knew him, he came in when she was the most vulnerable, but that meant that she knew him too. While he worked his charm to win her over, he let his mask slip, he knew what he wanted, and she wasn't it, he had no intension of letting her live, and because of that he revealed parts of himself to her that he hadn't intended on her keeping. Only Harry saved her, saving his memories along with her.

Ginny kept every memory with him, from the dark twisted thoughts that danced in her head, to the way the light hit his face and the sadness that flicked as he talked about his upbringing.

Maybe Ginny came here for Sirius, but she knew too much about the future, about Tom to just walk away.

"Then by all means, Tom, call me Ginevra," Ginny replied smiling.

* * *

_**I'm hoping to get another chapter in before Christmas, but I'm so far behind in my Christmas baking that I doubt it will happen, so I hope everyone has a good holiday!**_

**Guest**: aha, i've never writen a love triangle, or anything like what i'm doing now, but don't worry true love will shine through in the end ;) and i'm glad you like the story!

**That Elusive Reader**: well i'm glad you don't hate my irregular updates :P and surprise it was Tom Riddle!

**trivia101**: I did! :P

**SlytherinToTheCore**: Don`t worry, Severus plays a good role in the story.

**paulaa90**: I know, it seemed like it took forever to get to the ball because of all my irregular updates! But I hope I don`t disappoint!

**BlackRose851**: I`m glad you liked them!

_**Sorry for any grammar errors, it`s 3am **_


	71. Chapter 71

"You've created quite a buzz Ginevra," Tom said leaning in close as he dipped her amongst the swirls of other dancers.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, holding her breath in as she looked over his shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of Regulus or Severus.

"There are very few families left like yours," he commented as he searched her face for her reaction.

Ginny tried to keep her face blank but couldn't help smirking, maybe she should do a little more researching into the Dunham family tree.

"But of course it's something to admire," he said pulling her closer flashing his perfect smile.

"Riddle, isn't a surname I'm all that familiar with, maybe there's a lack of Riddles where I'm from," Ginny managed innocently.

"I'm a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself," Tom said calmly, but Ginny felt his grip tighten on her slightly and knew she touched a nerve.

"It seems everyone has a connection now a days," Ginny said brushing him off as she shot another look around the room in search of her two friends.

"Do I make you nervous?" Tom laughed lightly noticing her wandering eyes.

"The opposite actually, you intrigue me Tom Riddle, direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin," Ginny replied focusing her attention on him.

"As do you, strange, that your blood would be purer than most, and you've managed to make the right friends, yet if what I hear is true you're a Gryffindor?" he more asked that stated.

"Sometimes it's a great act of bravery that one needs to accomplish what must be done," Ginny said simply, the words carrying more truth than she had fully realized.

"I couldn't agree with you more Ginevra," Tom said smiling, as the song ended and he took a step closer to her, so that she could feel his breath on her neck. "Although sometimes one doesn't need bravery, when power can accomplish so much more," with that he took a step back and held out his arm to lead her off the dance floor where suddenly Regulus stood waiting.

"I look forward to seeing you Ginevra," Tom said as Ginny moved out of his grip and moved towards Regulus.

Once Tom disappeared into the crowd Regulus placed his hand on the small of Ginny's back, and led her out of the ballroom and towards a small room that led to a balcony. Despite the chill Regulus removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Tom Riddle can be a bit much," Regulus said in a low voice.

"He seems to know your family pretty well," Ginny commented, searching his face.

"He seems to know a lot about the way the world should be," Regulus responded dryly.

"And you don't agree with him?" Ginny asked, confused on where Regulus stood on the matter.

"You're seeing my brother, so I'm sure you've heard all about the way we were brought up," Regulus shrugged, grabbing a handful of snow that lay on the railing and squeezing it in his hand until it turned to water.

"You grow up believing what you're told, until you step outside of your parents world, I think that's what I realized what Sirius knew all along," Regulus laughed shaking the water out of his hand.

"Which was?"

"That blood status, that money none of that really matters. I'd rather keep someone around for the quality of their personality, rather than the quantity of their vault and the roots of their family tree."

Ginny searched his face as he turned to look at her.

"Do you remember the first time I met you? When we went to the astronomy towers, I told you that we all want the world to change, but some of us just joined the wrong cause," Regulus laughed as he looked away, running his hand through his hair.

"I told you that Hogwarts was the safest place to be, well I'm not so sure of that, I'm not sure what's safe anymore when you don't know who to trust," he said as he turned around to give her a piercing look.

"Who can't you trust?" Ginny asked, reaching out a hand to comfort him.

"Tell me Ginevra, how is it that you knew Tom Riddle, before you've even met him?" Severus asked from where he stood in doorway with his hands crossed across his chest.

"I'm sorry?" Ginny responded, pulling her face into a mask of confusion.

"Severus, I said I would handle this-" Regulus said turning towards his friend.

"I was there that day in the hospital wing when they brought you in," Severus stated, as if that explained everything.

"Severus that doesn't prove anything," Regulus replied.

But it did, Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about even if Regulus didn't. Even her face gave it away, although Regulus stood behind her so even he didn't see it.

"You've met Tom before haven't you?" Severus asked walking further into the room.

Ginny didn't speak, she watched as the Professor she hated, the boy she got to know, who became her friend, looked at her with burning betrayal, as if their friendship was completely fake. Maybe it was, maybe by pretending to be someone else, she lost who she really was.

"Severus calm down," Regulus spoke, coming to stand beside her.

"I'm talking to Ginevra, if that's even her name," Severus said still starring at her. "How old are you actually? There's no way that you could be in your fifth year and have met Tom when you were younger, he's never been to Ireland," Severus said crossing his arms.

"Severus honestly it could be a coincidence, there's more than one Tom in the world," Regulus cut in, trying to calm him down.

"You didn't hear the way she was talking about him, it had to be Riddle," Severus said dismissing Regulus's theory.

All the while Ginny stood frozen in place. She had been fooling herself if she thought she could have kept fifteen years of her life a secret. Telling Remus about Tom that day in the hospital wing may have been a mistake, but she didn't regret it. Not when it helped her both that day and in the future.

"I'm not from Ireland," Ginny finally spoke.

If she was going to fess up now, she might as well squash any flaws in his theory.

"The where are you from?" Regulus asked frusterated.  
"You don't sound like you're from Ireland," Regulus said throwing his hands into the air, completely bewildered from the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Er- well aren't you from Ireland?" Severus asked, taken aback.

"No, I've never even been," Ginny replied smiling slightly.

"Where did you get that idea?" Regulus asked shaking his head.

"Well you're mother asked me if-"

"My mother is the biggest gossip here, next to Lauren Parkinson," Regulus sighed.

Ginny looked back and forth between the two friends, maybe she was off the hook after all. Had all of this started because someone had said she was from Ireland? Did Severus really not know anything? The relief was replaced by anger. What had she ever done to either of them that at the first rumour about her upbringing that fluttered around the room they would instantly team up against her.

"You think I'm a liar because you heard I was from Ireland?" Ginny asked.

"Did you meet Tom before tonight?" Severus asked, ignoring her question.

"You were there when he introduced himself," Ginny replied.

"I don't believe you," Severus replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Well I do," Regulus said.

"Do you? What was the real reason you invited me?" Ginny asked, her anger at Severus's accusations, over the fact that he didn't trust her, when she had never given him a reason not to, not in the way that matters.

"Ginevra, come on, Severus didn't mean anything by it," Regulus said reaching out to her.

"Then why did you bring me here, why did you tell me you couldn't trust me?"

"I never said that," Regulus replied, pulling his hand back, looking hurt.

"You implied it," Ginny said, her anger bubbling, her fear and frustration over seeing Tom Riddle, her confusion about the way she felt about Regulus, and her hurt on Severus's betrayal, and the shame she felt in lying about the past fifteen years all came crashing down

"Ginevra, I'm sorry," Severus said his usual drawl was absent from his voice, and was instead replaced with a low whisper.

"Don't please don't, coming here was a mistake," Ginny said as she took a step away from the two of them, as if the physical space would sort out the thoughts in her head.

She should forgive them, they didn't know her secret, she could smile, and laugh of their accusations. Yet she truly believed that they were her friends, their friendship felt effortless, and maybe she lied about her family being dead, and about why she was at Hogwarts, but everything else was real. So maybe she did know Tom, but they should have trusted her enough to not form a plan of attack. They should have waited to hear her side of the story. She knew exactly who Severus became in the future, by a lack of Regulus she had nothing but to assume he dies in the war, if anyone was lying it was them. Regulus may have hinted that he joined the wrong side, but she saw the way he was with Tom, so which one was it?

"Ginevra, please just listen," Regulus started towards her.

Ginny took another step back and bumped into a an end table, knocking over the picture that rested on it, she bent over to pick it up, and just as she was about it put it back someone caught her eye. It was a group of young children, in the same ballroom as the one she just left, she could make out the garland in the background, she assumed it was a New Year's ball. She could she Lucius who looked like he was nine or ten, and she could make out Bellatrix, Narcissa, and a few other people she recognized from school- even Regulus. Yet it was one boy with curly dark hair, and a wide grin on his face that had caught her eye.

"Ginevra?" Severus asked, maybe seeing the look on Ginny's face.

But Ginny didn't respond, she stared at the boy who caught her eye, he was grinning nearly laughing as the camera flashed, he was dressed in a snug set of dark robes, but Ginny barely gave them a second thought. It was his eyes, his beautiful shining eyes, and his sloppy grin that made her heart ache. She came here for Sirius, she may have lost sight of that, she tried to make friends where she had no business treading.

Yet there was one person she came here for, there was one person she loved more than anything, enough to give up her life, to travel back in time to be with.

Regulus and Severus not trusting her, why should that even matter, she should not have come here in the first place. So what if Regulus made her palms sweaty and her tongue swell. Sirius made her heart skip a beat, made her smile, and he made her happy.

"I can't," Ginny said dropping the picture back onto the table.

She closed her eyes, letting her guilt, her shame, her fear, her anxiety, her embarrassment go, and let Sirius consume her thoughts and for the first time in her life she apparated.

* * *

_**That Elusive Reader**_: I guess your magic wand worked, I was just lacking the motivation to write and was to busy eating all the food that comes with the holidays,

_**BlackRose85****1**_: Thanks! Glad you liked it (:

_**Andromeda Becru****x**_: Oh wow, thank you that means alot !

_**trivia101**_: I hope you didnt die! Since it's been a few days since I updated!

_**paulaa90**_: I'm afraid that chapter didnt answer alot of your questions, but I can tell you that in a few chapters from now some of them will be answered!


	72. Chapter 72

Everything was black, her stomach felt like it was doing backflips, her ears popped, the bitter cold wind felt like it was tossing her body every which way, and her chest was pressed so tightly against her lungs that her breathing came in panicked gasps.

Then suddenly she found herself slumped down in a small pile of snow, in front of a rather large house with miles of open grounds, holding one hand against her chest as if to make sure it was still there. She stood up eager to get out of the snow, but she was overcome with dizziness that she slid right back down until it passed. She had side-along apparated just a handful of times, yet this was the first time she had ever done it alone, and she was just thankful she didn't get splinched.

She was leaning over dusting off her ball gown, when the front door swung open.

"It sounded like someone was-"An older man wearing a dark blue robe who had a pair of spectacles in the front pocket, and a lit wand in the other hand stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Ginny.

"Dad, what is it?" James voice came from behind as he pushed his way passed his father. When he spotted Ginny, his face broke out into a grin.  
"Not a burglar dad," James said as he ran down the porch to help Ginny.

"Good heavens do you know this girl?" the man asked as he reached into his pocket for his glasses.

"She's a good friend," James replied when he reached Ginny. "Ginevra, what on earth are you doing here?" James asked shocked as he helped her up.

"It's a long story," Ginny grimaced suddenly feeling awkward standing on his doorstep.

"What on earth are you wearing?" James asked as he did a double take, looking Ginny up and down.

"We tend to call them a dress James, honestly do you learn nothing at school," Mr. Potter laughed, as he looked the pair back and forth. "Well James, don't just stand there, it's freezing out, bring her inside."

James helped Ginny up the steps and then the three of them went inside. Ginny felt the heat of the house as soon as she walked in, and with the brightly lit chandelier, she was sure her embarrassment was visible on her face.

"This is wicked did Sirius know you were coming?" James grinned once they were inside.

"Err-not exactly," Ginny replied.

"Awh, I see you must be the infamous Ginevra Dunham," Mr. Potter grinning as he looked Ginny up and down.

"I suppose so," Ginny replied with a small smile.

"Well my dear, I'm James father, and I'm glad to have finally met you, even if it is so late at night," he grinned.

"Err- I'm sorry about that," Ginny replied, as her face grew hot.

"Not to worry dear, both our boys speak highly of you, so all is forgotten," Mr. Potter winked as he clapped his son on the back.

"Sirius is in the parlour with De, why don't we see to them," he suggested, as he headed down the hall, leaving James and Ginny no choice but to follow him.

Mr. Potter reached the parlour before either James or Ginny, and was greeted with Sirius.

"Well did you and James catch the burglar?" Sirius laughed.

"Not exactly," Mr. Potter replied.

"What do you mean, where's James?" a woman's voice replied, that Ginny assumed was Mrs. Potter.

"We found something that might interest you Sirius," James called, taking a step in front of Ginny as he rounded the corner into the parlour.

"Me? What could you have found that-"Sirius started, laughter filling his voice.

Ginny stepped around the corner feeling even more self-conscious then she had felt when she was found leaning down in the snow in a ball gown. Her eyes instantly searched the room for Sirius's and suddenly everything was gone.

She watched as his face froze mid laugh and his eyes swept her up and down as if committing her to memory in case it was all a dream, and then he was out of his chair in a second his arms wrapped around her his lips brushing her ear as he whispered how much he missed her.

"I take it this is Miss Dunham?" Mrs. Potter asked taking in the scene before her.

"We found her making a nice little snow angle in the yard," Mr. Potter said.

"Wait what?" Sirius said, as he looked at Mr. Potter. "Wait what are you wearing?" Sirius asked looking back at Ginny.

"I swear Hogwarts has gotten less educational, James seemed to have trouble grasping the concept of a dress as well," Mr. Potter sighed.

"I think maybe it's time for bed dear," Mrs. Potter said as she rose up from the couch. "Boys, you'll show Miss Dunham to a guest room before you retire?" she asked turning to look at Sirius when she used the word guest room.

"Oh no really its fine I mean-"Ginny began to protest.

"Ginevra, you don't even have your licence you were lucky you didn't get splinched," James scolded cutting her off.

"Honestly dear, we took this one in, you can't be much worse," Mrs. Potter winked as she took her husband's hand in hers and the two left.

"Are you ok? Did something happen at the Prewett's?" Sirius asked as he led Ginny to a couch.

"Why are you wearing that?" James cut in, as he plunked himself down on a chair across from the couple.

"Did something happen?" Sirius asked again, as his eyes searched her, concern covering his face as he reached over and entwined his hand with hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's a long story," Ginny replied, unsure of how to begin.

"We've got all night," James replied proudly as he leaned forward eager to hear.

"Well I was-"

"Wait, can you just start by answering why you're all dressed up?" James interrupted.

"I just came from the Malfoy ball," Ginny answered quickly finally putting it out there.

"Wait what?" the two replied in unison, making Ginny question just how healthy it was to spend so much time together.

* * *

Sorry this ended abruptly, it's 3am and i'm to tired to keep writing, and figured I might as well put it on now, or you'd be waiting a few days until the next one.

_**That Elusive Reader**_: aha, well you'll be happy to know I was eating while I wrote this, so I was majorly multitasking, but i'm glad you liked it!

_**BlackRose851**_: Thanks, glad you liked it!

_**PseudoStoryTeller**_: Awh, thank you, i'm really glad to hear that, and glad you like it!

**_trivia101_**: awh, well thanks! I'm always worried that secetly my fanfictions stuck and everyone reads them out of pity

**_Koharu Veddette_**: yea I know I changed things from how they were in the story, I mean technically Ginny shouldn't even be in the same year as Harry's parents. So I did change Regulus's age so that it better suited my story, as well as James and Sirius's Qudditch positions.


	73. Chapter 73

"Well I was invited," Ginny began simply.

"I was hoping you would have snuck in," James answered sadly.

"They don't just hand invitations out, how did you get invited?" Sirius asked.

"It's not that hard, my parents used to always get invited," James replied.

"Well your family are pure-blood and rich," Sirius replied.

"How do you know mine isn't?" Ginny replied.

"You're in Gryffindor, I doubt Lucius went home to daddy and asked him to investigate to invite you to the ball," Sirius replied.

"I don't know, I have seen Lucius lurking around Ginny," James added in thought.

Ginny sat back and let the two boys bicker as she ran through what she was going to say. Seeing Sirius and being with him now she did not know if she could look him in the eyes and tell him that she went there for Regulus. She watched his face light up when he watched her walk into the room; she could not ruin that for him.

"No The Prewetts wouldn't be invited anymore, Molly married a Weasley," Sirius said shaking his head.

"I was invited," Ginny stammered.

"Yes, thanks Ginevra we've gathered that much," James answered shaking his head.

"No I mean, I was invited because-"

"The Dunham's are rich and you've been holding back on us?" James smirked.

Ginny snuck a glance at Sirius, and his face was lined with worry and curiosity.

"I don't know the invitation arrived for me at the Prewetts, and Molly told me that I should go," Ginny shrugged.

"That's odd," Sirius replied.

"It was probably Lucius's way of seeing if she had money, maybe daddy wants him to marry off well," James shrugged, not concerned with Ginny's answer.

"So then what happened to make you show up here?" Sirius asked again, giving Ginny his full attention.

"I guess I just realized I didn't belong there," Ginny shrugged.

"Well it's about time, does this mean we won't see you in the company of Snivillus and Sirius's dim-wit brother?" James asked.

When he realized she did not answer he looked over to see that Sirius had leaned in to kiss her.

"Urgh, right well we can catch up tomorrow, night," James mumbled as he scurried out of the room.

Sirius was so close Ginny could feel his breath on her face, and she could see her reflection in the specs oh his eyes, and was sure he could hear her heart racing in her chest.

"He's actually going to be up all night writing letters to Lily," Sirius said softly as his free hand came up to move a runaway curl at the side of her face.

Ginny let out a small laugh, her attention focused on Sirius's lips.

"You look beautiful," Sirius whispered before his lips came crashing down on hers, and finally Ginny had gotten the reaction she wanted, for the way she dressed.

* * *

_**BlackRose851**_: Well hopefully it didn't disappoint!


	74. Chapter 74

Sirius was bringing Ginny up the stairs, her hand secured tightly with his.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter sleep on the second landing," Sirius whispered pointing down the hall as they continued up the stairs.  
"James and I took the bedrooms on this one," Sirius added as he led her down the hall, he pointed to a room where the door was slightly ajar and the light shone though.

You could hear the faint sound of an owl hooting, and Ginny laughed knowing that James really was writing a letter to Lily.

"This one's mine," Sirius whispered quietly as he came to a halt in front of the room next to James's.

He pushed open the door, and Ginny suddenly felt nervous, she had helped Sirius haul boxes into his room at Grimmauld place, but he had always been in a hurry to leave, never letting her linger.

There was a candle chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was very similar to the one in his room at headquarters. There was a Gryffindor banner just above the dresser against the far wall, clothes and a few school books scattered around the floor, and a picture of him and James with Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat atop the small dresser in the corner, as well as one of him with the Mauranders.

When Ginny stepped further into the room, she spotted the broom she got him lying on the floor on the other side of the bed, with a broom care kit open beside it.

Sirius followed her gaze and broke into a grin.

"It's amazing how well it flies, I think James fell in love with you a little when he saw me open it," Sirius laughed. "I think he already started re-writing our plays, now that I've got the fastest broom out there," Sirius added as he walked over to his dresser and rummaged around inside it pulling out a Gryffindor t-shirt. "I figured you could use something to sleep in," Sirius said softly as he came to stand beside her.

"Thanks," Ginny whispered as she took the shirt from him.

He led her two doors down and quietly opened the door, one wall was nearly covered in two large windows that let the light of the full moon shine in.

"Here you go," Sirius said, as Ginny turned to face him.

His eyes searched hers for a moment, almost as if he was trying to project himself into their chocolate brown depths.

"Goodnight Ginevra," Sirius said his lips softly forming each word, as he took a step closer.

"Sirius I-" Ginny began, momentarily forgetting what she wanted to say next as he leaned in.

"Yes?" He smirked,his lips just inches from hers.

"Could you help me with the zipper?" Ginny mumbled indicating to her dress.

"If you want me to get you out of your clothes red all you had to do was ask," Sirius smirked as he followed her into the room.

"Just unzip the back for me," Ginny laughed.

Sirius unzipped her dress, and managed to narrow down his inappropriate jokes to two before he departed. Less than five minutes later Ginny was dressed in his clothes and snuggled into the large bed.

Suddenly the house was quiet, the bed was too soft, and the sheets too silky, and Ginny had nothing but her thoughts to occupy her as she tried to drift off to sleep. Her thoughts of Severus's dangerously close accusations, Regulus's mixed signals, Tom Riddle's rise to power, and the lies to both Sirius and James.

* * *

_**That Elusive Reader:**_awh, well i'm glad you liked it, i'm basically spending my whole holiday break home alone so i have all this time to write!

_**BlackRose851**_: Glad you liked it!

_**DanieAlexisJacks**_: awh thank you that means alot, it's weird actually because i've only read a handful of time travel stories and i havent really been a huge fan, so i'm really not sure where I even got the idea for this, let alone Ginny/Sirius, so i'm glad you like it!

_**trivia101:**_Awh, well i have been working on some stuff of my own, and my goal becoming an english major last year was to be a writer, but then i switched schools, but its always been something i wanted to do. and I've published my own stuff on figment so it means alot that you would say that! (:

_**paulaa90**_: Aha i always enjoy your reviews, because you literally think of every possible scenario, and i love that you actually get so into my ff! i'm glad you liked , since he's not exactly in the book i didnt have anything to base him off of, so I kinda just went with how I thought he would be lol. Aaaaaaand your questions on whether Ginny will come clean are coming up soon! and it sortta gives a twist to Sirius's character


	75. Chapter 75

**Sorry it's been so long! I went home to visit family for the weekend, and I always find it easier to write at home, and I didn't have time to really edit this chapter properly, but hopefully you all like it!**

**PS thank you if you hearted my story on figment, and if you haven't, I'd love it if you did!**

* * *

Ginny couldn't help the tears that fell down as she lay in bed. She had never been so disappointed in herself. She wasn't this girl who lied, and went to Malfoy balls, and danced with Tom Riddle.

She came here because she felt like there was something between her and Sirius, and she wanted to turn those feelings into something real. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, making a choice that would turn her life right around and cut her off from almost everything she ever knew. She believed in what she and Sirius had, she wanted them to have a fair chance. Instead, all she managed to do was meddle with Slytherin's and put more secrets between her and Sirius.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened, and Ginny quickly dove under the covers afraid that she had woken Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Ginevra are you okay?" James's voice whispered.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief that it was only James, she quickly wiped her tears and poked her head out from under the covers.

"Nothing, I just think I'm coming down with a cold," Ginny whispered back, trying to squash his concerns.

"I could hear you from the hall," James replied, challenging her.

"It's just a cold."

"Ginevra, there's enough light in this room for me to tell you've been crying," he sighed, as he closed the door behind him and crossed the room towards her.

"I just need to be alone," Ginny whispered, turning away from him.

"Ginevra, I'm your friend, talk to me," he said sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"James I'm sorry," Ginny said sitting up, no longer bothering to wipe away her tears.

"For crying? Ginevra don't be sorry for crying, Sirius does all the time when I beat him at qudditch," he whispered.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, one of the things she loved most about James was his jokes.

"Did you want me to go get Sirius?" he asked, scooting closer ahis hands hovering around her, unsure how to help.

"You're a good friend, you know that right?" Ginny asked, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have went to the ball," Ginny mumbled as she reached up and begun tearing the pins out of her hair.

"Ginevra, slow down what happened?" he asked, confused by her frantic state.

"Regulus invited me," Ginny paused as she hiccupped, "I got the invitation while staying with Fabian and Gideon."

James leaned back, his mind running through dozens of scenarios.

"I just wanted to be his friend, I just wanted to prove being in Gryffindor, I just-" she shook her head as more tears escaped.

"What happened? Did he do something?" he asked, instantly by her side, his wand already in his hand.

"No, I guess it's my fault, you were right, I shouldn't have tried to be friends with Slytherin's," Ginny smiled slightly.

"Did you want me to go get Sirius, maybe wake up my parents so you could tell them that," James joked, as he nudged her.

"I hope you don't plan on hearing it again," Ginny laughed.

"But you're okay?" James asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine," Ginny smiled convincingly.

"Okay," James smiled relived as he got up from her bed, and turned to leave. He stopped at the threshold and in and afterthought added "For what it's worth I'm sorry things didn't work about between you Snape and Regulus." With that, he exited her room and closed the door softly behind him, leaving Ginny alone to her silent tears.

* * *

_**That Elusive Reader:** _I had a great holiday! I hope yours was good too! And I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :)

_**trivia101:**_I had written this chapter where she confesses everything to Sirius, and had it sitting on my computer for about two weeks, and then changed my mind last night and re-wrote it this way, so they'll find out... just not yet

_**paulaa90:**_ D'awh I'm glad you liked the parts with Sirius and Ginny, you would have liked the original chapter, but like I said I rewrote it last night and completely changed it, but only because there'll be much cuter Ginny/Sirius moments to come! and I'd love to tell you how Regulus really feels, buuut that's one thing I want to make a surprise ;) Buuut I can say there will be a future chapter soon! aaand one from Sirius and James pov! PS aha i guess you are addicted if you saw the love he lost as something between Ginny and Sirius, but i'm glad you liked it


	76. Chapter 76

**Sorry it took me so long! I literally just wrote this, and I'm writing the next chapter now, so hopefully the updates will be more regular!**

* * *

For someone who was up half of the night crying Ginny arose quite early. It was the blindingly bright light from the wide-open curtains directly across from her, that woke her. Rolling over to turn away from the sun, still half asleep, she slide her arm across the bed smoothing out the blankets only to realize just how silky the sheets were. Her eyes flew open and she looked around the unfamiliar room in a panic.

The room was decorated in soft hues of blue, which seemed to put Ginny more at ease as the events of last night slammed back into her head. Ginny picked up a soft feather pillow and brought it down over her face as she let out a small cry of frustration.

Giving herself what she hoped was her last inner scolding, Ginny rolled out of bed and let her feet softly hit the floor, determined to start the new year off right.

_She loved Sirius, she came here for Sirius, and what ever happened in the future was just that- the future. She didn't belong there anymore, she was here now, this was her present, and she was going to make sure that Sirius was the only part that mattered._

Ginny made the bed as best as she could, and then crossed the room to gather up her dress and heals as she quietly left the room. She silently made her way down the landing in pursuit of the main room where James and Mr. Potter had brought her last night, in the hopes of using their fireplace to head back home.

"I'd say that shirt looks a lot better on you Miss Dunham, than it does on Sirius," Mr. Potter greeted her in the drawing room as she rounded the corner.

"I uh- I was just," Ginny stammered feeling her face growing hot. She nervously tried to tug the shirt that just barely grazed her knees down lower. She hadn't expected anyone to be up this early, let alone Mr. Potter.

As if sensing her thoughts he indicated to the mug of tea on the coffee table in front of him, and the briefcase lying next to it.

"Just because the boys are on vacation doesn't mean all of the Ministry employee's receive the same luxury," he winked.

"I was err- Is it alright if I use your floo Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked feeling almost silly to be calling a man by a surname she had always associated with Harry.

"Of course Miss Dunham, although you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you like," he said as he reached for his tea, draining the remains.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, but I really should get back the Prewett's are probably wondering where I am," Ginny replied.

"Of course," he replied as he stood up walking over to the fireplace and holding out the jar of powder for Ginny.

"It was really nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Ginny said as she shifted her dress so that she could grasp some powder with her free hand. "Would you mind saying goodbye to Sirius and James for me? I didn't want to wake them, and there are only a few more days before we're back at Hogwarts," Ginny added as she turned towards the fire.

"Leaving already Miss Dunham?" Mrs. Potter's voice came from the threshold.

"Yes, I mean, I'm staying with the Prewett's and they don't know where I am," Ginny replied.

"Ah of course," Mrs. Potter nodded.

She turned her attention to where her husband stood beside her, holding out the jar of Floo powder.

"Charlus, would you mind fixing me a cup of tea?" She asked smiling.

"Of course dear," he smiled as he set the jar up above the fire place "It was good to finally meet you Miss Dunham, and you are welcome here anytime," he smiled before he left.

"Miss Dunham do you mind if I have a word with you before you leave?" Mrs. Potter asked as she entered the room.

"Not at all," Ginny responded, and she once again tried to shift the t-shirt lower.

"Charlus and I love both our boys very much," She said as she crossed the room over towards Ginny.

"Although we did not give birth to Sirius, he is as much our son as James," she added as she stopped to look at a picture of all four of them sitting in the parlour, all laughing.

"Sirius had a hard time growing up, he had a hard time trusting and opening up to anyone. It was natural with James, almost as if it were prophesied the two would become friends. It was hard for Sirius to let Charlus and I into his heart, but he did, slowly in his own way. Sirius doesn't care about a lot, because it's easier for him," Mrs. Potter spoke as she picked up a picture of James and Sirius leaning against a tree, wide grins adoring their faces.

"But I dare say he loves you Miss Dunham, you've wrapped yourself around his heart, and latched yourself into every thought and breath in his body," she put the picture back down and turned to look at Ginny.

"I love Sirius Miss Dunham, and I don't want to see him retreat back into the shell of what he once was. You've made him so happy, and although I want nothing but to see him happy, I am afraid Miss Dunham."

"Afraid of what?" Ginny whispered.

"Afraid that you'll break his heart, she replied sadly.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter I love Sirius, I have for what seems like a long time, believe me I have no intention of breaking his heart," Ginny reassured her.

"I hope so Miss Dunham, because I'm afraid that if you break his heart, it will destroy him."

* * *

**BlackRose851:**I'm glad you liked it!

**That Elusive Reader**: I'm glad you liked this chapter as well as my story on figment!

**Barbie:**Oh my, thank you so much! That's very sweet, and I'm glad you like it! (:

**ineedmore123:**Awh thank you! I love writing this story, and to be honest I have no idea where I got the idea for it, I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter!

**trivia101:** Sorry it took me so long!


	77. Chapter 77

**This is awkward, I thought I published this on Sunday, but I realized I uploaded it and never published it, I'm sorry!**

* * *

Coming up with a satisfying story for Molly and Arthur had been easy enough, but it was Fabian and Gideon that made it hard, they didn't buy Ginny's story of her being too scared to apparate with someone she didn't know, and that the floos weren't open until the following morning.

They continued with their disbelief all the way until their last day of holiday's when they were all getting ready to head back to Hogwarts.

"So are you going to tell us what really happened at said Malfoy ball?" Fabian asked, passing Ginny the brown sugar for her oatmeal.

"My money is still on you fell asleep out of sheer boredom of being around so many Slytherin's," Gideon whispered as he reached across the table to stab a sausage with his fork.

"What's a Slytherin?" Charlie asked as climbed into the spot next to Ginny eagerly reaching for brown sugar to top his oatmeal with.

"Something you better not get sorted into if you want to be part of this family," Fabian replied gravely.

"He's only kidding," Ginny added, noticing the scared look on Charlie's face.

"But what is it?" Charlie asked before scooping a large portion of oatmeal into his mouth.

"It's one of four houses at Hogwart," Arthur said walking into the room with the paper tucked under his arm.

"I don'tunderstand how eetven choose," Charlie chocked out between the oatmeal in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full son," Arthur replied.

Charlie's eyes got big as he swallowed his mouthful in one gulp before repeating his question.

"I don't understand how it'd even choose- the hat that is," Charlie asked.

"Oh it's much more than a hat," Fabian whispered leaning in.

"They just tell you it's a hat, to catch you off guard," Gideon whispered before savagely taking a bite of his sausage.

"You actually have to wrestle a tro-"

"Fabian! Gideon! What kind of example are you setting for your nephew?" Molly scolded with her hands on her hips.

"We just want him to know what's waiting for him at Hogwarts," they chimed, smiling innocently.

Molly rolled her eyes as she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Merlyn knows why I keep you two around," Molly responded to her brothers, "And Charlie dear, don't listen to your uncles, they're telling tall tales."

"Every story comes from somewhere," Fabian winked.

"Now when you're a liar Uncle Fab," Billy said sticking out his tongue from the doorway.

"What's this? My favorite nephew is calling my dear brother a liar," Gideon said in shock.

"I thought I was your favorite!" Charlie squealed.

"You are the favorite Charlie I know," Gideon winked.

"He's the only Charlie you know, you tosser," Fabian replied.

"That's not true, there's that snooty Ravenclaw boy, always strutting around the library refusing to do my homework,"

"Oh, right you are, I don't like him," Gideon agreed.

"Well you won't be seeing him or anyone at Hogwarts if you lot don't give me a hand with the luggage, or we'll miss the train," Arthur called from the next room, where he was dragging their trunks to the door.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but make sure to vote on the poll on my profile on what you want my next story to be about!**

_**marinka**_: Yea, Ginny's been an emotional wreck lately,

_**ineedmore123**_: Awh, thank you! i'm glad you're still reading it!

_**amanjojo**_: Awh, I'm really glad you like it! You got caught up really fast! 


	78. Chapter 78

Saying goodbye to her family was just as hard as leaving them in the future. Molly gripped both her brothers and Ginny in tight hugs, and her dad gave the boys a hand shake and Ginny an awkward pat on the back. But it was Charlie's goodbye that seemed to break her heart.

"I don't want you to go Ginny," Charlie said griping her hand as his bottom lip quivered.

"Charlie come now, you don't want Ginevra to miss her train," Molly said reaching for Charlie.

"I always wanted a sister," Charlie said, looking up at Ginny with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get one someday," Ginny smiled ruffling his hair.

"But I want you to be my sister," Charlie said hugging her tightly.

"I'll tell you what," Ginny said leaning down to his level. "How about I come back and visit and I'll even write you letters," Ginny said smiling at her little big brother.

"Will you come back for Easter?" Charlie asked.

"Yea will you come back?" Bill chimed clapping his hands.

"Of course you're more than welcome here anytime," her mother said smiling warmly at Ginny.

"Then I'd love too," Ginny replied.

"Promise you'll send us letters from a real Hogwarts owl?" Bill asked eyes wide.

"I promise," Ginny laughed.

"What are we?" Fabian asked hurt.

"They've known us their whole lives, and I don't see them begging us to write," Gideon said crossing his arms.

"You can write to Uncle Gideon!" Bill squealed excitedly.

"I knew I always liked this one," Gideon said ruffling his nephew's hair.

"We're pretty busy, you know with our studies, but I'm sure we could trouble ourselves to write every once in a while," Fabian nodded.

"But remember you asked," Gideon said pointed.

"Exactly, so if we don't come out with perfect .T.S you have no one to blame but yourselves," Fabain said gravely.

"That's enough," Molly said with a slight smirk, "Now the lot of you get on the train before it leaves without you."

"See, always trying to get rid of us," Gideon said throwing his arm around Ginny.

"I wonder why," Ginny smirked.

Ginny followed the twins onto the platform and they excused themselves as soon as they spotted some friends, Ginny spotted a redheaded girl that looked a lot like Lily, and headed over in that direction when she was cut off by Lucius Malfoy.

"Ginevra, how good to see you again," Lucius smirked standing in front of her, dressed in crisp black suit.

"Lucius," Ginny nodded, unsure of his greeting.

"You remember my parents," Lucius said, indicating to two people standing behind him.

She hadn't realized they were standing behind him, but once her eyes swept over them she realized that the Malfoy's were just the same here as they were in the future, adorned in expensive tailored clothes that seemed a waste to wear to a train station.

"Miss Dunham, how lovely to see you again," Mrs. Malfoy smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

Ginny froze unsure of what was happening, why was a Malfoy, especially Mrs. Malfoy kissing her, let alone acknowledging her in public.

"I trust the rest of your holiday went well?" Abraxas Malfoy asked.

"It did," Ginny answered, feeling out of place, "I really enjoyed your ball," Ginny added in an afterthought.

"How kind of you to say," Mrs. Malfoy beamed.

"You must come to the next one," Mr. Malfoy smiled eagerly.

"Of course," Ginny smiled shooting a confused look at Lucius who gave her a small shrug.

The whistle blew, signaling that the train was leaving soon.

"Oh Lucius why don't you help Ginevra with her trunk, the house elves already loaded yours.

"Of course Mother," Lucius smiled reaching out for Ginny's trunk.

"Oh that's quite alright," Ginny protested.

"Nonsense, Lucius is more than happy to help," Mrs. Malfoy replied.

"I don't mind," Lucius smiled a look Ginny never associated with a Malfoy before.

"Altright," Ginny responded handing over her truck.

"Now you kids have a safe journey," Mrs. Malfoy addressed, as she took a step away from the platform as last minute students hurried on.

"We hope to see you soon Miss Dunham," Mr. Malfoy smiled.

"It was good to see you again," Ginny returned.

Ginny followed Lucius onto the train, and once the train took off the crowed thinned out with people hustling into compartments to visit friends.

"Err- thanks," Ginny said awkwardly to Lucius as she reached for her trunk.

"No problem," Lucius replied, seemingly just as awkward.

"Well uh, see you around," Ginny shrugged as she turned to make her way down the hall to find her friends.

"Ginevra-"Lucius called reaching out his hand to stop her.

"Yes?" Ginny asked turning to face him, feeling more at odds by the situation.

"I'm sorry that we got off to the wrong foot," Lucius said suddenly becoming interested with his family ring, as he turned it back and forth.

Ginny didn't respond, she was completely taken aback. She grew up with Draco rather than Lucius, but Draco was a mirror image of his father, both in looks as well as personality, and she knew that Draco would never stand here in the middle of the corridor on the Hogwarts express and apologize to her.

"I mean, it was wrong of me to judge you based on your choice of _friends_," Lucius drawled.

"My friends?" Ginny asked, her anger bubbling.

"Just because you were sorted into Gryfindor doesn't mean that you can't still-"

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked, cutting him off completely confused.

"You're starting to make the right friendships that fit a Dunham," Lucius said in a praising tone.

"The right friendships?" Ginny questioned, now suddenly piecing together the reception from him and his parents on the platform.

"Yes with Regulus, and I would suppose even Severus," Lucius nodded.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then," Ginny said in a stiff tone. "Regulus and Severus are far from my friends."

Lucius looked taken aback for a second but quickly covered it up with a smirk, "Lovers quarrel?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Sirius's voice rang out from behind Ginny. "She knew she already had the best, and realized she was wasting her time associating with, well, anyone who associates with you," Sirius said.

Lucius's wand hand twitched towards his pocket where the tip of his wand could be seen.

"You'll know where to find me if you ever decide to associate with the right people," Lucius stated as he regarded Ginny before he turned on his heels and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, as he closed the space between Ginny and embraced her.

"Not too sure," Ginny replied.

"Well come on, everyone's been wondering where you've been," Sirius said planting a kiss on her forehead as he grabbed her trunk in one hand and draped his free arm around her shoulder and lead her down the hall, to where her friends sat waiting.

* * *

_**Andi**_: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it!

_**BlackRose851**_: Thankkks!

_**That Elusive Reader**_: I'm glad you like it! (:


	79. Chapter 79

**I came home for the long weekend, which would be why the updates are becoming so regular, which is always why I'll apologize for spelling mistakes and what not, I have a lot of free time, so I just keep writing and I'm not really correcting my work, so I apologize**

* * *

"Urgh, more double potions! This has to be a joke," Ginny sighed pushing her timetable away from her.

They had all arrived safely back at Hogwarts the night before, and yet Ginny felt as if they had never left, as her and her friends sat at the Great Hall eating breakfast, as McGonagall made her way around handing out timetables.

"And it's first thing this morning," James grimaced.

"At least you're good at potions," Alice sighed.

"At least you have a good partner," Remus added.

"Because you know Sirius helps soo much," Ginny laughed, nudging Sirius.

"You have Severus," Lily added smiling.

Ginny said nothing to that, and started nibbling at her toast.

"Did anyone see Todd McLaggan and that Hufflepuff girl last night?" Alice whispered.

With the subject change, the group of friends caught themselves up on all the gossip they missed over the holiday.

Ginny let her eyes wander around the room, as she watched the excited faces of the students who were glad to be back at Hogwarts. Her eyes wandered to the table across the room, as she scanned the table, her eyes landed on Regulus. He was listening to a Slytherin girl who was telling a story with a lot of hand gestures, and then his face broke out into a grin as a laugh escaped his lips, and suddenly Ginny hated the girl, with her dark brown hair in two perfect braids.

"Ginny?" Remus asked.

Ginny turned to face Remus, a slow blush crossing her face.

"You ok?" he asked as he looked over in the direction her eyes were fixated a moment before.

"Yea, I'm fine, should we all head to potions?" Ginny asked, smiling at everyone.

"We could always skip?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"I agree with Sirius!" James chimed, hitting the table with his fork.

"Not a chance, we're going to potions," Lily said rising from her seat, "all of us," she added.

"Trust me, no one is looking forward to it less than me," Alice groaned as she stood up from the bench.

"Maybe Slughorn will let us change partners," Alice added in an afterthought.

"Does he do that?" Ginny asked.

"Why, trying to get rid of me red?" Sirius asked pulling Ginny up from the bench.

"Not you," Ginny mumbled.

James shot Sirius a look but the two said nothing, but James was sure they were both recalling his conversation from the other day.

"Did any of you finish the required readings for history of magic?" Lily asked as they descended the stairs into the dungeons.

"Yea, I found them fascinating," James replied.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Oh yea, I feel really in touch with our history," James added.

"He's joking Alice," Remus laughed.

"Some of us want to do well in school," Lily said laughing.

"Maybe you should've dated Mooney if you wanted a smart boyfriend," James retorted.

"You would've killed anyone that even looked at Lily," Sirius laughed.

"Oh shut up," James replied hitting Sirius with his book, while trying not to blush.

The six friends all piled into the classroom along with the small throng of people that lingered at the doorway and all set off in the direction of their seats.

"Looks like Snape's a no show," Sirius smirked, as they crossed the room to their empty table.

Slughorn spent the first 10 minutes of class, trying to awe the class by name dropping all the witches and wizards he spent time with over the holiday's, but Ginny was just zoning out, trying not to think of Severus, yet wondering why he wasn't in his favorite class.

"Ah, Severus, thank you," Slughorn said, catching Ginny's attention.

She looked up to see Severus walk in carrying a large box the clinked as if filled with glass. He walked over and placed it on Slughorn's desk before heading over in their direction with his head bowed low.

Ginny felt her heart hammering and her hands sweating as he sat down beside her, his shoulder brushing against hers. A small part of her wanted to look over, smile and tell him that she missed him, and that his accusations weren't far from home. But the other part of her- the much bigger part was aware of Sirius's hand clasped in her own, and knew that's where she belonged, not befriending a boy who would grow up to torment her friends, a boy whose best friend made her heart race in a dangerous way.

Class ended early, Slughorn had them take a small refresher quiz, and told them they would be brewing potions next class, and as soon as he released them, Sirius and James were out of their chairs and halfway towards the door, before he could change his mind.

"Ginevra-" Severus began.

"Don't talk to me," Ginny snapped, as she gathered her books, and made her way over to Slughorn.

"Sir-" Ginny said catching his attention

"Oh Miss Dunham, I'm glad you're here, see I've been meaning to ask you, I have this gathering of students, it's more like a club actually," he laughed, causing one of his buttons to nearly break "I myself refer to it as-"

"Sir I wanted to ask you if I could change partners," Ginny said, not bothering to lower her voice for Severus who was standing directly behind her.

"Oh, I have had a lot of complaints about Mr. Black in the past," he chuckled.

"No Sir, not Sirius, I was referring to Severus."

"Severus? Why he's my best student," he chuckled, his eyes nearly bulging.

"I know, and you see, I feel like I'd benefit and really learn more if I could do most of the work myself. I feel like you have so much to teach us, and if I want to be half as good as you, I'd benefit more from a partner who'd let me do most of the work," Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Oh why, I see,- er of course if you don't mind then Severus?" Slughorn asked.

Severus was standing right behind Ginny not moving, if he seemed hurt by her words he didn't show it.

"Not at all Professor," he replied before he turned and left the class.

"Jolly good then! Now Miss Dunham as I was saying-"Slughorn said lowering his voice.

"I really do need to get going Sir, I don't want to be late for class," Ginny smiled as she left the class, feeling worse than she did when she left the Malfoy ball.

* * *

_** BlackRose851**_: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

_**That Elusive Reader**_: Don't worry he has ulterior motives, and may possible have a chapter in his pov, but i'm glad you liked it!


	80. Chapter 80

Ginny easily fell back into the routine of Hogwarts, she spent more time with Sirius, and eventually stopped glancing in Severus's direction at all, she even found she no longer gazed at the Slytherin table to take in the features of a boy who once occupied her mind as much as Sirius.

Yet being back at Hogwarts, and being in her fifth year, meant Ginny was overloaded with coursework and the added pressure knowing OWLS were just around the corner. Ginny now realized how Hermione must have felt having Harry and Ron as her best friends, as Sirius, James and Alice were completely useless when it came to homework or studying.

"You would think that since Frank has twice as much school work as you that you would spend your free time doing yours," Lily said as the group made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Why? That's such a terrible waste of spare time, especially when I don't enjoy anything the book has to say," Alice replied proudly.

"Exactly!" Peter agreed, trying to include himself in the conversation.

"Wormtail, the only reason you don't crack open a book is because you can't read," Sirius laughed.

"So is that what's wrong with you and James to?" Ginny asked, smiling innocently.

"I don't recall you going to the library lately," James replied.

"Remus and I are going tonight," Ginny replied sticking out her tongue.

"Well then you and Remus can enjoy all you're O's on your OWLS," James responded.

"Besides, I've been living with you long enough; that your parents will be more than proud when we scrape by with solid A's," Sirius said proudly.

"You'll be lucky if you can scrape by with P's," Remus laughed.

"Not all of us are perfect," Sirius shrugged.

"It's actually pronounced prefect," Fabian said, dusting off Remus's badge from just behind the group.

"Dumbledore made a wise choice, choosing one, who will fearlessly lead his friends down the path of books and no social life," Gideon added.

"Is that what happened to your life then?" James joked.

"It's about to, you youngins' enjoy your freedom," Gideon said.

"Freedom?" Lily squealed shocked. "Our Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, are approaching, we don't have freedom!" Lily replied.

"Trust me, we didn't crack a book for OWLS," Fabian said, waving off her panic.

"NEWT's though.."

"Are a completely different story," Fabian picked up for his brother.

"Seven years here, and now they expect me to crack open a book," Gideon exclaimed outraged.

"Down right shame it is," Fabian, shook his head sadly, as he and his brother passed the group down the staircase.

"See, now that's the attitude I'm using to pass OWLs," James beamed at the departing figures in awe.

"I'm merely conserving my brain for seventh year," Sirius grinned.

"Well you lot may be happy just scrapping by, but Remus and I will be in the library tonight, because I won't settle for anything less than an E," Ginny smiled proudly.

"See, I don't have to be smart, I have a smart girlfriend," Sirius joked, kissing Ginny.

* * *

_**BlackRose851**_: I feel like I'm bipolar when I write everyone's assessment on Snape, glad you liked the chapter!

_**That Elusive Reader**_: aha, well it means alot that you leave a review any ways! and I'm glad you liked the chapter! 


	81. Chapter 81

**Soo the next chapter will have the pov of James, and you'll get to find out the conversation that happened between James and Sirius in chapter 79!**

* * *

A short hour after dinner Ginny headed down to the library, books in tow to wait for Remus, who had a group meeting in the common room to finish up before coming down. Figuring she had at least a good hour to kill before he got there, Ginny decided to work on her potions essay.

Two hours, and a lot of crinkled parchment later, Ginny was well into her essay, and had completely forgotten about Remus.

"Ginevra,"a hesitant voice said, breaking her concentration.

Ginny didn't, need to look up to find out who had pulled her away from her essay. Just because she didn't look over at the Slytherin table, or spend her nights in the library with him, didn't mean she wouldn't recognize the sound of his voice.

"Regulus," Ginny said crisply, as her eyes stayed glued to her parchment, for fear of losing her façade as soon as her eyes met his.

"You've been avoiding me," he said quietly, whether for fear of being kicked out of the library for talking, or he felt as breathless as she did, she was unsure.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Ginny replied, attempting to finish her sentence, but her hand was shaking, causing the ink to splatter. So instead, she suddenly became interested in the index of her textbook.

"While you were busy trying not to notice me, I was noticing you," Regulus said taking a step closer, resting his hand on the back of the chair opposite hers. "Ginevra, at the ball, with Severus-"

"I believe the three of you had a falling out," Lucius said stepping out of the stack of books as if he was listening to the conversation the whole time.

"Lucius, I think that this is a matter where your opinion isn't-"

"Actually Regulus," Ginny said cutting him off, "Lucius is right, we had a falling out, and if you don't mind I'd rather we not be friends," she added.

"If that's how you feel," Regulus said slowly, not backing down, even with Lucius Malfoy standing just behind him.

Ginny nodded as she darted her gaze over to Lucius, who was standing there smirking, as if this was an amusing spat between first years.

"Then you could at least say it while you look at me, and like you mean it. Ginevra, be mad at me if you want, but remember what I told you about Severus, he needs you, you don't realize what he might-"

"Regulus I think that's quite enough," Lucius cut in, no longer looking amused, as anger and panic flashed across his face for a brief moment.

"Is there a reason they let you in here Malfoy?" Sirius asked coming to a halt just before Ginny's table.

"I'm an upstanding member of the community Black, which is more than I can say for you."

"Is that what your mommy told you?" Sirius laughed, coming to a stop beside Ginny. "What's going on here?" he asked, directing his question at Ginny as he withdrew his wand.

"Mr. Black!" The librarian cried, as she crossed the room, drawing the attention of most of the library.

Both Sirius and Regulus turned to the sound of their surname, causing the librarian to flush, as she was caught off guard. If she didn't know Sirius had a brother it would have been obvious now, from the distinct similarities the two shared.

"Sirius Black," she added, fixing her mistake as her gaze flew to Sirius, "I'm starting to think you aren't taking my threats of banning you from the library seriously, now put your wand away and get out! I'll have none of this in my library," she scolded.

Ginny saw the corner of Regulus's mouth hitch up in a half smirk as Sirius's mouth fell open dumbfounded.

"Actually Mam, I can vouch for Black-err Sirius, he hasn't done anything," Lucius said, turning his features soft in an attempt to sway the librarian.

Sirius's jaw dropped lower, completely taken aback now.

"Actually, Ginevra and I-" Regulus started.

Ginny could feel Sirius tense behind her and his brothers words _'Ginevra and I'_

"Lucius is right, Sirius hasn't done anything, it was Regulus," Ginny said cutting him off.

Now Sirius was completely confused as he lowered his wand, no longer understanding the scene unfolding in front of him. The whispers amongst the crowd were right beside him, wondering why Lucius Malfoy was coming to the defence of Sirius Black, and associating himself with Ginevra Dunham.

"She's right, I was stepping in on her behalf, so was Black," Lucius said coolly indicated to Sirius and himself.

The librarian stood there looking back and forth between the three boys her eyes finally landing on Ginny.

"Is this true Miss Dunham?" he asked narrowing her eyes.

"It is, I think it'd be best if Regulus left," starring straight at Regulus as she spoke.

"Well then, Mr. Black, I think it'd be best if you left as well, you've already caused a scene in my library, next time, I'll send you straight to your head of house," she said smugly.

Regulus held Ginny's gaze for a moment before he turned to look at the librarian.

"There will be no need for that, I just wanted Ginevra to consider that there's a much bigger picture," Regulus said casually meeting Ginny's gaze once more before he followed the librarian away to the front.

The students, losing interest realizing there wasn't going to be a fight dispersed to their books.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Lucius asked, smirking.

Ginny said nothing, as she started gathering up her work and shoving it into her bag.

"I told you I wouldn't judge you on your friendships Ginevra, I hope this proves to you that I have every intention of starting a clean slate," Lucius said meeting Ginny's gave before he too departed.

"I feel like I missed quite a bit," Sirius said running his hand threw his hair.

"You didn't miss anything, I missed lesson number 1 on being a Gryffindor," Ginny said swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Which would be?" Sirius asked, still just as confused.

"Never trust a Slytherin," Ginny said stone faced.

Sirius regarded her for a few seconds before forcing his face into a grin, "I don't think that just applies to Gryffindor's."

"All I know is that I'm too tired to wait for Remus, let's go back to the common room," Ginny said.

"Oh, that's actually why I came here, Remus can't make it, he sent me to tell you," Sirius replied.

"Great, I can think of a much better use of my time anyways," Ginny said smiling, as she pushed in her chair in, and slipped her hand into his.

"Oh yea? And what might that be?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Kissing my boyfriend for starters," Ginny smirked as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You're right, let's get out of here," Sirius grinned.

The two left the library hand in hand, and although they were both smiling, there were completely different thoughts running through their minds. Ginny's was filled with guilt, and hurt, over what she said to Regulus, as well as his parting words to her about Severus. Whereas Sirius was thinking that maybe it was time he and James had another talk concerning his girlfriend, who seemed to be keeping one too many secrets.

* * *

_**That Elusive Read**_e_**r**_: Awh, ahah I`m glad you thought so!

_**BlackRose851**_: Awh, thank you ! :D

_**paulaa90**_: oh my, don't worry at all, look how long it took me to update! I'm glad you liked the exchange between Mrs. Potter and Ginny, when I originally wrote the chapter I hadnt had that, but then I went back and added it in,and I'm glad you like the exchanges between the twins and Charlie, i'm never too sure if I over due them or not, as for the conversation with Lucius you always seem to to come very close when you put pieces together, and Lucius is going to start having a bigger role in the story. As for your questions about Sirius, those are going to hopefully be answered soon 


	82. Chapter 82

Ginny spent most of the night curled up on the couch with Sirius, receiving many grossed out looks from first years for all their snogging. Yet when Ginny climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory, the smile slipped off her face. It was exhausting cutting out two people who she once considered some of her closest friends, it was even more exhausting trying to push what she felt for Regulus down _'while you were busy trying not to notice me, I was noticing you.' _She loved Sirius, she wanted to be with him, yet there was just something about the way that Regulus looked at her that she couldn't shake. A feeling she felt, that was similar to the way she felt when she first fell for Sirius.

Sirius walked up the stairs with a sloppy grin plastered on his face, as some of the boys he passed gave him praising looks, no doubt witnesses to all the snogging he and Ginny had down in an armchair for the past two hours.

Sirius flung open the door to his dormitory, not expecting anyone to be in bed but Peter anyways. To his surprise, Peter's bed was empty, and the only one occupying the room was James.

"Did you and Lily get in a fight?" Sirius joked, not use to his best friend being anywhere where Lily wasn't.

"She's in the library," James grimaced, as if he really was lost without her.

At the mention of the library, Sirius's blissful mood vanished, as he recalled the events of the night.

James sensing the change in his best friend dropped the Qudditch strategies he was working out, and gave James his full attention.

"Whats up?" He asked tossing his quill aside.

"Do you remember what you told me at home before break ended?" Sirius asked, flopping himself on top of James's bed.

James didn't need to give any thought as to what Sirius was referring to, there was only one conversation they had that would leave his best mate looking so disordered.

"You didn't tell her what I told you did you?" James asked wearily, worrying about Lily's reaction.

"No, you know I would never do that," Sirius sighed, running his hands threw his curls as he recalled the conversation he had after the night of the ball.  
- * - * - * - * - * - * -

"Mate you awake?" James asked walking into Sirius's room without waiting for an answer.

"No," Sirius mumbled, rolling over to face the wall.

"Didn't think you'd sleep in, figured you'd be up and outside Ginevra's door as soon as the sun was up," James joked.

Sirius jolted up in bed, his hair remaining perfect, despite having just woken up.

"I thought that was a dream, so you mean Ginevra's really here?" Sirius said, his face breaking out into a grin, James almost regretted bringing it up.

"Well you weren't dreaming, she was here," James smiled.

"Was?" Sirius paused, halfway out of his bed.

"Mum said she left early this morning," James answered.

Sirius didn't bother hiding the hurt on his face.

"Mum said Ginevra didn't want the Prewetts to worry when they noticed she didn't come home last night," James reassured him.

"Oh, makes sense I suppose," Sirius said, laying back in bed looking disappointed.

"Don't you think it's weird," James opened, as he walked into the room kicking a pile of dirty clothes that sat along the wall as he went, "that she came here instead of going to the Prewett's last night?" James asked.

"She said she didn't belong there," Sirius shrugged repeating Ginny's words from the night before.

"No she said she left the ball because she realized she didn't belong there," James corrected.

"James, you're my best mate, trust me when I say you don't do subtle well, where are you going with this?" Sirius asked wearily sitting up.

"Last night after you went to bed I went to Ginevra's room-"

"YOU WHAT?" Sirius asked, tossing his covers aside ready to spring out of bed.

"Whoa wait!" James cried, throwing his hands up in defence. "Not like that you brute! I haven't been pinning for Lily since first year just to blow it by putting the moves on my best mates girl!"

"You're right, sorry," Sirius uttered sheepish.

"Don't worry about it, what I was going to say though is I could hear here crying so I went to see if she was already," James pronounced.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Sirius demanded his patience with James thinning.

"Because she asked me not to," James revealed as he crossed the room to sit on the bed opposite Sirius.

"I don't understand."

"Trust me neither do I, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Snape and your brot- Regulus," James stated.

"Trust me, no one likes that friendship more than me, but I just want her to be-"

"No, you don't understand, she told me they weren't friend's anymore," James said, as he adjusted his glasses.

"What else did she say, why was she crying? Is she ok?"

"She said she shouldn't have went to the ball," James said

"Well yea, I figured as much from what she told us when she arrived, honestly you scared me," Sirius said laughing, as he rose from the bed.

"Sirius, Regulus invited her," James said stopping Sirius in his spot. "She said she just wanted to be his friend." James said, watching his friend's movements.

Sirius was still for a moment before he turned around a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Then there's nothing to worry about mate."

"She said she shouldn't have tried to be friends with a Slytherin," James added.

"Well at least she caught on," Sirius laughed, half-heartedly.

"It was the way she said it Sirius, I think there's a lot she's not telling us," James said running his hand through his hair.

"I think I might love her," Sirius said looking at James with sad eyes. "I think I love her, and I know nothing about her, I catch her in lies, I let her brush off my personal questions, but it kills me," Sirius said, kicking a sweater at the foot of his bed. "I want to know everything about her, I want her to trust me, and it drives me mad," Sirius said not meeting James gaze.

"Then why are you with her?" James asked quietly.

"Remember when we left to prefect our animagus's before showing Remus? The day after Ginny freaked out at Peter in the Great Hall? I told her I couldn't tell her why we disappeared for a few days," Sirius said rambling.

"I told Lily you were having a breakdown and needed my support," James laughed.

Sirius picked up the sweater he had kicked earlier and threw it at James.

"Well on our way to your team meeting I asked her if she missed her brothers, it was a slip, she's told me that she grew up with her cousins," Sirius said walking back towards James "she didn't correct me, she told me she missed them," he finished coming to sit beside James once more.

"Maybe she knew you messed up, it doesn't mean anything." James shrugged.

"That's what I thought, but for the next few days she was so nervous, throwing me glances when she thought I wasn't looking, I may have slipped up, but so did she."

"What do you mean?" James asked, turning to look at his friend.

"She forgot that she was using the cover of growing up with cousins," Sirius answered.

"You don't know that,"

"I do, "

"Well what do you want me to do?" James asked.

"Well I did find something out," James grinned, hoping to put his friend in a better mood.

"Really? What is it?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"I can say that I don't think I've spent as much time in the library as I have since we've been back from break for starters," James grinned.

"We haven't even been back for that long," Sirius laughed.

"Exactly, and as my best mate you should know what a great sacrifice I've made for you," James joked.

"You know I love you," Sirius grinned.

"Not to mention I had to put in a lot of effort to make sure Ginevra and Lily didn't seem me, which is hard since they basically live there," James added.

"Well what is it? What did you find?" Sirius asked impatient.

"I could only find one recent record," James said walking back over to his bed and pulling out a scrap of parchment from his trunk. "The last dated Dunham was Tessa Dunham, daughter of Rose and Brian Dunham. But her parents died of dragon pox and she herself died on an expedition for the Ministry ten years ago," James said.

"And that's it?" Sirius asked feeling defeated.

"Well Dunham was a very pureblood family, mostly located in Scotland, and in the 18th Century they owned most of Northern Ireland," James recited looking down at the parchment.

"No other mention of Dunham's?" Sirius asked.

"None, and in Pure Blood families of the United Kingdom it said the line died out, it even had a small paragraph how it was rumoured the line was descended from three of the four founders," James added.

"Which three?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It didn't say," James shrugged.

Sirius rolled over so that his face lay in James's pillow as he groaned loudly before rolling back over and telling James about the confusing scene that he walked into in the library.

"We're definitely missing something," James said in confusing as he fiddled with the corners on the parchment in thought.

"That's the second time I saw Ginevra with Lucius," Sirius added.

"And the way she ignored Snape in potions wasn't subtle at all," James put in.

"We need to figure out what happened at that ball," Sirius stated.

* * *

** Hurray for a super long chapter, and hopefully you all enjoyed seeing some unanswered question from the pov of James and Sirius, my long weekend is over, and I drive back up to school tomorrow, but then I have my reading week, so you can all expect more regular updates! **

_**That Elusive Reader**_: Awh thank you! You're so sweet!

_**BlackRose851**_: Thank you! :3


	83. Chapter 83

Nearly 2 weeks later Ginny didn't even look in Severus's direction when she walked into potions class, she forgot about Regulus, she forgot about Lucius's odd conversation and the events in the library, and for a time she forgot about Tom Riddle.

She along with the rest of the Gryffindor team found themselves on the Quiddich pitch nearly every night practising for their match against Ravenclaw this Saturday.

"There's another Hogsmeade trip coming up soon," Alice squealed, as she sat down beside Ginny at dinner.

"Didn't we just have one?" Peter asked, as he pushed his food around his plate with his fork.

"Don't be daft Pete, we haven't had one in months," James said stuffing a fork full of broccoli into his mouth.

Peter mumbled something under his breath but no one paid attention.

"I agree with Peter, it does feel like we just had one," Ginny said coming to his aid.

"That's because you're too busy snogging Sirius to even tell what day it is," James laughed.

Ginny saw Peter give her a small smile before he bowed his head back over his dinner.

"Don't see me complaining," Sirius grinned before he took a swig of him pumpkin juice.

"James Potter?" a timid young boy asked standing behind James his blond hair a mess of curls atop his head.

"Yea?" James asked turning around, a half-eaten roll in his hand.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office," the little boy said, as he fidgeted with his Gryffindor tie.

"Aye, now what did I do," James grumbled.

Ginny along with the rest of her group looked up at the front of the hall, but only a handful of Professor's were eating dinner, McGonagall not among them.

"I-I-don't know, but she said you better come before Quidditch practise," the boy stammered before he turned on his heels and headed back to cluster of first years down the table.

"Honestly James, what did you do now?" Lily sighed, putting her fork down, turning to face James frustrated.

"How should I know?" James grumbled finishing off his roll.

"Oi do you think it was the stunt we pulled in history of magic?" Sirius asked in thought.

"Professor Binns hasn't even noticed he's dead yet," Remus cut in shaking his head as he stabbed his broccoli.

"Right, so not Binns's class," Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Why do you just go see what she wants?" Ginny asked.

"My dear Ginevra, how little you know in the art of mischief," James smiled sadly.

"You can't just walk into McGonagall's office unprepared," Sirius agreed.

"Of course not," Lily soothed jokingly.

"See Lily gets it!" James grinned, Lily's sarcasm lost on him.

"Maybe it's nothing?" Ginny asked.

"Ginevra, I feel like you don't know me at all," James joked.

"She has a point, if it was something you did wrong, don't you think she'd have called Sirius in too?" Remus asked.

Sirius and James gave the idea some thought for a few seconds.

"That's true, even if I was the only one who got caught, she'd have known you were behind it too," James agreed.

"Or my natural charm and good looks let me off the hook," Sirius grinned.

"Let's not push the theory," Remus laughed.

"You lot better hope I don't land myself in detention, or you'll be having Quditch practise without a captain," James warned as he rose from the table.

"I don't know how we'll survive," Ginny mumbled grinning over at Sirius.

"You better not be late, or we'll be running drills twice as long," James grinned.

"I think he loves watching us suffer at practise more than he loves Evan's," Sirius mumbled.

After Ginny an Sirius finished dinner, they headed down to the pitch hand in hand for practise. When they walked into the change rooms, Fabian and Gideon were telling Michaela a very dramatic story with lots of hand gestures, while Frank sat on the other side of the room lacing up his boots.

Frank looked up when they walked in and grinned.

"I'll be happy when we don't play for a few weeks, I think my butt has molded to the shape of my broom," Frank greeted.

"Don't let James hear you say that, he'll make us stay longer until you can't sit on anything but a broom," Sirius laughed.

"Where is our dear old Captain?" Fabian asked finishing his story and joining their conversation.

"Would have thought he'd be the first one here since we're no longer playing Ravenclaw this weekend," Gideon shrugged.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Something happened to one of their chasers-the one in third year," Fabian shrugged.

"So of course Slytherin offered to trade, slimy gits knew we had been practising to play Ravenclaw for weeks," Gideon shook his head angrily.

"Since when?" Michaela asked confused.

"Honesty McMillian, what's the point of dating the captain of the enemy if you can't even gather us information," Fabian said sadly.

"Well this explains why McGonagall wanted to see James," Sirius stated.

Just then, the door flew open and a very annoyed looking James walked through dragging his broom behind him.

"You're not going to believe what McGonagall just told me," James started angrily.

"We're playing Slytherin Saturday, not Ravenclaw," Fabian offered, as he reached onto the bench and picked up his broom before heading out the side door to make his way onto the pitch.

"All your wonderful drills gone to waste," Gideon nodded as he patted James sympathetically on the back as he followed his brother onto the pitch.

"Wait how do they know?" James asked.

"How is it they know anything?" Frank replied shaking his head.

"If they applied themselves to their NEWTS the way they do to the gossip of Hogwarts then they could be the Minister of Magic one day," Michaela added.

"That's a scary thought," Sirius shuddered.

"Not as scary as how long James is going to run our practices until Saturday's game," Ginny added as they headed out onto the pitch.

* * *

_**T****hat Elusive Reader**_: I know it's a scary thought that he's been going to the library... if only he'd but that much effort into his homework

_**BlackRose851**_: Thank you!  
_**  
trivia101**_: thank you! And don't worry Tom will be making an appearance soon!

_**paulaa9**_0: I've got so many secret paths for different characters waiting to be written, it's hard for me not to just spill all the secrets of the story, I'm glad you liked the pov from the boys!

_**ineedmore123**_: Well I've had a lot of time off from school these last two weeks, so when I came to visit back home i've had a lot more free time to actually write !


	84. Chapter 84

For a game that was just days away, to Ginny and to the rest of the team, it couldn't have come fast enough.

"Excited for the game Ginevra?" Alice asked, as she and Lily trailed behind her, both decked out in Gryffindor pride.

"Ecstatic that James won't be having any more practises for a while," Ginny grinned as the three friends walked into the great hall.

As they stood in the threshold, Ginny was surprised at all of the red and gold that was scattered throughout the hall, but then she remembered that many of the houses banned together when there was a match against Slytherin.

Ginny's eye's met Sirius who was grinning at her from further down the Gryffindor table, and the three girls started towards their friends when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Miss Dunham?" Dumbledore called, causing those closest to the doors to quiet down.

"Yes?" Ginny replied turning around.

Alice and Lily awkwardly stood behind her, unsure of what to do.

"I have a young man who'd like to wish you luck before you match today," he said, watching her reaction.

"We'll see you later," Lily whispered as her and Alice headed off to where the Marauders were sitting.

"I believe you recently became acquainted," Dumbledore said, as he gestured to the figure standing beside him.

Ginny was confused at first, she hadn't seen anyone walk in with Dumbledore, yet when her eyes met his there was no mistake as to the handsome boy who stood beside him.

Tom Riddle was dressed in perfectly tailored dress robes, with a Slytherin scarf loosely hanging around his neck. His dark hair was styled in an elegant way that made it look effortless. He looked out of place amongst a sea of students whose beauty was mediocre at best in comparison to his.

Tom grinned when he noticed Ginny taking in his appearance, and his dark eyes seemed to gleam.

"Ginevra," Tom greeted as he smiled radiantly.

"Mr. Riddle," Ginny smiled politely.

"I do believe last time we met I asked you to call me Tom," he said his smile faltering slightly that his charm at the ball hadn't worked.

"You did say you had a feeling you'd be seeing me again," Ginny smiled, "I didn't realize a simple Hogwarts Quidditch game would hold your interest," Ginny said casually, trying to avoid looking directly at him.

"I actually came to inquire about a teaching position," Tom answered, as he gestured to Dumbledore. "I did however promise Abraxas that I would watch his son play while I was here," Tom said as his gaze drifted over to the Slytherin table.

Ginny's eyes followed his, and saw that they had the attention of nearly the whole table.

"Pity you came here just to see them loose," Ginny smirked, as she pulled her gaze away and took a step back.

Tom smiled as if he were holding back a laugh, and took a step closer so that she could feel the heat radiating in waves off his body and engrossing her. He smiled a dazzling smile and lightly put his hand on her arm, the touch of his hand even on top of her sweater was enough to make her heart race.

"My loyalty lies with my house Ginevra, if not I'd be rooting for you," he said softly, as he pulled away his eyes searching hers for a brief moment before he smiled saying his goodbyes and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.

Ginny stood there watching him depart as if in a trance, it wasn't until he was out of her sight that Ginny realized she was standing in the middle of the threshold with half of the eyes in the great hall on her. When she turned to walk towards the Gryffindor table, she saw Lucius giving her and encouraging smile, which once again caused her thoughts to scatter.

"That looked intense," Remus whispered when Ginny sat down beside him.

"Who was that?" Lily asked leaning across the table.

"He's way to good looking to be a student here," Alice gushed.

"That's Tom Riddle," Peter said proudly, spreading jam across his toast.

Ginny looked up and regarded Peter, she had already realized that things were moving too fast, that Tom Riddle was establishing a name for himself before he was supposed to, would that mean that Peter had already joined up?

Ginny opened her mouth to ask Peter how he knew him, but was cut off by James.

"We know who he is," James said waving his hand, dismissing Peter's joyous outburst.

Ginny closed her mouth and looked over at Sirius, he was moving his eggs back and forth across his plate with his fork, but he was looking at her with a defeated expression.

"I met him at the Malfoy ball," Ginny shrugged as she reached out to grab a piece of toast off of the plate in front of her.

"Seems pretty interested for someone who met you once," Sirius suggested.

"He's applying for a teaching position and when we walked by he noticed me," Ginny shrugged taking a bite of her toast.

"He's not exactly the type of company I'd keep," Ginny added as she gazed over at the Slytherin table.

Her friends satisfied with her answer went back to eating and talking about the match against Slytherin. Sirius leaned over to eat Ginny's untouched crusts, when he finished with his eggs.

"Malfoy keeps starring at you," he whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

Ginny didn't say anything as she looked over at the table to see his eyes on her, when he noticed she was starring he smiled slightly before he resumed his conversation with the boy beside him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with that git?" Sirius asked.

"Even I don't know what his deal is," Ginny replied.

"Ok," Sirius shrugged finishing off the last of the crusts from her toast.

Ginny turned to face him, to read his expression, but he seemed sincere.

"I trust you," Sirius said, his eyes searching hers.

Ginny smiled before she turned to join in James's conversation of their game.

Yet part of her felt a lingering guilt over Sirius's words, the way he said it, as he didn't trust her at all.

* * *

_**That Elusive Reader**_: awh, why thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

_**guest**_: I'm glad you like it! I actually thought I published this chapter Monday night, but I realized I hadn't, or it would've been up sooner.

_**BlackRose851**_: aha, glad you're enjoying it :p

_**paulaa90**_: Well you'll get to see how the match plays out in the next chapter!


	85. Chapter 85

Ginny forget her worries over Sirius's words as they walked hand in hand along with the James and Frank down to the change rooms. Sirius gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze as the two parted ways and she headed into the girls change room where she could hear Michaela aleady getting her uniform on.

"Nervous?" Michaela asked, grinning, as Ginny came in sight.

"We beat Slytherin last time right?" Ginny answered, trying to sound confident.

"Exactly, which means they'll be playing even harder than they were last time," Michaela replied.

"I guess we'll just have to play harder," Ginny smiled.

"Keep up the attitude Ginevra and you might be captain next year," Michaela grinned.

"Oh, what about James?" Ginny asked, baffled and honoured that Michaela would suggest that.

"James? We all know that there's nothing he's more passionate about. McGonagall was hoping making him captain would straighten him out, but a team won't benefit from a captain whose constantly landing himself in detention. Besides you'll have three members to replace next year, McGonagall will want a role model for them to look up to," Michaela answered smiling.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she finished getting dressed, Michaela was by far the best one on the team, and the fact that she thought Ginny could be the next captain but a spring in her step as the two girls and gathered in the middle separating the girls change room from the boys.

'Just remember we've already played them once this year, we know how they operate," James said unsure.

"Yes, but now we have to factor in the freezing cold temperature, not the mention-"

"Frank you are not helping," Michaela said, whacking him with her keeper gloves.

"Honestly we have a better team than they do both on and off the field," Michaela said, looking around the room as she addressed the team.

The twins chimed in agreement, while the rest of the team added a half-hearted mumble.

"Besides do you really want to lose our first game to Slytherin?" Michaela smirked, pulling on her gloves as she stood up from the bench.

"We lost our second match to Ravenclaw," Frank pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, no one's going to remember that are they?" she asked picking up her broom.

"She's right!" The twins chimed as they stood up from the bench knocking off James who had just decided to sit down.

"What's wrong with you lot!" Gideon addressed.

"You ought to be ashamed," Fabian scolded.

"Even entertaining the idea that we would lose to those greasy gits," they said in unison.

"I never thought this day would come," Frank said solemnly as he stood up and held out a hand to his captain who was still sprawled on the floor. "But Fabian and Gideon are right," he added as he yanked James up.

Ginny giggled, while Sirius rolled his eyes, and James was rubbing his bottom, but the three of them were all thinking the same thing.

There was no way they were losing to Slytherin.

* * *

**Sorry it's been 4 days or so! And that this chapter is so short!**

_**kittyhawk09**_: awh well thank you, i'm glad you enjoy the story! I'm glad you like the future chapters to, i was worried that a lot of people wouldn't like them. But i'm happy you like the story!

_**That Elusive Reader**_: aha, oh my that's so sweet! thank you so much I really enjoyed that! :P

_**BlackRose851**_: thank you, (:

_**cynthiarott**_: Awh, thank you so much !


	86. Chapter 86

Ginny felt like she had been playing with this team all her life. When they were flying out there on the pitch together, they felt like more than a team, they felt like a family. It was hard to believe that she had been playing with them for nearly nine months. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous as they walked out onto the pitch, but it was the good kind of pregame nerves.

When they all stepped onto the pitch, the Slytherin team was already there, being lectured by the referee. The captain, noticing their arrival turned and winked at them before returning his attention to their lecture.

"I don't think I have to remind you to stay focused on the game, and less on Ginevra," Frank said solemnly, sticking his arm out and blocking James and Sirius before they approached the Slytherin's.  
"No offence Ginevra," he added, shooting her an apologetic look.

Ginny shook her head, smiling awkwardly remembering the Sirius/Regulus/James tension from their last match against Slytherin.

"No you're right," she smiled tentatively. "I think I've proven that I'm pretty capable by now," she grinned as she fiddled with the end of her broom.

"Besides it's our job to worry about you lot," Gideon added proudly.

"Right you are brother, there's nothing we love more than roughing up some Slytherin's," Fabian added, raising his bat with a grin.

"Let's try and not get kicked out of the game," Michaela scolded, trying to hide her grin.

"Oi, Potter does your team plan on forfeiting before we even beat you?" The Slytherin captain called from where he waited beside the referee.

"You wish, you're just scared we'll beat you again," James called back grinning, as he headed over to shake hands.

"Don't worry, we've got this," Michaela smiled as she took off in the opposite direction to stand by her goal posts.

"We're not worried," the twins chimed, as they too took off.

"Let's get this over with so we can have our victory party already," Sirius grinned planting a kiss on Ginny's cheek before he kicked off.

"I meant what I said Ginevra," Frank said as he swung his leg over his broom. "You're a great player, and we're a great team, but when it came down to it, James and Sirius would throw the match for you," Frank finished as he kicked off and swerved up into the air to join Sirius.

Ginny felt a blush creep across her face, she scanned the sea of Red and Gold students trying to spot Lily or Alice, and a small part of her wondering where Tom sat, but the stands were a blur of faces. Kicking hard off of the ground, she flew up to meet her fellow chasers just as the whistle was blown and the quaffle was thrown up into the air.

Just like nearly every match, Frank swooped in quickly, securing the quaffle under one arm as he zoomed towards the Slytherin's goal post. Ginny leaned down and zoomed off so that she was underneath him, ready for him to toss it down if he became overrun.

Sirius on his new broom had an advantage over everyone else on the field, and zipped ahead already prepared for a pass as a blunger came zooming at Frank.

Frank quickly tossed the quaffle to Sirius who went on ahead and made a shot that was stopped by the keeper, who tossed it to the Slytherin captain.

Ginny quickly got lost in the game, her Frank and Sirius fell into their old familiar rhythm. Every once in a while, she could hear the cussing of Fabian and Gideon as the Slytherin players got to close, or she narrowly dodged a blunder.

Nearly half an hour into the game and they were up by twenty points, Michaela had only let in one goal, and nearly fell off her broom in the process. Both Frank and Sirius had scored, and Ginny spent a good part of the game dodging blungers. The Slytherin team was obviously following the tactic that Frank had warned them about, they were trying to injure Ginny in order to provoke James and Sirius. Whether it was Frank's speech, or Ginny's reassurance to the team, the boys managed to stay focused.

"Come on there is no way that's legal she's not even near the play," the familiar voice of the fourth year Hufflepuff floated over the pitch. "Apparently Nott's never been this close to a pretty girl before and his first reaction is to land her in the hospital wing so that he can-"

"Kyle!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed in the background cutting him off.

"Ginevra!" Frank called as he tossed her the quaffle as he looped around her.

Ginny grinned as she took off down the pitch with the quaffle secured under her arm. She could hear the sound of someone approaching from behind her, but didn't turn around to see if it was a teammate or an opponent. As she approached the goal post she didn't slow down and feigned left and then swooped around and tossed it into the unattended right hoop.

"Excellent! Ginevra Dunahm brings the score to thirty-ten!" Kyle called.

Ginny turned around grinning as she flew in the direction of Gideon who gave her a highfive as she flew past.

Ginny zoomed back down the pitch as a Slytherin player scooped up the quaffle, flanked on both sides by the other two chasers. Grinning Ginny took off after them with Frank right behind her.

Fabian sent a blunger in their direction causing the played flanked on the left to swerve out of the way to avoid being hit, which gave Ginny her opportunity to dive in and knock the quaffle out of the boy's hand. The quaffle tumbled towards the ground and Ginny and the boy on the right dived down to retrieve it.

Ginny's fingers grazed it just as a blunger hit the end of her broom and sent her spinning towards the ground. Trying to get a grip on her broom the harsh wind whipped at her face as she steered her broom upwards. Just as she secured herself, a second blunger came soaring at her; she shifted as to not be hit and was nearly thrown off her broom, only to be steadied by a gentle hand.

Ginny turned around to thank who she assumed was Sirius, but instead her eyes came level with the familiar eyes of Regulus. His face was lined with concern as he opened his mouth to speak, Ginny moved away from his touch as if he had burned her. And in a way he had, her mind was haunted with lingering and confused feelings toward him, and her heart was hammering in her chest. She could brush it off with panic over nearly falling off her broom, but deep down she knew it was his brief touch that left her face flushed and her heart racing.

"Don't touch me," Ginny swerved, nearly colliding with Sirius who was flying in their direction.

"Ginevra-" Sirius began.

"Get back in the game," Ginny spoke, brushing off the concerns of both boys as she flew after Frank who was racing across the pitch, two chasers flanking either side of him.

Sirius stood their starring at his brother, before he flew off after Ginny.

Frank lost the quaffle as the two Slytherin players flanked him on both sides nearly knocking him off his broom, but just as they turned around to fly in the opposite direction Ginny was there knocking the quaffle out of their hands as she tossed it to Sirius who threw it through the middle hoop.

"Excellent team work on their part, Black scoring brining the score to Forty-Ten!" Kyle boomed over the cheers.

"I'm sorry," Ginny mouthed to Frank as he sat on his broom across from her.

"Don't be, you ok?" he called back.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"Then let's win this game," Frank grinned as he zoomed down the pitch.

"We just have to wait for Prongs to do his job and catch that snitch," Sirius called playfully to James who was surveying the pitch from above them.

"Oh shut up Padfoot," he called back.

Fifteen minutes later and the score was sitting at Eighty-Ten, and Ginny, Frank and Sirius were riding the wave playing better than they had all season, which of course meant that the Slytherin's were playing just as dirty. For a team that Michaela had deemed as one of the hardest to beat since they had been playing together for so long they weren't doing so well, Kyle seemed to have the same thought as his voice boomed across the pitch;

"Slytherin doesn't have a bad team, maybe if they focused more on the game instead of trying to knock Ginevra off her broom they'd actually have a chance of winning."

His comment was met with a few boo's from the gold and red clad spectators.

"Hey now! I'm just giving credit where credit's due!" Kyle replied.

Ginny couldn't help agreeing, the Slytherin's seemed to be playing this game relying on their muscles only. Michaela was a fantastic keeper, but the Slytherin's had only managed to get four shots on her, where they had nearly twenty on the Slytherin's.

Ginny was zooming across the pitch with the quaffle and could hear the roar of the crowed, which could only mean that the two seekers were neck and neck. Her path to the goal posts was easy with the attention of the Slytherin's on their seeker Ginny feinted to the right, swinging her boom around to the left, but the keeper had expected this, and when he dove left, Ginny tossed the ball into the right hoop.

"And Ginevra Dunham scored yet another one bringing the score up to Ninety-Ten and I'd – oh merlin."

The crowd gasped, and Ginny spun around to see a blunger smacking onto the end of James's broom as he soared up, arm outstretched for the snitch. He was flung backwards grasping for his broom his fingers catching the tail, just as the Slytherin seeker checked him, sending his falling midair.

Everything happened so fast Ginny wasn't sure if it was even real, Gideon swung his bat directing the blunger at the Slytherin captain who grabbed the bat from the smaller of his two beaters and sent a blunger in James's direction.

Ginny along with everyone on the stands and pitched watched as a second blunger knocked into James right arm with a loud crack as he continued falling out of control towards the ground.

Ginny saw Sirius zooming towards his friend hopping to reach him before he fell, as the Slytherin captain stood with the bat in his hand grinning. The referee didn't bother blowing her whistle as she too was zooming towards James hoping to reach him before he fell.

Suddenly the green and silver clad section started cheering as the seeker zoomed in a circle pumping his fist in the air grinning with the snitch secured in his hand.

Ginny and the rest of the team zoomed towards the field as James hit the ground with a loud thump. Sirius gracelessly landed on the ground, nearly tripping over his feet as he ran towards his friend. As soon as Ginny's feet touched the ground, she abandoned her broom as she raced towards James alongside Frank and the twins, Michaela just touching down on the ground behind.

From the corner of her eye Ginny could make out fiery figure running across the pitch calling James name. As soon as she reached the small throng of people Ginny's heart stopped.

James lay on the lightly snow covered grown his face pale and slicked with sweat, both his right arm and leg laying at odd twisted angles and a small pool or red lay in a ring around his dark head of hair.

* * *

**10:30 pm on a Saturday and I stayed in to write you lovely readers a chapter!**

_**kittyhawk09**_: Well I'm glad you like (:

_**BlackRose851**_: Thank you! :)

_**Barbie**_: Awh, no worries, I know all about homework piling up! I feel like this story is already so long, but I still have so many events to play out before I can end it, so hopefully all your questioned about Lucius will be answered! As for the Qudditch match I hope this was eventful enough for you ;)

_**potterplotter22**_: Awh thank you, I'm glad you still like it! :)


	87. Chapter 87

**Ok, I'll admit this, I had this chapter writen as soon as I posted the last one, I just want you make you all sweat wondering about James :3**

* * *

Ginny along with the rest of the team had been waiting outside of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had shooed them out of the hospital wing only allowing both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall inside. Sirius had thrown a fit cursing and swearing, and finally fifteen minutes later Dumbledore had allowed him in, stating that only Sirius was allowed in because he was family.

It had been nearly half an hour since the match had ended and the team was still pacing in the hall in their dirty Quidditch robes. Ginny was on the floor leaning against the wall with Lily sobbing on her shoulder, and Remus sitting on her other side with Peter across from him. Alice and Frank were deep in conversation with Michaela and the twins were pacing the hallway mumbling about how they should have been there.

"It was no one's fault," Ginny whispered to the twins.

"We're the beaters," the twins replied defeated.

"We're supposed to protect our team," Fabian continued.

"Protect our captain," Gideon added.

"You did!" Michaela said, always the voice of reason, "If it weren't for you two, their captain would've gotten a better swing on the blunder and the damage could have been a lot worse."

"What's taking so long?" Lily asked, raising her tear stained face from Ginny's shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey is a good-" Michaela began softly.

"No it was a few broken bones, she could have removed the bones and given him Skele-Gro, or she could have done Episkey, I mean for his arm at least it didn't look so bad, and for his leg it was worse but it could be healed with Fetrula or Repanifors. They're all simple incantations, why can't we seem him!" Lily cried hysterically.

The others were at a loss as for what to do for Lily, but Alice crossed the hallway and slide down beside her, and wrapped her in her arms.

"Shh, it's ok, you know James better than anyone," Alice whispered brushing Lily's hair out of her face. "Do you really think he'd let a Slytherin seriously injure him?" Alice giggled, "No he's in their sleeping, while Sirius is working up a plan of attack," Alice soothed.

Ginny looked over at Frank to see him starring at Alice in a way that she had watched her parents exchange when she was younger. She often forgot that they would have a son who was shared nearly all of their traits but was to shy and timid to ever display them. It broke Ginny's heart to know that Alice and Frank wouldn't be there to raise him, maybe if they had Neville would have reached his full potential, and not have been bullied as much.

The doors to the infirmary swung open and both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stepped out into the hall.

"Can we see him?" Lily sobbed wiping at her eyes as she hurried to stand up.

"Yes, but he needs his rest," Dumbledore said chuckling.

Everyone nearly raced into the infirmary to where Sirius sat in a chair, with his hands in his hair by the second last bed.

"Despite the events, I thought you all played wonderfully today, and I'll make sure there is a rematch," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor," Michaela answered as she followed the rest of the team to James's bedside.

Lily nearly flung herself on top of James when she reached his bed.

He winched as she landed on him, but he managed a sheepish grin as the rest of them approached.

He was paler than normal, and his black hair was sticking up every which way, both his arm and leg looked like they were in a splint, and on his bedside table lay an array of different potions.

"You all have five minutes! He needs his rest," Madam Pomfrey tutted eyeing the dirty Qudditch players.

Everyone probed James with a million questions-or in the case of the twin's a million apologizes.

James confirmed that it was easy for Madam Pomfrey to set his bones back in place, but he had injured his chest in a way that caused swelling and then there was the matter of his head wound, but overall he was fine.

James and Sirius were exchanging quite a few glances, that made Ginny think he wasn't fine, but she wasn't about to ask questions now.

After everyone was reassured that he would make a full recovery, James couldn't help grimacing when he asked how the match ended.

"Sirius wouldn't say," James added, shooting Sirius a dirty look. "Kept dodging the question, I mean obviously I didn't catch the snitch, but-"

"Ninety to one hundred and sixty," Frank grunted.

"Figured they'd knock my off my broom to catch the snitch," James laughed.

"Are you seriously talking about Quidditch?" Lily asked shocked. "You could have died!" She squealed.

"It'll take more than a Slytherin to do me in," James laughed.

Everyone grinned remembering Alice's words in the hallway.

"Ok, out all of you! Mr. Potter needs to sleep," Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office at the sound of everyone's laughter.

"Dumbledore said that someone could-"

"Ah yes, alright one of you can stay, but the rest of you out!" She warned heading back into her office.

No one had to ask who was staying; Lily was clutched so tightly onto him that they were afraid she'd re-break his ribs.

Sirius stood up from the chair and squeezed James shoulder before he followed everyone else out.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked as she slipped her hand into Sirius's as they headed back to the common room.

"I wasn't the one who fell off my broom," Sirius replied.

"No but it's your best friend lying in the hospital wing," Ginny countered.

"He'll be alright, when I saw him fall- I mean it looked bad, and there was blood. But he's fine," Sirius stammered.

"Yea, it looks like he'll be fine," Ginny smiled squeezing his hand.

"I just- I don't think I'd be able to survive without him. I mean if something ever happens to him, I don't think I'd ever be the same," Sirius mumbled.

Ginny nodded, as she pulled him into a hug, but she couldn't help tearing up at his words. She knew exactly what would happen when James died, he had told her once before.  
_ _ _

"I can't imagine what Azkaban was like," Ginny said as she picked up a piece of straw and began to tear it apart.

She and Sirius were sitting on the floor in Buckbeak's room.

"And I hope you never have to," Sirius answered, as he plucked up another dead rat and threw it in the hippogriffs direction.

Ginny said nothing at his comment as she watched Buckbeak pick up the rat and eat it, his feathers shifting in excitement.

"You survived because you're an animagus right? I overheard Harry telling Ron that once."

"I survived because I knew I was innocent," Sirius answered tossing another rat.

Ginny didn't say anything as she picked up another piece of straw and began shredding it, and in the process it sliced her finger open, it wasn't a deep gash, a little bigger than a paper cut, but it had startled her.

Ooh," Ginny said as she dropped the straw and regarded her finger.

Sirius abandoned the bucket and reached over in the few inched that separated them, taking her hand gently in his.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt," Ginny assured him.

Sirius ripped off a piece of cloth from the pile that he had brought up with him earlier and wrapped it around her finger.

"Sirius, it's just a little cut," Ginny protested.

"I survived because I knew I had nothing to lose," Sirius whispered as he still held her hand in his. "I had nothing left, my best friend was dead Gin- I had nothing anymore. He was all I had left, it didn't matter that I didn't kill James, so much had happened. When he died it destroyed me," he added, his finger lightly tracing the lines on her hand. "I didn't have a single happy thought left everything I loved was gone, unlike everyone else in there, I wanted to die, I hoped I would get my soul sucked."

Ginny sat still not moving, as she watched his rough hand trace the lines on her small pale one.

"What changed?" Ginny whispered as she looked up to meet his eyes, he looked confused for a moment, so Ginny added, "You're here so obviously something changed your mind about wanting to live."

"I passed a woman at the Ministry when they were taking me to my hearing- or more like my sentencing, I didn't get a trial not really. The women had a baby, I had gone to school with her brothers, and they were in the Order with me. She was visiting her husband- or I assume that's why she was there. I hadn't know she had a daughter, she couldn't have been more than a few months old, but I knew that there was a chance it was-"

Buckbeak had crossed the room unnoticed as Sirius was talking and knocked over the bucket of rats, causing Sirius to drop Ginny's hand and stop talking.

"We should go back to the drawing room and finish cleaning," Sirius muttered as he stood up, brushing the straw off as he walked out the door.

Ginny had never given his words much thought, she often felt he got annoyed with all her question. Now however she wasn't so sure. Could it have been her mother he saw that day? Harry's parents died October 31 1981, she was born that summer, which would have made her just a few months old..

* * *

_**BlackRose851**_: thank you so much! :D

_**kittyhawk09**_: awh thank you! Of course! I actually always make a point to read stories of my reviewers, I've sort of fallen behind lately because of school, but I'll definitely read it.

_**That Elusive Reader**_: oh, no worries! I'm glad you liked the chapter though! And actually Jame'ss injure ties in with stuff that are in JKR's story, so there'll be a point to it!


	88. Chapter 88

**Sorry it's been so long, aaand sorry this chapter is so short! I've just been swamped with school and exams, but I'm on a two week placement and i'm staying with my parents for it, so I've got more free time to write now! So more updates! **

* * *

When Alice and Ginny woke up there was no sign that Lily had ever slept in her bed, and it was made perfectly obvious when she came into the great hall halfway through breakfast Sunday morning wearing the same wrinkled clothing as the day before.

"Rough night," Sirius winked when Lily sat down looking exhausted as she reached for the tea.

"Let's hope Madam Pomfrey lets him out tonight, because I'm starting to hate the hospital wing," Lily grumbled pouring herself some tea.

"After one night?" Alice asked smiling.

"I live with Prongs, imagine how I feel being around him constantly," Sirius joked.

"How's he doing?" Ginny asked offering Lily the sugar for her tea.

"Better, he's having some trouble with his arm still, his reflexes are off," Lily said with a small frown.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Alice assured her.

"There's no way James won't demand to be out of that bed by the end of the day," Remus added.

"As much as Pongs likes skipping classes and getting away with it, there's no way he's going to give Slytherin the satisfaction of knowing they're the reason for his prolonged hospital stay," Sirius grinned stabbing his sausage with his fork.

"That's true," Lily beamed.

After they were done breakfast they all departed their separate ways. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily headed off to the hospital wing to check on James and Alice went back to Gryffindor tower to work on some homework with Frank, whereas Ginny after grabbing her school bag headed down to the library.

She found a table in the corner far enough away that she wouldn't be bothered, and in direct sight of the librarian which meant she was in safety of avoiding any taunts from Slytherin's.

She was there for nearly the whole afternoon before she felt someone pull out the chair, and slide into the seat across from her.

Ginny didn't bother looking up; she just flipped to the next page in her book and continued reading.

"Even though Professor McGonagall is the head of your house she teaches my least favorite class," Lucius's lazy droll came, as his slim hand indicated to the textbook Ginny was skimming.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked, as she turned the page.

"How's your captain doing?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I doubt you actually care," Ginny replied, as she tore her gaze away from the book and looked up to meet his grey eyes.

"You're right, I don't it's not my fault your captain doesn't know how to stay on his broom," Lucius replied, leaning back in his chair smirking.

"You only won because you cheated, it's sad Slytherin needs to rely on dirty tricks to win a game," Ginny retorted.

"Oh trust me red, there's nothing sad about my dirty tricks," someone said to her right, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Bartemius," Lucius said as his eyes flicked over to the new arrival, as he casually lowered his hand inside his robe pocket.

"Why are you keeping her all to yourself back here Lucius," Bartemius asked, walking around the table, and leaning close to Ginny so that she could feel his robes brush against her.

"I was just leaving," Lucius said, his hand hovering beside his pocket as he stood up from the table.

"Guess I'll keep Ginev-" Bartemius started grinning broadly.

"We should both leave," Lucius said sternly cutting him off.

Bartemius gave Ginny a look that made her squirm in her seat as he licked his lips before following Lucius out of the library.

Ginny was done trying to understand Lucius, he danced around her as if she was foolishly behind on whatever plans he had. After every encounter, Ginny couldn't help but feel as if she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Bartemius was another story, remembering her father taking about what a blow it was to everyone that Barty Crouch Jr. was a death eater seemed foolish. Ginny avoided him when she could, but even her few brief encounters with him had put her on edge. He might've not had the dark mark, but there was no doubt that he was vile.

Having lost all motivation to study, Ginny packed up her books and decided to head over to the hospital wing to keep James company along with the others.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so sort, But I'm writing the next one right now!**

_**That Elusive Reader**_: Awh thank you, I actually love writing the future Sirius scenes, but I'm always so worried that everyone hates them!

_**BlackRose851**_: Glad you liked it!

_**Arl313**_: Awh, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it enough to read it all!

_**Mioniexx**_: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! (:

_**trivia101**_: It's ok, school and life gets in the way of me updating it too, so no worries!

_**ineedmore123**_: Awh, thanks!


	89. Chapter 89

Ginny groaned getting out of bed Monday morning, not only did she have double potions today, but James got out of the hospital last night, which meant Ginny along with the rest of her friends were up all night celebrating, which also meant she didn't finish her history of magic paper that was due after lunch.

Judging by the fact that she wasn't the only one who reached for some caffeinated courage to make it through the morning at breakfast, she was guessing she wasn't the only one regretting how late they stayed up last night.

"Morning beautiful," Sirius grinned, sliding onto the bench beside her, eagerly reaching for bacon.

"I never thought it was possible to dread potions more than I did before," Ginny joked as she nibbled on her toast.

"Why?" Sirius asked, through a mouthful of bacon.

"How are you not exhausted?" Alice asked, stifling a yawn as she starred at Sirius, who looked effortless put together as he always did.

"Sirius, can lie down for five minutes, and get up as if he got a solid nine hours," Remus groaned, looking shabbier than normally as he reached across the table for tea.

"Well whatever your secret is, I think you should share," Alice mumbled as she helped herself to some eggs.

The group broke off into small chatter while Ginny struggled to keep her eyes open as she nibbled on her toast. Despite the fact that she was so tired a million things were running through her head; her dread for her classes, fretting over her unfinished paper, longing to return to her bed, and the fact that her toast could use more butter. She was pulled out of her racing thoughts when an owl swooped down, and gracefully landed beside her plate causing her to jump.

"A little skittish today red?" Sirius smirked, while everyone else laughed.

His choice of nickname made shivers run down her spin as she recalled her encounter with Bartemius in the library yesterday. Just the thought of him made her raise her eyes to scan the Slytherin table, for the first time in what felt like months.

A beautiful dark eagle owl rested beside her, when he saw he had her attention he ruffled his feathers proudly and stuck out his leg for her to take the letter. Ginny untied the letter and the owl searched her face with his wide yellow eyes for a moment, before taking off, without waiting for a treat. The letter was addressed to her in dark ink that stood out against the light color of the envelope. Yet it was the familiar curved calligraphy that covered the front that made Ginny freeze.

She knew that handwriting, it spoke to her in her dreams, it was her first friend, and it was her secret keeper.

It belonged to Tom Riddle.

Ginny tried to ease the panic off her face, but her friends were too occupied to pay any attention. The shock of his handwriting wore off slightly when Ginny reassured herself that she had met Tom face to face on more than one occasion, she shouldn't let the sight of his writing effect the façade she had created when it came to him.

Ginny picked up the letter, and resisted the small part inside of her- the first year longing for a friend and confidant that wanted nothing more than to run up to her dorm, pull the curtains closed around her bed and take in every inch of the letter that crossed paths with Tom Riddle.

But the rational part of Ginny, the part that had four years to overcome and deal with the state Tom left her in, tore open the letter with delicate hands and unfolded it in the middle of the great hall, amongst her peers.

"Who's the letter from?" Sirius asked, as he snatched the last sausage from the plate before James could. "I think I'm going to enjoy that your reflexes suck," Sirius added grinning as he bit into the sausage.

"Oh shut it," James groaned, as he settled for a second helping of eggs.

The letter was short, Tom's delicate cursive covered half the page, but Ginny spent twice as long as she should have reading it, before she re-read it, analysing every line trying to find ulterior motives.

_Ginevra,_

_I had planned to speak with you once your match ended, undoubtedly to pay tribute to your astounding Quidditch skills. Ones that I have yet to survey on a women, or ones that I must admit I have yet to see achieved by a Gryffindor._

_It pains me to applaud a team who opposed my own house, yet I found I was incapable of not extending my praise to someone who can play the game as well as you._

_I do however extend my empathy towards your injured player, and the most unfortunate turn it brought to the game._

_Hopefully our paths will cross soon._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Tom Marvelo Riddle_

Ginny scanned the page one last time before she folded up the letter and slipped it back into the envelope, and inside her robe pocket.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Sirius asked, nodded to her letter.

"No secret, I got a letter," Ginny shrugged, reaching for a new piece of toast, one with more butter.

Sirius shrugged, accepting her answer as he reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Who'd be writing you, you have no family," Peter said bluntly.

Sirius chocked on his pumpkin juice, and Remus gave him a good pat on the back as they both glared at Peter.

"I can't believe you just said that," Alice said, voicing what they were all thinking.

"It's fine," Ginny said as heat rose to her face.

"No it's not," Remus replied, temper rising.

"What is it that you have against my girlfriend?" Sirius asked, fixing Peter with a stare.

"Nothin'," Peter mumbled, as he suddenly became fixated with the crumbs on his plate.

"Ginevra, sticks up for all the time, and it's like you know something about her we don't," Sirius said straight face.

"Sirius, relax, it's fine," Ginny laughed nervously.

Sirius was right though, Peter never hid his dislike for her, but part of Ginny felt like she deserved it. Peter always saw her lingering looks at the Slytherin table, the way her face would light up when she talked to Regulus. He seemed so loyal to the his friends, yet another part of Ginny knew exactly how things would end for the Marauder's, and she would always feel obligated to be nice to Peter, in the hopes that things could end differently.

"Peter is just upset because his mommy doesn't lov-" James started, in a mocking voice.

"It was from Tom Riddle," Ginny said, changing the subject as she reached into her robe to retrieve the letter.

"What?" Sirius asked, turning to face Ginny.

"The letter," Ginny clarified, holding it out to him, "it was from Tom Riddle."

"Why's he writing you?" James asked, leaning in closer.

"One Malfoy ball and you're suddenly chummy with bachelor number 1," Sirius said sarcastically.

"He sent his regards to you," Ginny said turning her focus on James.

"That's the good looking boy who was with Professor Dumbledore before the game?" Alice said leaning in, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"He was with Professor Dumbledore before the game," Ginny said lips pressed together as she felt the wait of Sirius's gaze on her.

"So what else did he say?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"He said the game had an unfortunate turn of events."

"Like we couldn't see his Slytherin scarf from here," James snorted rolling his eyes.

"And that's it?" Sirius asked, his face an unreadable expression.

Ginny's fingers were damp against the thin envelope as she reached out, offering the letter to him, hoping he wouldn't take it.

"Nah, the guy's wasting his time if he thinks a few words are going to bring you over to the dark side," Sirius shrugged off her offering.

Alice looked defeated, hoping Sirius would have snatched the letter and read it aloud, while Ginny's heart was racing in her chest.

'_a few words are going to bring you over to the dark side'_

Interesting choice of words, Ginny thought to herself, as she tried to appear calm. However, it was just that-a few words that Tom used to lead her over once before.

* * *

** It's like 11:30 pm I was like panicking that I wouldnt get this chapter on before the end of the night, but voila!  
**

**_cynthiarott_**: awh thank you so much! (:

_**Arl313**_: Awh, me too! I got so much more attached to this story than my other ones! Ouu thank you so much for pointing that out, that was suppose to be Sirius, thats what I get for writing late at night :P

_**trivia101**_: Same! and I'm the one writing him! We will see a bit more of him in the story, but he'll still be a minor character.

_**kittyhawk09**_: Awh, you're welcome!


	90. Chapter 90

When Transfiguration let out Ginny decided to skip lunch and head to the library to finish her history of magic paper.

"Want me to come with you?" Sirius asked as they hovered outside of the great hall when Ginny told them her plans.

"No, I know you don't want to skip lunch," Ginny joked, as she pulled her bag in close as someone bumped against her, nearly knocking her over.

"It would help if you weren't blocking the door, I realize Gryffindor's weren't chosen for their brains, but honestly it appears they let just anyone into Hogwarts," a tall dark Slytherin boy snapped at Ginny.

"Want to know why Slytherin's were chosen?" James asked breaking away from the group as he and Sirius both raised their wands.

Lily cleared her throat, but it was someone unexpected that made both Sirius and James lower their wands.

"Now Rosier, is that tone really necessary?" Lucius chuckled.

"The wrech was-"

"I don't really like your tone," Lucius said cutting him off.

"There's a lot about you I don't like Malfoy, and you don't see me pointing it all out," Evan Rosier spat.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, smirking he answered, "Please enlighten me, what are my faults?"

Normally Sirius and James both would have jumped in at this point ready to list off hundreds, but the two of them stood amongst the crowd of people dumbfounded, with their wands hanging limply at their sides.

Evan Rosier seemed taken aback by Lucius's reply, and he looked around nervously, his cocky façade fading as he realized none of the other Slytherin's had his back.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Please Rosier, I'd love to know what you think when you hear the name Malfoy," Lucius chucked, emphasizing on his surname.

Ginny realized that Lucius was not only feared amongst the other houses, but also in his own. He was right, the name Malfoy meant money and power, and he had no trouble flaunting it. Ginny recalled the name Rosier, Moody had mentioned him one time back at headquarters, he took out a good chunk of him trying to escape just after the first wizarding war.

"Nothing Lucius, I just didn't realize you were chummy with Gryffindor's," he said trying to steer the attention off of himself.

"On the contrary Rosier, I was merely pointing out that you can't walk into a lady and then trickle out such unsuitable language," Lucius retorted indicating to where Ginny stood flanked by James and Sirius.

"Don't stand in the doorway next time," Rosier muttered as he turned through the crowed and made his way over to the Slytherin table.

The crowd thinned away, realizing that no wands were going to be drawn, and Lucius turned to leave, without so much a glance in Ginny direction.

"Lucius," Ginny called out before she realized what she was doing.

Lucius turned around an eyebrow quirked with a small smirk tugging at his lips, as he regarded her.

"Thanks for yesterday, err- in the library," Ginny spoke, as she spotted Bartemius sitting by Rosier.

Lucius's face went blank as if he didn't know what she was talking about, but by the look in his eye Ginny knew that he had steered Bartemius away on purpose. Whatever opinions she brought with her from the future and his actions here and the past seemed to be wiped away from his strange behaviour as of late.

Lucius just nodded before he turned to join the rest of his house.

"What happened in the library?" Sirius asked, as Lily scolded James for pulling out his wand.

"I'll tell you in history of magic? I really need to finish my paper," Ginny said indicated to her school bag as her friends started towards the table.

"I'm not that hungry why don't I just come with you," Sirius offered, taking her free hand.

"No talking though! Just because you're content with scraping by on the bare minimum doesn't mean my mom won't kill me if I don't score decent OWLS," Ginny grinned as she pulled him out of the entrance of the great hall, and down the hall towards the library.

Later on in class Sirius was less concerned by the creepy suggestions from the Slytherin sixth year, and found he was more preoccupied by the fact that Ginny was letting things slip about her family more and more as of late.

* * *

**I was panicking because I forgot I never put the chapter up, and it's 11:50 pm here and I was worried I wouldnt get this chapter up before the end of the night, but hope you all enjoyed it!**

_**Arl313**_: Awh thank you! I'm so glad to, I'm getting as addicted to this story as all of you are!

_**cynthiarott**_: Well I'm glad I could help ! lol


	91. Chapter 91

Ginny was finishing homework in the common room that night when Fabian and Gideon plopped themselves down beside her and took the liberty in closing her textbook.

"Now little Molly you're not in seventh year, might as well spend your time enjoying life before you're forced inside and condemned to a life of studying," Fabian supplied.

"Live while you can!" Gideon added.

Ginny giggled, happy for the distraction.

"Oh I cannot wait till OWLs are over, then I can give up studying," Ginny said excitedly.

"Trust us, OWLs are a piece of cake," the twins said together.

"They just tell you they're hard," Gideon winked.

"But they aren't," Fabian agreed.

"Hopefully, never the less, I think I'll study so that I'm prepared," Ginny laughed, reaching for her book.

"Suit yourself," they shrugged together.

"Anyways we came over here to see if you knew what the Quidditch meeting tomorrow is about," Fabian asked as he flipped through her homework, making a face.

"What Quidditch meeting?" Ginny asked confused.

"The one James told us about," Gideon answered, as if the answer were obvious.

"When?" Ginny asked, still confused.

He was on his way to detention, with Sirius, something about care of magical creatures," Fabian said thoughtfully.

"We have practise because of Care of Magical Creatures?" Ginny asked.

"No, they had a detention in that class," Gideon said waving his hand.

"We met him and Sirius in the hallway we were on our way back from the kitchens," the twins said proudly.

"And James told you we had practise?" Ginny questioned.

"That's what we said," the boys replied exasperated.

"It's as if she hasn't been paying attention at all," Gideon said to Fabian shaking his head.

"I'm a little hurt," Fabian replied to his brother.

"We asked Frank and Michaela, I guess James told them at lunch but neither of them knew what it was about," Gideon mumbled.

"And we figured you're so close with his best friend, maybe our dear captain let slip the nature of said unexpected meeting," Fabian grinned addressing Ginny.

"We have a rather busy schedule," Gideon added, seriously.

"We plan on landing ourselves in detention during Charms class tomorrow," Fabian mumbled ticking off one finger.

"Don't forget that lovely group of Ravenclaw's offered to help us study for Herbology," Gideon grinned, as Fabian ticked off another finger.

"I didn't even realize we had a meeting," Ginny interrupted rolling her eyes.

"Haven't you been listening, we have one tomorrow right before dinner," Fabian said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well that's the first I've heard of it, James didn't mention anything to me," Ginny shrugged.

"Well if you listen to him as well as you listen to us, I can tell you that he probably told you several times." Gideon shook his head.

"Maybe you should study," Fabian added, pushing the textbook across the table towards her.

"Looks like you'll need the help," they both grinned as they stood up and left, leaving her there dumbfounded.

Ginny spent the next two hours finish up her homework, and the common room was nearly deserted with just a few students lounged around the common room when the portrait hole swung open and Remus and Lily walked in, gesturing enthusiastically to each other.

"I didn't think it was possible to be that excited about homework," Ginny addressed her two friends grinning as she closed her book.

"Today in ancient ruins Professor Bath-"Lily started excitedly as the two made their way over to Ginny.

"Uh, Lily, I don't think Ginevra actually cares," Remus laughed.

"Oh," Lily blushed, as she sat down on a couch across from Ginny.

Ginny abandoned her work and the three friends all sat down on the couch together.

"Did you two get all caught up?" Ginny asked, indicating to their bags stuffed with books and parchment.

"Yes," Remus groaned.

"Not even close," Lily added.

Ginny laughed, reminded again how similar Lily and Hermione were. She was glad that if Harry didn't get to know his mother the way he should have, he at least had Hermione who was similar to her in a lot of ways.

Lily and Remus were telling Ginny a story about the Hufflepuff first year who got kicked out of the library for eating, but Ginny was only half listening as she once again was reminded that Lily wouldn't be here in a few years.

"Oh that's right!" Lily said, interrupting Remus's story and pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. "I almost forgot," she added, as she rummaged through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked, leaning over to look in her bag.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you," Lily said sitting up and pulling out an envelope with her name written across the front.

"When?" Ginny asked reaching for it, reminded of a similar letter she had received from Tom this morning.

"Right after dinner, he said it wasn't important, and I knew you were coming up here to study so I figured I'd give it to you when I got back," Lily shrugged.

Ginny turned the envelope over to notice the seal hadn't been broken, she put it on the empty cushion beside her. Deciding she would open it when she had the covers drawn over her bed later that night.

"Are you not going to open it?" Lily asked, noticing the abandoned letter.

"No, you did say it wasn't important," Ginny pointed out.

"But if Professor Dumbledore gave it to you-"Lily replied letting her sentence hang, the meaning obvious.

"He just likes to check up on me, making sure I'm adjusting," Ginny shrugged, trying to brush off Lily's concerns.

"But then why don't-"

Ginny was saved the trouble of answering , when the portrait hole swung open and a rowdy James and Sirius walked through with a grinning Peter trailing behind.

When the boys spotted the three of them they came over, and Sirius jumped over the back of the couch and plopped himself onto the empty cushion right beside Ginny.

"How was detention?" Ginny asked playfully pushing Sirius away as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Apparently we have a renowned disruptive reputation within the class," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Professor Kettleburn's words, not ours," James assured the group from where he sat on the arm of the couch.

"I can't imagine why," Remus grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Well the git decided that was reason to keep us there for four hours," James replied.

"All three of you?" Remus laughed.

"Well Pete was making up a test, he's failing the class and Professor Kettleburn felt bad for him," James laughed.

Peter's face grew red, as he blushed from where he said on the floor in front of them.

"Well at least he wasn't in detention," Lily retorted, shooting James a disapproving look.

Sirius waved his hand dismissing Lily.

"Rather be in detention than up here studying the whole time," Sirius said, pointing to where Ginny's books were sprawled out on the table across from them.

"You won't be saying that when you fail all your OWLs," Lily said proudly.

"We don't have time to study," Sirius replied as he leaned back on the couch proudly.

"Speaking of, Ginevra I don't know if I mentioned that we have a team meeting tomorrow," James said leaning over to look at Ginevra.

"That's what Fabian and Gideon said," Ginny replied.

"I don't even remember telling them yet," James said, confused as he straightening his glasses.

"No I don't think you did, they weren't with Frank and Michaela at lunch," Sirius agreed.

"They said they met you in the hall on your way to detention," Ginny said.

"No, I'd remember if we ran into the Prewett's," James nodded.

"We ran into Peter and we told him we were on our way to detention for Care of Magical Creatures, and he decided to make up his failed work," Sirius pointed out.

"Well knowing the twins they were probably hiding behind a tapestry and overheard," Lily giggled, letting out a yawn.

"I never understood how they seemed to know everything about Hogwarts," Remus nodded in thought.

"They taught us everything we know," James added.

Ginny smiled, wondering if that was how they created the Marauders r's map, that her own twin brothers were so thankful for.

"Well they didn't teach you how to stay out of trouble," Lily lectured.

"They're in detention every now and then," James defended.

Lily shrugged ,yawning again as she stood up.

"It's getting late, I think I'm going to head up to bed," Lily said stretching.

"Yea, I'll probably go to," Remus agreed getting up.

"Ginevra?" Lily asked turning to face Ginny.

"Yea, I'm done anyways," Ginny indicated to her homework.

While the group was saying their goodnights Ginny was shoved all her work back in her bag.

Ginny and Lily turned to head to the girls dormitory while the boys left in the other direction when Peter called Ginny's name.

"Ginevra, you dropped this," Peter squeaked as he held out Dumbledore's letter.

"Oh I forgot," Ginny said thankfully, as she reached for the letter and shoved it into her bag before she headed up to her room with Lily.

Alice was already asleep, and once Lily was tucked in, and her breathing evened out, Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out the letter.

Ginny laughed, as Dumbledore's letter was a small piece of parchment with one sentence in his elegant cursive.

_Ginevra I would like if you could come to my office after dinner tomorrow night, the password is sugared violet._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update the other day! Happy Easter!**

_**Arl313**_: Ahh, well I'm trying my best to update more often while I'm off school for two weeks! aand I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: Thank you ! :)

_**That Elusive Reader**_: haha, oh my, I don't even need a thesaurus with you around! I'm glad you liked it :D

_**cynthiarott**_: Glad you liked it (:

_**kittyhawk09**_: You're welcome!


	92. Chapter 92

**I made this chapter extra long for you, because a reviewer pointed out to me that this story is nearly on 100 chapters, that being said I think it's drawing to its end.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny's classes the next day went by uneventfully, she managed to stay awake for at least half of history of magic before she took to doodling instead of taking notes, and then decided to take a nap all together.

Ginny fell into step with Remus as they walked back from Arithmancy; Lily who was also in the class was a head of them talking extensively to a dark haired Ravenclaw girl about the homework.

"I don't know why I bothered taking this class," Ginny sighed, as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"I doubt I'll ever even pay tribute to this class outside of Hogwarts," Remus laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I hardly understand it as it is," Ginny agreed.

"You should ask Sirius for help," Remus said.

Ginny laughed at his suggestion, but when she noticed he was serious, she blinked at him.

"Seriously?"

"He was the only reason I made it the fifth year in this course, still is the only reason I'm passing," Remus nodded.

"Huh," Ginny said, never pegging Sirius for one to be handy with numbers.

"It's similar to astronomy in a lot of ways, so it comes naturally to him," Remus shrugged.

"Why did he drop it and you didn't then?" Ginny grinned.

"It conflicted with Astronomy this year, and evidently it was a touchy subject for me with my furry little problem," Remus leaned in whispering.

Ginny gave his arm a comforting squeeze as they continued down the hall.

"Astronomy is boring anyways, I always fell asleep in Professor Sinistra's class, and just walking to the top of the tower would drain my energy. Not to mention the sky observation sessions, "Ginny laughed, glad that Remus was suffering through Arithmancy with her.

"Well at least we can fail the class together," Remus grinned.

As the pair rounded the corner, they walked into a trio of students, causing Ginny to lose her balance and drop her bag, her books spilling everywhere.

"Watch where you're walking Dunham," a blonde Slytherin said curtly, as she whipped her long hair over her shoulder sneering.

"Now now Miss Greengrass," Lucius tisked.

Ginny and Remus both froze as they took in the Lucius and the tall blond beside him, but Ginny's eye fell on their companion whose dark hair stood out in contrast to the two blondes. He waved his wand and her books stacked themselves onto his open hand.

"Ginevra," Regulus greeted, holding out her books.

Ginny stood frozen; this was the first time she had really been face to face with Regulus since their confrontation with Lucius in the library. Their brief encounter during their last Quidditch match didn't seem to count, as she had barely said three words to him.

Remus elbowed Ginny gently in her side, puling Ginny back to the three Slytherin's standing in front of her. While the girl look appalled, Lucius looked slightly amused, and when he caught Ginny's eye he raised an eyebrow before looking down at her books stacked in Regulus's hand.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled as she snatched the books out of Regulus's hand and shoved them into her bag as she shouldered her way through the three Slytherin's, Remus trailing behind her.

Remus caught up with Ginny a few seconds later, panting heavily. He fell into step beside her but didn't say anything, which Ginny appreciated. When the two neared the great hall, Ginny let her pace slow along with the beating of her heart as she cursed herself for her behaviour in front of Lucius and Regulus, not that she cared what either of them thought.

"Don't you have a team meeting?" Remus asked as the two stopped in front of the great hall.

"What?" Ginny asked, Remus pulling her out of her thoughts for the second time in the past five minutes.

"Don't you have a team meeting?" Remus repeated.

Ginny tore her gaze from him to the students in the hall eating dinner, and moved her long hair out of her face smiling up at Remus.

"I almost forgot," she grinned.

Remus nodded searching her face before he scratched his chin and said he's see them all after the meeting and turned into the great hall while Ginny continued down the hall where James usually held their meetings.

The door to the small classroom was ajar and Ginny walked in and sat atop of the empty desk beside Sirius, who didn't acknowledge her presence as he, James and the twins were in an intense argument over Quidditch.

"How have you been Ginevra?" Michaela ginned at Ginny from where she sat cross-legged on the desk across from her.

"Can't complain," Ginny grinned as the two girls laughed at the arguing boys.

Frank walked in a few seconds later closing the door behind him as he apologized for being late which got James's attention and he hopped off of the desk signalling the end of the boy's friendly banter.

"I don't plan on keeping you long," James started, he then went into a rant about their last game against Slytherin and how he decided against a rematch and complimented them on their teamwork.

"How was Arithmancy love?" Sirius leaned over asking, as he slipped her hand in his.

"Just made me loose hope in passing my OWLs," Ginny joked.

"You two spend every moment together could you pay attention to me for five minutes," James called, drawing attention to the whispering couple.

"Not every moment," Sirius whispered, squeezing Ginny's hand before releasing it, as he turned and gave his best friend his full attention.

"As I was saying, the unfortunate events of the match against Slytherin wasn't at the fault of any of you, you all played great!" James grinned, "I made a full recovery-except Madam Pomfrey told me it'll take a while before I regain full movements in my hand, if it does ever happen," James said solemnly catching Sirius's eye.

The room grew quiet as they all reflected on James's words. Ginny noticed the looks James and Sirius had shot each other after they were all in the hospital wing, yet had brushed it off. Now however her heart sank for James knowing his dominate hand not only was the one he caught the snitch with, but the one he held a wand with.

"At any rate there is no way I should be playing seeker when I don't have full movement of my fingers, which slow down my reflexes when catching the snitch," James continued.

Ginny looked at Sirius from the corner of his eye, he and James had been playing Quidditch together since they joined together in their second year, but she saw a smile tugging on the corner of his lips which didn't make sense for someone whose best friend wouldn't be able to play alongside of him on the pitch anymore.

"How are we going to find a new seeker in the middle of the season?" Michaela asked, voicing everyone's concerns.

"I already found one," James said proudly.

"Who?" Everyone asked taken aback.

"And lucky for us she's already on the team," James grinned looking directly at Ginny.

Slowly six pairs of eyes all turned to land on her making Ginny shift uncomfortably on her desk.

"Me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"When you first told me you played Quidditch you told me you were a fair seeker," Sirius said turning to her.

"Yes but-"

"Besides we already know you can fly," James interrupted her.

"Yes but-"

"You've gone out to the pitch with Sirius and I some nights and you spotted the snitch before I had," James added.

"Yes but-"

"Well you can't be any worse than James," Fabian cut her off.

"Hey!" James called turning to face the twins.

"Barely caught anything the first three years he was on the team," Gideon added leaning close to Ginny.

"I did to!" James defended.

"He's right," Fabian said, seriously turning to his brother.

"He did catch the snitch once again Slytherin last year," Gideon nodded in agreement.

"And against Ravenclaw in his second year!" Michaela added.

"When did this turn into an assessment of my Quidditch skills?" James asked turning on everyone.

"I'd say he caught the snitch a solid four times in the past four years," Gideon chimed.

"Well we know you can play chaser," Sirius said coming to his friends defence.

"Besides James is one for three so far this year," Frank added.

"Is that supposed to be in my defence?" James asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well we still beat Hufflepuff before the break even though you didn't catch the snitch," Frank smiled nervously.

Ginny sat their watching their bickering as she entertained the idea in her head.

When she played during her time, she had played Chaser, until Harry couldn't play then she played seeker, and she ended up catching the snitch and winning the game. She knew she could play seeker, but she hadn't properly played since then. It was one thing fooling around with the Marauders and another to play in a match when she had the whole team relying on her.

"Well it's not like we have another choice," James sighed exasperated.

"I'll do it," Ginny said, saving James more snitch highlights from his four years of playing.

"It's settled then!" The twins chimed jumping off the desk clapping their hands as they rushed over to Ginny shaking her hands.

"Congratulations little Molly," they sang enthusiastically.

"Well that's a relief," James sighed.

"It would've been hard trying to find and train a seeker this late in the year," Michaela grinned.

"That being said I'm thinking maybe we should have practise three times a week, we have a match against Ravenclaw in a few weeks-" James began picking up a piece of chalk by the small chalk board at the front of the room.

Everyone groaned and the twins took the opportunity while James's back was turned to slip out of the classroom Frank gave Ginny a sheepish grin as he hopped off the desk and followed the twins out.

"Mate, maybe save the plays for the next practise?" Sirius asked, getting James's attention.

James turned around to see only four members of the team remained in the room and threw up his hands exasperated.

"Alright fine!" He called defeated.

"Excellent, see you all later," Michaela beamed hopping off the desk and leaving before James changed his mind.

"Might as well head to dinner," James sighed, throwing the chalk behind him.

"Excellent! I'm starved," Sirius grinned, hopping off the desk and holding his hand out to Ginny.

The three friends exited the classroom and walked into the great hall, Ginny noticed the empty headmasters chair and remembered her meeting with Dumbledore.

"Actually-" Ginny said, stopping as James and Sirius turned around. "I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," She said smiling apologetically.

James and Sirius recalled her letter from last night and nodded saying they'd catch up with her in the common room and Ginny turned around to exit the hall.

When she exited the hall and rounded the corner about to start up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office, she spotted a tall blonde Slytherin leaning against the threshold smirking.

"Lucius," Ginny greeted, as he fell into step beside her.

"Ginevra how good to see you," Lucius replied still smirking.

Ginny said nothing as she started to climb the stairs and Lucius followed her.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked trying not to look at him.

"At the moment no, but I have something for you," Lucius said, causing Ginny to stop and turn to face him.

A group of third year Gryffindor's passed through the two on the steps shooting the pair an odd look, once they were out of earshot Lucius took a step closer and held out a folded piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Ginny asked trying to hold back her annoyance.

Lucius shrugged as she took it from his hand.

"It's from Regulus," Lucius added, as Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny turned it over to see the seal was broken and raised an eyebrow as she regarded Lucius.

"I agreed to deliver it, I never told the bloke I wouldn't read it," Lucius smirked, before he turned to leave as the stairs begun filling with a small swarm of students who finished their dinner.

"Lucius!" Ginny called to his retreating figure.

He turned raising his eyebrow in a way Ginny couldn't help but admire, as she descended a step trying to close the gap between them to avoid being overheard.

"Why did he give this to you?" Ginny asked searching his face trying to read his expression.

But much like the way she remember Lucius from the future and his arrogant son Draco, his face remained an unreadable mask.

"Well since you've ignored any of his attempts at conversation-" Lucius said leaving his sentence hang in the air like a question.

"So he made Lucius Malfoy his messenger?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Maybe I just enjoy your company," Lucius winked as he turned around again and headed down the hall towards the dungeon.

Ginny shoved the parchment in her bag and took the stairs two at a time as she made her way to Dumbledore's office fearing she was already late for her meeting.

Ginny ignored the greetings she received from students as she walked briskly towards Dumbledore's office, catching her breath as she reached the gargoyle statues she spluttered out the password and made her way up to his office.

When she reached his door she wrapped lightly, and he invited her in immediately as if he knew precisely when she would be arriving.

"Miss Dunham, you look flushed," Dumbledore said smiling as he looked up from the papers that lay in front of him.

Ginny grinned sheepishly as she sat down on the empty chair in front of his desk.

Dumbledore surveyed the papers in front of his desk for another minute before he waved his wand and they disappeared.

"I trust you enjoyed your stay at the Weasley," he said as he surveyed her, with a slight twinkle in his eye. "I did receive your owl with your letter for the future, I would ask though, that you refrain from sending letters like that through an owl, as they can easily be seized," he said rising from his desk.

"These are times when information like this, especially in the wrong hand can be very dangerous," he added, as he walked across the room to stand beside a small crimson ball that seemed to be moving

With a closer look, Ginny recognized it immediately as Fawkes, she watched as Dumbledore stood beside the bird reaching out his hand he ran his fingers over his crimson feathers before he turned to face Ginny.

"I asked you not to reveal anything about the future, I didn't ask what brought you to the past, but I trust whoever sent you had a good reason for it," Dumbledore said still looking at the phoenix.

Ginny shifted in her seat when memories of her and Sirius at headquarters flashed through her head.

"I do however wonder about your relationship with Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore asked, returning to his seat.

Ginny froze, she didn't know why Dumbledore had asked her to his office, but she wasn't expecting this.

"Mr. Riddle?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer her, he just folded his hands on top of his desk and watched her over his half-moon spectacles.

"We met at the Malfoy's new year's ball," Ginny answered innocently.

The way that Dumbledore was watching her, made her feel nervous, and she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Miss Dunham you have caught Tom Riddle's attention, from what I gather he plans to meet up with you during the next Hogsmeade visit," Dumbledore said casually, as if discussing the weather.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked, she wasn't even aware that there was a Hogsmeade trip coming up.

"I think it'd be admirable, if you accepted his invitation," Dumbledore continued.

"You-you want me to go out with Tom?" Ginny asked completely taken aback now.

"I do think it's a path you should tread lightly on, but yes I think you should accept his offer," Dumbledore said, reminding her of when he said nearly the same thing about her relationship with the Black brothers.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers loudly from where he perched on the other side of the room as if in agreement with Dumbledore.

Ginny sensing the conversation was over rose from her chair, Dumbledore made no attempt to stop her, but when Ginny got to the door, she turned around.

"Have you started forming the Order of the Phoenix yet?"

"Order of the Phoenix, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Dumbledore commented his eyes twinkling, before Ginny turned around and left.

* * *

_**cynthiarott**_: Well I hope it didn't disapoint!

_**kittyhawk09**_: You're welcome! and I'm glad you like them, there'll probably be another one coming up, and another pov from the boys!

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: I actually had someone else leave a very similar review the other day, and as I pointed out to them it may not be love in the romantic ssense, he could love her as a friend

_**trivia101**_: Well there'll be a pov of the boys coming up soon, where some of that will be answered :D

_**funnyrubberduck**_: Awh thank you, well the plot was stuck in my head and everyone seemed to enjoy it, I got sucked into the story and hadnt realize how many chapter it had :P


	93. Chapter 93

Ginny didn't beat her friends back to the common room, but she excused herself saying she didn't feel well. As she went up the stairs to the girls dormitory, she could faintly make out her friends whispered concerns. She ignored them, relishing in the empty dorm room as she sorted through her thoughts.

* * *

"Hopefully Ginevra isn't contagious," James said yanking off his tie and tossing it onto his bed as he Sirius and Remus walked into their empty dorm room.

"Contagious?" Sirius asked flopping himself onto his bed.

"Well a sick Lily is the last thing I need," James said, kicking a shoe that lay by Peter's bed. "With OWLs coming up I need some way to relive my stress," he added smirking.

"Stress? Have you even cracked open a book," Remus laughed.

"Watching everyone else panic is stress enough," James grinned.

Sirius started on his astronomy homework, and Remus opened a book and began reading. James distracted himself with a loose thread on his blanket, he wasn't used to the silence when his friends were in the room, even when they were asleep the room was filled with the sound of Peter's snoring.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore said to her," James voiced.

"Are you two still convinced she's hiding this big secret?" Remus asked.

"You're not?" James replied.

"You're over analyzing everything she does, as if she wasn't one of our best friends," Remus sighed rubbing his temples.

"Because she has so many secrets," James answered.

"And we don't? Have either of you told her you're an Animagus?" Remus asked.

"What Gryffindor hangs out with Slytherin's?" James asked, changing tactics.

"She doesn't," Remus answered.

"Just because she and Snivellus don't talk in potions anymore-"

"No that's not why," Remus said cutting James off.

He was usually the voice of reason when it came to the two boys, and today was no different as he recounted the run in with the three Slytherin's they had in the hall.

"Ok, so she doesn't talk to Regulus anymore, that doesn't really prove anything," James said.

"Your point earlier was that she was friends with Slytherins," Remus said shaking his head as he picked up his book signaling the end of the topic.

James went back to the loose string on his bed, and when he accidently snapped it, he flopped himself over on his bed, running out of distractions.

"I can't wait till OWLs are over with and Lily won't have to study so much," James mumbled.

Flipping back over to his stomach, James decided that Sirius had enough time to work on his homework.

"So what did you think of the new astronomy professor?" James asked, trying to break the silence.

"You have a new professor?" Remus asked, not looking up from his book.

"Well Professor Dumbledore brought her in, they talked to the class for a bit before they left," James answered.

"Professor Dumbledore said Professor Sinistra got top OWLs in Astronomy when she attended Hogwarts," Sirius shrugged, only half listening.

"What did you say her name was?" Remus asked, finally looking up from his book.

"Sinistra, uh I think her first name was Aurora," Sirius answered, his attention still on his homework.

"Why do you know her?" James asked, excited to hear the gossip on the new professor.

"No but Ginevra does," Remus answered.

* * *

_**Arl313**_: Awh thank you! And you'll get to see it in the next chapter!

_**cynthiarott**_: Awh thank you so much!

_**trivia101**_: I'm trying! :D

_**kittyhawk09**_: Ouu, thank you I didnt notice that! And dont worry, there'll be more Regulus Ginny scenes soon! And it's so scary to think I almost have 100 chapters :P


	94. Future, I

**Sorry for the long wait, the last few weeks I've been hit with finals, and I haven't had much free time, sorry that this one is so short, but I'm done school this week, so the updates will be more frequent. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I just need to know what happened to my daughter." Arthur said, barely above a whisper as he ran his hand over his face as if smoothing out the wrinkles that seemed to form nearly every day that the war lingered.

Sirius was sitting at the other end of the table as he twirled the ring that was secured on the chain around his neck. Had he not been asking himself the same question for years? Had it not haunted him repeatedly since the first time Voldemort rose power?

"I think that's obvious," Snape whirled around, sneering from where he stood across the room.

"What would that be?" Sirius asked, raising his eyes to meet his gaze.

"You Black, from the moment you laid eyes on Dunham, you didn't know anything about her, you were a coward then, and you-"

"Enough!" Remus shouted as he stood up from the table, drawing the attention of the three men.

"Enough, all of you," Remus added, his voice softening, but his expression remaining the same.

"We are not in Hogwarts, we are not school boys. There is a war going on, and we're all on the same side," Remus said firmly, as he looked between his two schoolmates.

"Mooney, you know that if-"Sirius started.

"Enough Sirius, this is Arthur's daughter," Remus said pointing to where Mr. Weasley sat.

Snape flicked his gaze to him, as if just noticing his presence, and in three strides closed in the space between him and the table and sat down.

Sirius moved his gaze to where Arthur sat at the end of the table, as soon as he had seen the prophet that day he knew Ginny Weasley was Ginevra Dunham, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. Even the first time he had met Arthur and Molly he noticed traits that they had passed onto Ginny. Now however, with the gray that lined the once vibrant ginger hair, and the stubble and wrinkles that lined Arthur's face, Sirius hardly recognized Arthur, let alone Ginevra.

If he couldn't see Ginevra, the only thing he would have left were the small bits that were in her family, her parents and her brother, and as if the same thing crossed Snape's mind his voice filled the silence of the study.

"There's two people who know what happened to Ginevra," Snape said, turning to face Arthur.

"She's my little girl," Arthur responded his eyes no longer the vibrant brown of Ginevra's as he met the gaze of the other men in the room.

"I'm afraid Regulus Black isn't around to give us the answers we need," Snape replied, his face remaining blank.

Sirius rose from his seat his chair clanking to the ground as he stood up.

"Perfect Snape, even when my brother is dead you still manage to drag him into her life!" Sirius ranted, his anger rising.

"Sit down Sirius," Remus sighed, running his hand through his thinning hair in exasperation.

"I said," Snape continued in his usual manner, as if Sirius's outburst was unsurprising. "That there were two people who knew what happened to her."

"Who's the other?" Arthur asked, his face lighting up as he desperately waited for Snape to continue.

"Lucius Malfoy," Snape replied, almost smirking as he watched Sirius.

* * *

_**cynthiarott**_: Sorry it wasn't so soon, but hopefully it will do!

_**kittyhawk09**_: awh thank you!

_**That Elusive Reader**_: Oh my! aha I'm glad you liked it! :)

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: wow! I'm guessing that's quite alot, thank you!

_**trivia101**_: She mentioned to Remus when the two of them are walking back from Arithmancy in Chapter 92

_**gabiryan99**_: Oh my, that's so sweet, that really means alot that you made the account. And your review was so sweet, I'm sorry I took 3 days of your life :P but I'm really glad you enjoyed the story enough to keep reading it!

_**IllusionsOfBliss**_: Well i'm glad you liked it, and there's going to be grammer mistakes as when I started this I was juggling two summer jobs, then University, and I never found a beta for it. But I'm glad you liked it!

_**potterplotter22**_: Awh, thank you! I dont want the story to end either!


	95. Future, II

**Hurray! All done exams! So as a gift to myself and to all over you to kick off my summer I wrote you all a special chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Convient, isn't it Snape?" Sirius asked, leaning against the threshold, where he had waited for Snape to leave the study.

"The fact that after all these years you remain as ignorant as you did in school?" Snape asked as he shouldered past Sirius.

"That the one who knows what happened to Ginevra is you-know-who's pet, and your close companion," Sirius countered.

"Lucius Malfoy stands by the dark lord out of fear and nothing more," Snape said turning to face Sirius, his voice hinting at boredom.

"Fear is enough to make any man loyal," Sirius replied.

"And stupidity is enough to keep one in denial," Snape responded as he turned around and started back down the hall.

"Snape-"Sirius called his hand reaching out almost as if to grab the end of his cloak as it swooshed by.

The tone of Sirius's voice caused Snape to stop, although he didn't turn around.

"She just disappeared one day, she-" Sirius's voice broke and he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

There was a clatter from down the hall, undoubtly Tonks or one of the twins knocking a stool over as they all gathered on the landing trying to eavesdrop.

"I thought I saw her one day, rounding the corner of Knockturn alley, it looked just like her. She was all bundled up, but I saw her hair," Sirius continued his voice sinking lower.

"There are many women with ginger hair," Snape responded, his voice less harsh than before.

"That's what Lily and James said when I told them, that I was too eager, I needed it to ne her so badly, that I imagined her," Sirius said, squeezing his eyes shut as if reliving the memory. "She disappeared when we were just 15, I was already out of Hogwarts at this point living in a flat in London with James, Remus and-"

"Is there a point to this story," Snape whirled around, looking bored.

"I followed her, I needed it to be her, I was careless. I watched as she slipped into Borgin and Burkes, and it took everything for me not to call out her name. When she left, she left with a package at a much quicker pace then she entered the shop, and she kept looking over her shoulder, and when she rounded the corner she sent out a patronus," Sirius finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

"So of course it must have been Ginevra, no other woman has ginger hair and can conjure a patronus," Snape responded sarcastically.

"She sent a dog, the patronus was a dog," Sirius replied, the yearning leaking into his voice as he ached for Snape to see what hope he held onto for over 20 years.

"That doesn't mean anything," Snape responded his voice wavering slightly.

"It means everything," Sirius replied, the hunger in his voice leaking out, as his eyes began to resembled the wanted posters half the wizarding world had come to know.

"Her patronus was a horse," Snape stated.

"It was, but then it became a dog," Remus cut in from behind Sirius.

"How do you know?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow as if amusing Sirius on his theory.

"Because at the end of the year Ginevra conjured one for bonus marks on her OWLs, and I watched from between the doors as a dog came bounding out of the tip of her wand," Remus said.

"Your patronus is capable of change only if you go through a turmoil of emotions that you cannot-" Snape began, trying to apply logic to the situation.

"Why didn't you say anything when I told you!" Sirius snapped, turning to his friend.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt, you spent your last two years at Hogwarts depressed and determined to find her after she disappeared," Remus uttered.

"You knew it was her!"

"I suspected, but I also suspected that if she went to all that trouble to hide from us, from you, that she didn't want to be found," Remus revealed, as his hand went out to squeeze Sirius's shoulder.

"Regulus knew," Snape said his voice low as he looked at his two old schoolmates his eyes wide.

"You already told us that, but unfortunately Regulus Black died during the first war," Arthur interrupted, his eyes wet, whether from the scene he watched unfold or the knowledge that his little girl may not be dead.

"Regulus knew she was disappearing, he tried to help her, and that's what got him killed," Snape said, as his mask broke and he suddenly wore the same broken expression as the men in front of him.

* * *

_**cynthiarott**_: Thank you! I'm glad you're interested enough to keep reading!

_**kittyhawk09**_: Thanks! I hope you're not to disappointed I wrote a future chapter instead of the past, but there'll be alot more plot twists coming up about what Ginevra Dunham's future is!

_**trivia101**_: aha, it's ok, it was a subtle mention, they're hard to pick up on. And there'll be alot more of Lucius Malfoy!

_**Barbie**_: Awh thank you so much, I'm glad you liked them! There'll be lots of plot twists about Ginevra's future, and the rolls everyone plays, I just hope it's not to many that people get tired of the story!


	96. Chapter 96

The next morning Ginny woke before her friends, and was showered and dressed in her school robes before they were even awake. She headed down to the common room to finish up her untouched homework from the night before when she tripped on the bottom step, causing the contents of her bag to scatter across the floor.

She bent down, gathered all her belongings, and dropped them on the couch where she sorted through her things. When she shoved the books and parchment back into her bag, she noticed the broken seal on a folded up piece of parchment.

With Dumbledore's meeting pressing against the walls in her brain, Ginny had completely forgotten about the letter Lucius gave her. Deciding that an hour wasn't enough to even make a dent in her homework Ginny flopped down on the couch and unfolded the parchment.

_I'll admit that Severus and I handled the situation wrong, but you also have to admit you've been careless as of late, I think perhaps it is too much of a burden to carry alone._

Ginny read and re-read the two lines, trying to figure out if Regulus knew more than he was letting on. She was relived at least that he worded the letter well enough that there was no way Lucius Malfoy would have been able to decipher it. Maybe Regulus had known Lucius couldn't resist taking a peek. Yet Ginny couldn't help but let the seeds of panic grow in her mind. Regulus and Severus had already grown suspicious; she had cut them out to prevent them from finding the truth, especially since she knew they were already falling under Tom Riddle's pull. In spite of all those things swimming around in her head, she couldn't help but repeat the last lines over in her head, thinking maybe Regulus was right.

It was too much of a burden to carry alone.

By the time Alice and Lily came bounding down the stairs, ready to head to the great hall for breakfast, Ginny had mastered the vanishing spell that Professor McGonagall had assigned for homework.

The three friends walked to the great hall talking about boys and homework, neither of the two girls asked Ginny about her meeting with Dumbledore, for which she was grateful.

Ginny was halfway done her eggs when the Marauders walked in and took a seat with the three girls.

"Morni' Gin'," Sirius mumbled as he shoved her toast in his mouth.

"James!" Lily giggled outraged, as she wacked James hand away from her sausage.

"Morning Alice," Remus grinned as he sat down beside Alice, grinning at his two friends.

Peter sat down grinning broadly, as he loaded his plate with eggs, and paid no attention to his friends, as he brought a loaded fork to his mouth.

"How'd your meeting with the headmaster go?" Sirius asked, once he sat down and loaded his plate like a civilized person.

Ginny had expected the question to come up, and had all morning to prepare.

"He wanted to make sure I had a good holiday with the Prewett's. He was worried that the first holiday without my family might've taken its toll," Ginny said not meeting anyone's eye as she moved her eggs around on her plate, suddenly losing her appetite.

She hated lying to her friends, especially Sirius. She had known the consequences of traveling to the past- she couldn't reveal the future, and that included herself. Yet she couldn't shake the words of Regulus's letter.

"Frank said there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," Alice supplied innocently changing the subject as she licked her spoon clean of jam.

"That's can't be right," Peter squeaked, looking up nervously.

"It's this Saturday," Alice nodded.

"How convenient," James groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"How so?" Sirius asked, reaching for James sausage when he wasn't looking.

"This Saturday is the 11th...,"James groaned, letting his sentence hang there.

Lily and Sirius exchanged confused looks, while Alice's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"I thought you'd be excited to spend the weekend before Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade," Alice shrugged.

"Valentine's day is this weekend?" Lily looked up, shooting Ginny a panicked look.

Ginny suddenly felt her face grow hot as she felt the same panic as Lily, in all the stress that OWLs brought, and all the worries of her future pressing down, she had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day.

"Oh," Sirius replied shooting Ginny a nervous look.

Ginny felt a little hurt at the notion that maybe Sirius had forgotten too.

"We have detention," Sirius said nervously, pointing to James.

"You have detention!" Lily screeched whacking James, as she scolded him and prodded him for what he did to land himself in detention.

"James and I had something planned, but we didn't know there was going to be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," Sirius continued squeezing Ginny's hand looking guilty.

"It's fine," Ginny smiled, assuring him.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked unsure.

"Yea, Valentine's Day isn't until Tuesday," Ginny grinned, squeezing his hands. "Besides, I think the only one it bothers is Lily," Ginny nodded to where Lily and James argued on the other side of the table.

"Oi Evans, did you hear that Professor Binns is changing the layout of the test?" Sirius grinned changing the subject and saving his friend.

Ginny was finishing her eggs when the familiar dark eagle owl gracefully landed beside her and stuck out his foot where a letter addressed to her was attached.

Ginny's heart raced as her eyes met with the gleaming yellow ones on the owl, and almost as if being pulled by and invisible forced she looked over at the Slytherin table to see Lucius Malfoy giving her a knowing smirk and Regulus met her gaze with a blank expression.

"You seem popular," Sirius commented, pointing to the owl that landed beside her.

Ginny quickly looked away from the Slytherin table and looked over to Sirius, who raised an eyebrow and pointed to the owl beside her.

"Oh," Ginny said in way of response, her heart racing as she untied the letter.

James and Lily was engrossed in a letter from her parents and Alice had already left to sit with Frank further down the table and Remus and Peter were deep in conversation, yet Sirius's eyes still lingered on the letter as the parchment grew damp beneath her sweating fingers.

Ginny ran her thumb over the delicate dark ink that formed her name before she flipped it over and opened it.

Ginevra,

I would like to extend an invitation to join me in Hogsmeade, this Saturday. I will be at the Three Broomsticks at 12:00.

Respectfully yours,

Tom Marvelo Riddle

Ginny resisted the urge to look up at the staff table to see if Dumbledore was watching her, instead she folded back up the letter and slide it over to Sirius. It took a lot to suppress the urge to crumble up Toms letter and chuck it at across the hall. Of course, his letter would be worded so that Ginny knew he knew she would be there. Even now Tom knew he had the power to make people swoon and follow him unquestionly. Just as it did in the future, it made Ginny resent him, and a small part of her admire him.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"Tom Riddle sent me another letter," Ginny said, pushing it closer to him.

She was, after all, going to meet him; he had known it to the way he left no room for doubt in his letter. What Ginny had to keep telling herself was that she was going simply because Dumbledore had asked her too.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kinda lame, I just wrote it really quickly to give you guys something in the small gap that'll be coming up since I'm moving back home, now that schools over**

* * *

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: I did, sorry it was a small filler chapter!

_**kittyhawk09**_: Well I'm glad you liked it! I hadn't planned on writing another future chapter put the plot bunnies in my head wanted it!


	97. Chapter 97

With the prospect of having lunch with Tom Riddle, the rest of the week seemed to fly by, and before Ginny knew it Saturday was upon them and she was a bundle of nerves as she walked to Hogsmeade flanked by Alice, Lily, Remus, Peter and Frank.

"So you're sure you want to meet him for lunch?" Remus asked, as he and Ginny stopped in front a colourful display inside Zonko's.

Ginny nodded, even though the butterflies in her chest wanted to turn back around and hide under her sheets back at the castle.

"Sirius agreed that he thought I should go," Ginny added, trying to reassure both herself and Remus.

Remus fiddled with a stray string on the end of his robe as he nodded his head.

"And I mean you and Lily will be there right?" Ginny asked, reassuring herself once again.

She had agreed to Sirius's suggestion that Lily and Remus sit in the three broomsticks and watch over her to make sure he didn't try anything. Although there were whispers of Tom Riddle starting up ranks of followers called Death Eaters, he still held the loveable charm he had while he attended Hogwarts and few believed the rumours. Even then, as Dumbledore had mentioned when she was in his office, there was nothing wrong with having an array of followers, when there was no solid proof of the things they had to do to be part of his close-knit rank. Sirius having come directly from a house who despised muggles just as much as they prided themselves on their pure bloodlines knew exactly the sort of beliefs Tom Riddle preached. Yet Ginny doubted the rest of her friends knew the name Tom Riddle was making for himself amongst the pure blood witches and wizards, to them Sirius was just being an overprotective jealous boyfriend. Never the less Ginny was grateful for his suggestion, knowing that her friends would be watching would squash the feelings Tom stirred deep within her every time she saw him.

"Of course, once Lily is done whatever secret meeting she went to go have she and I will be sitting in the back of the pub keeping a close eye on the two of you," Remus grinned.

Ginny tried to laugh, but it came out off key, and she just felt defeated.

Remus mistaking her nervousness as apprehension over whether or not he and Lily would show up, spent the next five minutes assuring her that he and Lily would be there.

"…I mean if any of us knew where Peter went off I'm sure he'd join us, but he was being awfully secretive over the whole thing. Actually even Lily didn't want to tell me who she was going off to meet-not that I was really prying, but she kept avoiding the subject, and she's very good at changing the subject. Then again, if you really are worried we could always ask Alice and Frank to join us, he's all muscle where the rest of us are just… well not very athletic. But I do think he and Alice went to that tea shop, the one we passed earlier all decorated for Valentine's Day..."

Remus kept a steady stream of rambling going as they walked through Zonko's, and from his nervous speed talking, Ginny felt that Remus was just as nervous as she was.

"Merlyn Ginevra it's 12:15!" Remus exclaimed as he looked down at his watch after he made his purchase from the shop.

Ginny smirked as part of her was pleased she would be late meeting Tom, knowing that he wasn't used to girls not fanning over him, but an even bigger part of her was twisting nervously inside getting ready for the blunt of disappointing him.

Remus walked her to the Three Broom Sticks and gave her a reassuring smile before she walked through the doors and he went off in search of Lily so that they could 'casually' walk in after 10 minutes.

Ginny blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit pub. She didn't look around in search for Tom, somehow she knew exactly where he would be sitting. It seemed foolish, but it felt as if he weaved a spell around her, and when she was close, her blood would sing.

"Miss Dunham," Tom said, rising from his seat as soon as he spotted her.

They had the attention of nearly the whole room, most of them shooting her envious looks, wondering who would stand up poor Tom Riddle so close to Valentine's Day, while the others were watching the pair through guarded eyes.

"I told you it was Ginevra," Ginny smiled back, as he reached out for her hand and kissed it as he guided her across the table.

Ginny tried to steady her breathing and not show that he got to her, but as he sat down, and met her gaze Ginny began to panic that she would fall under his spell.

No sooner than they had been seated, did Madame Rosmerta appear beside them ready to take their orders. After she was gone, high on the exhilarating aura that Tom left, he turned to face Ginny again his eyes surveying her up and down, before he spoke.

"I was worried that perhaps you didn't receive my owl," Tom said calmly as he folded his hands on top of the table.

Ginny couldn't help but hide the smirk that yearned to cross her face. Of course, Tom would saunter on the line of subtle in his attempt to get Ginevra to reveal why she arrived nearly half an hour late. Ginny knew him better than most, and she couldn't help but swell with pride at what she considered a small feat in the dangerous dance she stepped into with Tom Riddle.

"Well I received it, or I wouldn't be here," Ginny smiled politely, as she saw his right hand twitch and his eyes flash dark for a brief moment.

Tom laughed heartily, and smiled his best poster boy smile.

"Well I am very glad you came."

Ginny couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks, and it didn't go unnoticed by Tom and he smiled approvingly and seemed to relax a bit more in his seat.

"Lucius tells me you're busy with your OWLs?" he asked.

"Lucius seems to have taken an interest in my affairs as of late," Ginny replied annoyed.

Tom's eyes gleamed as he leaned in closer.

"Sorry if I've offended you, the Malfoy's have become strong allies as of late," Tom soothed.

"So I've heard," Ginny commented.

"Have you now," Tom smirked, his eyes laughing.

"I feel I have a confession to make Tom," Ginny said, before she could stop herself.

Tom raised an eyebrow, indicating that she could continue.

"I'm afraid I wasn't honest with you the first time we met."

"And which part wasn't exactly honest?" Tom asked, his face becoming a mask.

If Dumbledore wanted Ginny to get close to Tom Riddle, then she would do just that. Not even Dumbledore knew Tom as well as he would like. Maybe Ginny couldn't reveal anything from the future, but maybe she could try and change it. Ginny realized that she had told Tom the truth that night at the ball _sometimes it's a great act of bravery that one needs to accomplish what must be done_.

* * *

_**kittyhawk09**_: thank you I did! It's good to be back home in the country! I get so much more writing done here!

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: Well I'm glad! :)


	98. Chapter 98

"When I told you I hadn't heard of you," Ginny replied.

Tom smirked, and his eyes seemed to shine in triumphant.

"I was rather surprised that you managed to stay here in Britain for so long and that the name hadn't come up." Tom said casually, as if her words hadn't been a huge ego boost.

"Well I heard whispers of another name," Ginny said, voice lowering, as she bit her lip.

She was treading on dangerous water, for all she knew Tom Riddle hadn't tossed away his muggle name yet.

"Have you now Ginevra," Tom said, his gleaming eyes searching her face.

Ginny leaned back in her seat and held his gaze, trying not to fidget, she noticed there were faint circles under his eyes, ones that weren't visible last time she saw him. She couldn't help but wonder what was keeping Tom Riddle up at night.

"I wanted to make sure, there are a lot of people who claim to be direct descendants, it's hard to know who to trust," Ginny added, when the silence hung between them for too long.

"And you feel you can trust me?" Tom asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Not at all," Ginny smiled tossing her hair of her shoulder as she laughed.

In the momentary curtain her hair provided, she quickly scanned the room in search of Remus and Lily but they were nowhere in sight.

"I enjoy your company Ginevra, there's something electric about you that I cannot place," Tom grinned laughing with her. "Yet, I myself was wearing when I first heard your name, your name is one that was believed to have died out," Tom continued searching her face.

Ginny went still, she had always meant to look into her family, yet she was always distracted with school or Sirius, it seemed everyone knew more about who she was supposed to be than she did.

"Your family name is one as old and true as the founders," Tom grinned, approvingly.

"Although very few of you settled in Britain, I take it you had family here once?" Tom asked, pausing to take another sip of his drink.

"Er-"

"Naturally from your accent you grew up here, I heard that unfortunately you're family has all died, but as to why you had never attended Hogwarts prior to this year, remains the magic question," Tom finished, his eyes calculating her for her reaction.

"As you take pride in hailing from Salazar Slytherin, I'm sure you're aware of the story of the four founders," Ginny said slowly, her face a perfected mask.

"Naturally," Tom replied, unsure of where she was going.

"Many seem to forget that Godric Gryfindor and Salazar Slytherin were once best friends," Ginny spoke, leaning back as if giving history lessons on Hogwarts was something she did regularly.

"It's unfortunate though, that the two friends did not share his same views," Ginny added, meeting Tom's gaze unwaveringly. "My whole family did not settle in Britain because, like Salazar their views where not shared," Ginny continued, her voice dropping.

Tom leaned in, as if hung on her every word.

"Unfortunately they put their faith in the wrong allies, and it lead to their avoidable deaths," Ginny said, choking on the words.

She was disgusted over the lies she was saying, disgusted that she knew what Tom wanted to hear and that she could spin a story part of her wanted to believe was true so that the wonder and adoration she saw on his face would truly belong to her. Another part felt guilty, as if she were shaming her own family for spinning the lie of a false one.

Tom however mistook her fumbling and her shaky voice over her grief of her family's death.

Ginny paused, as Tom searched her face his hand reaching across the table to hold her small one in his. Ginny looked down and was shocked to see how well they fit together. She blinked, shaking her head and looked back up to meet his gaze.

"I came to Hogwarts to find you Tom," Ginny finished smiling.

* * *

_**That Elusive Reader**_: That's ok! Everyone gets busy! I'm glad you liked the last few chapters though!

_**cynthiarott**_: Ou, well I didn't end it on a cliff hanger to be dramatic, my laptop was going to die, and I was to lazy to go find the cord lol

_**Barbie**_: I did! thank you! :) And I'm glad you liked them! And don't worry Ginny and Regulus will have a confrontation soon!

_**Arl313**_: Thank you! When I realized it was getting close to 100 chapters, I had planned on trying to wrap it up at 100, but I get so wrapped into the story that I'm afraid they're will be quiet a few more until it gets to the end.


	99. Chapter 99

"You seem to know a great deal about Tom Riddle Ginevra," Dumbledore stated, his blue eyes twinkling.  
-

When Tom and Ginny finally parted, -Tom promising to write. Ginny took off in search of Remus and Lily, as neither of them showed up in the Three Broomsticks. In her search, she ran into Lucius Malfoy who walked out of an alley between buildings as if he were waiting for her.

"Ginevra," Lucius smirked, falling into step beside her.

"Lucius," Ginny replied.

It was odd that in the future, she had nothing but hostility towards Lucius Malfoy. Their two families had never gotten along, and when Dumbledore had told her that Mr. Malfoy was the one that slipped Tom Riddle's diary into her cauldron it had just added fuel to the fire. Yet she found, she hadn't carried the same hostility towards him here in the past, as she had when she first met Severus Snape. Maybe it was her friendship with Snape, that made her more forgiving of the Lucius in the past when he first presented himself as an acquaintance.

"Did you enjoy your butterbeer?" he asked, as he held the door open to the shop they approached.

Ginny rolled her head as she ducked through the door scanning the crowd for her two friends.

"Did you come here to inquire about my choice of beverage?" Ginny asked turning to Lucius, when she didn't spot her two friends.

Lucius smirked in a way that reminded Ginny of Draco, and the old desire to dislike a man who was nothing but cruel to her in the future rose up again. Her meeting with Tom Riddle had put her on edge and she could barely muster up the feelings to be civil to Lucius Malfoy in the hopes of trying to discover his ulterior motives.

"No, I came to inquire about your choice of company," Lucius said, not missing a beat.

"Well as I understand you're quiet familiar with Tom Riddle," Ginny said, rubbing her temples as she turned and left the shop opting to check the next one for her two friends.

"It appears you are too," Lucius said, keeping stride with her.

"Well the two of you talk about me enough, I'm sure you already knew that," Ginny replied checking in the shop window, getting frustrated.

"If you're looking for Evans she's by the shrieking shake with Severus," Lucius said casually.

"Why would she be with him? They're not even friends," Ginny snapped, getting aggravated.

"A little on edge are we?" Lucius grinned, chuckling. "I'd say you were friends with Severus long enough to know that he doesn't just want to be friends with Evans," Lucius added, in response to Ginny's question.

Ginny didn't say anything; she just turned around, tightening her scarf and continued down the street. A group of Slytherin's walked out of the shop in front of her Bartemius Crouch in the lead.

"Oi Lucius have you been keeping red all to yourself?" Bartemius grinned licking his lips.

As Lucius passed her, he turned to her, his face an unreadable mask as he whispered a warning before he went to meet his friends.

"Just make sure you have nothing to lose before you sign on to his cause."

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Dumbledore was surveying her from across his desk, waiting for an answer.

"I find him easy to read," Ginny shrugged, unwilling to share with Dumbledore exactly why she knew what Tom wanted to hear.

"Ginevra, I feel obligated to tell you that when I asked you to meet with Mr. Riddle my intentions were quite selfish," Dumbledore said, folding his hands on his desk.

"Selfish?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows scrunching together, the Dumbledore she knew was not selfish.

"When Mr. Riddle came to see me, he was inquiring about the teaching post for defence against the dark arts," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair.

"Why, what's wrong with Professor Merrythought?" Ginny asked.

"She has been teaching here at Hogwarts for nearly fifty years, and wants to retire soon," Dumbledore said, lost in thought.

Ginny let his words mull over in her head, it was always a running joke at Hogwarts that the Defence Against the Dark Arts post was cursed. So it must have been sometime after Professor Merrythought was retired if she held the position for over fifty years.

"But you didn't give him the job?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I did not," Dumbledore replied, rising from his chair and walking over to the window.

Ginny had already known that Tom came to inquire about a teaching post, he had mentioned it that day she saw him before his match, so she was unsure why Dumbledore was repeating it now.

"I'm afraid that Tom Riddle has no real interest in teaching at Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, as if reading Ginny's thoughts.

"Then why apply Sir?" Ginny asked confused.

"I believe that Tom has started collecting things."

"Collecting things?"

"Did he tell you where he worked?" Dumbledore asked, turning to face Ginny.

"No, it never came up," Ginny answered.

"Tom Riddle is an exceptionally bright student, he received top NEWTs when he graduated Hogwarts, and he knows how to influence students and professors alike to get what he wants," Dumbledore said.

Ginny snorted under her breath, she knew all too well how good Tom Riddle was at manipulation.

"Tell me Ginevra, why would a boy with top NEWTs decide to work in Borgin and Burkes?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a dark wizards shop," Ginny stated, thinking maybe perhaps that's what drove Tom Riddle to slaughter muggles.

"As I said before, I believe Tom Riddle is collection things."

"Collecting things? What do you mean Professor?" Ginny asked, completely lost.

"Ginevra, do you know what a horcruxe is?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes piercing hers, the expression on his face unreadable.

* * *

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: Awh, thank you!

_**Sesshomaruluver01**_: Oh my, I'm sorry for taking up 3 hours of your life! But I'm glad you liked that she chose Sirius!

_**Arl313**_: Well that's good, because we're one chapter away from 100!


	100. Chapter 100

Ginny had mulled over the idea of traveling to the past for weeks before she had done it. The way she felt about Sirius even when she wasn't with him- was a feeling that consumed her, which she couldn't explain. It wasn't love, but it danced along the border of it. It was if their souls were in sync and their bodies and minds hadn't hopped onto the same page yet. However, when Ginny had finally taken the plunge, and tried to break the thin barrier between them, it came shattering down. Sirius had been completely right, she was a teenage girl, and he was an old man. Yet that wasn't it, that couldn't be how these strange feelings came to rest, that's what made her decision easy. That's what made leaving her friends and family behind easy, because some part of her felt like she was being lead to the past- as if she never really belonged in the future.

Ginny had been naive to think that coming to the past would be easy, that Sirius was fall in love with her, and the stars would align and she'd dance off into the sunset. Instead, Ginny felt confused, she felt happy, she felt shattered, she felt guilt, for the first time Ginny felt like a normal teenage. Maybe coming to the past had been so much more complicated than being with Sirius. Maybe the world had an agenda that she was unaware of; it seemed Dumbledore certainly had one.

Ginny had in fact never heard of a horcrux, she was sure if Dumbledore hadn't said it was dark magic and banned from Hogwarts that Hermione would have had her nose in the book during one of her trips to the library. Ginny hadn't hesitated when Dumbledore asked her to go out with Tom Riddle, she may have had conflicted feelings about the young and charming Tom that taunted her dreams, but make no mistake she would like nothing better than to stop him from becoming Lord Voldemort.

If Dumbledore thought Tom was collecting relics and planning to make horcruxes – the number of which Dumbledore was still mulling over, than Ginny would do anything in her power to stop him.

"Unfortunately your eagerness to help Ginevra, gives light to my dark thoughts that young Tom Riddle taints the future," Dumbledore said gravely, regarding Ginny through his half-moon spectacles.

Ginny said nothing, as much as she wished to tell Dumbledore, he had told her on more than one occasion that although her motives were pure, she must carry the secrets of the future with her to the grave.

"You do however understand the nature of the task I am asking you to carry out Ginevra. I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone; you must understand what I am asking of you?"

The weekend had passed all too quickly, and even in classes on Monday Ginny traveled through them in a daze. Of course, she understood what Dumbledore was asking, and he had to understand that her whole family was in the Order, everyone she loved was in the order. The Order of the Phoenix was their life, and she had sat in number 12 Grimmauld place all summer wishing to do anything to help the Order out, and now here was her chance.

The marauders along with Lily Ginny and Alice all walked towards the great hall for dinner, as their defence against the dark arts class had just let out.

"If we started the day with defence against the dark arts, then I could start the day on a good note," James grinned, referring to the fact Professor McGonagall had given him a detention in transfiguration because he hadn't completed the homework, which lead to loosing ten house points in Charms, and a handful in care of magical creatures.

"Not everyone likes defence against the dark arts, "Peter replied scrunching his nose.

"You're getting better," Remus, laughed patting his friend on the back.

"It's true mate," Sirius grinned, turning towards Ginny and winking.

It was no secret Peter wasn't the best in school, but his performance in defence against the dark arts were less than mediocre.

"I'm starving," Alice grinned, as they approached the hall, and started towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ginevra," Sirius said, reaching out for Ginny's hand and pulling her towards him as the others went towards the table.

"Hm?" Ginny asked, pulling her thoughts back to the present.

"Where've you been?" He chuckled, moving her hair out of her face.

"What do you mean, we just had class together," Ginny laughed.

"You're always disappearing," he mused, his eyes searching her face.

"Even when you're beside me, I feel like you're somewhere else, sometimes I want to help you escape whatever troubles pull you away, and sometimes I want to run off with you," he smiled, squeezing her hand.

Ginny's heart quickened at his words, and she leaned closer and kissed him, the feel of his lips was one she had grown used to, but one that still made her heart race.

"I think I'd like to go anywhere you are," Ginny replied as they made their way over to their friends.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sirius asked as he slipped onto the bench beside her.

"Anything," Ginny replied piling food on her plate.

"Can you meet me at the portrait hole at 11?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

Ginny should be in bed long before 11, with OWLs fast approaching, and an early potions class tomorrow, she shouldn't be meeting her boyfriend out past curfew. Yet with the weight of all her secrets and her newly appointed task weighing down on her, meeting her boyfriend past curfew sounded exactly like the sort of trouble she wanted to get herself into.

"I'll be there," Ginny grinned.

* * *

_Happy 100th chapter! I had planned and writing more and making it super exciting, but I'm really busy this weekend, and don't know when I'll get a chance to post another one :(_

_**cynthiarott**_: Thank you!

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: Why thank youu! :)

_**kittyhawk09**_: Thank you!


	101. Chapter 101

Ginny went to the library with Alice and Lily after dinner and finished up her homework, and on their way back the three girls gossiped about what Valentine's Day surprises the boys had in store for them tomorrow. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if her secret meeting with Sirius tonight had anything to do with Valentine 's Day.

The three girls said goodnight to the boys and headed to their dorm to get ready for bed.

Ginny hadn't mentioned to her friends that she was meeting Sirius tonight. It wasn't because she didn't trust them, she just wanted to feel – if only for a night that her and Sirius were all that matter. So when Alice and Lily changed and climbed into bed Ginny did the same, closing the curtains around her. With 3 hours to go before she had to meet Sirius, she opened up her homework and settled on finishing the essay that was due next week.

Ginny barely had half a page done, when she looked over and spotted the time, she quickly changed and crossed the room quietly, closing the door softly behind her. It took a lot of restraint to prevent herself from taking the stairs two at a time in her excitement to see Sirius. He was the reason she came to the past, and she felt like all her secrets were putting a wedge between them, when she wanted more than anything to be close to him.

When she bounded the last step and walked into the common room she looked around, her eyebrows knotting up in confusion when she didn't see Sirius. He did say 11 o'clock, she was a few minutes late but she didn't think that Sirius would have went back to his room. Just as Ginny was debating whether or not to go upstairs she spotted a movement from the corner of her eye, Ginny almost screamed as she watched Sirius's body materialize right before her eyes.

"You're late red," Sirius grinned, trying not to laugh.

"You scared me half to death!" Ginny screeched, as she reached out and hit him playfully.

"Well that would kind of defeat the purpose of tonight," Sirius winked and taking a step closer.

"Is that Harry's invisibility cloak?" Ginny asked, looking down to see the shimmering cloth in his right hand.

"Who's Harry?" Sirius asked, looking down at the cloak.

Ginny froze; she had let the words escape her mouth before she had time to stop them. She tried to even her breathing, and her beating heart before Sirius looked back up at her. She had to remind herself that Harry could be anyone; Sirius had no idea that it was James and Lily's son.

"Oh a boy I knew growing up, he had a cloak just like that one," Ginny said casually meeting his eyes. "But obviously it's not his," she grinned.

"Oh, no this one is James's, he let me borrow it," Sirius laughed, as he wiggled his fingers through the material. "It's going to come in handy, to make sure we're not caught in the halls," he added.

"Why, where are we going?" Ginny asked, innocently.

"Nice try," Sirius grinned pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her lips, "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Ginny laughed.

"No you don't, nobody hates surprises," Sirius smirked grabbing her hand and throwing the cloak over them as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady tisked as she swung closed, her eyes darting around the dark hall trying to spot who had woken her up.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean you aren't out passed curfew," She scolded.

"Don't wait up too late for me love," Sirius grinned pulling the cloak off, exposing his head.

"Oh, Mr. Black," the Fat Lady, cooed, straightening the wreath of berries on her head.

Sirius winked, before he threw the cloak back over his head and pulled Ginny alongside him down the hall.

Ginny watched the Fat Lady search down the hall for any sign of Sirius's retreating figure and rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Sirius grinned, winking at Ginny, as he maneuvered her through the dark.

"I wonder how many other girls you sneak out this late," Ginny joked, rolling her eyes.

Sirius stopped walking, causing Ginny to walk right into him, bumping her nose on his shoulder.

"You don't mean that do you?" Sirius asked, as he turned to face her.

Ginny couldn't fully make out his expression in the dimly lit corridor, but she shook her head.

"You must know by now, that there's never been anyone but you," he whispered, as he took her face in his hands, running his thumb along her cheek.

Ginny's eyes searched his for a moment, and then his lips came down on hers, gently at first, then with more yearning. Suddenly Ginny had her back pushed up against the wall, and her hands were running through his hair, while one of Sirius's was pressed against the small of her back, and the other was supported him against the wall.

There was a voice approaching them from the hall, their lips broke apart, and Sirius pressed closer to her, making sure that the cloak covered them.

The two voices walked passed them and disappeared down another corridor, but Ginny and Sirius remained still, their hearts hammering in their chest both from almost being caught, and the snog session they just had.

"Must be prefects patrolling," Sirius grinned, looking down at Ginny.

Ginny's heart beat faster when she realized just how close Sirius was standing to her, and she felt wide awake after kissing him, as if being in the proximity of him gave her an adrenaline rush.

"Surprisingly," Sirius sighed, his eyes searching hers, "this isn't what I had planned for the evening," he grinned taking her hand in his, and running his thumb across her knuckles.

"Oh?" Ginny replied smirking as she pressed herself even closer and kissed his lips gently.

Sirius groaned, closing his eyes and taking a step back.

"If I stay here with you any longer I won't want to leave," he grinned, as he pulled her down the hall.

"Or you could just tell me where we're going," Ginny whispered back.

"You Ginevra are too curious for your own good," Sirius laughed.

His words caused a memory to stir inside her, as she recalled a conversation she had with Sirius over the summer.

Ginny had been walking through the halls, trying along with her brothers to hide from her mother so that they wouldn't be forced the clean anymore. She heard her mother approaching when she ducked behind a tapestry, after her mother was gone she was about to come out when she saw Sirius and Professor Lupin coming.

"Sirius," Lupin said, pinching the end of his nose sighing.

"I don't need you to lecture me Professor," Sirius said unkindly, walking past him.

"Sirius, she isn't even who we remember, not yet" Lupin cautioned, reaching out his hand to grab Sirius's arm.

"I know who she is now! And I know who she'll become," Sirius replied.

"There's a reason why she goes back, I couldn't figure it out, not at first, but now I know," Lupin said stopping in the hallway.

"I haven't done anything," Sirius responded, as he came to a stop and faced his friend.

"And I know how much it must be killing you," Lupin replied, as he reached out to squeeze his friends shoulder.

As he did, a sign on the door across from them fell off, clattering to the floor causing the two of them to jump.

Sirius bent over to pick it up, laughing harshly as he held it in his hands.

The laugh sounded off key and out of place, compared to the bark-like one that filled his chest that she was used to hearing. Curious, Ginny leaned closer trying to see what was in his hand.

"He always has to involve himself when it comes to her doesn't he," Sirius whispered harshly as he placed the sign back on the door.

Remus gave Sirius's shoulder another squeeze before he rounded the corner and went back down the stairs. After a few moments, Sirius rounded the corner too, and Ginny took the opportunity to come out from behind the tapestry and stand in front of the door.

The door looked like every other one that lined the halls, except there was a sign hanging from the middle, still swinging gently back and forth from where Sirius had placed it back on the hook. Ginny read the sign quickly and with just a moment's hesitation brought her hand down on the door handle as she moved to turn it a voice behind her made her jump.

"You are too curious for your own good," Sirius laughed.

Ginny whipped around, surprised to see Sirius standing behind her. She had watched him round the corner, but the more Ginny thought of it, she realized that she hadn't heard him descend the stairs. Could he have known she was behind the tapestry the whole time?

"I think your mother could use some help," Sirius said, stone faced.

Ginny nodded, Sirius usually hid from her mother along with her, whatever was behind that door he obviously didn't want her to see, defeated she turned to leave throwing one last glance over her shoulder at the closed door, taking in the sign one last time.

Do Not Enter without the express permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.

* * *

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: Thank you :)

_**kittyhawk09**_: You're welcome!

_**Arl313**_: Awh, thank you! :)


	102. Chapter 102 - The End

**Never Been So Sure of Anything has been an amazing journey, and the readers have become part of my own fanfiction family, and I love you all dearly for sticking though over 100 chapters! I love all of you lovely reviewers who stuck it through since chapter one, and to the nearly 200 of you who listed this story as your favourite! I hope you give my other ff's as much support as this one!  
_Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

"This is us," Sirius said, pulling her attention back to the dark hallway instead of memories of the future.

Ginny came to a stop beside him, and looked around. They were standing in the deserted hallway, by the staircase that lead to the defence against the dark arts classroom, in front of a one-eyed witch statue.

"Uh, how romantic," Ginny said sceptically as she looked around, getting the sense she was missing something.

"You can't land in as many detentions as we do without finding out a few secrets about Hogwarts," Sirius grinned, letting go of her hand and pulling off the cloak.

He leaned forward, and with his wand tapped on the hump of the statue whispering _Dissendium_ under his breath. He stepped back, and suddenly without making noise, the hump on the witch opened up.

"Where does it go?" Ginny asked, in awe as she gazed into the dark passage.

"Lumos," Sirius whispered as a narrow beam of light came out of his wand.

Grinning he took her hand with his free one, and lead her down the set of narrow steps.

"James and I found this one back in our second year, couldn't stand the fact that only third years and up could go to Hogsmeade," he laughed, ducking, as the passage got shorter.

"This leads to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, excited.

"Right into the Honeydukes cellar," he replied.

"Sirius, we can't just break into someone's shop!" Ginny scolded.

"Don't worry, they're never here at night, and besides they don't have wards, there's nothing out there, that they need protection from," Sirius said, laughing off her concern.

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat, it wasn't a matter of what they needed protection from, it was a who.

When they finally walked into the cellar Sirius pulled her close and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Ginny grinned, as she held onto the front of his shirt, keeping him close.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he grinned.

"It's not-"

Sirius cut her off and shone his wand tip on his watch, indicating that it was in fact 12:03, which made it February 14.

"I didn't want us to spend a minute apart on Valentine's Day," Sirius added.

"So you brought me to a dark cellar," Ginny laughed, attempting to brush off her nerves. "How romantic."

"Well last time we were in Hogsmeade together we were a bit too preoccupied for you to really explore the village," Sirius grinned sheepishly.

Ginny blushed at the memory of Sirius dueling a bunch of Slytherin's and their snog session that followed.

"And Remus mentioned that your lunch with Riddle took up most of the day," Sirius added, stone faced. "And I just thought that you were missing out, and I wanted to take you," Sirius finished, running his hands through his hair.

"Sirius-"

"And I get that maybe Tom Riddle is older, and maybe some girls find him attractive-"

"Sirius-"

"But you're still new here Ginevra, and he's not who you think he is, and hanging out with my brother is one thing, but Tom Riddle-"

Ginny decided that there was no other way to stop his rambling, so she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He stood there, shocked for a moment, his mouth half open, then his hands made their way around her hips and he pulled her closer.

"You must know by now, that there's never been anyone but you," she grinned, repeating his words back to him.

Sirius chuckled softly, as he brushed her hair behind her ears, and looked down at her, kissing her one last time.

"Unless you want to spend the night in the cellar, we better go up before I forget my pure intentions of inviting you here," Sirius laughed entwining their fingers and pulling her up the stairs.

"Since when are your intentions ever pure?" Ginny laughed.

"You make me a better person," Sirius winked, squeezing her fingers as he led her past the dusty crates and up the wooden steps leading to the shop. As Sirius went to push open the door, Ginny spoke.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for being here after-"Ginny stopped midsentence, as her jaw dropping.

The room was dimly lit, and along the counter where the cash register usually sat there was a large bouquet of red roses.

"Sirius, I-" Ginny tried speaking again, but she wasn't sure where to start.

"Mr. Flume and his wife think I'm a charming young man," Sirius said, watching Ginny. "They were more than happy to lend me their shop for the night."

"They trust you?" Ginny asked, looking at him sideways.

"For some reason I seem to charm everyone," he grinned.

Ginny laughed, nodding her head in agreement. Sirius was handsome and like Tom had a way with words.

Sirius led Ginny over to the large display of chocolate across the room.

"I think you've topped any Valentine's date I've ever had. How many girls can say their boyfriend took them to a sweetshop?" Ginny grinned as she examined the walls.

"Just exactly how many Valentine's dates have you been on?" Sirius asked as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"Two," Ginny answered as she reached into the case and plopped a caramel into her mouth.

"Two," Sirius repeated, as he went to lean against the wall, trying to act casual. Instead, he ended up knocking over a jar of sweets that spilled across the counter.

Ginny looked over at Sirius, who tried to play it off, but as he ran his hand through his curls it was a dead giveaway.

"Besides that was before I met you, and they didn't last that long anyways," Ginny reassured him.

Sirius just nodded, trying to seem aloof, but his expression gave him away.

"I'm sure that you've had lots of Valentine's dates," Ginny laughed, grabbing one of the fallen sweets and plopping it in her mouth.

"No," Sirius said, as he picked up a sweet and put it back in the jar.

"Well that's a relief, I was worried you snuck all your other girlfriends into Hogsmeade at night," Ginny laughed, helping him gather up the spilt sweets.

"I've never had a- well I never saw the point in having a girlfriend before you," Sirius answered sheepishly.

"I'm here for a reason Sirius," Ginny said abandoning the sweets as she took his hands in hers. "The way I feel about you, I've never been so sure of anything, I love you," she said quietly, holding her breath, as she said some of the truest words she had spoken aloud to him since she arrived in the past.

Sirius closed his eyes, and for a moment Ginny felt dread, maybe he didn't love her, maybe Alice and Lily were right when they warned her of him, back in September.

"I love you too," Sirius said, as he cupped her face.

Ginny's eyes flew up to his, and she saw her eyes reflected in his, and relief flash across his face.

"I never felt like this with anyone, and it scared me, but I love you Ginevra Dunham," Sirius breathed, pulling her close as their lips met with a hunger they hadn't felt before.

Mrs. Potter's words flashed in the back of her mind as she kissed him.

'_But I dare say he loves you Miss Dunham, you've wrapped yourself around his heart, and latched yourself into every thought and breath in his body'_

Just as his hand snuck around her waist pulling her closer, he knocked over the jar of sweets he had just placed back in the jar. As the sweets scattered across the counter, there was an explosion of colours and noise outside the shop window followed by screams.

* * *

_**kittyhawk09**_: I'm glad you liked it! I never know if the transition is right!

_**That Elusive Reader**_: Don't worry I do the same thing all the time!

_**M.D.H**_: oh myy, that's so sweet! Thank you so much that means a lot ! You're very welcome!

_**Im In Love WithThe Phantom**_: I did! and now it's done!

* * *

**The First Chapter to the Sequel of Never Been So Sure of Anything, titled No Regrets will be up in a few days!****  
**


	103. Chapter 103

**The Sequel to Never Been So Sure Of Anything called No Regrets is now up on my profile!**


End file.
